The Amazing Race: Video Game Edition
by TARfan97
Summary: Get ready for an epic adventure as twelve teams of your favorite Nintendo characters embark on a race across various video game worlds for a cash prize of one million dollars. Nine teams will become eliminated, three teams will make it to the end, but only one team will win. This is an Amazing Race FanFic like no other in history. This is the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello there, this is TARfan97. I have been an Amazing Race fan for quite some time now, and I've also enjoyed playing videogames for almost all of my life. The idea for this story has always been stuck inside my brain, and it would not go away unless I would set it free out into the world, and so that's what I have decided to do. This is my very first fanfic, so I'm quite excited to be able to share it with you. I do not own The Amazing Race, Nintendo, any other video games, their franchises or any other ideas that other people may have made that's being shown on this fanfic.**

**Second Author's Note: Hey guys, this is TARfan97 about almost a year later. (laughs). I've been working very hard on this fanfic, and I've been really appreciating the support that I've been getting from you guys. For all the people that are being introduced to this story, you're going to enjoy reading this a whole awful lot. You're in luck also, because I've started polishing this story and started changing the format of the first two chapters to make it look better to read, so I hope you enjoy it. Writing this story has been so great for me; it's always made me feel like I was a part of the race while writing it, and I hope you all feel the exact same way while reading it. And so, without further ado, sit down, relax, and enjoy the show -er… fanfic.**

Ep. 1: I Just Got Hit in the Head with a Coconut –Luigi

A large and unusual land filled with mystical beauty was being shown. There were unusual looking natives walking along on the streets, and little lifelike turtles and mushrooms frolicking around in the fields. Then suddenly, there was a bus being shown driving through the land. Inside the bus were twenty-four Nintendo characters, who all sat anxiously while waiting for the bus to get to its destination. Even though they've all known each other for quite some time, they were all told not to speak to one another until they got there. The scene then shifted to Toad, the host of the show, as he was shown standing somewhere in the middle of the fields.

"I'm standing in the middle of Mushroom Kingdom," said Toad, "home to many shiny characters consisting of anthropomorphic animals, hero's, including villains. From this thriving Kingdom, twelve teams of your favorite Nintendo characters will embark on a race around the video game universe for 1 million dollars."

The scene then shifted to the bus carrying the teams.

"These teams have decided to take a break from their usual everyday lives, and have signed up to take the ultimate adventure," said Toad once more. "Each and every team is made up of an existing relationship. The twelve teams are…"

As Toad called out their names, the teams would get out of the bus, and start heading towards the starting line.

"LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly dating couple from the land of Hyrule after having known each other for almost all of their lives."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I've finally decided to be in a relationship with Link, and it's been very wonderful for us so far," said Zelda, "except Link and I still have some… flaws that might end up having our relationship being short lived."

"We fight a lot, but I don't believe that makes us a bad couple," said Link, "I'm hoping this race will help us get to connect more and help us learn to get along with each other better; otherwise… I might end up dying alone."

**END:**

"SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best friends and hoping for a chance to spend more time together."

**INTERVIEW:**

"Samus and I became friends when she saved my life from a machine that was draining my electric power," said Pikachu. "I was very thankful for it and we've been best friends ever since, pika."

"Regardless of my being a soldier and a bounty hunter, Pikachu and I have a lot of fun together; I even let him sit on my shoulder a lot," said Samus. "He's pretty much the only guy that I'm not aggressive and ruthless towards.

"Because we're from different worlds, we don't get to see each other and spend time together very often," said Pikachu, "Samus and I are just looking at this race as a chance to bond and have fun together, pika."

**END:**

"PEACH &amp; DAISY: Best friends and both princesses, with Peach being from Mushroom Kingdom and Daisy from Sarasaland."

**INTERVIEW:**

"We are your typical damsels in distresses that are both usually being imprisoned in tall towers, waiting for our prince charming's to come and rescue us," said Peach, "and… that's something we're not proud of."

"Peach and I are looking at The Amazing Race as an opportunity to prove to everyone that we're not as useless as we seem, and that we actually can make it out there in the world," said Daisy. "If we do get kidnapped while running this race, then… by golly help us.

**END:**

"FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating mercenaries of Star Fox from the Lylat system."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I think Fox and I are definitely two of the most competitive people that you'll ever meet," said Krystal, "and with our mercenary backgrounds, we're even a bit aggressive as well."

"Being leader of the Star Fox team, I'm basically used to being in control," said Fox. "This race just might have a huge impact on our relationship. In fact, I'd say our biggest advantage of course would be that Krystal and I are not quitters, and that we'll do whatever it takes to win."

**END:**

"POPO &amp; NANA: Ice-climbers and very close friends hoping for a deeper relationship."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I like to hang out and climb mountains with my best friend, Nana," said Popo. "Basically nothing can keep us apart."

"Hopefully, this race will be able to evolve our friendship into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship," said Nana, "and I hope I'll be able to get Popo to realize that he loves me. I definitely do want to be with him forever."

**END:**

"KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Dating in a long distance relationship."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I'm from the Kanto region in the Pokémon world, and he's from Dream Land in his world," said Jigglypuff. "Being in a long distance relationship, times when we're together are very rare, but, regardless, we're like two puffballs in a pod. We're like, the cutest couple out there… ever." She then started laughing, which made Kirby roll his eyes.

"Jigglypuff is usually known for wanting to get attention and singing in front of people… and ends up putting them to sleep in the process due to the sleepy nature of her powerful singing," said Kirby. "If she puts me to sleep while we're racing, then… pretty much, I'll have no other choice but to kill her."

**END:**

"BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR: Father and son from Mushroom Kingdom."

**INTERVIEW:**

"When I'm old and had my fun with trying to take over the world, my son is going to carry on the job," said Bowser. "Except, there are still some things about him that I don't think I'll ever understand about him."

"I'm my own independent self; I don't have to wait till I'm older to conquer Mushroom Kingdom," said Bowser Jr. "With my high intellect, I can get whatever I want, so this race better get my Dad to understand me, and to stop trying to control every move that I make. When there's a certain situation that we get ourselves into on this race, I want him to let me take over for once."

**END:**

"MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers and plumbers that are also from Mushroom Kingdom."

**INTERVIEW:**

"Half of the-a time, we are on plumber duty," said Mario, "and the other half of the-a time, we're-a usually trying to save the world from-a evil. If this-a race means taking a break from our-a usual daily lives, then we'll-a look at it as a vacation."

"Yep," said Luigi.

**END:**

"NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best friends from the town of Onett in Eagleland."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I like to hang around with my best buddy, Ness," said Lucas. "I don't like to be alone; otherwise I get very sad and very lonely."

"Lucas is probably one of the most sensitive kids that you'll ever meet, and I'm actually not annoyed by that," said Ness. "I have a feeling that the whole time we're on the race together, he'll be nothing but happy, so if that's an advantage that'll help us win, then I might as well take it."

**END:**

"MARTH &amp; IKE: Swordsmen and rivals from Akaneia."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I don't know if you could say Marth and I are friends," said Ike, "our friendship is more like a rivalry, you know."

"Ike and I are always trying to outdo each other, and be better than each other," said Marth, "but, at the end of the day, we're still able to work together and solve whatever problem is in front of us, and we're going to use that to our advantage in this race."

**END:**

"POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best friends from the Johto region."

**INTERVIEW:**

"I do everything that my master says," said Lucario, "and we know how to get along and work together as well. Nothing can ever change that."

"I want to win," said an enthusiastic Pokémon Trainer, "I want to win this race so badly! I hope that our friendship, teamwork and communication skills will help us cross that finish line first. That way, we'll be able to get the million dollars and become rich!"

**END:**

"DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Uncle and nephew from Donkey Kong Island."

**INTERVIEW:**

"Uncle and I love to spend time together," said Diddy Kong. "It doesn't matter whether it's sitting back eating bananas or saving our bananas from thieves, we always have a blast."

"For us, everyday is like Father's Day," said Donkey Kong. "Nothing can ever compare to the bond that I share with my nephew, and so I feel that our teamwork will definitely help us win this race."

"Someday, I want to be just like him," said Diddy Kong.

**END:**

The scene then showed the teams walking in a straight line towards the starting line together.

"Can these teams stand up to the pressures of traveling together across hundreds and thousands of miles," said Toad, "Who will muster the right combination of brains, brawn, and teamwork to win the one million dollars? Nine teams will be eliminated, two teams will fall short, and only one… will win it all. We're about to begin…The Amazing Race." Toad was then seen walking away.

Pretty soon, the scene shifted to a vast, wide-open field where all the teams were lined up next to one another. Toad was then shown facing all of all of them at a small distance.

"Well, in just a few minutes, you'll all be going to be on a race around the video game universe," said Toad, "and as you travel, you'll have to complete various tasks. Some of these tasks are going to be physically challenging while all the other tasks are going to challenge your mind. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Eight of these pit stops are elimination points, so you need to get to them as fast as you can, because if you're last…you'll be eliminated. And you better be on your guard as well, because this race is going to be full of many unexpected surprises."

Some of the teams gasped at what Toad just said, while some others just looked a bit confused.

"In fact, just up ahead is the first surprise," Toad said once more. "If you take a look beyond your backpacks, you'll see a big parking lot full of go-karts. On the hood of each go-kart is a symbol. Eleven of those symbols all represent a Mario Kart icon. Now here's what you must do, once you've run up to your backpacks and have read your clues, you must find a go-kart with the right symbol on it. Once you've found a go-kart that you think is correct, you must bring it to me. If you're right, you'll be granted access to the Mario Kart racetrack called, Luigi Raceway, which is not too far away from here. You'll also be granted access to the go-kart itself as well. But, like I said before, there are only eleven go-karts with the right symbols on them, meaning only one thing. If a team is unable to bring me one of the right go-karts in time, they will be eliminated…right here. That's right, which means one team… won't be able to get passed the starting line."

Everyone suddenly exchanged shocked glances towards one another, and desperation immediately filled everyone's systems.

"Does everyone understand what's at stake here?" Toad asked.

Every one nodded their heads showing that they understood.

"Alright, but don't forget," said Toad, "in the very end, the first team to cross the finish line, after twelve legs, will win…one million dollars."

Suddenly all of the teams started cheering. Jigglypuff was shown jumping up and down all excitedly, Ness &amp; Lucas were shown giving each other high fives, and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were shown blowing fire out of their mouths to show off their excitement.

"Alright then," said Toad once more, "well I wish you all the best of luck-"

Everyone immediately got into their running positions.

"Travel safe-"

Some people had excited looks on their faces, while others looked a bit scared.

"…GO!"

All of the teams then immediately ran extremely fast towards their back packs.

"Oh my gosh!" said Zelda.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Fox.

"Let's do this!" said Ike.

"Woooo!" cried Peach.

Once all twelve teams had gotten to their backpacks, everyone picked up their clues, ripped them open, and started reading them.

"Find the right go-kart," said a panting Jigglypuff, "that's hidden among-"

"Over a hundred other go-karts," said Ness.

"Yowza!" said Luigi, "Only eleven of those-a go-karts-"

"Allow you to go ahead," said Donkey Kong.

"Once you've found the right one- "said Fox.

"You must bring it to Toad," said Bowser. "If you are correct-"

"You'll be granted access to the Mario Kart racetrack," said Nana.

"Hurry, hurry, go-karts are first come, first served," said Zelda.

"You have one-hundred and seven dollars for this leg of the race, pika," said Pikachu.

Once everyone finished reading their clues, they then started running into the parking lot full of go-karts.

"All right, so we have to find a go-kart with the right Mario Kart symbol," said Samus to Pikachu.

"We can do it Krystal," said Fox, "we'll find it."

As everyone was seen scrambling all around the go-karts searching everywhere, the scene shifted to Ness &amp; Lucas as they were shown searching around. Suddenly, Lucas pointed towards a go-kart with a star symbol.

"Ness, I think it's this one."

"Ok, let's try it." said Ness. He and Lucas then got into it and started it up in order to drive it to Toad.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"I feel like I could probably be the most focused person out there," said Lucas, "and Ness feels like he could probably be the most patient person out there, and when you put those two things together, we believe that makes a strong team."

"Lucas and I have a lot of experience with going through many trials and handling adversity," said Ness. "We don't let anything stand in our way when we want our way, and I think that's definitely going to give us the upper hand."

**END:**

Bowser &amp; Bowser were then shown coming across a go-kart with a mushroom symbol.

"It's obviously this one," said Bowser Jr.

"Alright, then get in!" yelled Bowser.

Then it was Link &amp; Zelda who were shown coming across a go-kart that strangely had the letter "M" on it for a symbol.

"Zelda, maybe this one could be it," said Link.

"Ok then, we'll try it," said Zelda.

The first few teams of people who thought they had already found their go-karts then drove them over to Toad.

"Whoa!" Toad yelled as those teams were speeding up towards him near the mat. "One team at a time guys, one team at a time!" He then let Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. go first.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: mushroom symbol

"That is not correct," said Toad.

"Crap!" said Bowser Jr. They then drove and parked the go-kart at a random corner, and ran back into the field.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: mushroom symbol

"That is not correct," said Toad.

"Ok, let's try the one we saw back there," said Daisy as they started doing the same thing that Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. did.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: star symbol

"That is not correct," said Toad.

"Ugh!" said Ness. "We've got to try that again!"

LINK &amp; ZELDA: "M" symbol

Toad looked at it carefully.

"…That is correct; you may stand over there with your go-kart," said Toad.

At that moment, Both Link &amp; Zelda both yelled and cheered with excitement.

"Oh man," said Link, "I can't believe we got it first! This is awesome!"

After that, a few more teams started driving up to Toad as they also believed that they had already found the right go-karts.

MARTH &amp; IKE: red shell symbol

"That is not correct," Toad said once more.

"Dang!" Ike yelled.

POPO &amp; NANA: banana symbol

"That is not correct"

"Gosh darn it!" said Popo.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: "M" symbol

Toad once again looked carefully.

"That is correct; you two may stand next to Link &amp; Zelda," Toad confirmed.

Jigglypuff then screamed her head off in excitement.

"We did it, we did it! We're on the Amazing Race!" said Jigglypuff enthusiastically.

While other teams were still searching, Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong were shown watching the whole thing for a bit, and they were starting to get a bit anxious about it.

"We can do it Diddy," said Donkey Kong, "one of them is around here somewhere."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDYKONG: Uncle/Nephew

"That first challenge was probably one of the most if not _the_ most nerve racking thing I've ever done in my life," said Diddy Kong, "finding that go-kart with the right symbol was really hard."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"The symbol that was on the go-kart was just so obvious," said Pokémon Trainer, "and with how nervous were about it, we were just caught so off guard, it wasn't even funny."

**END:**

Meanwhile, Popo &amp; Nana were shown trying as hard as they could to stay focused while searching for their next go-kart.

"We got this, Nana," said Popo, "we'll find it."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POPO &amp; NANA: Close Friends

"Nana and I are very close," said Popo. "She's my very best friend. We always know how to work together, and we always know how to stay positive when the going gets tough."

"I've had feelings for Popo for quite some time, but I try not to tell him about it," said Nana. "I try to let him figure it out by himself, and so far, he's only gotten as far as how aware he is of how close we are. Hopefully, that might be a very good sign."

**END:**

Peach &amp; Daisy were then shown driving up to Toad again with another go-kart.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: "M" symbol

"That is correct; you may stand with the other two teams," said Toad.

Both Peach and Daisy cheered with joy.

"I can't believe we found it third," said Peach, "this is just so wonderful Daisy!"

"Yeah, I know, it really is wonderful!" said Daisy.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: checkered flag symbol

"That is not correct."

"Mama Mia!" cried Mario.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: mushroom symbol

"That is not correct."

"Are you freaking' kidding me!" said Samus.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: "M" symbol

"That is correct: you may stand with the other teams," said Toad.

"YES!" said Fox.

"Alright, we got it! WOOHOO!" cried Krystal.

As Bowser &amp; Bowser kept hearing other teams getting the right go-karts while they were still looking around, Bowser was getting really aggravated.

"Where is the freaking go-kart!?" yelled Bowser.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.:Father/Son

"I get frustrated when things don't go my way, and I especially don't like losing," said Bowser. "There was no way that we were going to lose at the starting line just because of a stupid go-kart, so I started getting really serious."

**END:**

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then came across a go-kart that they were absolutely shore was the right one, and started driving it towards Toad. When they stopped right next to him, Toad got a look at it.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: checkered flag symbol

"That is not correct!"

"Seriously?!" cried Bowser. He then let Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong go next.

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: "M" symbol

"That is correct; you may stand with the others," said Toad.

"Yes!" cried Diddy Kong. "We got it Uncle, we got it!"

"I can't believe this!" said Donkey Kong. "We're on the freaking Amazing Race!"

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: "M" symbol

"That is correct: you may stand with the other teams," said Toad.

"Yes!" said Pikachu. "We found it Samus, we found it, pika!"

After watching Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong and Samus &amp; Pikachu get the right go-karts after they got it wrong, Bowser got really irritated and very frustrated.

"Jr., you're not looking good enough!" said Bowser.

"I'm looking as best as I can Dad!" said Bowser Jr. "My Gosh!"

P.T. &amp; Lucario were then the next team to drive up to Toad at the mat with a go-kart they thought was correct.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: "M" symbol

"That is correct; you may stand with the other teams," Toad said once more.

"Alright!" cried P.T. "Good Job Lucario, I'm so proud of you already!"

"Any time my good friend," said Lucario, "and good job to you too."

Meanwhile, all the other teams that still hadn't found a go-kart yet were starting to get stressed out.

"There's-a only four left Luigi, we gotta hurry," said Mario.

"I know; I'm-a trying," said Luigi.

Popo &amp; Nana were then shown driving up to Toad with a go-kart they hopefully thought was correct.

POPO &amp; NANA: green shell symbol

"That is not correct," said Toad.

At that, Nana was starting to get worried.

"It's ok, Nana, don't worry, we'll find it," said Popo as they let Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. go next.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: "M" symbol

"That is corre-"

"YES, FINALLY!" Bowser yelled as he interrupted Toad.

"Let's get the heck outta here," said Bowser Jr. as they headed toward the other teams that had already got their go-karts.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: golden coin symbol

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," said Toad.

Lucas was then starting to panic.

"Ness, I don't… I, I can't… Ness... NESS! I CAN'T FIND IT!" said Lucas getting all frantic.

"It's ok, Lucas, just don't panic!" said Ness.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: "M" symbol

"That is correct, congratulations," said Toad.

"YES-A!" said Mario.

"Thank-a goodness," said Luigi with a sigh of relief. "We-a made it!"

MARTH &amp; IKE: "M" symbol

"Congratulations, you are correct."

"Awe, YES!" Ike cheered.

"Thank you so much, Toad," said Marth.

It all then came down to only Popo &amp; Nana and Ness &amp; Lucas.

"Guys," Toad yelled to the last two teams, "there's only one go-kart left."

All of suddenly, Popo &amp; Nana and Ness &amp; Lucas became very scared. Meanwhile, all of the other teams looked on all worriedly as they bared witness to this ordeal.

"Oh my gosh," said Zelda.

"I-a feel scared just-a watching them," said Luigi.

"It's going to be so heart-breaking after this, pika," said Pikachu.

"Oh geez, I can't bear to watch this," said Jigglypuff, closing her eyes a bit while still sneaking some peaks.

Popo &amp; Nana and Ness &amp; Lucas were then shown scrambling all around the go-karts with desperate looks.

"I can't believe this," said Lucas, "this can't be happening to us!"

"I'm so scared," said Nana, "I don't know what to do now!"

"We're screwed!" said Ness.

…

"I can't believe this, this can't be happening to us!" said Lucas.

"We'll find it Nana," said Popo, "just keep your head up."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POPO &amp; NANA: Close Friends

"We were just so scared out of our wits, we didn't know what to do," said Popo, "so we decided to look at the clue again to see if there was any more information on what we were looking for. That was when we saw this tiny little figure at the bottom side of the clue."

The scene shifted to the bottom of the clue showing a small, faded letter "M."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"That was where we saw the symbol that we were looking for, so we starting looking extremely carefully," said Ness.

**END:**

Popo &amp; Nana were then shown going to the right side of the field while Ness &amp; Lucas went to the left side of the field. At that, both teams starting looking extremely carefully. While doing so, Lucas saw a go-kart containing something very interesting on its hood, and he suddenly froze in his tracks.

"Ness, I think this one is it," said Lucas.

"Alright then, let's bring it to him," said Ness. They then got into it, started it up, and started driving it to Toad.

Meanwhile, Popo &amp; Nana then saw Ness &amp; Lucas driving it towards Toad.

"Oh no," cried Nana. "Popo, I think they found it."

"Don't worry about it, Nana, just keep looking," said Popo.

All of the other teams continued looking on as they saw Ness &amp; Lucas driving up to Toad.

"Do you think they have it?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know," said Peach.

Ness &amp; Lucas then drove up to Toad with the go-kart they believed was correct.

"Come on, come on, it has to be correct, it has to!" cried Lucas as they drove up to Toad.

Toad studied it carefully… and the go-kart had the "M" symbol on it.

"Congratulations, you are correct," Toad confirmed.

Suddenly, everyone started cheering with joy for Ness &amp; Lucas.

"Oh no!" said Nana.

Ness &amp; Lucas then suddenly jumped out of the go-kart all excitedly and hugged each other happily in celebration. Meanwhile, both Popo &amp; Nana were embracing and hugging each other while everyone cheered.

"It's ok, Nana, it's alright," said Popo.

"I can't believe it!" cried Lucas, "I can't believe we made it!"

"Can you believe it buddy!? We're on the amazing race!" cried Ness as well. They had never felt so happy.

Ness &amp; Lucas then walked over to the other teams with their go-kart feeling extremely happy. When they got over to them, the other teams started hugging them and congratulated them. After that, however, they all then sadly looked over to Popo &amp; Nana, who were both walking over to Toad at the mat.

"…Popo and Nana," said Toad, "… I'm sorry to tell you there are no more go-karts with Mario Kart symbols-"

Popo &amp; Nana both looked at him sadly as they knew what was coming.

"-and I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

POPO &amp; NANA: Eliminated

Popo &amp; Nana then hugged and comforted each other once again, and Nana started sobbing. A few seconds later, however, she then wiped her face.

"I'm so upset and disappointed," said Nana. "I never wanted us to go out like this."

"We would've loved to have gone further ahead, but there's nothing we can do about it now," said Popo, who was looking all regretful. "I really wish we could've found the figure at the bottom of the clue a lot sooner."

All of the other teams looked on at the sad loss of one of their teams. They would all talk to the camera as they did so.

"It feels really sad to just see a team getting eliminated just like that," said Krystal. "It just doesn't feel right at all."

"They seem like a really cute couple," said Peach. "I really wish they could've made the cut."

"I most certainly wouldn't have wanted to have been in the situation they were in," said Lucario. "I don't believe this should have happened to any of us."

"I guess when it comes down to it," said Ike, "there's not much control you have over this game, and it's really sad, but unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm-a gonna miss them," said Mario, "they would've made a great team to compete against."

The scene then shifted back to Popo &amp; Nana standing in front of Toad at the mat.

"We're very disappointed to be the first team eliminated, especially at the start of the race," said Popo, "but, I'm proud of how we played anyways, and I'm especially proud of Nana."

"Thank you," said an emotional Nana. "…I love you, Popo."

"…Same here…Nana," said Popo.

All of the other teams would continue to take one last look at Popo &amp; Nana before departing.

…

When all was said and done, all of the teams were in their go-karts and were all shown piled up against one another in front of the gate. They had all started their engines as they were all ready to get the show on the road. Before the teams knew it, the gate had opened, and all the teams suddenly speed up and started driving into the highway. The race was officially on.

"Wooo hoooo!" cried Peach.

"Alright, we're on our way!" said Donkey Kong.

"Come on Dad," said Bowser Jr., "let's get the heck out of here! Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

All of the teams were then shown driving in a long straight line going down the road at high speeds. Link &amp; Zelda had decided to let Mario &amp; Luigi go first in line. Pretty soon, they were all heading towards an intersection.

"Alright-a, perfect, we're in first place," said Mario. "You remember where Luigi Raceway is, right-a?"

"Yes-a, you have to turn right," said Luigi. Once they go to the intersection, that's what they did.

Link &amp; Zelda, who were shown driving behind them meanwhile, were discussing about what to do next.

"Link, Mario &amp; Luigi are both from this place. I say we should follow them," said Zelda.

"Yeah, good idea," said Link, who then started following them. After that, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., Fox &amp; Krystal, Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong, and Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were following them too. When it was Peach &amp; Daisy's turn at the intersection, Peach instead decided to go straight ahead.

"Peach, what are you doing!" said Daisy, "the other teams are going that way!" she said pointing to the right.

"Don't worry, I know a short-cut to Luigi Raceway," said Peach.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Peach confirmed, "I rule Mushroom Kingdom, remember? I know everything there is to know about this place."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. That's good."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"We may not look like it, but there's a lot more to us than what meets the eye," said Daisy.

"We may not have as much common sense as the other teams may have," said Peach, "but we do have the strategic minds and the advantages of being Royal that I think will definitely give us the upper hand while running this race. What I'm most concerned about, however, is if Daisy and I will be able to get along."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get along quite well, Peach," said Daisy in a tone of humor, and they both then started laughing.

**END:**

As Peach &amp; Daisy were driving straight ahead, it was Ness &amp; Lucas's turn at the intersection.

"Ness, Peach &amp; Daisy are going a different way," said Lucas, "what do I do?"

"I say we follow them," said Ness.

"Are sure?"

"Trust me; if anyone knows this place the best, it has to be Princess Peach." And so they followed them. After that, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, Marth &amp; Ike, and Samus &amp; Pikachu had decided to follow them as well.

The scene then shifted towards the teams following Mario &amp; Luigi. As Link &amp; Zelda were carefully keeping their eyes on them, they then suddenly heard a loud boom from the hood of their go-kart.

"What the!" cried Link. "What was that!?"

Their go-kart was then suddenly slowing down, which made the four other teams behind them slow down as well.

"Link, what's going on with our go-kart?" said Zelda.

"I don't know."

The teams that were behind them were started to get cranky.

"Oh, get out of here!" said Bowser.

"Fox, why's everyone slowing down?" asked Krystal.

"Uh oh, something's going on with one of the racers up front," said Donkey Kong.

"What the heck!" P.T. bellowed. "Why is everyone just slowing down in the middle of the road!?"

"Link, you've got to do something, quick!" said Zelda.

"I don't _know_ what to do, Zel, I've never had experience with a go-kart before!"

"Well, neither have I!"

Mario &amp; Luigi, who were ahead of Link &amp; Zelda, were shown getting further and further away.

"What's-a happening back there?" asked Mario.

"What the," said Luigi as he looked back. "The teams behind us are-a stopping!"

"No way, this-a means we've-a got a bigger lead now!"

As Mario &amp; Luigi were speeding up ahead, Link &amp; Zelda's go-kart was shown to have stopped. The teams that were behind them were getting really impatient as they started honking their horns.

"Ok, that's it, I'm passing them," said Bowser. He then started backing away a bit, drove around Link &amp; Zelda and then drove on ahead.

"Fox, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are passing them," said Krystal, "I say we do that too."

"Yeah, good idea," said Fox as they started doing what the two koopas did. Pretty soon, all of the other teams that were behind started doing the same.

"Oh no," Zelda panicked as she saw the rest of the teams passing them, "Link, all the other teams are passing us!"

"Oh, that is just great!" said Link.

"Woo, hoo!" shouted P.T. as they were the last team to pass them, "now that's what I'm talking about!"

Before they knew it, Link &amp; Zelda were then officially stranded.

"Great," said Zelda, "what are we going to do now?"

"Here, I'm getting out," said Link.

The scene then shifted back to the teams following Peach &amp; Daisy.

"I was going to follow Mario &amp; Luigi," said Ike, "but something told me that Peach &amp; Daisy might know something about this place that nobody else knows, so that's why I'm following them."

**INTERVIEW: **

MARTH &amp; IKE: Rivals

"I'm going to be running this race my way," said Ike, "I don't trust Marth's instincts or anyone else's instincts. I'm only going to be playing by my terms and my rules. I play to win."

"When it comes between Ike and I, he thinks he's the superior one," said Marth. "I'm actually ok with that and all, but I just hope he doesn't let that get to his head. Because, if he's not careful, he might get us in a situation that I don't think we'll be able to get ourselves out of."

**END:**

"Just don't get us lost, Ike, that's all we don't need right now," said Marth.

"Of course I won't get us lost, I'm the best," said Ike.

Just behind them, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were doing their very best not to mess up.

"You ok back there, Jigglypuff?" asked Kirby.

"Are you kidding, I feel so alive!" cried Jigglypuff. "I've never felt so excited for anything before in my life, it just makes me want to sing a song about it!" She then started to take out here little microphone.

"NO!" Kirby then suddenly yelled which made him nearly swerve their go-kart off the road. This made Jigglypuff suddenly stop herself from singing. After much struggle, Kirby was eventually able to control their go-kart and get it to safely drive on the road again.

"Jigglypuff, please don't sing while I'm driving," Kirby said, which made Jigglypuff look a bit disappointed. "Please, Jiggs, not right now, remember what we talked about?"

"Oh, right," Jigglypuff then put here microphone back. "Sorry, Kirby, I forgot. BUT STILL! I'm so, so, so, so, excited!"

"Poyo," Kirby sighed.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"Yeah, Jigglypuff can be a bit enthusiastic at times –ok, scratch that. She's enthusiastic all the time," said Kirby. Plus, she can cause mishaps here and there, but still, what you've got to admire about her are three things: here energy, her tenacity, and all in all, her attitude, and attitude can most definitely make this race."

**END:**

The scene then shifted back to Link &amp; Zelda. Link opened up the hood of the go-kart and there was thick smoke coming out of it.

"Link, what wrong with it?" said Zelda.

Link was blowing away the smoke with his arms, and looked inside the go-kart.

"What the heck!?" cried Link. "The engine blew up!"

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look like this thing is ever going to run again."

Zelda just stood there dumbfounded. "Well, what do you know? We were the first team to find a go-kart back there, and yet, we ended up getting a faulty one; how brilliant!"

"Oh well, it looks like we're going to have to get a new go-kart then," said Link.

…

"If a go-kart breaks down through no fault of the team, or becomes unsafe to drive," said Toad, "the rule is that a replacement go-kart may be given to the team. However, no time credit will be given for this unlucky situation."

…

Pretty soon, Link &amp; Zelda's replacement go-kart was driving towards them and they were saved.

"Alright, are you ready to try again, Zelda?" asked Link as they got into their new and fully functioned go-kart.

"Yes, ready as always," Zelda confirmed. "Now, let's step on it, Link!"

"Alright then, let's get out of here," said Link as he started driving. Link &amp; Zelda were back on the road.

The scene then shifted back to the group following Peach &amp; Daisy.

"Are you ok, Samus, Pika," said Pikachu. Samus was looking a bit tense as she was steering the steering wheel.

Samus nodded. "Just making sure we don't fall behind," said Samus.

"There's no need to worry, Samus, you totally got this. We can win, pika."

"I'm not worrying, Pikachu, I'm only keeping my guard and being cautious about all of the other teams. I'm not going to have us lose."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"I'm really happy to have Samus as a partner," said Pikachu, "she's focused and keeps her head in gear. I like that about her, pika."

"Because I'm used to being a bounty hunter and everything, I'm always on my guard for anything," said Samus, "but I don't let that get in the way of Pikachu and I's friendship, either. I make sure of that completely."

**END:**

The scene then shifted back to the group who were following Mario &amp; Luigi, that is, before they lost them.

"Where the heck are those two little twerps!" yelled Bowser.

"Dad, let's just forget about them. I say we just buy a map and-"

"Would you shut up, son," Bowser rudely interrupted him, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Come on, Dad, I'm just trying to help you out here!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I love my son, actually," said Bowser, "he's one of the best things that ever happened to me. I just feel, however, that the best way to raise him and to get him to become a great evil genius like me in the near future is by being harsh and acting hard on him. That way, I believe it'll help him learn better."

"I'm not sure if I really like my father at all to be honest," said Bowser Jr. "He's annoying, and he's mean, and he's hard on me all the time. He's just really awful, and I can't stand him. The only reason why I'm running this race with him is because we believe that with both of our intellects and our evil, strategic personalities put together, we'll be able to make a strong team. Both of us are just so determined to win, maybe even a little too determined.

**END:**

The scene then shifted to Fox &amp; Krystal. They had decided to find the Mario Kart racetrack on their own.

"What's this place called again?" asked Fox.

"Luigi Raceway," confirmed Krystal.

"Ok, good, that means we're in the right direction." He said as he saw a big green sign pointing to where and how far Luigi Raceway was.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Fox is probably the most wonderful partner that anyone like me could ever ask for," said Krystal. "In fact, Fox is more than a partner to me; he is my best friend and my absolute soul mate. Whenever I'm around him, I feel like anything is possible, because we know how to work together in many serious situations, and we are always good at communicating.

**END:**

Link &amp; Zelda, on the other hand, were having trouble trying to find their way around Mushroom Kingdom now that they had been separated from the group following Mario &amp; Luigi.

"I don't see any other teams anywhere, Link, we're lost," said Zelda.

"We're probably going to have to figure it out on our own then," said Link, "except, I don't have any idea where I'm going."

Zelda gasped. "Oh my gosh, Link, don't say things like that! Not while we're on the race; that makes me feel anxious."

"Ok, ok, alright, I won't say it then!"

"Look, why don't we go in there and see if we can ask for directions or something," she said pointing towards a small convenience store.

"Alright, fine." Link then drove their go-kart into the parking lot of the convenient store, and the Hylian couple then went inside the convenient store. When they had gotten in there, they had decided to get a map with their race money. They then went up to the counter by the front entrance of the store.

"Excuse me sir," Linked asked the little store clerk as he was helping purchasing their map. "Can you tell us where Luigi Raceway is?"

Over the next few minutes, the clerk would write down little lines on the map with a pen while providing directions for them.

"Alright, thank you sir, we appreciate it," said Zelda as they were leaving the store.

"Oki Doki, no problem," said the store clerk.

"Alright, now we know where to go," said Link as they were heading back to their go-kart.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser were having similar troubles with figuring out where to go.

"Dad, we've been searching for like an hour trying to find Mario &amp; Luigi," Bowser Jr. complained.

Bowser, feeling annoyed, just growled at him in response.

"How can you not remember where Luigi Raceway is?" said Bowser Jr. "I mean, you've been there before for crying out loud!"

"Shut up Jr., I- I know what I'm doing, I just- I just don't know what to do. It's all that Link &amp; Zelda team's fault!"

"Dad, don't call me Jr., that's annoying."

"I'm going to continue calling you Jr. if you don't shut your muzzle!"

Bowser Jr. just sighed. Over the next ten minutes, when they were continuing to not make any progress with figuring out where to go, Bowser Jr. was developing the urge to take over and drive the go-kart. "Dad, you know what, just let me drive."

Bowser then suddenly stopped the go-kart in frustration after that.

"No, son, I'm the one driving this go-kart! You're not driving it!"

"Well, why can't I?"

"Because I'm bigger than you, smarter than you, and better than you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh, give me a break, would ya!? You're being a jerk!"

"Shut up, Jr.!"

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Zelda had suddenly passed them.

"What the- where did they come from!?" said Bowser. He was even surprised that they even got a new go-kart as it looked different from the one that cause them to break down.

"They must know where the place is somehow," said Bowser Jr., "I say we should follow them."

"No son, I say we should…"but Bowser knew that his son had a point, and had a great idea, so with great reluctance, he finally gave in. "Alright, fine, we'll follow them."

As Bowser started driving behind Link &amp; Zelda, Bowser Jr. just sat there feeling satisfied and feeling good about himself, knowing that his father finally did what he asked him to do.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy were getting further and further in the lead as they had found the short-cut that lead them to Luigi Raceway. With Ness &amp; Lucas, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, Marth &amp; Ike, and Samus &amp; Pikachu following them, they were driving through a long tunnel that went underground. Pretty soon, they had gotten out of the tunnel, and suddenly, they had all spotted Luigi Raceway.

"Oh my gosh, there it is!" cried Jigglypuff, pointing toward the stadium.

"That must be it," said Samus as Pikachu suddenly jumped onto her shoulder to get a good look at it.

"Well, here we are, Daisy," said Peach. "That is the famous Luigi Raceway."

Daisy looked at it in awe.

Pretty soon, all five teams had entered the parking lot that was outside of the racetrack. They were all driving around looking for clues, but that was pretty hard to do as the place was almost packed. There were tent camping areas everywhere, and people were walking and talking all over the place.

"Geez, this place is crowded, pika," said Pikachu.

A few seconds later, Marth saw something interesting.

"Look, Ike, I see the red and yellow route marker," Marth said, pointing towards a red and yellow flag that waved in the wind. It was pointing towards where to find the clue-box.

"Alright, good," said Ike as he then started driving toward it. When the other teams spotted it too, they started driving behind them.

Soon, the teams had gotten out of their go-karts and started heading for the clue-box. Marth was the first one to get one, then Peach, then Kirby, then Samus, and then Lucas. Marth then ripped open his clue and started reading it.

"Congratulations, you've found Luigi Raceway…" Marth read.

"But even though it may not look like it, the place is closed, and won't open until tomorrow, oh man!" said Lucas.

"You'll have to spend the night here, so a tent camping area has been provided for you…" Peach read.

"Each of those tents have numbers on them, and those numbers will determine which teams will be going first in tomorrow's challenge," read Samus.

…

"Teams must now search the entirety of the parking lot outside of Luigi Raceway, and make their way to the tent camping area that has been provided for the eleven teams to spend the night in," said Toad. "They must search for tents that have the lowest numbers on them. Teams have to touch the tents in order to obtain them. Finding the earliest number is crucial, because the first eight teams that have tents with the numbers 1 through 8 on them will be the first teams to participate in the challenge tomorrow. The last three teams with tents that have the numbers 9, 10, and 11 on them will have to wait their turns. Once teams have picked out their tents, they cannot change their minds.

…

"Hurry, hurry, tents are first come, first served," read Kirby.

"Alright, let's go, Peach," said Daisy.

After that, the teams then got back into their go-karts and started searching around for the tent-camping area. Though, it was a very hard thing to do as people were always in their way while they were trying to find it. But, before they knew it, however, they had finally found the tent-camping area. It was specially guarded so that strangers would not enter it while the teams would sleep there.

"Look, Samus, those must be the tents with numbers on them, pika," said Pikachu.

When all five teams had entered it, they had all parked their go-karts in their respectful places, and had all gotten out. They all then went over to where the yellow tents were.

"Ok now, the clue said we have to pick a tent that will let us participate in tomorrows challenge first," said Samus to Pikachu.

"So we have to pick one of the first eight tents, right?" asked Daisy.

"Yes," said Peach.

"Tent number 1 is mine!" said Samus as they were all scuffling towards the tent that had the number 1 on it. Unfortunately for her, however, Lucas had already picked it as he had touched the tent first. The other teams turned around after that.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: starting tomorrows challenge in 1st place

"Sorry, Samus," said Lucas as he and Ness put their bags down next to it.

Samus just glared at him.

"Here, Samus, I've token tent number 2, pika," said Pikachu, who was patting at the tent with his little, yellow hands.

"Alright, fine. Number 2 it is," she said, feeling a bit disappointed.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: starting tomorrows challenge in 2nd place

"We've got tent number 3," Ike said all proudly.

MARTH &amp; IKE: starting tomorrows challenge in 3rd place

"We've got tent number 4," said Peach, albeit sounding a bit disappointed as they were the ones that found the racetrack first.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: starting tomorrows challenge in 4th place

"We're getting tent number 9!" Jigglypuff yelled all excitedly as she ran up to it.

"No wait, Jigglypuff!" cried Kirby, "that's not the tent that we want!"

But it was too late; Jigglypuff had already touched the tent. All of the other teams, meanwhile, were looking at Jigglypuff curiously as to why she would just deliberately pick the wrong tent.

"Jigglypuff!" cried Kirby, "Why did you pick tent number 9!? Don't you realize what you've just done?!"

"What?" said Jigglypuff. "This tent is closest to the entrance of the racetrack, thus giving us a chance to get in there first, AND 9 is my favorite number."

Kirby just face palmed himself when he heard her say that. "Jiggs, only the first eight tents allow us to go first in tomorrow's challenge! The entrance to the racetrack doesn't have anything to do with going first. It's thanks to you we now have to wait our turn behind eight other teams in tomorrow's challenge!"

"Oh… oops," said Jigglypuff.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: starting tomorrows challenge in 9th place

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi were getting closer and closer trying to find Luigi Raceway.

"Hey-a Luigi, do you see anything yet?" asked Mario.

"Hang on, I'm-a looking," said Luigi, squinting his eyes for any signs of anything. They then suddenly came up to a green that said:

**LUIGI RACEWAY: JUST AROUND THE CORNER TO YOUR LEFT**

"Look-a, Mario," said Luigi pointing towards the green sign, "we're-a almost here!"

"Yes, I-a see it," said Mario.

Pretty soon, they had spotted Luigi Raceway, and started heading their way into the parking lot. They then found the red and yellow route marker, and started heading towards the clue-box. Luigi got to be the one to get the clue, and started reading it.

"You must-a find the tent-a-camping area, and-a search for the-a earliest tent," Luigi read.

"Oki Doki, let's-a get back in the go-kart-a, and find it," said Mario.

Pretty soon after that, they had found the tent-camping area, and entered it.

"Look, Peach, Mario &amp; Luigi are here!" said Daisy pointing towards them.

Pretty soon, all of the teams that were there saw them coming in. When they did, they parked their go-kart with all the others, and started searching around the tents.

"Alright-a, we have to find the earliest, possible tent-a," said Mario.

"Hey, Mario, Luigi," cried Peach, "take this one, it'll let you guys participate in the challenge first!" She said pointing towards the tent with the number 5 on it.

"Ok, thanks-a," said Luigi.

They then went over to the tent that had the number 5 on it, and touched it. It was now all theirs.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: starting tomorrows challenge in 5th place

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal had finally found Luigi Raceway, and became the next team to enter the crowded parking lot. Once they found the clue-box, Krystal got to be the one to read it.

"Hurry, Hurry, tents are first come first served," said Krystal as she finished reading it.

"Alright, let's go, Krystal," said Fox as they headed back towards their go-kart.

When they had found the tent-camping area, they then parked their go-kart with the other team's go-karts like Mario &amp; Luigi did, got out of it, and were greeted by the other teams. Ness let them take the tent that had the number 6 on it.

"Thanks a lot, Ness," said Fox, giving him a high five.

"You're welcome," said Ness.

As Kirby watched Fox &amp; Krystal touch tent number 6, Kirby was becoming more and more disappointed with Jigglypuff, so he started giving her the silent treatment. This made her feel upset, but she also started feeling guilty about it too.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: starting tomorrows challenge in 6th place

Meanwhile, as the sun started going down, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were getting closer and closer to Luigi Raceway.

"Which way do I go now," asked P.T.

"Turn left," said Lucario, reading a map. They too had gotten lost at some point.

"Alright then," P.T. then turned right like Lucario told him to. "Man, I really want to win this!"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I'm very aware about how much my partner really wants to win that million dollars," said Lucario, "I feel like I want to win it too, but I don't show it as much as he does. The reason why is because I'm a pretty serious person, and I just try to stay focused a lot. I know, because that's usually the case when we're taking part in Pokémon battles."

"Lucario is extremely focused," said P.T., "and that's why I have him as a partner. He's the best, and there's nothing that can ever stop him from that. He's just that awesome."

This made Lucario blush a bit.

**END:**

Pretty soon, they were the next team to arrive at Luigi Raceway. As they entered the crowded parking lot, they saw Kirby at the entrance as Kirby had decided to help direct the rest of the teams. With his help, P.T. &amp; Lucario had found it, and got their clue. P.T. got to be the one to rip it open and read it.

"Congratulations, you've found Luigi Raceway, blah, blah, blah; find the right tent, blah, blah, blah. Ok, come on, Lucario, let's go!" said P.T. as he finished reading the clue and started heading back towards their go-kart.

Once the two of them got back in their go-kart, Kirby directed them towards the tent-camping area, and showed them where to park their go-kart. P.T. &amp; Lucario were then welcomed in and greeted upon by the teams that were already there, and they let them pick tent number 7.

"Alright, sweet!" said P.T. as he touched tent number 7.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: starting tomorrows challenge in 7th place

Meanwhile, Ness, Fox, Pikachu and Samus were starting a campfire in the middle of the tent-camping area while others were gossiping.

"So it looks like the teams that are left are Link &amp; Zelda, Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong, and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.?" said Jigglypuff discussing with Peach, Daisy, and Krystal.

"Yep, that would be correct," said Krystal.

"I just hope Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. don't end up getting tent number 8," said Peach.

"Yeah, that would be horrible," said Daisy.

…

Back on the road, Link &amp; Zelda and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had found Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong driving along as they too had gotten a bit lost in some way. When the two gorillas had spotted those two teams, they decided to follow them. When all three of those teams had finally made it Luigi Raceway, it then became a race between Link &amp; Zelda, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., and Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong.

When they all entered the crowded parking lot, Kirby directed them all towards the clue-box. Lucas had also decided to help. Link got their clue first, then Bowser, and then Diddy Kong. They all then ripped open their clues and started reading them.

"Congratulations, you've found Luigi Raceway…" Link read.

"But as you may have noticed, the place is closed and won't open until tomorrow…" Bowser read.

"You'll have to spend the night here, so a tent camping area has been provided for you…" Diddy Kong read.

"Hurry, hurry, tents are first come first served," they all read aloud.

All three teams then ran back towards their go-karts and Ness and Kirby helped direct them over to the tent-camping area, and where to park their go-karts. Once all of that was done, Link &amp; Zelda, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., and Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong starting racing against each other for the earliest tent that was left. All of the other teams were cheering for them. Link and Bowser were running neck and neck as they tried to get to tent number 8. Unfortunately for Link, however, Bowser ended up touching it first, making Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. the owners of tent number 8. They would be able to participate in tomorrow's challenge first with the other seven teams.

"Yes!" cried Bowser Jr., "We got it first, in your face!" he said to Link, causing him and Zelda to glare at him.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: starting tomorrows challenge in 8th place

"I'm sorry Link," said Donkey Kong, patting him on his shoulder. "We'll let you guys take tent number 10." He said, letting Diddy Kong take tent number 11.

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: starting tomorrows challenge in last place

"Thanks, D.K.," said Link as Zelda went ahead and touched tent number 10.

"So everybody's here?" Zelda asked.

"Yep, that's-a everyone," Mario confirmed.

Pretty soon, night time had occurred, and everybody was sitting together by the campfire talking to each other. Ness &amp; Lucas were talking with the other teams about how they almost got eliminated at the starting line.

"Boy, you guys must have been extremely scared, "said Link. "I bet y'all were extremely relieved after that."

"Yeah, we're very happy that we got in," said Ness, "it was a very close call. It's just very upsetting to say goodbye to a team so soon."

"Yeah, same here," said Lucas, "Though, I wish it didn't have to be at the expense of Popo &amp; Nana."

Zelda nodded her head. "I felt awful for those two."

"Yes, me too," said Krystal from a distance.

"Me three," said Diddy Kong.

Ness just sat there quietly for a few seconds. "Still, Ness and I are going to carry on, and keep fighting until the very end," said Ness. "Let's do it for Popo &amp; Nana, alright, Lucas?"

"Right," he said, giving him a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff went to apologize to Kirby for her mistake.

"Kirby, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to act so silly, so will you please forgive me?" she said, giving him the kitten eyes.

Looking at her eyes, Kirby knew he couldn't hold back. "Oh, alright, you're forgiven; just don't make any more mistakes like that in the future, ok."

"YAY!" Jigglypuff cried, jumping up and down.

The eleven teams would spend the remainder of the night eating dinner by the campfire, and discussing about what tomorrows challenge would be. Luigi suggested that it might be a go-kart race, of course, Bowser didn't believe him. Later on, they all got into their sleeping bags, and slept in their tents for the remainder of the night, wondering about what would happen tomorrow.

_Stay tuned for part 2 of this first episode_


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**Hey guys, its TARfan97 once more. I've finished rewriting this chapter as well. Hope you all like it completely polished, and rewritten, and everything.**

Ep. 1 I Just Got Hit in the Head with a Coconut part II

The sun had risen, and the area around Luigi Raceway was no longer packed. All of the people that were there last night were now inside the stadium. Meanwhile, all of the eleven teams that had survived the first day were now getting up out of their tents, and getting ready. Kirby was cooking breakfast for everyone while Peach &amp; Daisy were practicing yoga in order to help feel more awake. Everybody else, on the other hand, was looking extremely tired.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"It was a pretty rough night for me last night," said Daisy. "I'm not a tent person; I'm used to sleeping in a big, comfy bed in the middle of my big huge castle, so this was pretty new for me."

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"Our tent situation for us last night was extremely uncomfortable," said Zelda. "The sleeping bags were extremely itchy, and there was a hole in out tent, so there was a bunch of wind coming in and making us feel cold."

"I was actually pretty comfortable with our sleeping situation last night," said Link, "I'm pretty used to that sort of stuff, but, Zelda, on the other hand, she was not a happy camper at all last night."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

…Both of them were still sleeping.

**END:**

"Hey, where are all of our go-karts, pika?" said Pikachu, pointing to where all of the teams' go-karts used to be.

Jigglypuff shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the producers didn't think we needed them anymore."

"See, I told you we weren't going to be using our go-karts in today's challenge," said Bowser, talking to Luigi. Luigi only threw a raspberry at him in response.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Lucario, "If our challenge is going to be inside Luigi Raceway, then it has to be a go-kart race. The surroundings just tell it all."

"Gee, I don't know…," said Ike, scratching his head.

That's when Samus just face palmed herself. It was just so completely obvious, and these guys were all being total idiots. Of course, they couldn't really help it since they were all so tired.

About an hour later, everybody was ready to go (though they were all still pretty tired). When the entrance to Luigi raceway opened, all of the teams departed and headed inside. Once they did, there was cheering coming from the audience. This caused everyone's sleepy frowns to turn upside down.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

MARTH &amp; IKE: Rivals

"When we all got out onto the racetrack, we heard a lot of cheering coming from the audience, and that just helped brightened up our moods," said Marth.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"It was just so wonderful!" said Jigglypuff. "They were all cheering for me!"

"Uh, they were cheering for 'all' of us, Jigglypuff," said Kirby.

"Well, I think they were cheering MOSTLY for me," Jigglypuff continued, which made Kirby roll his eyes.

**END:**

As the teams continued walking onto the track, everyone saw a bunch of their go-karts sitting in front of the starting line.

"I knew it was going to be a go-kart race!" said Samus.

Luigi smirked. "Told ya," he said to Bowser. This made him growl.

Pikachu then saw the clue-box sitting right next to the starting line.

"Look, there's the clue-box, pika."

With the rest of the teams following them, Samus &amp; Pikachu started heading toward it. They got their clue, ripped it open, and Samus started reading it.

"Roadblock: Who's got the need for Speed?"

...

"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person can perform more than six Roadblocks on the entire race. In this Roadblock, one team member from each team must use the go-kart that they obtained at the starting line, and take part in a Mario Kart race around Luigi Raceway. Racing along with their fellow racers, teams have to drive three laps around the racetrack in order to try to win. During each race, team members can use any type of weapon obtained from an item box to get further ahead. For every race, once a team member crosses the finish line first, they will receive their next clue. Due to nostalgic supervisions for this racetrack, only up to eight team members can be able to race against each other per race, so, as according to the rules that were implanted for the teams that arrived at the first eight tents yesterday, Lucas, Samus, Ike, Peach, Mario, Fox, Pokémon Trainer, and Bowser Jr. will be going first. This means that Kirby, Link, and then Diddy Kong will have to wait out their turns until the second, third, and then fourth races respectively. Not one team member is allowed to switch places with any other racers for any turns or placements while performing the Roadblock.

…

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU:

"Let's see, do you have the need for speed, Samus, pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Sure, I'll do it," said Samus.

NESS &amp; LUCAS:

"I'll do this one," said Lucas.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL:

"You've got the need for speed, Fox," said Krystal.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO:

"I can totally handle this," said P.T., "I love going fast."

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDYKONG:

"You want to do it, Diddy?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yes, PLEASE!" said Diddy Kong.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER Jr.:

"I can totally handle this, Dad," said Bowser Jr.

"Are you sure?" said Bowser.

"What do you mean 'Am I sure,' I'm positive!"

"You better be!"

MARTH &amp; IKE:

"Let me do this one Marth," said Ike, "I've got this no sweat."

LINK &amp; ZELDA:

"You think you can do it?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah, I think so," said Link.

PEACH &amp; DAISY:

"Can I do it, Peach?" Daisy asked.

"No, I've got more experience," said Peach. "I'll do it."

MARIO &amp; LUIGI:

"'Who's-a got the need for speed?' I do," said Mario.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF:

"Me, me, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, MEEEEEEEEEE!" Jigglypuff begged.

"No, Jigglypuff, I'm doing it," said Kirby.

"UGGGGHHHH!" Jigglypuff whined.

When everyone was ready, Lucas, Samus, Ike, Peach, Mario, Fox, Pokémon Trainer, and Bowser Jr. all brought their go-karts to the starting line and got ready to start their engines. Meanwhile, looking very displeased, Kirby, Link, and Diddy Kong were sitting over at the sidelines with all of the team members that were sitting out on the Roadblock.

"Do not lose focus," Lucario yelled to P.T. from the bleachers, "you can do this my friend."

"Squish 'em Jr.," yelled Bowser, "squish 'em like they're bugs!"

Everyone then suddenly gave Bowser dirty looks.

"What?"

Lakitu, the cloud guy, then flew up in front of the starting line and counted down 3…2…1. After that, all of the Roadblock participants (except Kirby, Link, and Diddy King of course) started driving very fast, and began racing.

"Here we go!" said Mario.

"YEAH, HOOO!" cried Fox.

"Aw man, this is AWESOME!" cried Ike.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Driving that go-kart was so fun, I was so glad that I volunteered for the Roadblock," said Fox.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers/Plumbers

"It felt-a so wonderful to be back on Luigi Raceway," said Mario. "It felt-a just like old times."

**END:**

In the first lap, Mario drove up into the front of the pack and spotted a line of item boxes. He grabbed one and received a faulty item box that could fool other racers. Pokémon Trainer received triple mushroom, Fox received a bunch of bananas, and Bowser Jr. received a red turtle shell. Feeling hungry to do something evil, he just decided to throw it onto the track. It ended up hitting Fox, and as a result, it had caused his entire batch of banana's to fall off of his go-kart and onto the track. This really made him feel pissed.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"Watching everyone doing the Roadblock before it was my turn, I saw that whenever you got an item box, you were given any type weapon by random," said Link. "There were all sorts of stuff; there were a bunch of red shells, bananas, or even a star. That was one of the items that I really wanted to use the most."

**END:**

In the third lap, When Bowser Jr. got another item box, which gave him a blue, spiny shell. Jr. decided to throw it onto the track to see if it could help him win.

Meanwhile…

Mario, who hadn't been using his fake item box the whole race, decided to place it out onto the last line of item boxes to slow down any of team mates that were behind him in order for him to win more easily. When he did that, he also obtained a boo from a real item box, which turns you both invisible, invincible, and also helps steal another racer's item. Mario, however, was confident that he was going to cross the finish line first, so he just decided to drop his boo. Suddenly, Mario heard a sound. It was the blue spiny shell that Bowser Jr. had thrown, and it was coming right at him. Mario tried to drive as fast as he could to get away from it, but it was no use; he had gotten hit by it. This allowed Pokémon Trainer, who was behind him the whole time, to drive pass Mario, and allow him to cross the finish line first instead.

"YEAH!" cried P.T. "I won, I won!"

That was when Mario really wished he'd have used his boo. He'd have been the winner for sure if he did.

Bowser, meanwhile, was laughing while watching the whole thing. "Got him!"

"Splendid job, Master!" said Lucario while running up to him. "That was excellent!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu, handing it over to P.T.

"Thank you."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 1ST Place

P.T. then opened up their clue, and started reading it.

"Congratulations, you won the Roadblock. You must now use your go-karts to get to here…"

…

"Teams must now take their go-karts, and drive them to DK's Jungle, the homeland of Gorilla's in Mushroom Kingdom," said Toad. "Once there, teams must find a river where a big pile of baskets will be waiting for them. It is there where teams will find their next clue."

…

"All right, let's go," said Lucario.

"Let's rock &amp; roll!" said P.T.

Mario still felt very upset that he lost because of a stupid spiny shell.

"Don't-a let it get to you, Mario, just try again," said Luigi, yelling from the sidelines.

"Ok," said Mario, "you're right-a, Luigi."

After that, Kirby was allowed to join the other racers, so he bought his go-kart and went onto the track feeling very excited.

"YEAH!" cried Jigglypuff, who was cheering for him from the bleachers. "Go Kirby, WOOOOOOO!"

When all of the racers got into their positions, Lakitu once again flew up in front of the starting line and counted down 3…2…1. The race had started all over again.

Bowser, meanwhile, was talking to the camera while all this was going on. "I thought it was funny when my son shot that spiny shell at Mario. That was just so evil and I'm VERY proud of him for that, but, he needs to be the next one to cross the finish line first, or else, I will not be happy."

This time around, Bowser Jr. was in the lead. In the third lap, he obtained a bomb from an item box to throw at the other racers behind him. Before he could do so, however, he ran into the false item box that Mario had planted in the last race. This caused him to lose the bomb, as well as his lead. This allowed a triumphant Lucas to be the second person to cross the finish line first.

"YAAAAAAY!" said Lucas.

"Nice job buddy, you did great!" said Ness, giving him the thumbs up.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thanks a lot!" said Lucas.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 2ND Place

Lucas decided to let Ness be the one to open their clue and read it.

"…Once you find the river, find the pile of baskets," said Ness. "All right, let's go."

"Yeah, let's win this leg!" said Lucas.

Seeing Ness &amp; Lucas be the ones to leave this time, this caused Bowser to become extremely annoyed.

"Jr., you freaking moron!" yelled Bowser. "You said you could handle this!"

"I am handling it, Dad, and quit calling me Jr.!"

"Not until you stop being so pathetic!" said Bowser once more.

Bowser Jr. scoffed at his father in response to that insult. Fox, who was listening to them the whole time while sitting in his go-kart, was shocked by what he was witnessing.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I was very taken aback by Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. for the way that they were fighting with each other like that," said Fox, "because by that point, we had only competed against them for over a day, and I was already disgusted with the way those two were arguing and insulting each other. They're note even thankful that they atleast have each other, because me on the other hand… I don't know if I'm ever going to have that again."

Krystal then patted him, and layed her head on his shoulder, feeling sorry for him.

"When Fox was still in his teenage years, he lost his father when he was on a mission to Planet Venom," said Krystal, "and for him to have to watch Bowser and Bowser Jr. fight with each other like that, that was just wrong. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. obviously have no idea how good they have it, and they don't even see it."

**END:**

It was now Link's turn to join the other racers, so he got his go-kart and got onto the track feeling pretty nervous, but also pretty excited.

"You can do it, Link, I know you can!" Zelda yelled out from the sidelines.

After that, the third race had begun. This time around, Samus had obtained a star from an item box. Using her star, she was able to knock out anyone that was in her way. As a result, she was the next one to cross the finish line first.

"Woo, hoo!" cried Pikachu, "Good job, Samus, pika!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thanks," said Samus.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 3RD Place

Samus let Pikachu rip open their clue and read it.

"You must now take your go-karts, and drive to DK's Jungle."

"Alright, lets head on out," said Samus as they both got in their go-kart and drove away.

Bowser did not look pleased as he was sitting their growling.

Meanwhile, it was finally Diddy Kong's turn to join the racers and participate in the Roadblock.

"Go Diddy Kong, you can do this!" D.K. yelled out from the sidelines.

In the fourth race, after racing three laps, Fox won just by crossing the finish line first by a muzzle while racing neck and neck against Bowser Jr.

"WOO, HOO!" bellowed Krystal. "Yes, you did it, Fox!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu, handing over the clue to Fox.

"Thanks a lot."

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 4TH Place

"You did great Fox, you were awesome!" said Krystal.

"Thanks, Krys, now let's get the heck out of here," he said after he finished reading the clue.

In the fifth race, Mario won by throwing a red shell at Bowser Jr. in the third lap and knocking him out.

"Yeah, hoo!" cried Luigi. "You-a did it bro!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thanks," said Mario.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 5TH Place

After reading their clue, they then got into their go-kart and became the next team to leave Luigi Raceway.

Bowser was getting more and more impatient with Bowser Jr. each time he screwed up. Watching his son loose so easily to Fox and Mario like that just made him feel so ashamed that Bowser Jr. even WAS his son.

Meanwhile…

P.T. and Lucario were still their way to DK's Jungle. At that moment, Lucario turned around and saw that a couple of teams were behind them.

"Master, Ness &amp; Lucas are behind us, and so are Samus &amp; Pikachu," said Lucario.

"Don't sweat it, they won't catch up to us," said P.T. "I've got this in the bag."

Ness &amp; Lucas, meanwhile, were trying not to lose them.

"You sure DK's Jungle is this way?" Lucas asked.

"If Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario are heading this way, then of course I'm sure," said Ness. "All we have to do is follow them."

"But, what about Samus &amp; Pikachu?" Lucas continued. "They're right on our tails."

"Oh, snap!" cried Ness when he turned around and saw them.

With that, Samus was getting ready to pass them.

"Hang on, Pikachu, we're going to go extremely fast," said Samus.

"Pika!" Pikachu then held on tight as Samus started speeding up. Eventually, she was able to pass them. Ness &amp; Lucas were not very happy after that as they were now in third.

Meanwhile, back at Luigi raceway, Ike won the sixth race by using a golden mushroom to pass Bowser Jr. in the third lap and cross the finish line first, much to even MORE of Bowser's annoyance.

"Good job, Ike, you were awesome!" cried Marth.

"Yeah, I know," said Ike.

MARTH &amp; IKE: Currently in 6TH place

Marth &amp; Ike then became the next team to leave.

Bowser had had enough of this.

"Jr., listen to me RIGHT NOW!" Bowser yelled. "If you don't win this next race, I WILL take the whole entire million for myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

This made everyone glare at him angrily again.

"Quit looking at me like that!" said Bowser. "This is a million freaking DOLLARS for crying out loud!"

That statement only made everyone dislike him even more.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"I don't know what that guy's problem is, but he is really starting to become a pain in the butt, and this is only leg one!" said Kirby.

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Uncle/Nephew

"Bowser is setting a terrible example for every father out there," said Donkey Kong. "If Diddy was my son, instead of my nephew, I would NEVER act like that towards him."

**END:**

Bowser Jr. had had enough of his own father nagging at him like that. He then figured that if he was going to win the seventh race, he was going to have to win by playing dirty, so when Lakitu started the next race, Bowser Jr. ran Link off of the track and into a ditch. That made Link feel extremely pissed off.

"Hey, he can't do that!" said Zelda

"Screw you!" said Bowser.

Zelda slapped him in the face in response to that. A couple of laps later, Bowser Jr. had obtained another spiny shell, and threw it at Peach who was in the lead, which knocked her out. Eventually after a while, Bowser Jr. had gotten back in the lead, and was finally able to cross the finish line first. Everyone was pretty annoyed by this.

"FINALLY!" cried Bowser. "Gosh!"

"Here's your next clue," said Lakitu. He felt reluctant giving it to Bowser Jr. as he was unimpressed with both of his and his father's behavior.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7TH place

After that, Bowser took the clue out of Bowser Jr.'s hand (much to his displeasure), ripped it open, and read it.

"…take the go-kart with you to DK's Jungle," said Bowser.

He then saw Bowser Jr. getting back into the driver's seat of the go-kart. "No, Jr., I'm driving." He said after he finished reading. "You've screwed up enough today!"

"Would you quit calling me Jr. already?!"

"Shut up and get in!"

Meanwhile, on their way to D.K.'s Jungle, Fox &amp; Krystal were seen coming out of a convenient store, carrying a map that they had decided to buy with their race money to help them figure out how to get there.

Suddenly, Mario &amp; Luigi were shown driving up to that same convenient store, and saw Fox &amp; Krystal coming out of it.

"They look-a like they're lost," said Luigi. "Should we help them?"

"Hmm," said Mario, "since we are in fifth-a place, I guess we can help them."

Krystal, meanwhile, had spotted Mario &amp; Luigi.

"Fox, look," said Krystal, "Mario &amp; Luigi are over there."

"Yeah, I see them," said Fox, "Let's go over to them and see if they'll help us."

"Right," said Krystal.

At that moment, however, Mario &amp; Luigi were already driving up to them.

"Hey-a, Fox," said Mario. "You guys just-a want to follow us? We've-a got a map as well."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, boys," said Krystal. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's go then," said Fox. "Lead the way you guys."

"Yep, no problem," said Luigi.

And off they went.

Meanwhile, after having driven a very long time to get there all the way from Luigi Raceway, P.T. &amp; Lucario, Samus &amp; Pikachu, and Ness &amp; Lucas had all finally made it to DK's Jungle. They then found the pile of baskets by the river, including the clue-box. P.T. went on over to it, got their clue, and started reading it.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUKARIO: Currently in 1ST Place

"It says we've got to take these baskets and collect ten banana batches and ten coconuts," he said.

…

"Bananas and coconuts are two of the most eaten fruits here in DK's jungle," said Toad. "In this task, teams must gather ten coconuts and ten banana batches and deliver them by foot to Donkey Kong's summer house, the pit-stop of this leg of the race. Once all of the bananas and coconuts have been delivered here, teams will be checked in. The last team to do so, however…may be eliminated."

…

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 2ND Place

"You must take the bananas and coconuts to the pit-stop to be checked in, pika," said Pikachu.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 3RD Place

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated," said Ness.

"Alright, let's get to work," said Lucas.

P.T. &amp; Lucario got a head start, and started collecting coconuts &amp; banana's off the trees. Ness &amp; Lucas and Samus &amp; Pikachu were following him.

Meanwhile, back at Luigi's raceway, Link, Diddy Kong, Kirby, and Peach were the last four people left at the Roadblock. They were all starting to get really discouraged and frustrated.

"Don't give up, Link, you can do this!" yelled Zelda.

"I know you can do it, Kirby, just keep your head up!" said Jigglypuff.

Just like that, Kirby won the eighth race by a chance of luck as he shot a green shell at Diddy Kong, thus, allowing Kirby to stay in the lead for the rest of the race, and cross the finish line first.

"YAAAAAAY!" cried Jigglypuff. "WOOOOO, HOOOOOO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thank a lot," said Kirby.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 8TH Place

In the ninth race, Peach won by obtaining a boo from an item box and was able to steal Link's star to get ahead and be the next one to cross the finish line first. This made Link feel really disappointed.

"Yes!" cried Daisy. "You did it, Peach, you did it!"

"Congratulations, your highness, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thank you," said Peach.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 9TH Place

After that, Link and Diddy Kong were now the only two left at the track. Stress and frustration immediately entered their systems.

"Oh no," said D.K., feeling a bit worried.

"Uncle, I don't know if I can do this anymore!" said Diddy Kong.

"I can't get myself to win, Zel," said Link, "I suck at this!"

…

"Uncle, I don't know if I can do this anymore!" said Diddy Kong. "It's too hard!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Uncle/Nephew

"It was very difficult for me to watch Diddy struggle," said Donkey Kong. "It really made me wish that I could just take over for him."

"I was so discouraged," said Diddy Kong. "I didn't want to have to go through another lap around that racetrack. It was awful.

**END:**

"Don't worry about it, Link, just keep trying!" cried Zelda.

Back in DK's Jungle, Mario &amp; Luigi, Fox &amp; Krystal, and Marth &amp; Ike (who had somehow managed to catch up to them) had arrived at the river. Luigi then saw the clue-box and went over to it to get their next clue.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 4TH Place

"We've-a gotta collect ten bananas and ten coconuts," said Luigi.

"Okay, I'll-a get the bananas and you get the coconuts," said Mario.

MARTH &amp; IKE: Currently in 5TH Place

"Alright, let's get this done, Ike," said Marth.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 6TH Place

"Can you do this, Krystal?" asked Fox.

"Definitely," said Krystal. "It'll be just like my childhood days climbing trees and eating their fruit back on Cerinia."

Mario &amp; Luigi, Marth &amp; Ike, and Fox &amp; Krystal all raced against each other trying to gather bananas and coconuts. Meanwhile, P.T. &amp; Lucario had finally finished collecting all twenty of their fruit, and carried the basket together the rest of the way. They followed the arrows that pointed directly toward Donkey Kong's house.

"Lucario, I think I see the pit-stop," said P.T.

"It is the pit-stop, Master," said Lucario.

"Well come on then, let's go!"

P.T. &amp; Lucario then brought their basket of fruit over to where Toad and the pit-stop greeter, a native gorilla, were waiting, and landed on the mat.

"Welcome to DK's Jungle," said the pit-stop greeter.

"Thanks a lot," said P.T.

"Yes, thank you," Lucario added.

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario," said Toad, "…you are team number ONE!"

"YES! WE WON!" cried P.T.

P.T. &amp; Lucario then jumped up and down for joy, and hugged each other, cheering for coming in first place.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 1ST Place

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, I have great news for you," said Toad. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a vacation from Adventurocity, and you'll be going to Great Bay. There, you will enjoy four relaxing days in the sun, going fishing in the ocean, and watching the Dingo's play their songs while you're hanging out at Zora Hall.

"We're truly thankful for this, Toad," said Lucario.

"Yes, thank you so much!" P.T. added.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I'm extremely ecstatic that Lucario and I had come in first," said P.T. "It just gave me a great level of confidence that we just might have what it takes to make it all the way to the end and win this thing."

"Absolutely," said Lucario. "If we keep this up, we very well just might be able to win this race."

**END: **

P.T. &amp; Lucario then gave each other a high five.

Meanwhile, Samus &amp; Pikachu had finished collecting their fruit before Ness &amp; Lucas did, and were the next team to arrive at the mat with their basket of fruit.

"Samus &amp; Pikachu," said Toad, "…you're team number two."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 2ND Place

"Alright!" cried Pikachu, "second place out of eleven teams, that's really good, pika!"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Samus.

Soon after that, Ness &amp; Lucas were the next team to arrive at the mat with their basket of fruit.

"Ness &amp; Lucas," said Toad, "you're team number three."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 3RD Place

"Oh wow, that's great!" said Lucas.

"That's awesome!" said Ness. "Good job, Lucas!"

"Thanks," said Lucas, "and good job to you too, pal!"

They then gave each other a high five.

Back at Luigi's raceway, Diddy Kong was able to cross the finish line before Link could by shooting a banana at him, causing Link to slip out of the way.

"Yes," cried Diddy Kong, "I did it!"

"Good job, Diddy," said Donkey Kong, "you were great."

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thanks a lot," said Diddy Kong.

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Currently in 10TH Place

Diddy decided to let Donkey Kong be the one to rip open the clue and read it.

"Looks like we're gonna be staying at my summer house for a day, how sweet," said Donkey Kong.

After Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong left, Link felt extremely upset with himself as he was now the last one left at the Roadblock.

"This is bogus," said Link.

"It's ok, Link, all you have to do is just go three more laps around the racetrack, and then we can leave," said Zelda. "Just go extremely fast."

"Yeah, sure," said Link as he was growing sick and tired of going around that racetrack over and over.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"Seeing that we were the last team left at the roadblock, I just felt really upset and discouraged," said Link. "The closest thing to a go-kart that I've ever ridden was a horse, so I was completely out of my element here."

"I was getting really worried about him, and I didn't want him to give up, so I kept giving him words of encouragement to help him keep going," said Zelda.

**END:**

"It's just three more laps, Link, just do three more laps!" cried Zelda.

"Alright then, let's get this over with," said Link.

Once Lakitu started off the last race, Link gave it his all as he tried to run through that same racetrack one last time. In the first lap, he obtained a star from an item box, so he gladly used it and he was then going really fast.

"Woo, hoo!" cried Zelda. "Alright, Link!"

Link was now feeling more and more encouraged. In the second lap, he then obtained triple mushroom from another item box, and was getting this done a lot faster.

Zelda continued cheering for him. "Yeah, Link! Keep going, keep going, woooo!"

On his last lap, Link had obtained another star from another item box, and sped his way across the finish line finally. Link sighed with relief.

"You did it, Link, you did it! You made it!" cried Zelda.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Lakitu.

"Thank you so much," said Link.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in Last Place

Zelda then ran up to him from the bleachers. "You did it Link, nice job!" she then hugged him in congratulations.

Link then ripped open the clue and read it.

"Alright, good, let's get out of here," said Zelda.

"Yeah, we need to catch up to the other teams," Link added as they got into their go-kart and drove away.

Meanwhile, back at DK's Jungle, Bowser and Bowser Jr. became the next team to arrive at the clue-box by the river and get their next clue.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7TH Place

"Looks like we're going to have to collect twenty bananas and coconuts," said Bowser. "Alright son, you count all the banana batches while I count all the coconuts, and do not screw up this time, you hear!?"

"Whatever, Dad, let's just get this over with," said Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi, Marth &amp; Ike and Fox &amp; Krystal were still collecting their bananas and coconuts.

"Ok, just five-a more coconuts to go and then we're done," said Mario.

Suddenly, a coconut fell off of a coconut tree, and landed on Luigi.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"What?" said Mario.

"I just-a got hit in the head with a coconut!"

It was the way that Luigi said that that made Mario, Ike, and Marth laugh their heads off at him. At first, Luigi didn't get it, but as soon as the pain started going away, Luigi was finally starting to get it, and eventually started laughing too.

"Ha, ha…ahhh…let's-a get this over with," said Mario.

After both teams were finished collecting their fruit, Mario &amp; Luigi and then Marth &amp; Ike arrived at the mat with their baskets of fruit.

"Mario &amp; Luigi, Marth &amp; Ike," said Toad, "y'all are team's numbers four and five."

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: 4TH Place MARTH &amp; IKE: 5TH Place

Both teams cheered for joy as soon as they heard him say this. They all could not believe they were still in the race.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal had finally finished collecting all of their bananas and coconuts, and soon after that, they were the next team to arrive at the mat.

"Fox &amp; Krystal," said Toad, "you're team number six."

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: 6TH Place

"Aw, sweet!" cried Fox.

"Oh, that's so fantastic! Thank you!" said Krystal.

Both vulpine then hugged and kissed each other in celebration of this.

Soon after that, Peach &amp; Daisy and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were the next two teams to arrive at the clue-box by the river.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 8TH Place

"Are you ready to harvest bananas and coconuts, Daisy?" Peach asked after she finished reading the clue.

"Are you kidding?" said Daisy. "I LOVE bananas and coconuts! I was born ready!"

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 9TH Place

"Just leave it to me, Jiggly Wiggly," said Kirby. "I can gather up the fruit by sucking them all up into my mouth."

"Ew," she responded.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were finishing collecting all of their bananas and coconuts.

"Ok, I've got all the coconuts," said Bowser. "Do you have all the bananas, son?"

"Yes, I got them all," he assured him.

"Alright, good, let's go!"

Suddenly, unbeknownst to them, one of their coconuts accidentally rolled out of their basket, and fell to the ground. At that moment, Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong had become the next team to arrive at the clue-box by the river.

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Currently in 10TH Place

"Ok, so all we have to do is gather up ten bananas and ten coconuts, and then its home sweet home," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, even if it is for only twelve hours," Diddy Kong added.

At that moment, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had then arrived at the mat with their basket of fruit.

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," said Toad, "you're the seventh team to-"

"YES!" Bowser cheered all enthusiastically while interrupting him. "WOOO, HOOOO!"

"However," Toad continued, "you did not bring enough coconuts with you."

"What?" said Bowser Jr.

"The clue says you have to bring the entire required amount of fruit to the mat, so you're going to have to retrieve some more of it before I can check you in."

Bowser growled all frustratingly when he heard him say that. "Son, you told me you had all of your bananas in there. You miss counted them you little moron!"

"No I didn't! There really were ten banana batches in there!"

"You're a liar!" Bowser continued.

At that moment, Peach &amp; Daisy and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had arrived at the mat with their baskets of fruit (Kirby and Jigglypuff's fruit were covered in drool). This left Bowser even more angry and frustrated.

"Peach &amp; Daisy, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff," said Toad, "you're team's numbers seven and eight."

PEACH &amp; DAISY: 7TH Place KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 8TH PLACE

"Yes!" cried Daisy. "We did it, Peach!"

"YAHOO, we made it!" cried Jigglypuff.

Bowser got angry while he watched them cheer for victory.

"Grrr! Come on!" said Bowser, pulling Bowser Jr. by the arm while he was still carrying their basket of fruit. "Let's hurry up and get this stupid task done before any MORE teams get here."

At that moment, Link &amp; Zelda were the last team to arrive at the clue-box by the river while Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong were finishing collecting their fruit.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in Last Place

"Alright, is that everything?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Yep, that's everything," said D.K.

"Alright, let's go home!"

Link &amp; Zelda got worried as they were watching them depart with their basket full of fruits.

"Link, they've already got all of their fruits!"

"You know what, let's not give up now," Link decided. "Let's go out fighting our very toughest. Let's go out like warriors!"

"Yeah, good idea!" Zelda agreed.

"Alright, we can do it, Zelda," said Link, "we just have to finish fast!"

Unbelievably, Link and Zelda were performing the task very quickly. Meanwhile, while Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong were on their way to the mat, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had accidentally collided with them. This caused both teams to drop their baskets of fruit and every one of their bananas and coconuts fell into the river.

"Oh, that is just great!" said Bowser. "We've lost all of our fruit!"

"Now we have to start all over again, thanks to you losers!" said Bowser Jr.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault!" said Diddy Kong. "Y'all should've been watching where you were going!"

"Don't worry about them, Diddy," said Donkey Kong, pulling him aside. "Let's just hurry up and finish the task before they do."

Soon after that, Link and Zelda had finally finished collecting all of their fruit. Unbeknownst to them, they had passed both Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong, and headed directly to the pit-stop with their basket of fruit. When they got to the mat, they both landed on it feeling very excited to see Toad, though thinking they were going to be eliminated.

"Link &amp; Zelda," said Toad, "…you're team number nine!"

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 9TH Place

Both Link and Zelda were both shocked when they heard this, and then cheered with happiness and relief that they were actually not eliminated.

"I can't believe we're in ninth!" cried Link, "I thought we were done for!"

"This is beyond incredible, this is just too surreal right now!" said Zelda.

"Good job, Zelda, and thanks for not giving up on me," said Link.

"You're welcome, and thank you, Link. You did a good job too."

Pretty soon, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong had both finished collecting their fruit again, and started racing against each other to get to the pit-stop first.

"We should've come in seventh!" Bowser continued complaining. "We better get their before they do, son! We have to!"

"I know, Dad, I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You can do it Diddy," said Donkey Kong, "we can beat them."

"Let's beat those mean old mutant turtles!" said Diddy Kong.

…

…

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were able to arrive at the mat before Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong could, much to their disappointment.

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," said Toad, "….you're team number ten."

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 10TH Place

"Oh, man!" said Bowser. "That was way too close, son, WAY too close."

"Come on, Dad. We still made it, didn't we?" said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, but still, that was very awful, son, VERY awful!"

When Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were finished, Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong stepped onto the mat, knowing that they had finished last.

"Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong," said Toad, "you're the last team to arrive. "

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Last Place

"…I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Eliminated

Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong then hugged and embraced each other, feeling sad for their unfortunate elimination.

"I really wish we could've gone further," said Diddy Kong, "if we hadn't crashed into Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., I don't think this would've happened."

"We're very disappointed, but I'm very proud of Diddy," said Donkey Kong. "He was a great contender and a great partner for me to have. He's a really amazing kid to be around."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG &amp; DIDDY KONG: Uncle/Nephew

"Diddy Kong is like the son I've never had," said Donkey Kong, "and I'll never forget this experience that we had with each other. It was short, but it was just truly amazing."

"Thanks," said Diddy Kong, "I'll never forget this experience that I've had with you either."

"You're welcome."

**END:**

"Thanks for letting us compete on this race, Toad," said Diddy Kong.

"Yeah," Donkey Kong added, "and what better place to be eliminated than home sweet home."

Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong than walked away into their summer house to greet the rest of the racers that would be staying there for the next twelve hours.

'_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.'_

…

'_Next time on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition… ten teams set out for Luigi's Mansion-'_

"EEEEK!" cried Peach.

"Oh wow, this is so creepy," said P.T., feeling pretty freaked out.

'_-and face many scary challenges.'_

"Samus, are you sure this is the way out of the woods, pika?" said Pikachu.

"I can't tell where I'm going with this blindfold on!" said Ike.

'_Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. make more enemies-'_

"Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah. We're gonna beat you," said Bowser Jr.

" #% you!" Samus yelled.

"Why you little, I'm gonna kill him!" said Daisy, who looked like she was about to attack one of them.

'_-And a ghost catching Roadblock leads Krystal to her breaking point.'_

"I can't do this Fox!" cried Krystal. "The ghosts keep flying over me, and it's too hard! I just can't do this!"

Krystal started breaking down into tears.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Not bad for a first episode of my first fanfic, right? Be sure to comment and share your thoughts and feelings about the episode. By the way, in case you're all wondering, I did not plan out who gets eliminated and who wins; I instead put team names on small slips of paper and drew them out of a small container for what placements they all got for each leg of the race. This way, it helps make the story less predictable. Pretty neat and clever, is it not? I'll be writing another episode for you all again soon. Thank you. **

**Second Author's Note: There, I've completely polished this story and made it a lot better. Now I know this leg is more than "not bad." I hope you all think it's brilliant now. I mean, boy, when I took another look at the work that I made almost a year ago, I was horrified by how disorderly and unorganized it looked, so I feel good that I managed to fix it all up. But I'll tell ya, fixing this unorganized chapter and trying to make it better was such a pain in my butt! I'm just ready to write new chapters and continue this race. Well, I'm off. See you guys later. **


	3. Episode 2 part 1

**Author's Note: What's up guys, episode 2 part I is FINALLY here. This time, however, it's gonna be written in a different format to make the story look more professional. I'm also trying to change the format for episode 1 as well, but I'm still having troubles trying to figure out how to get it to show. I'll figure it out eventually. Also, part II won't be out for some time, because I've been so busy with high school, especially since we only have like two weeks left to go from the area I live in. Once summer gets here, I'm going to have much more time on my hands to get this done. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Second Authors Note: Episode 1 has been fixed, so we no longer have to worry about that anymore. Thanks.**

Ep. 2 He Just Called Me An Idiot -Daisy

_Previously on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition…_

"GO!" yelled Toad.

_Twelve teams of Nintendo characters began a race around the video game universe for one million dollars. The race started out with an intense challenge at the starting line._

"If a team is unable to bring me one of the right go-karts in time," exclaimed Toad, "they will be eliminated…right here."

_One by one, teams brought the right go-karts to toad until only Popo &amp; Nana and Ness &amp; Lucas were left. Eventually, Ness &amp; Lucas were able to find the correct go-kart and save themselves a spot in the amazing race… but unfortunately for Popo &amp; Nana, it led to their immediate elimination._

"Popo &amp; Nana…I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

"We never wanted to go out like this," said Nana.

"I guess when it comes down to it, there's not much control you have over this game," said Ike.

_On the way to Luigi Raceway, Link &amp; Zelda's go-kart broke down, _"What the heck!?" cried Link. "The engine blew up!"

_They ended up having to get a replacement go-kart. As a result, they went from first to worst, and ended up getting one of the latest tents at the racetrack._

"I'm sorry Link," said Donkey Kong, patting him on his shoulder.

_A fast paced Roadblock around Luigi's raceway led to a lot of fun…_

"YEAH, HOOO!" yelled Fox.

"_But it also led to a lot of frustration for Bowser…"_

"Jr., you freaking moron, you said you could handle this!"

"I am handling it, Dad, and quit calling me Jr."

"…_As well as for Link."_

"I can't get myself to win, Zel. I suck at this!"

"_But with a little encouragement from Zelda…"_

"It's just three more laps, Link, just do three more laps."

"_..Link was eventually able to finish the task quickly."_

"You did it, Link, nice job!" She then hugged him in congratulations.

"_Pokémon Trainer and Lukario arrived at the mat first."_

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lukario," said Toad. "You are team number one!"

"YES!" Pokémon Trainer yelled. "WE WON!"

"_Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. dropped one of their fruits which caused them to fall further behind."_

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. You did not bring all of your bananas with you."

"You told me you had all of your bananas!" Bowser yelled.

"There really were ten banana batches in there, I swear!" replied Bowser Jr.

"_But in a footrace against Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., it was Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong that fell short."_

"Donkey Kong &amp; Diddy Kong… I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

"We're very disappointed," said Donkey Kong, "but I'm very proud of Diddy. I'll never forget this experience."

"_Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?" _

…

The scene showed DK's Jungle, and it's wonderful, luscious land.

"This is DK's Jungle," Toad, the host of the show, exclaimed, "a beautiful land filled with gorillas, turtles, and even banana thieves, and in the midst of it all is Donkey Kong's summer house, which was also the sight of the first pit-stop in a race around the videogame universe."

The scene then shifted to all the teams hanging out at the dinner table together eating dinner.

"At the pit-stop, teams were given the opportunity to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario be able to stay in the front of the pack, and can Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. be able to pull themselves out of last place, and learn how to work together better as a team. Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, who were the first team to arrive at 12:42 pm, will depart first at 12:42 am."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 1st to Depart, 12:42 am

P.T. ripped open the clue and started reading it.

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion."

"Teams must make their way to Luigi's Mansion, one of the scariest places in Mushroom Kingdom," said Toad. "To get there, teams will have to travel by a warp pipe. Teams must drive 10 miles to the pipe station and pick numbers to see who will leave first. Each team will be leaving five minutes before every other team. The first departure is going to be at 2:30 am. Once the teams are at Luigi's Mansion, they must go inside the laboratory next to the mansion, and find a professor named Elvin Gadd, who will give them their next clue."

"Alright, let's go," said Lucario.

P.T. &amp; Lucario then got into their go-kart that they obtained from the last leg of the race.

"So, we have to go to the warp pipe station?" said P.T. "But we don't even know where that is."

"That's part of what this game is all about;" Lucario replied. "You don't where you're going until you get there."

"Ok then, but we're going to need a map."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I've never felt so excited for anything big like this in my entire life, besides Pokémon training of course," said P.T. "After coming in first yesterday, I really feel like we can actually really win this!"

**END:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 2nd to Depart, 12:47 am

Samus ripped open their clue and she started reading it.

"You must head to the warp pipe station to get to Luigi's Mansion. Alright, come on Pikachu, let's ride."

"Yep, pika."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 3rd to depart, 12:49 am

Lucas ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"You must pick numbers to see who will go first. All right then, well I'm ready."

"Good," said Ness, "so let's roll."

Ness &amp; Lucas got into their go-kart and drove off to get to the Warp Pipe station. While they were driving through the jungle, they saw Samus &amp; Pikachu in their go-kart on the side of the road. They looked a bit lost.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Ness asked.

"We're lost," Pikachu exclaimed, "we don't know where to go, pika."

"Ness and I are going to get a map," said Lucas, "you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll go with you," said Samus.

"Yeah, let's go, pika," said Pikachu excitedly.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"Samus isn't exactly the most social person out there in the world, so I thought it was a great idea for us to work together with Ness &amp; Lucas," Pikachu replied. "I thought it would help Samus learn to interact with people better, so I was glad when Samus agreed for Ness &amp; Lucas to work with us, pika."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"We actually Like Samus &amp; Pikachu," said Lucas, "They play hard and they play to win, but they also play fair and play clean while doing it, and I think that's really cool."

**END:**

MARIO &amp; LUIGI and MARTH &amp; IKE: 4th &amp; 5th to depart, 1:00 am

Mario and Ike ripped open their teams' clues and started reading them.

"Make your way to-a Luigi's Mansion," said Mario.

"Say what?" said Luigi, a bit surprised.

"Once you're there, you must go to the laboratory that's next to the mansion," said Ike.

"All right, let's get out of here," said Marth.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Plumbers/Brothers

"Luigi and I are going to be doing our-a very best to be playing the cleanest game that anyone could ever play," said Mario. "We don't-a want karma to go against us, so we're only planning on doing good things while playing the game."

"Yep," said Luigi.

**END:**

"Hey, Luigi," said Ike, "what's the story behind you and your mansion? I mean did you really buy it?"

"I-a didn't," Luigi exclaimed. "I just-a won it in a contest that I didn't even enter in."

"Man, you're so lucky."

"Not-a really," he exclaimed. "You see, the-a mansion is a "haunted" mansion. In fact, the contest was just-a made up by Bowser in another one of his-a evil schemes, and I ended up in a very scary adventure because of him.

"Is that so?" said Marth.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

MARTH&amp; IKE: Rivals

"It's becoming very clear to us that Bowser is not a very nice person, not even his son is very nice," Marth replied, "so we knew at that point that if Bowser and Bowser Jr. had any tricks up their sleeves, we were going to have to watch ourselves, and steer clear of those two."

**END:**

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had already obtained a map and was still driving around the area trying to find the Warp Pipe station.

"All right," said Lucario, "so the map says that if we just continue going in this direction, we'll be able to find it."

Pretty soon, they were able to find it.

"Look, there it is," said P.T. "We're here."

P.T. &amp; Lucario then got out of their go-kart, went into the station, and found the stand containing the numbers. P.T. grabbed #1 off of it.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 1st team to warp at 2:30 am

"All right!" cried P.T. "We're gonna be the first ones to leave! This is awesome."

"Now, let's see," said Lucario, looking up at the clock on the wall, "according to the clock, we're going to be leaving in two hours. That should give us enough time to rest.

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas and Samus &amp; Pikachu were able to obtain a map, and both teams were on their way to the station. Ness &amp; Lucas were shown driving in front of Samus &amp; Pikachu.

"Alright, the map says we have to go left on this intersection," Lucas replied.

"Alright, left it is," said Ness.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, they're going left, Pikachu," said Samus as she started turning left as well.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Ness," said Lucas, "See if you can crank up the music."

"Yeah, good idea."

Ness cranked up the music even louder and they were shown living it out in their go-kart. Samus &amp; Pikachu were listening and they were pretty amused by it.

"You know, I really like Ness &amp; Lucas," said Pikachu, "they're just so full of energy and they know how to have fun. We should probably follow their example more often, pika."

"Yeah, maybe."

Soon, Ness &amp; Lucas and Samus &amp; Pikachu were able to find the station, and were the next two teams to find the stand containing numbers. Lucas grabbed #2 off of the stand, while Samus grabbed #3.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 2nd team to warp at 2:35 am SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 3rd team to warp at 2:40 am

"Looks like we're going to be leaving five minutes after Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario," said Ness. "That's not too bad."

"We fell a little far behind," said Pikachu, "but that's ok. It'll only be five minutes after all, pika."

"Yeah, its okay I guess," said Samus.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: 6th to depart, 1: 03 am

Fox ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Once you're in the laboratory, you must find Professor Elvin Gadd."

"Fox, I'm a bit anxious about this," said Krystal. "I hear Luigi's Mansion is supposed to be haunted, and you know I don't like haunted houses."

"Don't worry about it, Krystal, you'll get through it. Besides, you'll have me by your side, remember?

"Yeah, Okay."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Krystal and I are definitely having a really good time running this race so far," said Fox, "we were given the opportunity to race on go-karts, and I can't wait to see what's next."

"I just hope I don't end up losing this thing for Fox and I for any particular reason," said Krystal, "I really want us to go far in this race so we can have a good adventure and possibly end up winning."

**END:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY and KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 7th &amp; 8th to depart, 1:15 am

Peach and Jigglypuff ripped open their clues for their teams and started reading them.

"Hurry, hurry, numbers are first come, first served," said Peach.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Daisy asked Peach, "because I here Luigi's Mansion is supposed to be haunted."

"We're princesses," said Peach, "princesses are supposed to face anything intimidating or anything scary head on."

"All right, then, good to see you came prepared."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"Our game started off a bit rocky at first, but we're not giving up," said Daisy.

"Yeah, we may have been kidnapped tons of times in the past, but that doesn't mean we're quitters," said Peach. "Our main goal is to just overcome all obstacles and get to the very end."

"Yeah, we don't want to get eliminated, "said Daisy. "I mean, it doesn't matter whether its third place, or second place, or even first place, we just want to get the end, and prove ourselves worthy of anything."

**END:**

"ALL RIGHT!" said Jigglypuff all excited. "We're gonna be exploring a haunted mansion! This is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Ok? …That's very odd," said Kirby, who was starting to feel a bit nervous around Jigglypuff.

"Oh, don't be so hard on her, Kirby," Peach replied. "She's just showing that she's not afraid of anything."

"Yeah, and you know what, you should use that to your advantage in this leg," said Daisy. "It could help you get further ahead."

"All right then, I guess I will," said Kirby.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"Maybe it's because of the fact that Jiggly and I have been in a long distance relationship that I sometimes find her annoying," said Kirby, "but that doesn't mean I don't love her, I actually love her with all my heart."

"There are times where we clash with each other, and don't agree with each other," said Jigglypuff, "but you know what? That doesn't even matter, because as far as our love for each other is concerned, nothing can keep us apart, not even long distances. That's right! WE'RE THE BEST COUPLE EVER!"

Kirby just stared at her with a blank face.

"Poyo," Kirby sighed.

**END:**

Mario &amp; Luigi and Marth &amp; Ike were the next two teams to arrive at the green pipe station. Once both teams saw the number stand, Luigi pulled off #4 and then Ike pulled off #5.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: 4th team to warp at 2:45 am MARTH &amp; IKE: 5th to warp at 2:50 am

"Leaving fourth is-a pretty awesome, but going back to that scary mansion WON'T-A be very awesome," said Luigi.

"Don't-a worry about it, you'll survive," said Mario. "Just-a like you did last time."

"I wish we were able to leave first instead of fifth," said Ike, "but I guess it's better than leaving last."

"Hey guys," said Pikachu, "how have y'all been doing, pika?"

"Yeah, how's it going?" said Pokémon Trainer.

"We're doing great, thanks," Ike replied.

"I'm-a doing pretty good too," Luigi replied as well. "…Oh yeah, and so is Mario."

Luigi was still feeling very nervous about going back to the mansion that he was starting to not even think straight. Just then, Fox &amp; Krystal entered the station. Fox grabbed #6 off of the stand.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: 6th team to warp at 2:55 am

"So far, we're still in the middle of the pack," said Fox, "but if Krystal is able to conquer her fears of haunted places and ghosts, we'll hopefully be able to get further ahead."

"I feel for ya, Krystal," said Luigi. "I don't-a like things that are scary either."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I really like Mario &amp; Luigi because Mario knows how to turn the worst moments into fun," Krystal replied, "and I also like how Luigi and I are able to relate to each other on how we don't like anything that has to do with the supernatural. He also seems to have this affect on women that gets women to really fall for him."

"Wait, you're saying you're falling for him?" said Fox, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh, Fox. You know my heart will always belong to you."

The two vulpine then made out with each other.

**END: **

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 9th to depart, 1:30 am

Zelda ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Once you find the professor, you'll receive your next clue."

"All right, we gotta hurry," said Link, feeling pretty anxious.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"On the first leg of the race," Link replied. "Zelda and I were pretty much given a mulligan by the universe by coming in ninth. The fact is, is that, we were the last team to leave the Roadblock due to my frustration &amp; inability to win the go-kart race, so we thought we were going to come in last and be eliminated."

"Coming in ninth just showed us that you can't ever give up on anything, whether you're in last place or not," said Zelda.

**END: **

Before Link &amp; Zelda got into their go-kart, Zelda stopped Link to see if she could try to drive the go-kart herself.

"Wait a minute Link. I haven't driven the go-kart yet. Let me see if my driving the go-kart will get us there faster."

"Gee, I don't know, Zelda," said Link.

"Please!" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Alright," said Link, "just be very careful, Zel."

"I'm always careful, Linky-boy," said Zelda as she got in the driver's seat of the go-kart.

Before Link could question being called "Linky-boy," however, Zelda had pushed too hard on the gas and they both went flying into a coconut tree. A bunch of coconuts ended up falling on Link's head, giving him a headache as a result. Link just frowned as he was now in pain, and this was only the beginning of leg two for crying out loud.

"Sorry," said Zelda.

That's when Link immediately had Zelda switch places with him. Link may have sucked at the Roadblock in the last leg, but at least HE was a much better driver than Zelda was.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Last to depart, 1:40 am

Bowser Jr. ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Numbers are first come first served, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Ok, come on son," said Bowser, "let's get moving."

"Looks like we're going to that haunted Mansion that that cowardly Luigi "owns." That should give us an advantage," said Bowser Jr.

"It better give us an advantage. We HAVE to get ourselves in the front of the pack; otherwise, I'll be furious."

Bowser Jr. just shook his head and rolled his eyes at this.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR: Father/Son

"Ok, so our first leg together didn't start off so good," said Bowser Jr., "but, at least we're still in it. Still, I want to be the leader, and not my Dad. I just think I'm a much better candidate for the role of leader."

"I'm way better at leading than anyone else that I know of," said Bowser. "My son, on the other hand, he's terrible at leading. I mean, the way that he lost one our fruit in yesterday's challenge ultimately proves that." (Of course, it was actually 'him' that lost one of their fruits, and not Bowser Jr.)

**END:**

Meanwhile, back at the station, Pikachu and Lucario were practicing battling with each other. Pokémon Trainer, Samus, and Marth &amp; Ike were all teaching each other some fighting techniques. Ness &amp; Lucas were playing rock, paper, scissors, and Mario &amp; Luigi and Fox &amp; Krystal were talking about their past adventures. Suddenly, Peach &amp; Daisy and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were the next two teams to arrive. Everyone cheerfully greeted them and showed them the number stand. Jigglypuff grabbed #7 and Peach grabbed # 8.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 7th teams to warp at 3:00 am PEACH &amp; DAISY: 8th team to warp at 3:05 am

"Yes, we're lucky number seven!" said Jigglypuff. "This is just so awesome!"

"Does anything ever faze this girl?" Ike asked Kirby.

"Nope," said Kirby, shaking his head.

"At least we're still ahead of Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," said Peach. "That's the main thing."

A few minutes later, Link &amp; Zelda were the next team to arrive at the station, and they were cheerfully greeted there as well. Link then saw the number stand and pulled #9 off of it.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 9th team to warp at 3:10 am

"Good thing we're not leaving last," said Zelda, "so that should be good."

"So, the only team that hasn't shown up yet is Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," Link guesses. "Am I right, Fox?"

"Yep," Fox replied.

"All right, good."

"Hey, y'all talking about us?!" said Bowser, out of nowhere.

Everyone then stopped doing what they were doing as soon as they saw Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. coming into the station. There was then an awkward silence as Bowser picked the last number off of the stand.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Last team to warp at 3:15 am

After that, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. just isolated themselves from everyone. The other teams were obviously not very ecstatic to see them, especially for the way they acted in the last leg. At that moment, teams decided to take the opportunity to talk to the camera about what they thought about Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

MARTH &amp; IKE: Rivals

"There was just an awkward silence when Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. got here," said Marth. "Clearly, those two are not off to a real good start; reputation wise.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"So far, nobody likes them," said Samus, "but since this is still only the beginning of the race, let's just hope they're not going to burn bridges with anyone just yet."

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"I think Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are really starting to become outsiders right now," said Zelda.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"We're not sure about those two yet," said Ness, "so we're just going to wait and see what they plan on doing before we judge them. Right now, I'm just glad they're in last place."

Ten minutes later, it was Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario's turn to leave by warp pipe. Lucario went in the pipe first, and then P.T. went in. The pipe ride was actually pretty fun, especially for Pokémon Trainer, who was screaming with joy the whole way to Luigi's Mansion. Once they got there, P.T. &amp; Lucario jumped out of the green pipe and then, they suddenly found themselves in Boo woods.

"Man!" said P.T. "This place is really creepy!"

"Don't worry," said Lucario, "if anything scary does jump out in front of us, I'll be sure to attack them."

P.T. &amp; Lucario then got out their headlights and found a sign that said:

"**Luigi's Mansion: dead ahead."**

P.T. gulped in response to what the sign said, but he nevertheless chose to maintain a can-do attitude as he and Lucario continued along the trail through the woods. Soon, they saw the gate that stood in front of the mansion.

"That must be the gate to Luigi's Mansion," said P.T.

"Well, come on them, let's go!" Lucario beckoned him as they headed toward him.

When they both got to the gate however, they saw a sign on it saying:

**Luigi's Mansion: Open from 5 am to 11 pm **

"Looks like this place is closed," said Lucario, "we're going to have to wait a few more hours."

"Crap!" said P.T. "That means it's back to square one again!"

A few minutes later, Ness &amp; Lucas, who were the next team to leave the station, jumped out of their pipe. Once they both got out, they then followed the same trail that Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario went through. Soon, they saw P.T. &amp; Lucario at the gate and immediately went over to them.

"Lucario," said Ness, "is this place closed?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, "we're going have to wait here a few more hours."

"Aw man, more waiting!?" said Lucas, feeling a bit upset at what he just heard.

Back at the station, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continued to awkwardly wait with the other teams. It was then Samus &amp; Pikachu's turn to leave, and Bowser Jr., who was tired of all the tension, attempted to make small talk with Mario &amp; Luigi.

"Hey-ya, you're not still mad at me for throwing that spiny shell at you at the racetrack, are you?"

"Well," Mario replied. "I pretty much got-a back at you by beating you, so we're pretty much even."

"And don't forget," said Luigi, "you ran into his fake item box when you weren't looking."

Everyone suddenly couldn't help but laugh at what Luigi said, leaving Bowser Jr. red in the face.

"I-I could've avoided that item box no sweat! Even a dumb canine could've avoided it."

"Hey!" said Fox, feeling a bit offended.

"Oh, give it a rest, Bowser Jr.," said Daisy, "false item or not, everybody won their races fair and square, and you know it."

"Oh, please," said Bowser Jr. "You're too much of a distressful little idiot, you wouldn't understand."

Everyone immediately gasped at what Bowser Jr. just said to Daisy, a.k.a. a "women."

"Why you little-!"

Link &amp; Luigi immediately stopped her before she could do anything nasty.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna freak'n kill him!"

The scene did not look pretty; Daisy was full of rage, and at that moment, every one gave Bowser Jr. the 'you just messed up' sort of look. Bowser immediately pulled his son away from the other teams and took him to a corner.

"Jr., you freaking moron! You don't call a woman an idiot, especially in-front of a bunch of people!"

"Me!? What about you?! You're always calling ME stupid and stuff!"

"That's because I am your father and that is my right. You on the other hand have no right to call a woman an idiot, not even "I" do. It's now thanks to you that the other teams dislike us even more!"

"Oh, come of it. Besides, I'm sure if we just give Daisy enough time, she'll get over it…right?"

"No son, I'm afraid she WON'T get over it if we just 'give her enough time!' Women are very sensitive when it comes to what men say about them! Even "I" am aware of that! Now it's thanks to you that Daisy will be planning her revenge on us WHILE WE ARE STILL ON THE RACE! That means we could end up LOSING because of this! It's bad enough that we're in last place as it is. Now sit down, and don't say anything ELSE!"

Meanwhile, Samus &amp; Pikachu had gotten out of the green pipe, and went on over to the gate in front of Luigi's Mansion.

"Hey, what's going on, pika," said Pikachu when he saw Ness &amp; Lucas and P.T. &amp; Lucario waiting outside the gate.

"This place is going to be closed for a bit, so we're going to have to wait," said Ness.

"Yeah, that means all the teams are going to be back together again thanks to this," Lucas added.

"Aw man, Pika," said Pikachu, feeling pretty disappointed.

Samus, on the other hand, said nothing as she just stood next to the gate. Of course, she was also a bit disappointed herself.

Daisy, meanwhile, was still very steamed at what Bowser Jr. said to her. Peach, Krystal and Jigglypuff were all trying to calm her down. That, however, did not mean that "they" were ok with it. All of the women that were there were mad at Bowser Jr. for that sexist comment. Bowser Jr. was just lucky that Samus wasn't there to hear him say that, because she would've attack him if she did. Mario &amp; Luigi then had to leave next, so they were lucky to escape the anger from all the women, but not without them saying goodbye to the Peach &amp; Daisy, of course. They were their girlfriends after all.

"I can't believe it!" said Daisy. "He just called me idiot! An idiot! Oh, I'll show him, I'll SHOW him!"

"It's all right, Daisy," said Krystal, "you have every right to be mad at him for saying that to you. I'm not happy with him for doing that either."

"Yeah," said Peach. "Besides, you're a princess like me, so if he calls you an idiot, then he calls me an idiot too."

"Same here since I'm a princess as well," said Zelda.

"And I may not be royalty –even though I want to- but I believe he called me an idiot too!" said Jigglypuff.

Bowser was listening to them talk from a distance.

"Aw great!" said Bowser. "Now ALL of the women want revenge on us. Smooth move, son!

"Give me a break, Dad."

Back at the gate to Luigi's Mansion, the other three teams that were waiting there then saw Mario &amp; Luigi arrive at the gate. Apparently, they had concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys," said Pikachu, "what happened at the station, pika?"

"Oh, uh," said Luigi while he was shivering with nervousness, "you don't-a want to know."

"Oh, come on, just tell us," said P.T.

"Yeah, its ok guys, you can tell us, pika," said Pikachu.

"Well," said Luigi, "it's-a like this, see… when we were waiting for our turn to leave, Bowser Jr. tried to make-a small talk with us. That is until… until…"

"You see," said Mario trying to help, "we ended up in an argument over yesterday at the-a Roadblock, and then Daisy came in on our-a conversation. She said everyone won their races fair and square, and yati, yati, yata, and then…well, Bowser Jr. called her a (gulp) …an idiot."

"WHAT!?" said Samus all of a sudden.

Samus then got out her machine gun and shot an energy ball into the ground. She got so angry that Pikachu and Lucario went over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Samus, Samus, its all right, it's all right, pikaaa," said Pikachu.

"No, it's not all right!" said Samus. "It's just not right at all! Oh, if only I was there I would've beaten the crap out of that little pipsqueak! No one and I mean NO ONE messes with women!"

"Samus, look, I'll help make sure of it that Bowser Jr. gets what he deserves, pika."

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, Ness &amp; Lucas, and Mario &amp; Luigi all promised to help out with that as well. This made Samus feel a lot better.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Oh, don't thank us. It's the least we can do. WOAHH!" said Luigi, who then suddenly slipped off one of the rails of the gate, and then fell flat on his face.

Samus couldn't help but give a slight giggle at this in response. Krystal was right, Luigi DID have that effect that made even HER like him, even though Daisy was still his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, back at the station, it was Marth &amp; Ike's next turn to leave by warp pipe. Daisy had calmed down a bit, but deep inside, she was still mad at Bowser Jr., and she probably always would be until she got her revenge. All of the men in the station that witnessed the event were also taken aback by what Bowser Jr. said. It was because of this that Fox, Kirby and Link chose to comfort their girlfriends to show them that they cared. It was now becoming relatively clear at the moment that nobody liked Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. at all.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"It's official," said Zelda. "Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are not nice people, nor should I even call them people at all!"

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Those two have now gone too far," said Fox. "I would never say that any women, especially not to my love Krystal."

"Absolutely," said Krystal, "those two really need to apologize."

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I guess this means we'll have to race even harder if we want to win, now that every team is after us," said Bowser, "thanks to my SON that is."

Bowser Jr. just rolled his eyes.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"Bowser Jr. can kiss my butt; he should never have called her that!" said Samus. "Win or lose, I'm gonna enjoy watching him and his father go down!"

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"It is officially ON!" said Daisy.

**END:**

…

The scene then shifted back to the gate at Luigi's Mansion, and Marth and Ike became the next team to arrive.

"Oh no, is the place closed?!" Marth asked Ness.

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Man, this sucks!" said Ike.

"Now this means its back to square one again," said Marth. "This leg was obviously not planned out very good."

"I'll say," said Lucas.

Meanwhile, back at the green pipe station, Fox &amp; Krystal were the next ones to leave by warp pipe.

"All right, it's our turn, Krystal," said Fox, "let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," she said while still giving Bowser Jr. a dirty look.

Fox &amp; Krystal then went inside the green pipe screaming with joy. While Kirby and Jigglypuff were watching them, Jigglypuff was jumping up and down looking extremely vivacious.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, we're leaving next! This is just so wonderful, isn't it wonderful, Kirby!?"

"Yeah, it is wonderful, Jiggs," Kirby replied as he actually understood how Jigglypuff felt.

Bowser just shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he did not like Jigglypuff's "cheery" personality. Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal had made it to the other side of the warp pipe and were then shown in Boo woods.

"Alright!" said Fox. "We made it!

"That was so awesome, Fox," said Krystal. "I mean, that was just so amazing!"

"Oh yeah, well I'm glad you had fun. Come on, lets go find the entrance to Luigi's Mansion."

"Oh yeah… of course," said Krystal, changing her mood to a nervous one as she had forgotten that they still had to go inside a haunted mansion. They were soon able to find the gate to the mansion, where the rest of the teams were waiting."

"Hey-a Guys," said Mario, who was happy to see them.

"Hey Mario, what's going on?" said Fox wondering why everyone was not in the mansion right now.

"It's-a closed."

"Closed?" said Krystal a bit shocked.

"Yep, it won't-a be open for several hours," P.T. added.

"Oh well," said Krystal. 'At least that still gives me time for what's up ahead,' she thought to herself.

Pretty soon, they all heard Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff coming over to the gate next. Jigglypuff came out screaming her head off with joy and excitement, while Kirby just was just covering his ears trying to prevent deafness.

"Woo, hoo! We're here!" said Jigglypuff screaming. "That pipe ride was just so AWESOME!"

"Hey Jigglypuff," said Krystal, "good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Wasn't that pipe ride awesome!?"

"Why of course, it definitely was very awesome."

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Jigglypuff is definitely the most excitable girl that I have ever met in my life," Krystal replied. "She practically knows how to always have fun."

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "I think Kirby is definitely lucky to have someone like her."

"Now Fox, just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh... well… you know Jigglypuff, she's… you know… uh…well…eh, you know what I mean."

Krystal just raised her eyebrow at him.

**END:**

Kirby continued rubbing his ears from all of Jigglypuff's shouting, but he was still happy, and nevertheless kept a positive attitude. Meanwhile, back at the station, Peach &amp; Daisy were the next ones to leave by warp pipe. They continued to give Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. the look as if they were thinking 'I'm coming after you,' despite the fact they have been kidnapped by them numerous times in their past adventures.

"Just forget about those losers, Son," said Bowser. "We don't need them."

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy were enjoying their turn riding the green pipe to Luigi's Mansion. They were both laughing and screaming with excitement so much, that Daisy had forgotten all about Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, Hoo," cried Peach, "that was awesome as always."

"Are you kidding?" said Daisy. "It was VERY awesome."

They then followed the path that led to Luigi's Mansion. Soon the other teams saw them coming.

"Look," said Jigglypuff. "Peach &amp; Daisy are here!"

"Hey girls," said Krystal.

"Hello," said Peach. "Hey, why is everyone just standing around over here?

"I'm afraid it's closed, your highnesses," said Lucario. "We're going to have to continue waiting a bit longer."

"What, are you kidding me?!" said Daisy, who was now feeling very aggravated. "Great, now Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are going to catch up to us again! This just isn't right!"

"Don't worry about it, Daisy," said Peach. "They'll get their comeuppance soon enough."

A few minutes later, it was Link &amp; Zelda's turn to leave. They, of course, enjoyed the pipe ride a lot. Once they got to Boo woods, they got out of the green pipe and greeted the other teams once they had arrived at the gate.

"Wait a minute," said Zelda. "What's going on?"

"The mansion is closed," Luigi responded this time.

"Then we'll have to wait a bit longer. Sigh," said Link.

Back at the station, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were ready to FINALLY get their turn to leave. Bowser Jr. however looked a bit nervous as he was now starting to regret that he ever said anything. Bowser, meanwhile, was starting to get uptight about the whole situation.

"From now on, son, you do what I say, and do NOT say anything else to the other teams," said Bowser. He was now getting more serious about winning than ever before.

Bowser Jr. however was not paying attention, nor did he even care. It was then their turn to leave, so Bowser went in the warp pipe first, and then Bowser Jr. went in. Soon, they arrived in boo woods and followed the trail to the gate where the rest of the teams were waiting. Once they had arrived, the other teams were obviously not very thrilled to see them, especially Daisy. Bowser then suddenly saw the sign that said that the mansion was closed, and he was then suddenly filled with relief and evil satisfaction. With the mansion closed, that meant all the teams had to wait until it opened. To Bowser, this meant that this was giving him and his son a great opportunity to get in the front of the pack. Bowser was then laughing with evil satisfaction.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well son, it looks like we're in luck. With all the teams gathered around here, we're sure to beat them."

"You're right," said Bowser Jr. "Ha, ha, ha! Nothing will stop us now! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continued their obnoxious evil laughing for a long time. This really got on everyone's nerves, especially Pikachu's.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as he performed a thunderbolt on them to get them to shut up. They both ended up in a crispy state with smoke coming out of them as a result. That seemed to have helped.

Still, everyone was extremely worried about what was going to happen very soon. Not only was there now a good chance that Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. could possibly get ahead of them all, but everyone knew completely that the mansion was going to be extremely scary for almost everyone, especially for Krystal and Luigi. There was no telling what was going to happen up ahead, and all the teams knew they were not going to like it.

"Well," said Ike, "I'm not going to let some stupid mansion phase me. Marth and I came here to win that million dollars, and nothing is gonna stop us!"

…

"_Stay tuned for part II of this episode." _


	4. Episode 2 part 2

Episode 2 He just called me an idiot part II

The clock had finally stroked 5 o'clock am. Once the gate to Luigi's mansion opened, all of the teams immediately ran ahead and went straight to the laboratory that was next to the mansion. Once they had all gotten there, Marth &amp; Ike had gotten in there first. Ike then saw Professor Elvin Gadd, and headed straight toward him.

"Hello, welcome to Luigi's Mansion," said Elvin, holding out their next clue.

"Thanks," said Ike as Elvin gave him their clue. As the other teams got their clues from Elvin, Ike ripped there's open and started reading it.

"Roadblock: Who's got plasma phobia?"

…

"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform," said Toad, "and no person can perform more than six Roadblocks on the entire race. In this Roadblock, one team member must obtain a ghost vacuum from Professor Elvin Gadd, and then head inside the mansion. Once there, teams must face their fear, and capture three of the many ghosts that haunt the mansion by using their ghost vacuum. The ghosts are going to be flying all over the place, and they're going to be playing tons of tricks, so catching them will be very difficult. Once teams have captured three ghosts, they will receive their next clue."

…

MARTH &amp; IKE: Currently in 1st place

"Who's afraid of ghosts? You are," said Ike.

"Very funny Ike, but I'll do it anyway," said Marth.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 2nd place

"You should do it, Luigi, you've-a done this before," said Mario, "I don't-a know how to use a ghost vacuum."

"What!?" cried Luigi, looking at Mario as if he thought he was crazy, but all the same, he knew Mario was right. "Well… Oh, ok. I'll-a go catch some ghosts…again." Luigi gulped.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 3rd place

"You sucked at the Roadblock in the last leg, Jr.," said Bowser. "I'm doing it this time."

"Ugh! Dad, don't call me Jr. That's annoying," said Bowser Jr., feeling ticked off.

"Oh, put a sock in it, son!"

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 4th place

"Let me do this one, Samus," said Pikachu. "I've dealt with ghosts before, pika."

"Alright then, go get 'em tiger," said Samus.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 5th place

"You did the Roadblock last time, Lucas," said Ness, "so I'm going to do it."

"Ok, sounds reasonable," said Lucas.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in 6th place

"Strategically, Link, I think you should do it," said Zelda.

"What, why?" Link questioned as he had already done the Roadblock in the last leg.

"Because, Link, you've encountered tons of scary dungeons full of ghosts and monsters in the past. You're perfect for this task."

"Okay then, fair enough."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 7th place

"Let me do this one, master," said Lucario. "I shall show no fear when I'm in the presence of ghosts."

"Alright, buddy," said P.T., "good plan."

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 8th place

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me!" Jigglypuff begged like crazy once again. "Please let it me do it this time, Kirby, PRETTY PLEASE!?" She said, giving him the adorable kitten eyes.

"Daw, what the heck!" said Kirby. "Nock yourself out, Jiggs."

"YAY!"

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 9th place

"Who's got plasma phobia?" said Daisy, reading the clue. "Can I do it this time, Peach?

"Sure you can. I hate ghosts," said Peach.

"Sweetness," said Daisy, feeling pretty excited.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in last place

"Who's got ghost phobia? Me," said Krystal as she read the clue without even thinking.

"Wait, Krystal…," Fox, feeling the clue might've meant something else, tried to warn her not to open it, but it was too late. She had already opened the envelope.

Krystal then started reading the clue. "In this Roadblock, you must obtain a ghost vacuum and- whoa, whoa, wait a minute…WHAT!?"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX&amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I had accidentally misinterpreted the clue," said Krystal. "I thought it meant that whoever said they had plasma phobia could sit out the Roadblock, so I just said it, and then opened the envelope without even thinking. I ended up having to be the one to do the Roadblock."

**END: **

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" said Krystal, feeling like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "I have to look around inside that creepy old mansion and hunt for ghosts?! Fox, I can't do that. I just can't!"

"I know, Krystal, I know," said Fox, who was getting a bit worried himself, "but now you have to do the Roadblock, or else we'll be penalized. Look, just don't panic while you're doing this, Krystal."

"Okay, alright… I'll try."

Once all of the volunteers were ready, Marth, Luigi, Bowser, Pikachu, Ness, Link, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Daisy, and Krystal all got the ghost vacuums of their choice. After that, everyone went inside Luigi's Mansion. Once they all did, they were all immediately creeped out by what they saw inside.

"Eke!" Peach screamed.

"Oh wow, this place is creepy!" said P.T. Apparently; he did not expect Luigi's Mansion to appear as scary as it looked.

Suddenly, many bats were shown flying high above the teams.

"OH, MY GOSH!" cried Krystal as she suddenly grabbed onto Fox for comfort. She was getting scared already.

"It's ok, it's ok," said Fox, "you can do this Krystal. You can do this."

Meanwhile, everybody else was feeling ready to catch some ghosts.

"You've got this Pikachu," said Samus. "I have faith in you."

"Good luck Jigglypuff," said Kirby, "you totally got this."

Luigi took very deep breaths until he was ready.

"Ok," said Luigi as he was shivering, "let's-a do this."

Everyone that volunteered then started searching around the mansion for any ghosts. Luigi, Krystal, Daisy and Pikachu all went to the kitchen. Jigglypuff, Link, Ness, Lucario, and Marth all went to the living room while Bowser went up to the attic all alone. There was no doubt about that since nobody liked him at the moment.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"During the Roadblock," said Pikachu, "we had to search around the whole entire mansion to try to find the ghosts."

**END:**

"Ness, do you see any ghosts yet?" cried Lucas.

"No."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"At first, I couldn't find a single one," said Ness, "but pretty soon, before we knew it, we all started seeing ghosts popping out of places everywhere."

**END:**

Suddenly, a ghost was shown popping out of the sofa in the living room.

"Oh my gosh," yelled Jigglypuff, "there's a ghost!"

"I got it," said Marth.

Marth then sucked the ghost into his ghost vacuum, making Jigglypuff feel a bit out beaten.

"I could have caught it," said Jigglypuff. "I was just… a little surprised, that's all."

"Right," said Ness, not feeling entirely convinced.

"I found another one!" Link cried, pointing at another ghost creeping behind a big old flower plant. He then sucked the ghost into his vacuum before Jigglypuff could.

Getting a bit frustrated, Jigglypuff then suddenly blew herself up into balloon. "Ugh!" she cried.

In the Kitchen, Krystal was now getting extremely scared. Whenever a ghost would come into sight, she would shriek in terror. In fact, at that moment, another ghost had come out from under the floor, making Krystal jump into Luigi's arms. While this happened, Daisy had caught it, making it her first ghost.

"Yes!" cried Daisy, not paying attention to what Krystal was doing. "I caught one!"

"Good job-a, my love," said Luigi, still holding Krystal in his arms.

Daisy then left to go look somewhere else. Once she did, Luigi went and put Krystal down, but once another ghost appeared out of nowhere, she jumped right back into his arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Krystal continued to scream in terror.

At that, Fox came into the kitchen feeling worried about her.

"Krystal, are you alright?"

"Fox, maybe you should stay by her side," said Luigi. "I can't-a catch both her and three ghosts at the same time."

"Sorry we're slowing you down, Luigi," said Fox.

Luigi then put Krystal back down and went upstairs to search for more ghosts. Fox then comforted Krystal as she started crying.

"It's ok, it's ok," said Fox.

"I'm so scared," cried Krystal, "those ghosts are just so terrifying."

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Bowser was having no trouble catching any ghosts at all. He wasn't scared of anything as he had already caught one ghost.

"Alright," Bowser cheered, feeling good about himself, "just two more to go and then I'm out of here."

Bowser then left the attic and decided to search the master bedroom next. When he had gotten inside, he had come across two more ghosts that were playing tea party together at the table in the middle of the room. They were both very big ghost actually, but Bowser wasn't going to let them get away. He wanted to get ahead that badly. Once he turned the ghost vacuum on, he started sucking one of the ghosts in, making the other ghost run away. It was taking a very long time, however, as it was a very big ghost.

"Come on, come on," he screeched.

Over in the Foyer, Jigglypuff continued to falter as she kept on missing every ghost that appeared in front of her. Link, Ness, Marth and Lucario had already caught ghosts of their own, while Jigglypuff had squat. Suddenly, another ghost appeared in front of her.

"This one's mine!" she cried as she tried to catch it. The ghost only managed to successfully get away from her.

Suddenly, Ness then went and sucked that same ghost into his ghost vacuum, making it his second ghost that he had caught.

"Yes!" he cried. "I got another one."

"Oh, COME ON!" Jigglypuff yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry about it, Jigglypuff. You can do this" said Kirby from the sidelines. "Just don't get frustrated."

"Good job, Ness," said Lucas. "Now we just need to find one more ghost and then we're out of here."

Back up in the master bedroom, Bowser continued to have trouble trying to catch his ghost.

"Come on, GET IN THERE!"

Finally, the ghost had given up, and it had gotten sucked in.

"YES!" Bowser cheered. "Gotcha!"

Bowser then left the master bedroom to see if he could find that other ghost that had escaped. He went into the dark hallways keeping his eyes open for any pieces of white cloth moving around. He then passed a knight in shining armor, which made a little creaking sound while he passed it. Bowser, getting a bit suspicious, suddenly back tracked toward the knight and looked at it for second. As Bowser looked into the "eyes" of the knight, he moved around a lot while looking at it carefully. Finally, he stopped, looking a bit confused.

"Man, it feels like the knight's eyes are following you everywhere you go," said Bowser, breaking the fourth wall.

Bowser then left the knight in shining armor behind and starting heading towards the study. Suddenly, the camera shifted back over to the knight in shining armor, and it showed the other big ghost from the master bedroom creeping out of it carefully.

"He, he, he," the ghost giggled, thinking it had fooled Bowser.

Back in the kitchen, Pikachu had finally caught his first ghost.

"Samus, I got it, pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Good job, Pikachu, just too more," said Samus.

Meanwhile, Fox was still comforting Krystal as she still felt very scared of her surroundings.

"Krystal, Krystal," said Fox. "Look at me, Krystal, it's alright, you can do this. I'm going to be right here beside you the whole time while you're doing it. You just have to try your best. Can you at least try?"

"Okay," said Krystal, "I-I'll try."

Krystal then grabbed her ghost vacuum, and worriedly, but surely looked at her surroundings for any ghosts. While doing this, a ghost then suddenly but quietly appeared out of a tea pot behind her, and then loudly closed the lid as a prank, scaring her.

"AHH," she screamed.

"It's ok, it was just a little trick by the ghost," Fox assured her. "You can do this, just keep going.

"O-Okay."

Suddenly, that same ghost creeped out of the floor, and tapped her on the shoulder. She then turned around to see who did it.

"BOO!" the ghost yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she suddenly ducked down trying to cover her head.

'This is going to be a long Roadblock.' Fox thought to himself.

Meanwhile, over in the dining room hall, Jigglypuff was STILL having troubles trying to catch a ghost.

"UGHHHHH," she cried infuriatingly as she once again missed another ghost. "Why is this so difficult!?"

Suddenly, Jigglypuff, Link, Pikachu, and Lucario all heard a loud bang coming from the upstairs. They then heard some running footsteps, almost as if someone was being chased up there. This made everyone feel a bit scared. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the big ghosts from the master bedroom that tried to fool Bowser with the knight in shining armor came flying down the stairs. Then, everyone saw an angry Bowser, who was chasing after it.

"You little runt!" Bowser yelled at the ghost while chasing it, "No one makes a fool out of me! GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone was surprised by the size of the ghost while it tried to run away. Link, Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff attempted to try and catch it themselves. When they did, the ghost then flew to another direction to try to get away from everyone.

"I think I got it!" cried Link.

"No, it's mine!" yelled Jigglypuff. "I want to be the one to catch it!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Bowser yelled, knocking both Link then Jigglypuff into the walls.

"Ow!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Aw man," said Link, thinking he heard a crack in his back. "Did he have to push us THAT hard?!"

"You're MINE!" yelled Bowser as he kept chasing after the ghost down more hallways.

Suddenly, the ghost was starting to get sucked into his ghost vacuum as it was getting tired from all the chasing, but it was trying its best not to.

"You're not getting away from ME!"

Finally, the tired out ghost had given up, and had gotten sucked in.

"YES!" cried Bowser. "GOTCHA!"

Bowser then went on over to where Elvin Gadd was waiting and gave him his ghost vacuum containing all three of the ghosts that he had caught.

"Alright!" Bowser Jr. cheered. "You got them all, YES!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin, handing over the clue to Bowser.

"Thanks."

All of the team members that were sitting out the Roadblock all looked at each other feeling a bit annoyed while Bowser ripped open the clue and read it.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 1st place

"Congratulations, you completed the Roadblock. You must now make your way to the graveyard of this mansion. It is there where you'll find your next clue."

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, we're gonna beat you," Bowser Jr. hollered out to the other teams, mocking them.

"F%# you!" yelled Samus.

"Jr., come on!" said Bowser, pulling him away.

"I can't believe this," said Zelda. "Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. have gotten ahead of us just like that. That is just unbelievable."

"You're telling me," said Peach.

"This sucks!" an infuriated Jigglypuff stated. "Bowser has already beaten us, and I still haven't caught a single ghost!"

"Poyo!" said Kirby, feeling a bit defeated already.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, where's the graveyard?" Bowser asked Elvin Gadd.

"I can't tell you," Elvin replied. "You have to figure it out on your own."

"Humph, fine!"

"Dad, shouldn't you already 'know' where it is?" said Bowser Jr. questioning his father. "You have been here before after all."

"I KNOW WHERE THE GRAVEYARD IS! I just… forgot which direc-THIS MANSION IS HUGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bowser yelled, feeling a bit insecure. "After all, it has been a very long time since I've been here. I mean… you know how absent minded us geniuses can be."

"Yeah, sure."

"SHUT UP!"

"Look, why don't we try looking over there?" Bowser Jr. suggested, pointing towards a door under the staircase. "That might be it."

When they checked it, however, all they found was a closet.

"Dang it," said Bowser, "where the heck is this stupid graveyard?!"

While Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continued searching, Krystal was still having some difficulty trying to face her fear. Since she had no luck in the kitchen, she decided to try looking for ghosts in the ballroom.

"Look Krystal," said Fox, once they had gotten there, "there's one over there!"

"WHERE?!" cried Krystal.

Suddenly, the ghost then left its hiding spot and flew through Krystal's head, which scared the life out of her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," said the ghost, laughing its head off.

"OH MY GOSH! That was- ohhh!" said Krystal as she began to shed more tears.

"It's ok, just keep trying," Fox said once more.

Meanwhile, Marth was the second person to catch all three ghosts.

"Yes! Marth got them all!" Ike cheered.

Marth then went over to where Elvin Gadd was waiting.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thank you," said Marth.

MARTH &amp; IKE: Currently in 2nd place

"Good job Marth," said Ike, taking the clue from him. "You were pretty good back there, for a guy that looks like a girl that is."

"Uh… thanks, Ike."

Ike then ripped open their clue and read the part where it said to find the graveyard.

"Alright," said Ike, "Let's find that graveyard and then get out of here."

When Jigglypuff saw Marth &amp; Ike leave, she blew up into a balloon out of frustration once again. She felt as if she wasn't going to catch a single ghost no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly, she saw another ghost coming out of a flower pot.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" a determined Jigglypuff said as she tried sucking that ghost into her vacuum.

However, she once again missed it and the ghost flew away. Suddenly, Ness once again came out of nowhere, and sucked the ghost into his vacuum right away, making it his third ghost that he had caught. This made Jigglypuff feel extremely aggravated.

"Oh, come on!" she cried.

"Yes!" cried Ness. "I got it!"

Ness then went on over to Elvin Gadd, and handed him his ghost vacuum containing all three of the ghosts that he had caught.

"Woo hoo!" Lucas cheered. "Yeah, Ness!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue."

"Thanks," said Ness.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 3rd place

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"I was just getting so frustrated that I couldn't catch a single ghost," said Jigglypuff, "and the worst part about it was that I was the least afraid of the ghosts out of everyone performing the Roadblock, and everyone else was still catching more ghosts than I was."

**END:**

While Jigglypuff continued her little frustration dance, a light bulb suddenly turned on above her head. She figured it would be easier for her to catch more ghosts if she put them to sleep - by using her singing voice, so at that moment, Jigglypuff put her vacuum down, took out her little microphone.

"Wait, Jigglypuff, NO!" cried Luigi, who saw what she was doing.

"No!" cried Link. "Please do not sing! PLEASE DON'T!"

Looking at three ghosts that were hovering above here, she then started singing.

"Wait, Jigglypuff, DON'T DO IT, PIKAAAA!" cried Pikachu, but Jigglypuff wasn't listening to any of them. She then started singing.

"_Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyypuuuuff. _

_Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyyyyyyyyy. _

_Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyypuuuuff. _

_Jiiiigglypuuuuf, Jiiiigglypuuuuf, Jiiiigglypuuuf, Jiiiigglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."_

When Jigglypuff finished singing, she looked to see if any of the ghosts had fallen asleep. However, the three ghosts were not sleeping. They were instead clapping with applause. Apparently, ghosts never go to sleep at all, so when the ghosts were applauding her performance (Which Jigglypuff had always wanted by the way), Jigglypuff only felt even MORE aggravated, and threw her microphone down.

"Oh, come, on!" she cried. "I can't believe this! YOU FREAKS WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO FALL ASLEEP SO I COULD CATCH YOU IN MY GHOST VACUUUUUM!"

When the ghosts heard her say that, they all then looked at each other, and then started laughing their heads off like crazy. Apparently, they all could not believe that she would actually be that stupid. After that, all three of the ghosts then mockingly threw a raspberry at her and continued laughing while they flew off.

"HEY! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"Jigglypuff?" said Lucario as he suddenly entered the foyer. "What's going on here? Why are Link, Luigi, and Pikachu all sleeping in the middle of the floor?"

"Huh?" said Jigglypuff, looking a bit confused. Suddenly, she saw what Lucario was talking about. "Oh, no, they all must have fallen asleep while I was trying to catch the ghosts by singing my song!"

"You were singing your sleep lullaby?" said Lucario

"Um… well…" she said, scratching her head.

Meanwhile, after looking through the dining room, kitchen, and bone yard, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had finally found the graveyard.

"Maybe the clue-box is behind one of these gravestones," Bowser Jr. suggested.

"Good idea, let's start looking," said Bowser, who was not yelling at his son for once.

As they were looking, Bowser Jr. had found the clue-box.

"Dad, I found th- WOAH!" Bowser Jr. yelled as a ghost suddenly came flying out of the clue-box, laughing.

"Son, are you alright?" said Bowser.

"Stupid ghost!" said Bowser Jr. as he got their clue. He then ripped it open, and found a ring of keys inside of it. He then started reading the clue.

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?

"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," said Toad. "In this Detour, teams must choose a task that has to do with finding their way out of the mansion. Their choice: Long Distance or Short Distance. In **Long Distance**, teams must use one of the keys that they obtained from their clue, and open the front doors to the mansion. They then must make their way outside of the mansion and roam through a trail in Boo woods. Using only a flashlight, teams must try to find their way through the woods by finding red and yellow route markers printed on trees. The task may appear simple, however, there are going to be other route markers with different colors to throw teams off. This can cause teams to get lost. Once teams have made it to the other end of the trail, they'll receive their next clue. In **Short Distance**, teams must search the graveyard for blindfolds, which they must keep on at all times while they're still indoors. While blind, teams must then try to find their way through the mansion all the way to the courtyard. Once teams have made it to the courtyard, they may take off their blindfolds and must then use the other key to open the gate to the courtyard to get out of the mansion. Once all that is done, they'll receive their next clue. Teams may be unable to see, but if teams have been paying attention to their surroundings while performing the Roadblock, they should be able to finish the task quickly. In **both tasks**, if teams get lost, they'll be transported back to the starting point by Lakitu, and they'll have to start over again."

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 1st place

"I say we should do Short Distance," said Bowser. "It sounds easier to me, and it's much shorter."

"Yeah, but Dad, it says we have to perform the task while wearing blindfolds. That means we won't be able to see where we're going."

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "It'll get us out of here faster. You just have to stay behind me while I lead the way."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this," Bowser Jr. muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Marth &amp; Ike were the next team to arrive at the graveyard and started searching behind the gravestones.

"Here it is," said Ike, "Here's the clue-box."

Ike got their clue, ripped it open, and read it.

MARTH &amp; IKE: Currently in 2nd place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance"

"I say we should do Long Distance," Marth replied. "It looks a lot easier to me."

"Yeah, but look at Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," Ike said, pointed towards the two mutant turtles who were putting on the blindfolds they had found. "They're doing the other task. I say we should do that too."

"I don't know Ike. I still say we should do the other task.

"Marth, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are practically not afraid of anything, so they're being given a huge advantage here. If we do the other task while they do the Short Distance task, they'll get to the mat first. I want US to win first place this time, so can you just please go along with me on this? We might even win a vacation if you do."

Marth thought about this for a bit. He still didn't think this was a good idea, but Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were getting further and further ahead every second. Marth knew it was just going to be a waste of time trying to convince Ike to do the other task, because when it comes to winning, reasoning with Ike is like trying to squeeze juice from a rock.

"Alright, fine. We'll do it your way," Marth decided.

"Yes! I knew you'd see it my way. Know lets hurry up so we can catch up to those turtle freaks."

Back in the ballroom, the three ghosts that laughed at Jigglypuff saw Krystal, who was also on the lookout for ghosts. When they saw that she was afraid of ghosts, they decided to play a prank on her, and scare her for pleasure. When Krystal saw them, her hands were shaking so hard that she couldn't turn on her ghost vacuum in time to catch one of the ghosts. The ghosts then flew towards her making screeching noises at her. This caused her to faint.

"Oh no," said a surprised Fox, "KRYSTAL!"

Fox went over Krystal to try to get her to snap out of her trance.

"Krystal, wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Ha, ha, ha," the ghosts laughed, feeling proud of themselves for this was actually their second time that they made someone faint. (Their first one was Luigi.)

Meanwhile, back in the Foyer…

"Wake up, WAKE UP!" said Jigglypuff, slapping Pikachu across the face several times while he was asleep.

She also tried doing this to Link and Luigi, but it wasn't working. Lucario tried to use some of his moves on all of them too, but surprisingly, even THAT wasn't super effective. Suddenly, Lucario had gotten an idea.

"Jigglypuff, I'm going to go to the kitchen to fetch some water. Water should help wake them up. I'll be right back."

"Ok," said Jigglypuff, "you do that."

Meanwhile, over in the conservatory, Daisy had caught her third and final ghost.

"Yes!" she cried. "I got it!"

She then went on over to Elvin Gadd to hand over her vacuum full of ghosts.

"YAY! Good job, Daisy," said Peach.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thanks," said Daisy.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th place

"WHAT!" Jigglypuff yelled. "But how did she- GRRRRRRRR!"

Back in the ballroom…

"Krystal, WAKE UUUP!" Fox was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-? What's going on?" said Krystal. 'My goodness, that was the worst nightmare I ever- oh no!' Krystal thought to herself. "Wha- NOOOOOOO!"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"And then that's when she just broke down," said Fox.

**END:**

"Noooo, Noooo, no, no, no, no, no." said Krystal whose face was now covered in more tears than ever before.

"Krystal, Krystal get a hold of yourself!" said Fox, who was now starting to get very worried about Krystal. "You can't let these ghosts take control of your fears!"

"I can't do this, Fox! These ghosts are just too creepy!"

"Can't you at least just TRY to finish?!"

"I can't do it, Fox! The ghosts keep flying over me, and it's too hard! I just can't do this!"

…

"I can't do this, Fox! I just can't!"

"Here," Fox helped her off the floor, "let's get out of here, and find someplace else. It's ok Krystal, it's going to be alright."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYTAL: Dating

"I was absolutely scared, more scared than I've ever been in my life quite frankly," said Krystal. "I was so traumatized by the whole situation that I was in, and I just felt that I didn't want to do it anymore."

"It just didn't feel right having to watch her suffer like this," said Fox. "It's wasn't her fault that she's afraid of ghosts and haunted houses, and I just couldn't blame her for the situation she was in. I knew had to do something about it, but I just didn't know what."

**END:**

"Why don't I take you back to the dining room?" said Fox. "I'll let you cry under the table there, while I stand guard. I won't let any ghosts hurt you, alright?"

"Okay," Krystal continued weeping while she was under Fox's arms.

When they got back to the dining room, they saw Lucario coming out of the kitchen carrying a bucket of water.

"What's going on?" said Lucario while Krystal was going under the table in misery. "What's wrong with Krystal?"

"She got scared," said Fox. "I'm just trying to calm her down. What's with the bucket of water?"

"Jigglypuff made Link, Luigi and Pikachu fall asleep with her singing, so I'm trying to help her wake them up."

"Why was Jigglypuff singing?"

"It appears that she was trying to get the ghosts to fall asleep. I have to go, Jigglypuff is waiting for me."

"Ok then, good luck."

Fox then started watching Krystal as she continued crying underneath the table. He was starting to doubt that Krystal was ever going to finish this task.

'What are we going to do?' he thought to himself.

Back at the Detour, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. and Marth &amp; Ike were having some trouble performing the Short Distance task while walking through the hallways trying to find the courtyard. Suddenly, without knowing it, Ike stepped on Bowser Jr.'s tail while walking.

"OW!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "Watch it!"

"I can't see where I'm going with this blindfold on!" said Ike.

After that, Ike tried going the other way, but ended up running into a wall. Marth was having trouble doing this as well as he kept running into Ike. He also kept tripping over furniture and knocking over candles from their posts. It was definitely not easy walking through a huge, haunted mansion while blind.

"OW!" Bowser yelled as Bowser Jr. ran into him. "Jr., you're stepping on my foot! Don't you remember that I'm supposed to be leading us out of this mansion and not you?!"

"This is not easy, Dad, and quit calling me Jr.!"

Suddenly, Marth's foot started to go though the fragile hardwood floors. "Ike, this is too dangerous. I say we should go to the other task."

"No way," Ike replied. "We can't let Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. beat us. We have to get ahead of them."

Meanwhile, Bowser had gotten an idea. "Son, just hold my hand. We'll get out of here much faster if we do."

"No way," Bowser Jr. refused as he did not want to be holding his father's hand in front of other people, but Bowser grabbed his hand anyway. Bowser then dragged him down the hallways while trying to find their way out.

"Hey," said Ike, "where did you two turtle freaks run off too?! Show yourselves! Whoa!" Marth had accidentally run into Ike, causing both of them to fall to the floor. This was just not Ike's day.

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy had finally found the graveyard. Lucas then spotted the clue-box and all four of them immediately went over to it. Ness ripped open his and Lucas's clue while Peach ripped open her and Daisy's clue.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 3rd Place PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?" said Ness.

"I say we should do Long Distance," said Daisy.

"Yeah, I agree," said Peach.

"Let's do Long Distance Ness," said Lucas, swirling the ring of keys around his finger. "I'm sick and tired of this mansion already."

"Alrighty then," said Ness, "We'll do Long Distance."

Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas then went back inside the mansion to head back to the foyer and open the front doors. While doing so, they passed Lucario and Jigglypuff, who were busy pouring water on Pikachu. Pikachu then opened his eyes feeling a bit surprised.

"Pika?"

"It worked!" cried Jigglypuff. "Let's do it on Link and Luigi now."

Feeling confused, Pikachu looked around a bit and realized he was still doing the Roadblock.

"Wait! What am I doing? I still have one more ghost to find, pika." With that, Pikachu picked up his ghost vacuum and ran off.

Meanwhile, Link and Luigi were both awakened by Jigglypuff and Lucario pouring water on them.

"What the- what's going on?" said Link, feeling a bit surprised at this sudden awakening.

"What-a happened, and why am I all wet-a?" said Luigi.

"We did it! We finally woke them up!" said Jigglypuff, feeling very excited. Suddenly, she saw another ghost fly by. Knowing that she had finished her job with waking up her fellow racers, she immediately ran off trying to catch it. Once again, however, she missed it. "Grrrrrrr."

"Here, why don't I help you with that," said Lucario who had been following her. (Link and Luigi left to continue their searching by the way.)

"Oh would you please!" said Jigglypuff.

She then handed over her ghost vacuum to Lucario. He then took a close inspection of her it and immediately found out what she was doing wrong.

"Jigglypuff, you weren't really sucking the ghosts in your vacuum at all, you were pressing the wrong button. By doing so, you were actually blowing air into the ghost's faces."

"I was?" she said.

Lucario then showed her the right button to press in order to catch the ghosts. It was now sucking the air instead of blowing it out.

"Oh…right. My bad" said Jigglypuff turning red. She never felt so stupid.

"Don't worry about it, at least now you know what to do."

"Yeah, thanks, Lucario, you're the best."

She then saw the same ghost from earlier, which was now hovering above them. Knowing what to do now, she pressed the right button this time, and when she did, she FINALLY caught her first ghost.

"YES! I got one, I got one, I got one, I got one!" Jigglypuff cheered all excitingly while jumping up and down.

"Whoa, take it easy Jigglypuff, take it easy," said Lucario, who had sweat dropped at her excitement.

After calmed down a bit, Jigglypuff then she saw Pikachu running toward Elvin Gadd for he had just then captured his third ghost.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thanks, pika."

"Good job, Pikachu, that was excellent," said Samus.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 5th place

"Oh my gosh, I've gotta hurry!" said Jigglypuff, who then immediately went upstairs to search for more ghosts.

"Good luck," Lucario called out and continued his search for more ghosts as well.

While all this was going on, Peach &amp; Daisy had used their keys to open the front doors and they went outside. Before Ness &amp; Lucas attempted to follow them, the front doors then suddenly shut behind them, and locked themselves again. This shocked both teams.

"Hey, what happened?" said Lucas.

"I think maybe we're supposed to use our keys as well," said Ness, who then did just that and unlocked the doors. After that, the front doors had opened, and Ness &amp; Lucas went outside. When both teams were on the front step, the door suddenly closed behind them again, scaring both teams once again.

"Ok, that was weird," said Peach.

"Extremely," said Lucas.

"Alright, let's forget about that you guys," said Daisy, "the clue says that the trail with the red and yellow flags at the beginning of the trail is the one that we have to go through."

"Hmm, that must be it over there," said Ness, pointing towards a trail entrance containing red and yellow flags.

With that being said, both teams immediately ran over to it and started traversing the trail through Boo Woods.

"Alright, let's get this done," said Ness.

"Yeah!" said Lucas.

"Absolutely," said Peach.

"Right on," said Daisy, and off through the woods they all went.

Back in the dining room of the mansion, Krystal seemed to be calming down a bit. Fox still had no idea how he was going to be able to get Krystal to finish the Roadblock, and she still hadn't caught a single ghost. Just then, Lucario came into the dining room, and saw that Krystal was still sulking a bit underneath the table.

"I'm worried about her, Lucario," said Fox. "I don't know what to do."

"Here," said Lucario, "Why don't I talk to her. I'll see if I can help her in her current situation."

"Will you?" asked Fox. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all." Lucario then went under the table to where Krystal was.

"Krystal?" said Lucario.

"Who's there?" said Krystal.

"It's me, Lucario. I'm here to help you out."

While Lucario was talking to Krystal, Jigglypuff was looking around the anteroom in the upstairs for one more ghost for she just caught her second one in the parlor. When she heard a noise, she immediately went over to the door and turned her ghost vacuum on. When the door opened, out came Luigi. This frightened Jigglypuff that she suddenly turned on her ghost vacuum and pointed it at him.

"AAAAH!" Luigi screamed as his face was getting sucked in.

"Oh my gosh, Luigi!" Jigglypuff gasped. She turned her ghost vacuum off. "I'm sorry. I thought you were another ghost."

"It's-a alright Jigglypuff, I don't-a blame you."

"Oh and… I'm also sorry I accidentally made you fall asleep," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, that's-a alright, I don't blame you for that either. All is forgiven."

"Where are you going now?"

"I just caught-a my last ghost; I'm going downstairs to-."

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH, I GOTTA HURRY!" Jigglypuff yelled and then suddenly ran off. Luigi blinked in confusion, but then just shrugged it off as he left to go get his next clue.

Back in the dining room, Krystal was starting to feel much better while Lucario was giving her a pep talk.

"So you see, you can't let these ghosts turn you into a shrinking violet," said Lucario, "you have to be more aggressive and assertive towards them. This way, they won't play around with your fears, and you won't end up being traumatized."

Suddenly, they heard Luigi come down the stairs with all three ghosts caught in his vacuum. He was then shown going over to Elvin Gadd.

"Congratulations, here is your next clue."

"Thanks a lot," said Luigi.

"Hey, you pretty good-a, Luigi," said Mario. "Now we can get out of here."

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 6th place

"Look at Luigi," said Lucario. "Let him inspire you."

Krystal was amazed that Luigi was able to catch all three of his ghosts despite his fear of them. This made her feel much better, and made her feel much more inspired.

"All right then, I will." She then immediately got out her ghost vacuum and started heading her way back towards the ballroom. She was ready to show the ghosts whose boss. Fox could not have been more amazed.

"Thank you, Lucario," said Fox after Lucario got out from under the table. "You're a really awesome guy."

"Any time my fellow competitor, any time." Lucario then picked up his ghost vacuum and went off in search of more ghosts.

…

_Stay tuned for part 3 of this episode_

**What's up guys? I decided to let this be a 3 part episode since I still have so much other stuff to do, and also, this episode still has quite a ways to go. I have a feeling that some of y'all will probably loathe the idea, though I hope you all enjoyed part 2 regardless. Don't forget to comment and express your feelings about it, and don't be afraid to point out any goofs and errors. Once again, I do not own these Nintendo characters, their videogames, or anything else that's not mine. See you all later. **


	5. Episode 2 Part 3

Episode 2 He just called me an idiot part III

At the left side of the hallways, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., who were still in the lead, continued to struggle during the detour… with each other that is. They kept on fighting.

"Son, I know the courtyard is this way. It has to be," Bowser insisted.

"Dad, you can't just assume that just because you found a door doesn't automatically mean we found the courtyard," said Bowser Jr. Apparently, they were still wearing their blindfolds as instructed to do so by the clue.

"You've never even been here before, so what makes you so sure we're NOT going the right way?"

"I'm just being logical. This door could lead us to somewhere else."

"Oh, what do you know?! You're just a kid! Look, we're not going to waste any more time thinking about logistics, I mean we're in the lead for crying out loud! I say we're going in!"

Bowser then opened the door and dragged his son to the other side of the door, only to find out by using his ears and touching the surface of the walls that they only found more hallways.

"See Dad, I told you this doesn't lead to the courtyard," Bowser Jr. boasted.

"SHUT UP JR.! I know where we're going! Now follow me, and keep your blabbering mouth shut!"

Bowser kept touching the walls until he found another door. He then opened it and he and Bowser Jr. then went inside the rec room. Bowser could tell because he felt one of the dumbbells lying on the floor.

"Wait a minute! I remember where we are now. This room is supposed to be next to the courtyard, so we're almost out," said Bowser.

"Dad; whats that sound?"

Suddenly, a big ghost jumped out of nowhere, and it made Bowser jump back in fear, and land on a shelf full of heavy weights, while Bowser Jr. hid inside his shell in fear. Watching this, the ghost laughed hysterically as it flew away.

Back in the other hallways, Marth &amp; Ike, who were performing the same detour task, were hearing all the commotion that was coming from the left side of the hallways.

"Marth, what was that?

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound very good, I say we should go to the left instead."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

In the rec room, Bowser was pretty pissed off at the ghost for what it did.

"Stupid Ghost! Come on son, let's get out of here! Son? Son, where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

"Over where? I'm wearing a blindfold you idiot!"

"I'm over here," Bowser Jr. said again as he held out his hand for Bowser to grab.

"Where? OW!" Bowser yelled as he stepped on Bowser Jr's spiny shell. "Get up you little coward!" Bowser said as he pulled his son out of his shell and dragged him out of the room. When Bowser opened the door, he felt a little wind blowing on his face, meaning they were finally outside of the mansion. Suddenly, Lakitu appeared before them.

"You two have now reached the courtyard; you may take off your blindfolds now."

"Finally!" Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. both yelled in unison as they took of their blindfolds. They then went over to the locked gate, opened the lock with one of the two keys that were given to them, and then opened the gate. They then went over to the clue-box that was just a few yards away from the gate. Bowser got their clue, ripped it open, and started reading it.

"Congratulations, you made it out of Luigi's Mansion, and completed the detour. You now must head to the tent camping area in Boo Woods."

…

"Teams must now make their way to a tent camping area in the middle of boo woods, the pit-stop for this leg of the race," said Toad. "Teams who have completed "Short Distance" must follow a 2 mile trail and find a sign that points directly toward the pit-stop, this time, they will have a map showing them where to go. For teams who have completed "Long Distance," they must go back 1mile the way they came on the trail and find that same sign. This time, the trail will have orange arrows pointing directly to where they have to go in order to find the pit-stop. Which either way the teams will have taken, the last team to check in at the pit-stop… will be eliminated."

…

"Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated. All right, come on son, we got to hurry!" said Bowser.

"Right behind you," said Bowser Jr.

As Marth &amp; Ike continued going left in the hallways, they stumbled upon another door that led to somewhere mysterious.

"Ike, I found another door. I think it might lead to the courtyard."

"Well, open it then," Ike insisted.

When Marth opened it, they were not in the courtyard; they were in the billiards room. Although unaware that they were going the wrong way, they went inside anyway. Meanwhile, back in the ballroom…

"I think I got it this time," said Krystal. In the last chapter, she ended up falling apart do to her fear of ghosts, but with some comforting from Fox and a little pep talk from Lukario, she was eventually able to put aside her fears, and try to finish the task.

The ghost tried to get away, but Krystal stayed focused, and gave it her all to try to catch the ghost. After a minute of struggling, the little ghost finally gave up and got sucked into her vacuum. "I got it!" Krystal screamed victoriously.

"Good job, Krystal, I'm so proud of you," said Fox. "Now you just got to find two more ghosts and then we're out of here."

"Thanks Fox, I think I got this now."

"You totally got this Krystal, just keep it up," said Fox.

Meanwhile, in the Fortune Tellers Room, Link was still struggling to catch his third ghost. Link has been taking a very long time actually (thanks to Jigglypuff that is). Zelda was starting to grow impatient with Link for his lack of success.

"Link, what is going on?" Zelda said as she was at the door to the Fortune Tellers Room. "You've been doing this for like an hour already! Could you hurry it up a bit?"

"I'm doing the best I can Zelda, just be patient. I'll find my last ghost soon."

"Well, make it faster than soon; we're falling behind!"

"Whatever Princess."

Jigglypuff on the other hand was getting done quickly now that she finally understood how to get her ghost vacuum to work. She now just had one more ghost to find. While she was searching the butler's room, she suddenly saw a ghost creep out of a flower base. Once Jigglypuff saw it, she immediately turned on her vacuum, and started sucking the ghost with all her might. "Come on, come on," Jigglypuff screeched. She still continued to struggle. Could this be her third and final ghost? Finally, the ghost gave up. "I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" screamed a victorious Jigglypuff as she had now caught her final ghost. Jigglypuff then ran to Elvin Gadd screaming with joy.

"Did you find them all Jigglypuff?" said Kirby.

"Yes Kirby, I found them!" said Jigglypuff excitedly.

"Good girl Jiggs. Nice job."

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thank you so much," said a very jubilant Jigglypuff.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 7th Place

"Congratulations, you completed the roadblock; you must now make your way to the graveyard of this mansion. It is there where you'll find your next clue," said Jigglypuff reading the clue.

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Kirby.

While Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff departed, Pokémon Trainer was getting a bit concerned and suspicious. He wondered why it was taking so long for Lucario to catch all three of his ghosts. After all, Lucario did say that he showed no fear towards ghosts. Just then, he saw Lucario heading towards the Butler's Room where Jigglypuff found her ghost.

"Hey, Lucario," said P.T.

"Yes Master?"

"Lucario, what is going on? Why is it taking so long for you to finish? There's like three of us left at the roadblock now!"

"There's only three teams left? Including us?"Lucario was immediately getting worried.

"Yeah. What happened?!"

Lucario then realized then and there that he screwed up big time by helping out Jigglypuff from earlier. Lucario gulped awkwardly for his big mistake. "Um, well…"

Meanwhile, over at the graveyard, Samus &amp; Pikachu and Mario &amp; Luigi found the clue box behind the gravestone, and both teams got their clues, ripped them open, and started reading them.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 5th Place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?" said Samus as she read aloud.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 6th Place

"I'd-a hate to do this to you Luigi, but I think we should do Short-a Distance," said Mario.

"What? Why?!" said Luigi, who had already had enough of the mansion to last a lifetime.

"You know this-a mansion more than anyone else here, so I believe we'll get done faster if we do this task."

"No way, I don't-a want to continue on inside this-a mansion. Especially while wearing blind folds. I mean, that's just suicide-a," said Luigi.

"We'll have to be blind if we do Short Distance Pikachu, and the interior structure of this mansion looks unsafe," said Samus.

"So, I guess we do Long Distance then?" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, we're going to do Long Distance."

"I don't-a want to do Short Distance Mario," said Luigi, "let's just do the other one-a."

"Alright fine-a, we'll do it your way then." Said Mario, who then saw Samus &amp; Pikachu going to do Long Distance as well as them."Hey guys, wait up-a," Mario yelled after the mercenary and the electric mouse. Meanwhile…

"YOU HELPED OUT JIGGLYPUFF?! ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LUCARIO?!" Pokémon Trainer yelled out to Lucario in complete shock from what he just heard.

"I- I'm deeply sorry Master. I had no idea it would cause us to fall behind," said Lucario was now feeling regretful for helping out Jigglypuff. "Look, I won't help any more of the teams after this. I promise."

"Whatever. Look, just hurry up, ok?! I don't want to be eliminated today!"

Meanwhile, in the mirror room.

"Link, hurry up!" said Zelda. "Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff have left already, and we've got to hurry and get out of here!"

"Zelda, would you just be quiet for one minute! I can't concentrate with you yelling at me like that!" Suddenly, a ghost came flying out of a mirror, causing Link to fall back to his great surprise.

"It's getting away Link! Link, get up, it's getting away!"

"I'm getting it Zel, I'm getting it. My Gosh!" When Link got up and went after the ghost however, he suddenly ran into Samus &amp; Pikachu, who were heading toward the front entrance, and accidentally knocked both Samus and himself to the floor.

"Hey, watch it! "Samus yelled at Link.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," said Link.

"Link, the ghost is getting away!" Zelda continued to yell. "GET OFF YOUR BUTT, AND CATCH IT ALREADY!"

"I'M GOING! Gee Whiz! Cool it, why don't you Princess!"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Plumbers/Brothers

"I was-a surprised with the way Zelda was treating Link," said Mario. "She was just-a yelling at him and giving him a hard time."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"With how Zelda just yells at him," said Pikachu. "It just makes you wonder how Link is going to be able to put up with her throughout this race."

**END:**

"Link, just hurry up, wills you? I don't want to lose today!" Zelda kept yapping as Link continued going after the ghost.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"I love Link with all my heart actually," said Zelda. "I believe Link is awesome, I know he is; I just tend to lose my patience with him sometimes. Whenever I'm being hard on him, I do it not only because I really want to win, but it's also because I care about him."

"Zelda is actually a very wonderful person," said Link. "She just needs to understand that things are not always going to go her way, and that being all pouty and impatient isn't going to help in any situation we encounter. She needs to learn to keep her cool if she wants us to win this race."

**END:**

Link continued to run after the ghost trying to catch it. Meanwhile, Samus opened the front doors to the mansion and she &amp; Pikachu, and Mario &amp; Luigi went outside. Luigi then pointed to the entrance of the hiking trail, and both teams then entered it. They then turned on the flashlights that were given to them for the task, and started searching for red and yellow marks as they walked along the creepy looking trail of Boo Woods.

"Here-a we go guys," said Mario.

"Get your bearings Pikachu, and keep your eyes peeled."

Meanwhile, just a mile ahead, Peach &amp; Daisy, and Ness &amp; Lucas were still on the lookout for red and yellow markers on the trees as they hiked.

"We haven't seen a red and yellow marker in sight for like an hour already," said Lucas.

"Lucas, it's only been like ten minutes since the last marker," said Ness. "We're gonna find it."

"But this place is just so scary, I just want to get this done as fast as possible!"

"You'll survive, this is nothing for us," said Daisy. "We've been in much worse situations."

"Like what?" said Lucas.

"Like, getting kidnapped and locked in dangerous and creepy castle, about EIGHTY TIMES!" said Peach.

"You see? It could be way worse," said Ness.

"I suppose," said Lucas.

"Look!" said Daisy pointing at something with her flashlight. "There's another route marker!"

"Guys look, I see the clue-box!" said Peach all excitedly.

"Finally!" said Lucas.

"We're getting closer to the end of this leg you guys," said Ness as he ran toward the clue-box.

Peach and Ness went over and got their clues, ripped them open, and started reading them.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 2nd Place

"Congratulations, you've made it to the end of the trail, and completed the detour. You must now go back the way you came, and follow orange arrows printed on the trees," Ness read aloud.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 3rd place

"These arrows will lead you to a sign that shows directly where the pit-stop is. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated," said Peach reading aloud as well.

"Alright, let's go!" said Lucas, who started running back down the trail.

"Looks like it's a foot-race for us," said Daisy, who went after him.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser continued along the other trail trying to find that sign, they kept their flashlights on trying to find it. For the past twenty minutes, they found nothing.

"Dad, we're not figuring out something. We can't see any signs anywhere," said Bowser Jr.

"You mean YOU'RE not figuring out something! You're the one that's holding the map," said Bowser.

"Hey, it's not my fault that there are like ten tent camping areas in these woods!"

"There are TEN tent camping areas?! I thought there was only one! Give me that!" Bowser then took the map out of Bowser Jr.'s hands. When he then looked at the map and was stupefied when he saw all the tent camping areas on the map. "You should've left ME in charge of the map you little doofus!"

"Hey, this isn't my faul-"

"SHH," Bowser interrupted, "I hear something!" Bowser then saw Ness &amp; Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy running against each other on the other trail.

"Come on Peach, we gotta beat them and win!" said Daisy.

"Come on son, we gotta follow them!" Bowser then grabbed his son by the hand and they both ran after the two teams.

Meanwhile, Ness then saw the sign they were looking for, and he, Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy stopped to read it. They then saw a red and yellow flag next to the number 5.

"Number 5 must be where the pit-stop is!" Lucas yelled for the whole world to hear him.

"_Come on son, that's the camp site we have to go to!" _Ness heard someone say in the background. "Who was that?" he said.

"Oh no, that's Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.!" said Peach.

"Hurry, we can't let them beat us!" said Daisy. "Not after he called me an idiot."

Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas immediately ran towards the trail leading to the pit-stop as fast as they could, with Bowser &amp; Bowser in hot pursuit. Those two mutant turtles we're catching up fast.

"So… so… tired," Peach panted as she started running slower as she went.

"Come on Peach, we can't let them beat us!" said Daisy getting a little tired herself.

Bowser and his son were getting closer and closer.

…

"Come on Peach, we can't let them beat us!"

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then suddenly ran passed Peach and soon after that, they ran passed Daisy.

"Oh great, they've already beaten us." Daisy said in defeat. She and Peach then slowed down and stopped to catch their breaths.

Toad was waiting at the mat with a boo ghost, the pit-stop greeter. Toad then saw two teams running against each other to the mat. Ness &amp; Lucas were in the lead while Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were catching up to them.

"Come on Lucas, we can beat them, we can make it," said Ness. Both of them were panting their lungs out as they ran.

Once Bowser saw the mat, huge dollar signs were coming out if his eyes. "I AM NOT TAKING SECOND PLACE, WE ARE GONNA WIN!" Bowser yelled as he then lifted his son off the ground and started carrying him the rest of the way.

"Hey, what are you-, "Bowser Jr. continued but was interrupted.

"SHUT UP, I WANNA WIN!" Bowser then started making a mad dash and ran full speed ahead like a tornado towards the mat.

"OH NO, he's gonna-"Lucas started but didn't finish as Bowser, who was carrying his son, ran right passed him and Ness.

Toad and the pit-stop greeter got out of the way quickly as Bowser came crashing into the mat, crushing his son in the process.

"Owww." Bowser Jr. groaned in pain.

"Oh man, they already beat us to it," said Ness.

Toad then went back over to the mat to greet the three teams arriving, starting with you-know-who. When he did, the boo ghost then suddenly appeared in front of Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. unexpectedly and yelled "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. both screamed and fell back in surprise.

"Ha, ha, ha. Welcome to Boo Woods," said the ghost creepily.

"Thanks, I think," said Bowser Jr. recovering from his injury.

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr…you're team number 1."

"YEEESSSSS!" Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. screamed their heads off in excitement and cheered for victory.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 1st Place

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," said Toad, "as the winners of this second leg of the race, you have won five thousand dollars… each."

"All right, YES!" said Bowser Jr., who was feeling very excited as he felt that he was now probably the richest kid in the whole world.

"I'm so happy we won!" said Bowser. He then turned around looking towards Ness &amp; Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy. "IN YOUR FACES SUCKERS!" he then threw a raspberry at both of the two teams, much to their annoyance.

"Ness &amp; Lucas, Peach &amp; Daisy, why don't y'all come over here," said Toad.

"I can't believe we got beat out by Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. That's just so unfair," Daisy lamented as she and Peach stepped on the mat after Ness &amp; Lucas did.

"Welcome to Boo Woods," the ghost said again.

"Thanks," said both teams.

"Ness &amp; Lucas, Peach &amp; Daisy," said Toad, "you're team numbers 2 and 3."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 2nd Place PEACH &amp; DAISY: 3rd Place

"Thanks Toad," said Ness.

"Yes, thank you," said Peach.

"I must say that was quite a footrace," said Toad.

"You've no idea," said Daisy.

"Yeah, we were so close," said Lucas.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"Having Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. beat us to the mat just showed us that they are definitely a very strong team," said Ness.

"They are a team that we cannot underestimate at all in this race," said Lucas.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I was so proud of the fact that we came in first before those two other teams, we just nailed it!" said Bowser.

"We went from 10th place to 1st in one leg;" said Bowser Jr. "That just proves that all the other teams might as well pack their bags and go home, because we are SO gonna win!"

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"Bowser and his son were just lucky in this leg, because of the fact that all of the teams had to wait at the gate entrance until the mansion was open," said Peach, "but they proved otherwise that they are definitely the team to beat at this point. We cannot afford to go against those two should we be in the final leg.

"Those two are just way too fast for us," said Daisy, "but when the time comes, we'll get even with them. Just wait and see."

**END:**

Back in Luigi's mansion, Link was still struggling to catch his last ghost as he continued running after it in the upstairs hallways. The ghost then went inside the study room, and so did Link. When Link entered, the ghost was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you, you little monster… err-ghost?"

When Link went to search inside the fireplace, the little ghost then creepily sneaked out of the big dictionary sitting on the stand, and suddenly yelled, "BOO!" at Link.

"AHH!" Link yelled and then then fell into the fireplace in surprise. He then immediately came out screaming like crazy as he was now caught on fire. Link dropped to the floor to get the fire out, while the ghost was laughing his head off at the richness of his little prank. Link was now in pure agony as he lost almost all of his heart's due to getting burned by the fire. Link then decided to take out one of his pink fairies, which he only uses in case of emergencies. He felt much better afterwards, but he was now pissed at the ghost for what he did to him, who by the way was still busy laughing. Link then decided to take advantage of this and immediately sucked the ghost into his ghost vacuum. This caught the little ghost by surprise.

"Gotcha you little runt. I can't believe that you think watching a person getting caught on fire is actually funny," said Link talking to the ghost inside the vacuum. Link then went downstairs, went over to Elvin Gadd and handed over his vacuum full of ghosts.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue."

"Thank you sir," said Link.

"Good job Link," said Zelda, who was glad that they could finally leave.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in 8th Place

Link then ripped open their clue, and started reading it. "Congratulations, you completed the roadblock; you must now make your way to the graveyard of this mansion. It is there where you'll find your next clue."

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Zelda.

Meanwhile, Marth &amp; Ike continued struggling at the detour as they were going nowhere. They were unable to figure out where to go as they were in the projection room.

"Have you found anything Marth," said a very anxious Ike.

"I can't feel any other doors," said the blindfolded Marth as he kept touching the walls for another door. "Maybe we should go back; Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. may have probably already beaten us by now."

"No way! I say we should keep go-"Ike was interrupted by a crack underneath his feet. He was then suddenly falling through the fragile floor boards, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"IKE!" Marth yelled. He then went over to where he thought he heard Ike fell, only to end up falling through the floor boards as well.

Both Marth &amp; Ike screamed as they were both falling in a dark abyss. They thought it was all over for them, which is until Lakitu suddenly came down frantically trying to save them. He first grabbed Marth with his fishing net, and then quickly grabbed Ike before he could continue falling further to his death. Lakitu then pulled them both up quickly and brought them both back to the graveyard. Both of them were shaking in fear for their predicament.

"Both of you will have to start over if you wish to continue this task," said Lakitu.

"NO WAY!" Marth yelled as he was taking off his blindfold. "This task is way too dangerous Ike; we're doing the other one!"

"Good idea! We're outta here!" As Marth &amp; Ike left to go do Long Distance, they then saw Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff come out into the graveyard.

"Hey guys, where's the clue-box?" said Jigglypuff,

"It's back there," said Marth pointing to the gravestone where the clue-box was.

"Thank you," said Kirby.

Kirby then went over to the clue-box, ripped open the clue, and read it.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 7th Place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?"

"Let's do Short Distance, I've been everywhere inside that mansion trying to find those ghosts," said Jigglypuff.

"Good idea, we'll do it then."

Meanwhile, in the Storage Room, Krystal was continuing to make a steady but very good effort as she found another ghost behind a shelf containing boxes, and was trying to catch it into her ghost vacuum.

"Come on Krystal, you can do this," Krystal said to herself as the ghost continued to struggle from getting sucked in.

The ghost then finally gave in and was sucked into her ghost vacuum.

"YES! Good job Krystal, good job!" said Fox. "You've just got one more to find, and then we'll be out of here."

Krystal then decided to go and look somewhere else. As she and Fox made their way out into the hallways, they suddenly saw Marth &amp; Ike running to the front doors, just desperate to get out of the mansion.

"Wow. They sure are in a hurry," said Fox. "I wonder what happened."

"Oh, I don't want to know," said Krystal, who was starting to get worried again because of this.

As Fox &amp; Krystal walked down the hallways, they then saw Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff walking around in a slow and confused-like manner, wearing blind folds. Fox &amp; Krystal gave each other puzzled looks as strange things were suddenly but supposedly going on with the other teams.

"Kirby, what are you and Jigglypuff doing?" said Fox.

"We're doing our detour task, wearing these blindfolds is a requirement for it," Kirby responded.

"We're trying to find our way to the courtyard," Jigglypuff added.

"They have to be blind while performing the task?!" said a worried Krystal. "I can't do that Fox, I'll be too scared out of my wits to do anything if we do that task!"

"Don't worry about that yet Krystal, right now, just focus on finding your last ghost," said Fox.

"Oh, Right," said Krystal as she continued her search.

As Fox &amp; Krystal continued down the hallways, Lucario walked right passed them as he still couldn't find his last ghost. He then decided to look upstairs to see if there were any more ghosts up there. As he went up the stairs, he suddenly saw a small ghost creeping through the upstairs halls. Once Lucario spotted it, it suddenly swooped through the walls to the sitting room. Lucario then went for it immediately, and went up into the sitting room.

"Where are you, you wandering spirit?" said Lukario as he went inside. At first, he saw nothing, so he decided to use his senses to try to track down the little ghost. He listened for any sounds coming from any area of the whole entire room. He then suddenly heard the mirror in the far corner creak a bit, thus giving away the ghost's hiding spot.

"There you are."

The ghost immediately leaped out of the mirror, and tried to get away, but it was too late for him, for Lucario had already turned on his ghost vacuum, and had caught the little ghost with ease.

"You were pretty clever, but it takes a much mightier foe to outsmart a ninja. Now, I must leave." Lucario went back downstairs as fast as he could. He knew perfectly well that his team was at the back of the pack now, so he didn't waste any more time, and handed over his vacuum full of all three of his ghosts to Elvin Gadd.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Finally! Let's get the heck outta here!" said P.T.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 9th Place

While P.T. &amp; Lucario were departing for the graveyard, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were making their way out of the mansion with ease. Wearing a blindfold was not a major disadvantage for both indestructible puffballs, because not only did Jigglypuff know where she was going due to her photographic memory, but both she and Kirby were not scared of anything that they thought was creeping up on them. This was giving them a good advantage. They were both also holding hands so that they wouldn't lose each other, which Jigglypuff was really enjoying very much.

"I think we're almost out," said Jigglypuff.

"All right, that's good. I just hope we're going the right way," said Kirby. Suddenly, Kirby heard a crack underneath the floor. "Jigglypuff, look out!"

"What?" Suddenly, Jigglypuff found herself falling through the floor boards. Unlike Ike however, she was immediately saved by Kirby, due to him holding hands with her. Kirby then pulled Jigglypuff out of the hole. "Oh Kirby, you saved me!" She then tried to kiss him. Only to have her face blocked by Kirby's hand,

"Save the kisses for later, Jiggy Wigs. We're in a race!" Kirby pointed out.

"Oh! Right! Sorry," said Jigglypuff as she snapped out of her own little fantasy world.

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff then continued on through the hallways unable to see a thing, until Jigglypuff suddenly felt another doorknob.

"I think this is the way to the courtyard," Jigglypuff hypothesized as she opened the door. The two little lovers then went to other side, and felt some wind on their faces for the first time in a while.

"You two have now reached the courtyard; you may take off your blindfolds now," said Lakitu as he flew in front of Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff.

"Thank goodness," Jigglypuff said with a sigh of relief as she took off her blindfold.

"Boy, am I glad THAT's finally over," said Kirby.

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff then proceeded to the gate of the courtyard, and unlocked it with one of their two keys. They then opened it, and went over to the clue-box that was waiting for them on the other side. Jigglypuff went over to it, got their clue, and did so and so.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 4th Place

"Congratulations, you made it out of Luigi's Mansion, and completed the detour. You now must head to the tent camping area in Boo woods. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated."

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE PIT-STOP. YEAAAHHHH!" Jigglypuff said at the top of her lungs.

"Inside voice Jiggs, inside voice," said Kirby who was once again rubbing his ears from her loudness.

"Sorry."

Back in Boo woods, Mario &amp; Luigi and Samus &amp; Pikachu were having some trouble trying to find red and yellow markers.

"Luigi, we haven't seen a route marker for like thirty minutes already. Are you sure we're going the right way?" said Samus.

"Of course I… well now that I think about it, I'm not-a sure anymore."

"Oh great, JUST GREAT!

Back at the graveyard, Link &amp; Zelda got their next clue. Link was the one to read it.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in 8th Place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance? I say we should do Short Distance; we can get to the other side of this mansion in no time flat."

"...Alright, fine. But if I get hurt while we do this task, you're in big trouble."

"Oh would you just relax? How bad can it be?"

As Link &amp; Zelda got their blindfolds and went back into the mansion, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were the next team to arrive at the graveyard. P.T. was the one to get their clue and started reading it.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 9th Place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?"

"I feel that taking Short Distance is the smartest way to go, I am a ninja after all," said Lucario.

"Good point, Short Distance it is," P.T. agreed.

While Link &amp; Zelda and Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were busy performing the detour inside the mansion, Krystal was still busy trying to find her last ghost. She was aware that she and Fox were the last team left at the roadblock. As Krystal searched the rec room, the ghost that attacked Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. from earlier was creeping out of the dumbbells that were all lying on the floor. It was ready to sneak up on Krystal and scare her.

"Ok, whatever you do Krystal, don't go running away screaming," Krystal said to herself as she searched the entirety of the room. Suddenly, as Krystal was looking at the dumbbells, the little ghost then jumped out right in front of her. Krystal screamed, only to her great surprise, she was not running away. She immediately turned on her vacuum. The ghost immediately regretted what he did as he tried to prevent himself from getting sucked in. Finally, Krystal caught her third and thankfully, her final ghost.

"YES! Good job Krystal, good job! I knew you could do it," Fox cheered with delight.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thank you so much," said Krystal as she finally handed over her ghost vacuum. Fox then got their clue for her and started reading it.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in Last Place

"Congratulations, you completed the roadblock; you must now make your way to the graveyard of this mansion. It is there where you'll find your next clue."

"Let's get out of here already!" said Krystal just itching to go outside.

"Alright, we're going. I'm very proud of you by the way, you did excellent," said Fox.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I'm so proud of Krystal," said Fox. "She was able to face her fears, and kick butt. She is absolutely an amazing person, and I love her."

**END:**

Back in Boo Woods, Samus was starting to grow impatient by the lack of progress.

"Ok, I've had enough! I say we should go back now."

"She's right guys, we haven't seen any red and yellow markers for a while now, we should just go back and start over," said Pikachu.

Mario &amp; Luigi gave it some reluctant thought, and then finally gave in.

"Alright-a, we'll do it y'alls way," said Mario.

"But, how do we get back to the entrance?" said Luigi.

"Ugh, I guess I have to do EVERYTHING!" Samus complained as she took out her pistol and shot a bright ball into the sky to call for help. Lakitu then came over to them in an instant.

"You two teams wish to start over?" said Lakitu as he hovered over the two teams.

"YES, NOW GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Samus yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright! No need to yell." Lakitu then pulled the two teams up with his fishing pole and started bringing them back to the entrance. On their way over, however, Lakitu saw Marth &amp; Ike, who looked like they were lost as well.

"Ike, where are you taking us? We haven't passed any red and yellow markers at all!" said Marth, growing pretty worried.

"I'm sure we'll find another marker by the next bend," said Ike, who actually didn't know where he was going. He then saw Lakitu hover down to them, carrying Samus &amp; Pikachu and Mario &amp; Luigi with him. Once Ike saw this, he then became more overconfident.

"Are you two lost?" said Lakitu.

"Yes, we-"

"NO! We're not lost," Ike interrupted Marth. "We don't need any help, thank you."

"Ok, if you insist." Lakitu then hovered away, leaving Marth and Ike all alone in the middle of the woods.

"Ike, what do you think you're doing?! We really ARE lost!" said Marth.

"Don't you see? With those two teams leaving, we're absolutely sure to stay in this race."

"Not if we are lost and we don't know where else to go, Genius!"

Ike then took a quick look around and suddenly realized that Marth was right, and that he actually did screw up.

"Oh snap!"

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had arrived at the pit-stop and stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to Boo Woods," said the pit-stop greeting ghost.

"Thanks," Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff both said in unison.

"Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff," said Toad, "… you're team number 4."

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 4th Place

"YAY!" Jigglypuff squealed. Jigglypuff then immediately started kissing Kirby at last.

Back at the entrance of the trail, Mario &amp; Luigi and Samus &amp; Pikachu were brought back there, and they immediately went to try again.

"Alright boys, let's try this again," said Samus, who did not want to fall any further behind.

This time around, Mario &amp; Luigi and Samus &amp; Pikachu were doing better at the task then they did the last time. They kept their eyes peeled a lot more as they were now more careful following the right markers by paying close attention to their color on the trees.

"You see any more markers Mario?" Pikachu asked.

"Nope, not yet-a," Mario exclaimed as he was aiming his flashlight around the trees. Suddenly, another marker caught his eyes. "Wait a minute, now I see another one-a!"

"Look-a!" Luigi pointed. "I see a clue-box!"

"Come on Pikachu, let's go!" said Samus.

Both teams were now running like crazy heading toward the clue-box as they were delighted that they finally finished the task. Samus and Luigi both got clues for their teams.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 5th Place

"Congratulations, you've made it to the end of the trail, and completed the detour," said Samus reading the clue aloud.

Mario &amp; Luigi: Currently in 6th Place

"Warning-a: The last team to check in will be eliminated," said Luigi reading the clue aloud as well.

"Alright-a, lets hurry!" said Mario as he and Luigi started to make a mad dash back down the trail, with Samus &amp; Pikachu in pursuit.

Back at the mansion, Fox &amp; Krystal found the graveyard, and Fox went over to the clue-box and read their next clue.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in Last Place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?"

"Long Distance definitely," Krystal insisted. "I don't want to have to spend any more time in this creepy mansion trying to find the courtyard while blind."

"Then Long Distance it is my love, though you do realize we have to perform this other task in Boo Woods, and that place is just as scary."

"I know, but as long as I can see where I'm going, I'm fine with it."

"Alright, but we'll have to keep our eyes peeled, and do it fast."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I knew completely that taking Long Distance would put our chances of staying in this race at risk, especially since we were in last place," said Fox, "but I didn't want Krystal to have to suffer any more of her phobia, and continue being scared of the ghosts that haunt the mansion. I knew I had to look out for her, and do whatever I could to help her feel safe."

**END:**

So it was settled. Fox &amp; Krystal made their way to the foyer of the mansion, unlocked the doors, and went outside to the hiking trail of Boo Woods to do Long Distance.

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Zelda were eventually able to finish Short Distance by both by learning from their past experiences in dungeons, and by using their quick wit. As a result, they didn't get into any trouble at all, and they were then able to find the courtyard, open it's gates, and receive their next clue.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in 7th Place

"Congratulations, you made it out of Luigi's Mansion, and completed the detour. You now must head to the tent camping area in Boo Woods. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated," said Link reading their next clue. "Alright, let's go."

"Let's get out of here," Zelda added, and they both ran very fast to prevent themselves from elimination.

After that, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were able to get out of the mansion as well. Lucario kept hold of P.T.'s hand so he wouldn't lose him, and used his ninja skills to sense any danger that was near. This helped immensely as they were able to steer clear from any rotting floorboards, and any ghosts that attempted to sneak up on them. However, their sense of direction was not as good, as they kept coming across dead ends, and kept going the wrong way. They even had to be brought back to the graveyard by Lakitu several times. Despite the task taking a long of time for them to finish, they were eventually able to find the courtyard, open its gates, and receive their next clue.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 8th Place

"Congratulations, you made it out of Luigi's Mansion, and completed the detour. You now must head to the tent camping area in Boo Woods. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated" said Lucario reading the clue aloud.

"Alright, let's go," said P.T., and he and Lucario started running fast knowing that they were close to the back of the pack.

Meanwhile, Marth &amp; Ike continued to struggle finding their way out of the woods trying to find the red and yellow markers. They were now starting to make crazy shortcuts trying to find more markers quicker.

"Do you see anything yet?" Ike asked.

"No, not yet. Wait a minute, I think I see something," Marth said as he saw one of the orange arrows on the trails.

"Those arrows must be a part of the detour as well," Ike thought, "let's follow them."

"I don't know Ike; they may lead to somewhere else."

"But Marth, those arrows may lead us to something. They may be our only hope of staying in this race."

"I hate to say it Ike, but I think you may be right. But let's hurry, alright?"

Marth &amp; Ike then started to follow the arrows not knowing they were leading them to the pit-stop.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi and Samus &amp; Pikachu were still running against each other as both teams were now running towards the mat at the tent camping area. Mario &amp; Luigi were in the lead, but suddenly Samus passed them. In her mind, she was hoping that she and Pikachu could get a better placement, and quite possibly, not get eliminated. She ended up getting on the mat first, but it was all for knot as Mario &amp; Luigi had both stepped on the mat before Pikachu could.

"Alright-a, we made it!" Luigi cheered.

"Mario &amp; Luigi," said Toad, "…you're team number 5."

"YESSS!" they both said in unison.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: 5th Place

"Samus &amp; Pikachu that would make you team number 6."

"Alright, we'll take that," said Samus shaking Mario &amp; Luigi's hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Sounds good to me," said Pikachu. "It means we're still in it."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 6th Place

Link &amp; Zelda were still following the other trail while carrying a map, trying to find that sign leading to the pit-stop.

"Link, are you sure the sign is somewhere around this bend?" said Zelda.

"Of course I'm sure. The map says so," Link insisted.

"Look Link, I see it!" Zelda pointed towards the sign they were looking for.

Link &amp; Zelda then went over to the sign and read it. When they looked at the red and yellow flag next to the number 5, they then went over to camp site number 5, and met Toad at the mat.

"Link &amp; Zelda… you're team number 7."

"Alright, I guess that's pretty good," said Zelda.

"At least seventh place is better than ninth place," said Link.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 7th Place

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were then the next team to find that sign, and find Toad at the pit-stop.

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario… you're team number 8."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 8th Place

"Alright, I guess that fine, sort of," said P.T., who felt very disappointed that they went from 1st place to 8th place in one leg.

"What do you think today's moral was?" asked Toad.

"Help only yourself, don't help out other teams, it only hurts you," said Lucario.

"Yes, you're exactly right," said Toad.

"And I'd like to apologize for it as well Master."

"You're forgiven, what's done is done, so I won't hold it against you any longer. We're cool," P.T. said as he patted Lucario on the shoulder.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

We both now know better not to help out other teams. This race is all about playing for yourself, and not for the people you're competing against. I forgot that concept in today's leg, and it affected our standing in the race, so I promise I won't let it happen to us again," said Lucario.

**END:**

Marth &amp; Ike and Fox &amp; Krystal were now the last two teams left in this leg of the race. Marth and Ike continued to follow the orange arrows leading to the pit-stop while Fox &amp; Krystal were still at the detour finding red and yellow markers in the woods. Unlike how Marth &amp; Ike did however, they were performing the task flawlessly.

"I see another marker Fox," Krystal said pointing at another marker in the trees.

"See, I knew you'd be good at this," said Fox.

As the vulpine couple continued following the trail, Marth &amp; Ike found the sign that lead to the pit-stop. They stopped to read it, and saw the red and yellow flag next to the number 5.

"That must be the final red and yellow marker," Ike thought. "Let's go!"

Marth &amp; Ike then ran toward the camp site. When they saw Toad at the mat, they immediately ran straight toward him.

"Marth &amp; Ike, you're the ninth team to arrive-"

"YES!" Ike shouted with relief. "We made it!"

"However," Toad continued, "because you didn't find the clue-box at the end of the trail, you didn't officially finish the detour. For that, I can either assess you a six hour penalty or you must go back and get that clue before I can check you in."

"OH SNAP!" Ike gasped.

"I knew it. Come on Ike, if we want to stay in this race, we better run."

"Better make it quick guys; there's only one spot left," Toad exclaimed.

While all this was going on, Fox &amp; Krystal continued to make great time finding those route markers.

"Krystal look, I see another marker!" Fox said pointing at it with his flashlight.

"We're getting closer to the end!" said Krystal. Suddenly, she saw something peculiar further ahead. "Fox, I see the clue-box, come on!"

Fox &amp; Krystal then ran to it and got their final clue of the leg. Krystal was the next one to rip it open and read it.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 9th Place

"Congratulations, you've made it to the end of the trail, and completed the detour. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated."

"Alright, come on Krystal. If we hurry, we may still be able to make it," said Fox who started running back down the trail looking for those orange arrows.

Meanwhile, Marth &amp; Ike were going back the way they came, and continued looking for the red and yellow markers.

"Aw man, where could it be?" said Ike, who starting to feel overcome with worry and desperation.

While they continued searching, they saw Fox &amp; Krystal coming back down the trail.

"Hey Fox, did y'all find the clue-box at the end of the trail?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, it's back there about a mile away," Fox said as he and Krystal continued running.

"OH NO!" Ike gasped.

The very second Fox said that, Marth &amp; Ike were both in shock as they now realized that their fate had been sealed. Since they were not that far from the campsite, they both knew that they wouldn't have enough time to get to the clue-box and then beat Fox &amp; Krystal to the mat. It was all over for them now.

"There's nothing we can do Ike, let's just go back to the mat and get this race over with," Marth said sadly.

"Ok."

Fox &amp; Krystal emerged happy and victorious as they both excitedly ran to Toad and stepped on the mat.

"Fox &amp; Krystal… you're team number 9."

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: 9th Place

"Oh, thank goodness," Krystal sighed with relief. "I'm so happy."

"I'm proud of you Krystal, you did a good job," said Fox.

"No, WE did a good job," said Krystal.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"My father always told me to never give up and trust my instincts," said Fox, "and Krystal lived up to that lesson as she never gave up on the ghost catching roadblock despite her fears, and we didn't give up when we were in last and we thought it was all over. As a result, we able to succeed and secure our standing in the race, so I feel very happy."

"I feel very proud that I was able to finally finish the ghost catching roadblock without quitting," said Krystal. "Quitting is something we never do. I'm just happy that Fox and I can now continue on in this race without making any more mistakes. Also, from now on, I'm going to read the clue more thoroughly before I volunteer for any more roadblocks."

**END:**

Fox &amp; Krystal then continued to hug and kiss each other in celebration. After that, Marth &amp; Ike went on up to the mat and greeted Toad.

"Welcome to Boo Woods," said the pit-stop greeting ghost.

"Thank you," they both said in unison.

"Marth &amp; Ike, I understand you chose not to obtain the clue at the end of the trail."

"Yes," said Marth.

"And I'm afraid all of the teams have checked in, making you the last team to arrive."

MARTH &amp; IKE: Last Place

"We figured," Ike added.

"And I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

"We figured that too," said Ike who now finally let the feeling sink in as their adventure had now come to an end. "It was all my fault, I was too cocky, and I screwed up."

"No, don't say that Ike, it was my fault as well. I should've spoke up more, plus switching detours was my decision. You were just doing what you had to do."

**CONFESSIONAL: **

Marth &amp; IKE: Swordsmen

"Some part of me is always telling me that if I just chose to start over on that detour task, we probably would have still been able to stay in this race. That's really gonna haunt me for a long time."

"I'm actually proud of Ike and I," said Marth, "we kept our head in the game despite our mistakes, and I'm just glad we got passed the first leg. Ike and I may be rivals, but we sure do make a good team."

**END:**

Marth &amp; Ike then walked over to join all the other teams, who were gathering around the campfire roasting marshmallows.

'_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.'_

…

'_Next time on The Amazing Race: Video Game Edition… the nine remaining teams head to the kingdom of Hyrule-"_

"Wow, this place looks even more beautiful in person," said Daisy.

'_Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continue fighting over strategy-'_

"I say we count the chickens by throwing them out of their pen you idiot!" yelled Bowser.

"And I say that's stupid! We'll have to find them and put them all back in their pen if we do that!"

'_Link &amp; Zelda get into a terrible argument.'_

"I cannot believe you Link, you're such an idiot!"

"Hey! EXCUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!"

'_And Jigglypuff passes out while climbing Death Mountain.'_

"Help, somebody help us! My girlfriend needs a doctor!"

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been like forever since my last update. Apparently, I've been plagued by the summer bug. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter very much. Once again, I do not own Amazing Race, Nintendo, it's characters, or their catch phrases. Thank you all very much.**


	6. Episode 3 Part 1

**Hey Guys, we're now in the third leg of the race. I'm excited for what's in store for this episode, and I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I do when writing it. Also, this episode is going to be a parody of a certain season 6 episode of the real American version of the Amazing Race, for the most part that is. I'll tell you more about it at the end of this episode. Will this be a 2-part or 3-part episode? I don't know. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself as I keep writing. In the mean time, enjoy.**

**p.s. I accidentally forgot to add "pika" at the end of every one of Pikachu's sentences in the last chapter, so in case any of y'all have noticed that, I'm trying to figure out how to get that fixed. **

Ep. 3 He's going to attract more ladies than he ever used to. –Mario

_Previously on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition, ten teams set out from DK's Jungle to Luigi's Mansion. At the Green Pipe station, Daisy got upset at Bowser Jr._

"Why you little, I'm gonna kill him!" Daisy screamed.

_And he and Bowser immediately became targets,_

"It's now thanks to you that the other teams dislike us even more!" said Bowser.

_But Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were given a mulligan when all of the teams had to wait a bit longer for the mansion to open._

"Looks like this place is closed," said Lucario looking at the sign on the gate.

Bowser laughed. "With all the teams gathered around here, we're sure to beat them."

_Taking advantage of this, they surpassed all tasks with ease, including a footrace, to win the second leg of the race._

"Oh man, he's already beat us," said a defeated Ness.

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr," said Toad, "you're team number 1."

"YEEESSSSS!" Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. cheered.

_At the roadblock, Krystal accidentally volunteered,_

"Who's got ghost phobia? Me," said Krystal as she wasn't even thinking.

_And due to her fear of ghosts, she ended up suffering a major breakdown,_

"Krystal, get a hold of yourself!" said Fox.

"I can't do this Fox! The ghosts keep flying over me, and it's too hard! I just can't do this!"

_Meanwhile, Jigglypuff, who was struggling with the task, tried to sing the ghosts to sleep,_

"_Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyypuuuuff."_

_But her singing only affected Link, Luigi, and Pikachu._

"Jigglypuff?" said Lucario. "Why are Pikachu, Link, and Luigi all sleeping in the middle of the floor?"

"Huh?" said Jigglypuff, a bit confused, but then she saw what he was talking about. "Oh, no!"

_Lucario, however, helped Jigglypuff how to do the task_

"Here, why don't I help you with that," said Lucario, talking about her ghost vacuum.

"Oh, would you please!?" said Jigglypuff.

_And later helped Krystal face her fear._

"You have to be more aggressive towards them. This way, they won't play around with your fears."

"All right, I will," said Krystal feeling much better.

_But his acts of chivalry caused him and Pokémon Trainer to fall behind, which left Pokémon Trainer frustrated._

"ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" P.T. yelled.

"I- I'm deeply sorry Master," said Lucario.

_But In the end, it was Marth &amp; Ike that fell short._

"Marth &amp; Ike, I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race," said Toad.

"We figured," said Ike.

_Nine teams remain, who will be eliminated next?_

…

The scene showed Boo Woods and its creepy and eerie mysteries.

"This is Boo Woods," said Toad, "a dreadful and creepy forest that consists of wandering ghosts, dead trees, and even trees that move. It is also near Luigi's Mansion, a haunted mansion that was once owned by Luigi himself- at least that's what we thought. In the midst of Boo Woods is a tent camping area, which served as the second pit-stop in a race around the video game universe."

Teams were then seen sitting around the campfire talking to each other while eating eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"At the pit-stop, teams were given the opportunity to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. be able to stay in the front of the pack despite their quarreling and their rivalries with the other teams, and will Fox &amp; Krystal be able to catch up to the other teams despite their little ghost mishap in the last leg. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., who were the first team to arrive at 6:03 am, will depart first at 6:03 pm."

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 1st to depart, 6:03 pm

Bowser Jr. ripped open their clue and read it out loud. "Make your way to the kingdom of Hyrule."

…

"Teams must now head to the space station and then travel by space ship to the kingdom of Hyrule," said Toad. "There are only going to be two flights available. The first flight, departing at 9:30 pm, will only carry four teams, while the second flight, departing at 9:45 pm, will carry five teams. What teams do not know, is that the first flight will be arriving thirty minutes after the second flight due to it having a longer layover, so teams are going to have to choose wisely, because once they've bought their tickets, they cannot give them back."

…

"Alright son, let's go," said Bowser as they departed.

"Dad, where are you going? We have to go on this trail," said Bowser Jr. pointing in the other direction.

"What? I thought we had to go back the way we came."

"What? No way. It'll take way too long if we do that. This way leads us out of the woods quicker."

"Oh, err- well, whatever," said Bowser.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER Jr.: Father/Son

"I'm very proud of the way we ran the last leg," said Bowser. "By going from tenth place to first place, I now feel more confident than ever that my son and I are gonna win this race."

"I'm extremely happy with the win that Dad and I got in the last leg," said Bowser Jr., "but as evil and ruthless I may be, I acknowledge the fact that we were just lucky in the last leg. What matters most to me right now is that Dad and I need to work on our teamwork and our relationship with each other, because now that a lot of the teams are gunning for us, we're gonna have to learn to keep our cool and stay focused."

**END:**

"We gotta make sure we get on that first flight and stay ahead of the other teams," said Bowser Jr. as he and Bowser were running through the woods.

"I know that, Jr.!" Bowser growled.

"I'm just saying, Dad."

NESS &amp; LUCAS and PEACH &amp; DAISY: 2nd and 3rd teams to depart, 6:04 pm

Ness and Daisy ripped open the clues for their teams and read them out loud.

"To get to Hyrule, you must make your way to the space station, and charter a flight," said Ness.

"There are only going to be two flights available once you get there," said Daisy

"All right, we're out of here," said Peach.

"Yeah, let's go, Lucas," Ness added.

"Right behind you," said Lucas.

Both teams went in the same direction Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were heading. Both teams ran as they tried to catch up to Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

"I hope Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. get eliminated in this leg," said Daisy.

"Yeah, well with their first place win in the last leg, that's not gonna be easy," said Ness.

"Well, anything can happen in this race," said Lucas.

"And don't forget," said Peach, "this race IS going to be full of many unexpected surprises."

"Yeah," said Lucas, "I guess we're gonna have to expect the unexpected from now on, huh."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Best Friends/Princesses

"I'm still a bit steamed at Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. for what they said to me in the last leg," said Daisy, "and now I'm just ready to see them go."

"We understand completely about the numerous amounts of times that those guys have kidnapped us in the past," said Peach, "but we're not gonna let that discourage us. We're going to continue doing what we have to do to win this race."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. are not forces to be reckoned with," said Ness, "we've learned that in the last leg. Those two cannot be underestimated. If the other teams get the chance to pull them out of the race, they're gonna have to be smart, and just do it."

"Yeah, I agree," said Lucas

**END:**

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had made it to the other end of the trail, and were then on the street searching for a taxi.

"Taxi!" Bowser yelled out at the passing cars.

"TAXI!" Bowser Jr. yelled even louder.

"Man, where's a taxi when you need one," said Bowser. Finally, a taxi driver heard them, and pulled over for them. Bowser went over to the window of the car.

"Take us to the Mushroom Kingdom Space Station, and get us there fast!" said Bowser.

"Oki doki, no problem," said the taxi driver.

"You better not get us lost," Bowser Jr. threatened as he got into the taxi.

A minute later, Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas were the next two teams out of the woods and called out for taxis as well.

"Taxi, taxi over here!" Peach called out.

"Hey!" cried Lucas, "We need a taxi now!"

A moment later, another taxi came up to Ness &amp; Lucas.

"Aw, Man!" Daisy complained.

"Sir, we need to get to the nearest space station as fast as possible. Do you know where it is?" Ness asked.

"Yes sir, I know where it is."

"Alright, come on Lucas, let's get in."

"Sure thing," said Lucas.

Ness &amp; Lucas were then on their way to the space station while Peach &amp; Daisy were still struggling to get a taxi of their own.

"Come on, where's a taxi when you need one?" said Peach.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI and SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 4th and 5th to depart, 6:41 pm

Luigi and Pikachu were the ones to rip open the clues for their teams and read them.

"Seats on these-a two flights are limited, so it's-a first come first served," said Luigi.

"You have a hundred and fifty dollars for this leg of the race, pika," said Pikachu.

"Alright-a, Hyrule Kingdom here we come," said Mario.

"Come on Pikachu, we have to go this way," said Samus pointing to the trail that the other three teams went into.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"I believe Pikachu and I have been working very well together," said Samus. "We both try not to be the leader, and we just do what we have to do to win, and we just go with it."

"I'm very glad that I have Samus as my partner," said Pikachu, "we both help, and rely upon each other, and we don't worry too much about the other teams, pika."

**END:**

"We have to make sure we get on the-a first flight, because there are only gonna be five-a seats on it, and we're leaving in fifth-a place," said Luigi.

"I think-a we can make it. The worst that could happen is that we miss-a both flights," said Mario.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers/Plumbers

"I'm-a very proud of Luigi for being able to relive the nightmares that he had to go through in Luigi's Mansion," said Mario, "that just-a shows how much of a good partner Luigi is, because he will not stop at anything to stay in this race, he-a wants us to win."

**END:**

...

"In the last leg, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff arrived at the mat in 4th place," said Toad, "however; Jigglypuff had accidentally put Link, Luigi, and Pikachu to sleep when she sang her song at the Roadblock. With the help of Lucario, she was able to wake them back up, but since Jigglypuff had put them at a disadvantage, she and Kirby have been given a 30 minute penalty, so they will now be leaving in 6th place as a result.

…

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 6th to depart, 6:48 pm

Kirby ripped open their clue and read it out loud.

"Hurry, seats are limited, so it's first come first served."

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Jigglypuff.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Dating Long Distance

"I'm a bit upset about the fact that we have to be leaving in 6th place instead of 4th place, especially for something that only Jigglypuff did," said Kirby. "I had a feeling that her singing would affect us in some way, but I guess when you're having to run this race with a partner, you each have to take full responsibility for each other's actions."

"I feel upset that I didn't have the common sense to keep my singing mouth shut in the last leg," said Jigglypuff, "so now Kirby and I had to pay the price by having to fall further behind. For as long as Kirby and I are still in this race; I shall never sing my little song ever again."

**END:**

"I can't believe we're going to Hyrule, Kirby," said Jigglypuff. "You know how I've always wanted to go there; you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I've always wanted to go there too, but let's make sure we catch up the other teams, alright?" said Kirby.

"Yeah, you're right."

Samus &amp; Pikachu and Mario &amp; Luigi were the next two teams to get out of Boo Woods while Peach &amp; Daisy were still struggling to get a taxi.

"Hey, come on!" Peach yelled out to the cars passing by. "I'm the princess of Mushroom Kingdom for crying out loud, and no one is willing to give me and Daisy a taxi?!"

"Luigi, we have the help them, they're the-a loves of our lives," said Mario.

"Oki doki, Mario." Luigi then suddenly went into the middle of the road to stop all of the oncoming cars.

"WAIT-A, LUIGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mario cried out.

"Luigi, no!" Daisy cried out as well.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Suddenly, all of the cars frantically came to a stop trying not to hit the little green plumber.

"HEY!" a masculine koopa yelled out from his window. "WHAT ARE YA TRYING TO PULL, BUSTER!?"

"These-a two princesses over here need a taxi, if I may kindly ask of any one of you!" yelled Luigi.

"Oh. My apologies," said the koopa, who was actually a taxi driver himself. He then pulled over next to Peach &amp; Daisy as Luigi got out of the road, and let all the cars pass.

"Thank you, sir," said Peach to the taxi driver. "Could you take us to the Mushroom Kingdom Space Station, please?"

"Of course your highness, I shall gladly do so."

"Oh, Luigi, what a crazy thing for you to do," said Daisy as she kissed Luigi on the cheek.

"The pleasure is mine," said Luigi.

"Please, come with us," said Peach wanting to repay the favor.

"Gee, thanks a lot," said Mario.

Peach &amp; Daisy and Mario &amp; Luigi were then on their way to the space station while Samus &amp; Pikachu's taxi was pulling over for them.

"Sir, we need to get to the Mushroom Kingdom Space Station as fast as possible," said Samus.

"You got it, miss," said the taxi driver.

"Let's hope that we can get on that first flight, pika" said Pikachu as he and Samus were now on their way.

On their way to the space station, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.'s taxi driver was making great time as they had hoped.

"Alright, now go the left of here, Mr.," said Bowser.

"Oki doki," he said as he went left.

A minute later, they had arrived at the space station, and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. got out of the taxi, and paid their fee.

"Thank you sir," said the taxi driver.

"Whatever, just get out of here," said Bowser.

"Dad, come on, we gotta go!" Bowser Jr. called after his Dad as the terminal to the next space shuttle was at the bus station.

The father and son team then hurriedly went over to the bus. Once they got on, they urged the bus driver to leave immediately.

"Sir, there are other people waiting to get on this terminal," the bus driver said.

"I don't care, just go!" Bowser forcefully yelled. The bus driver then closed the doors, and left the bus station.

"Hey! I've been waiting here for ten minutes!" an elderly female turtle yelled out after the bus driver, but it was no use. "Humph, schmuck!"

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were the next team to get out of the woods and started searching for a taxi as well.

"Hey, taxi! We need a ride!" Kirby yelled out, but the taxi had passed them.

"Please help us!" yelled Jigglypuff. "We're begging any one of you, please give us a ride!"

"Hey, come on!" Kirby then whistled.

Finally, a taxi pulled over for them. Kirby then went over to the window of the car.

"Sir, my girlfriend and I are on a trip, and we need to get the nearest space station as fast as possible."

"I don't know where the nearest space station is, sir," said the taxi driver.

"Seriously, man, come on!"

"HEY!" Jigglypuff continued to yell out to the oncoming cars. "WE NEED A TAXI NOW!"

Back at the space station, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had gotten off the terminal, went inside, and searched the entirety of the airport for red and yellow flags.

"Come on, where are they?" Bowser muttered.

"Dad, I see the flags!" Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"Come on then!" Bowser and his son then went over to the ticket counter and talked to the lady in charge. "Hey, lady, is this the first flight to Hyrule Kingdom?"

"No, this is the second flight."

"What! Come on, son, we gotta keep looking."

"But sir-"the ticket lady tried to tell him.

"Forget it, lady; we're not getting on this flight!" Bowser spat in her face.

"Ugh, he is so rude!" the women said, disgusted.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 7th team to depart, 7:01 pm

Link ripped open their clue and read it out loud

"You have a hundred and fifty dollars for this leg of the race."

"Alright, let's get out of these woods," said Zelda.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"I'm a bit embarrassed by Link and I's performance in this race so far," said Zelda. "I don't know what's slowing us down, but whatever it is, it's gotta stop holding us back. I know Link and I can do better than this."

"Zelda and I need to learn to work on our communication," said Link, "and we also need to learn how to handle certain situations that we run into, because so far, we haven't been doing very good like we thought we would. We have to learn to be more persistent if we want to win this competition."

**END:**

"Looks like we're heading back to Hyrule, Link," said Zelda. "For us, it's gonna be like going home."

"Yeah, you're right," said Link. "Let's use this to our advantage, all right?

"Yeah, good idea."

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff still couldn't get a good taxi, as another taxi driver told them he didn't know where the space station was.

"COME ON ALREADY!" said Jigglypuff. "How hard is it just to find one stupid space station!?"

"Hey, come on!" Kirby continued to yell out. "We need someone to take us to the nearest space station right now!"

Finally, a taxi driver pulled over to where the two puffballs were.

"I can take you to the nearest space station," said the taxi driver.

"Yes, finally!" said Jigglypuff.

"Thank you so much, sir, we really appreciate it," said Kirby.

After they got in, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were then finally on their way to the space station. Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas were the next team to arrive at the parking lot at the space station. They then got out of the taxi, paid their fee, and went straight over to the bus station to wait for the next terminal.

"Excuse me," Lucas asked the same elderly turtle, "when will the next bus arrive?"

"Not for another five minutes, "The turtle said grumpily as she was still a bit steamed from what happened earlier.

Soon, the taxi with Peach &amp; Daisy and Mario &amp; Luigi in it arrived at the parking lot. Mario &amp; Luigi were the first ones to pay their fee.

"Thank you sir," said Peach as she was about to pay her and Daisy's fee as well.

"Keep the money your highness," said the koopa taxi driver, "no one should have been so rude to leave you two royals stranded."

"Are you sure?" said Daisy.

"Please, your highnesses, I insist."

"Ok, well… thanks," said Peach.

"Look, there's-a Ness &amp; Lucas over there," said Luigi pointed towards the two kids waiting at the bus station. Both teams then went over to them.

"Hey y'all," said Lucas.

"Hey-a guys," said Mario. "When's the next terminal arriving?"

"It'll be here any second now," said Ness. True enough, the next terminal arrived, and all three teams went onto the bus, including the elderly lady who had been waiting there for so long.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were still searching the interior of the space station searching for the other pair of red and yellow flags. They've been searching for fifteen minutes.

"Come on, where could those two stupid flags be?" said Bowser, getting a bit impatient.

"Wait a minute, there they are!" Bowser Jr. pointed out again.

The two mutant turtles then went over to the ticket counter and talked to the ticket man on duty.

"Excuse me, sir, we have to get on this flight to Hyrule Kingdom!" said Bowser.

"Yes, sir, I'll be right with you."

"Alright!" said Bowser. "We're on the first space flight!"

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 1st team on the First Flight

Soon after that, Peach &amp; Daisy and Mario &amp; Luigi had gotten out of the terminal, and both teams went to the left while racing against each other trying to find the first flight. Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas, who were falling behind, lost the two teams, and went to the right.

Meanwhile…

"Look, there are the two flags," said Daisy.

"Come on, Luigi, let's-a go!" said Mario.

Mario &amp; Luigi, and then Peach &amp; Daisy got in line, and waited until it was their turn to go over to the ticket counter. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. just stared at them, feeling a bit annoyed as they had to share the flight with these two teams.

"Hello sir, is this the first-a flight to Hyrule Kingdom?" Mario asked.

"Yes, this is the first flight to Hyrule."

"Okay, good, we need to purchase tickets to get on this-a flight. Oh yeah, and don't-a forget to purchase tickets for them too," Mario said, pointing to Peach &amp; Daisy.

"You got it; I'll be right with you."

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas found the other ticket counter containing the other pair of red and yellow flags. They went in line until it was finally their turn.

"Excuse us, miss," Lucas said to the ticket lady, "is this the first flight to Hyrule?"

"No, this is the second flight, BUT HOLD ON!" the lady quickly stopped them before they could leave. "This flight arrives first; the other flight has a longer layover."

"This flight will arrive first?" Ness &amp; Lucas said in unison.

"Yes, this flight is faster."

"OH SWEET!" said Lucas. "How lucky are we?"

"We'll take this flight then," said Ness.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 1st team on the Second Flight

Meanwhile, at the other ticket counter, Mario &amp; Luigi and Peach &amp; Daisy had received their tickets for the other flight.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI AND PEACH &amp; DAISY: 2nd and 3rd teams on the First Flight

"Now, just to make sure," said Peach, "This flight arrives first, I assume?"

"No ma'am, this flight arrives last."

"WHAT!?" Bowser yelled as he heard what the ticket man said.

"Oh no, are you serious!?" said Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but this flight has a longer layover; it's going to arrive thirty minutes after the second flight."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!?" said Bowser as he punched the counter with his fist. "I want to get on the second flight, now!"

"I'm sorry, you can't give back your tickets; it's the rules."

"So there's nothing we can do about it?" said Peach.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry."

"Seriously!?" said Bowser, "Great, there goes our lead!"

"This is bogus!" said Bowser Jr.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 8th team to depart, 7:19 pm

Lucario ripped open their clue, and read it out loud.

"You must charter one of these two flights to get there. Don't be late."

"I hope we don't arrive late," said P.T.

"Same here Master, however, I'm afraid we're probably going to be on the second flight."

"Yeah, that's gonna totally suck," P.T. thought.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I've definitely learned my lesson about not helping out other teams like I did in the last leg," said Lucario. "I'm not going to be seen doing that anymore."

"I'm glad that Lucario has learned his lesson, and I've forgiven him for what he did as well," said P.T. "From now on, whatever is up ahead that will help us, we will take it immediately. You can count on that."

**END:**

Link &amp; Zelda were the next team to have gotten out of the woods. Surprisingly, they did not know what to do once they got out of there. They were shown searching for signs that lead them straight to the space station as they made their way there… on foot.

"Link, I'm not sure what we're doing is right. This looks unsafe," said Zelda as oncoming cars kept passing them at high speeds.

"Well, it doesn't look like we have any other choice," Link thought. "We can't just ask strangers to get us there in their cars. I mean, not only does that not sound right, it sounds unsafe."

"It sounds right and safe to me if doing that gets us there faster."

Meanwhile, P.T. &amp; Lucario had gotten out of Boo Woods, and were calling for a taxi to pick them up.

"Hey Taxi, we need a ride!" said P.T., who then whistled trying to get their taxi's attention. This seemed to have worked as the taxi pulled over next to them. Lucario then went over to the window of the car.

"Sir, do you know where the closest space station is?"

"Yes, sir, I've been there tons of times," said the taxi driver.

"Perfect, we also need to get there fast," said P.T.

"You got it sir."

"We're very grateful for your assistance, sir," said Lucario.

P.T. &amp; Lucario were then on their way to the space station. Almost half way there, Lucario saw Link &amp; Zelda walking on the side of the road up ahead.

"Master, isn't that Link &amp; Zelda over there on the side of the road?"

"No way! Are you serious?" P.T. couldn't believe what he saw. "I can't believe they're walking on foot!"

"Would y'all like for me to pull over for them?" the taxi driver asked.

Lucario thought hesitantly.

"N-no sir," said P.T., "don't pull over for them. We're in a race."

"Y-Yes, we're racing against those two," said Lucario, remembering not to help out other teams.

"Oh, well, alright. If you insist," said the taxi driver, a bit confused.

"Maybe this'll get us on the first flight, you never know," said P.T.

"Maybe you're right, Master."

Back at the space station, Samus &amp; Pikachu's taxi arrived at the parking lot. Pikachu did the honors of paying their fee, while Samus got their bags out of the trunk.

"Alright, come on Pikachu, we gotta hurry!" said Samus.

"Coming, pika," Pikachu said as he and Samus ran toward the bus station.

When they got there, however, there was no terminal waiting for them. Samus &amp; Pikachu had no other choice but to wait. Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff's taxi arrived. Kirby paid their fee while Jigglypuff was just anxious to move on. Pretty soon, they spotted Samus &amp; Pikachu, and went over to them.

"Hey Pikachu, hey Samus," said Jigglypuff.

"Hello Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, pika," said Pikachu.

"When's the bus gonna be here, Samus," Kirby asked.

"Probably not for few minutes," said Samus.

"Oh, okay," said Kirby.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Last Team to depart, 7:36 pm

Krystal ripped open their clue and read it out loud.

"You must purchase one of these two flights to the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Alright, come on Krystal," said Fox. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"The last leg of the race really showed us that there's always going to be many surprises up ahead," said Krystal," and we always have to make sure we come prepared to face those surprises. We cannot back down.

"From now on, we're gonna be racing our hardest to stay in this race," said Fox. "We have to make sure we use our common sense and that we don't shy away from any challenge that we come across."

**END:**

"We have to run as fast as possible from now on, Krystal," said Fox.

"Absolutely, Oh, and Fox," said Krystal, "I promise that from now on I'll read the clue more thoroughly before volunteering for any more Roadblocks."

"It's alright, Krys, you're forgiven."

Back at the space station parking lot, the terminal still hadn't arrived for Samus &amp; Pikachu and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff. At that time, P.T. &amp; Lucario were the next team to arrive in their taxi. P.T. paid their fee while Lucario got their bags out of the trunk, and he was then heading straight toward the bus station. P.T. followed.

"Hey guys," said Jigglypuff.

"You're just in time, the bus has just arrived, pika," said Pikachu.

"Wow," said P.T., "what luck."

When the terminal pulled over, all three of those teams went on the bus. Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal were the last team to get out of Boo Woods, and started calling for a taxi by the side of the road.

"Hey taxi," Fox yelled out, "we need a ride."

At that moment, the next taxi pulled over, and Fox went over to the window, and asked the driver if he knew where the nearest space station was.

"You know where the space station is?" Fox asked.

"Yes sir," said the taxi driver.

"Ok good, we need you to get us there as fast as possible."

"You got it sir."

"I just hope we'll make it before both flights leave," said Krystal.

Meanwhile, Zelda was starting to get more and more frustrated by the lack of progress that she and Link were making by walking to the space station.

"Link, this is taking way to long!" said Zelda. "My feet are starting to hurt, and we don't even know we're going the right way!"

"I'm sure the other teams did this too, Zelda," said Link.

"Link, we haven't even seen any teams walking out here. They probably took a car to the space station."

"Zelda, the clue never said anything about there being any cars waiting for us. This is obviously our only choice."

"Whatever, Link, you're so stupid!"

"Zelda, the clue doesn't say anything about there being any cars waiting for us!" Link said again.

"Well, there has to be something Link! We can't just walk on the side of the road! What we're doing not only looks dangerous, but it also makes us look like total idiots!"

As Fox &amp; Krystal were still in their taxi on their way to the Space Station, Krystal spotted Link &amp; Zelda arguing with each other on the side of the road.

"Fox, look," Krystal said, pointing out the window, "Link &amp; Zelda are over there stranded."

"Really?" Fox looked in at Krystal's window and saw that she was right. "They probably don't know what they're doing." Fox then asked the taxi driver to pull over for them so they could help them out.

"Zelda, look, I'm sorry! I wish I knew what we could do." Suddenly, Link &amp; Zelda saw an oncoming taxi pull over, and Fox &amp; Krystal came out, and went over to them.

"Hey guys, why are y'all walking?" Fox asked.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?" said Link.

"Are you kidding me?" said Krystal. "Taking a taxi is much faster than getting there on foot."

"I knew it!" said Zelda. She then nudged Link in the arm. "See, I told you we should've asked for a ride, Link!"

"Give me a break, Zelda. I didn't even know we could do that," said Link.

"Y'all can come and ride with us," said Fox.

"Yeah," Krystal agreed. "We'll all be on the last flight together anyways."

"Will you? Oh, you guys are so wonderful, thank you," said Zelda. She and Link then got into the taxi with the two anthropomorphic vulpine.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Newly Dating

"Link and I have done absolutely zero preparation for this race," said Zelda. "There a lot of things about modern society that we still have a lot to learn about."

"Because Zelda and I come from an era where we live off of only basics, we have no knowledge about taxis at all," said Link.

"This is putting us at a major disadvantage," said Zelda, "so if we want to make it to the end, we're going to have to learn how to handle all these modern necessities as we go on in this race."

**END:**

Back at the space station, Samus &amp; Pikachu, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, and Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had gotten off of the terminal, went inside, and started searching for red and yellow flags. Suddenly, they came across Ness &amp; Lucas.

"Hey y'all," said Lucas.

"Lucas, are all the seats taken for the first flight?" P.T. asked.

"Oh no, you don't want to go on the first flight," said Ness. "The second flight gets there first."

"Really?" said Jigglypuff. "The second flight gets there first?"

"You're not lying to us, are you!?" said Samus.

"I'm telling you, we're not lying," said Lucas, feeling intimidated by Samus. "It says so on our tickets. See?" He then showed them their tickets.

"No way!" Kirby was astounded. "Can you show us where the ticket counter for the second flight is?"

"Sure, follow us," said Ness.

Pretty soon, all three of those teams got in line to get their tickets for the second flight.

"Okay, just to make sure," said Samus when she got to the ticket lady, "this flight will arrive before the first flight?"

"Absolutely, it definitely will."

"Oh good, we're so getting tickets for this flight," said Jigglypuff all ecstatically.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU, KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF, AND POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 2nd, 3rd, and 4th teams on the Second Flight

"I can't believe all three of us are going to be arriving before the other flight!" said P.T. "I did not see this coming."

"I know, this is just so exciting! EEEEEEH!" said Jigglypuff, jumping up and down all jubilantly.

"Who knows, Samus, we might end up winning this leg because of this, pika," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, maybe we will," said Samus.

Meanwhile, the taxi containing Fox &amp; Krystal and Link &amp; Zelda had finally arrived at the space station parking lot. Fox and Link paid the taxi driver their fees while Krystal and Zelda got all their bags out.

"Alright, that's everything," said Krystal.

"Come on, Link, let's go!" Zelda yelled out after Link as she started running ahead towards the buildings.

"Hold up there, Zelda, we have to go to the bus station first," Fox stopped her before she could get her team lost again.

"What do you mean?"

"The bus terminal is going to take us to where we have to go to get our tickets," said Krystal.

"Oh," said Zelda.

Back inside, all the teams that had gotten their tickets were all waiting in line at security, talking.

"So the only teams that haven't arrived yet are Link &amp; Zelda and Fox &amp; Krystal?" Kirby asked Samus.

"Yeah, I guess so. We haven't seen them yet."

"Mario, how long is it until our flight leaves?" Peach asked.

"Let's-a see," Mario responded looking at their plane ticket and the clock on the wall, "in about an hour and thirty minutes."

"Teams have to arrive at about an hour before the space shuttles can lift off," said Daisy. "If those two other teams don't make that time limit, they're gonna miss the flight!"

Back at the bus station, the terminal was taking a long time to arrive.

"Come on, where's the bus terminal?" Link was starting to get very worried.

"If this bus terminal doesn't hurry, we're gonna miss the flight," said Fox. "This could put us further behind."

"I hope this doesn't put us out," said Krystal.

…

"Come on, where's the bus terminal?" said Link.

A minute later, the next terminal finally appeared and pulled over for the last two teams.

"Well, finally!" said Zelda. "Took him long enough."

"Come on, Krystal, let's get on," said Fox as both two teams got on the bus.

Back inside, the three teams who were on the first flight were still waiting in line to go through security.

"Do you see any other teams, Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No, I don't see any other teams, Jr.," said Bowser.

"DON'T CALL ME JR.!" Bowser Jr. screeched.

At that moment, Link &amp; Zelda and Fox &amp; Krystal had gotten off the bus, and immediately ran inside the space station.

"Hey guys, why don't we split up," said Fox, "We can cover more ground trying to find those red and yellow flags if we do."

"All right, good idea," said Link.

With that, Link and Zelda decided to go the left of the space station, while Fox &amp; Krystal went to the right. Pretty soon, Link spotted the red and yellow flags that led to the ticket counter containing the first flight. Link &amp; Zelda went on over to it, and waited in line until they came up to the ticket man.

"Excuse me sir," said Link. "Is this the second flight to Hyrule?"

"No sir, this is the first flight."

"Are there any seats left?" Zelda asked.

"Uh… yes, there is actually."

"Aw sweet, we'll take it sir!" said Link.

"Oki doki, I'll be right with you."

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Last team on the First Flight

Once their tickets were purchased, Zelda jumped up into Link's arms in celebration that were finally getting out of last place, or so she thought.

"I can't believe this, Link! How did we ever get on this flight?!"

"Who cares?! As long as we're now gonna get further ahead!" Link thought.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal had found the ticket counter that contained the second flight. As soon as they found it, they got in line, and purchased their tickets.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Last team on the Second Flight

"We're now gonna be on the second flight," said Krystal, talking to the camera.

"Now we just gotta find Link &amp; Zelda," said Fox.

Pretty soon after that, they came across Link &amp; Zelda as they walked half way through the terminals.

"Guys, we just got tickets on the first flight to Hyrule!" said Zelda.

"No way, are you serious?!" said Krystal.

"Yeah, so it looks like we're gonna thirty minutes ahead," said Link.

"Wow, congratulations you guys," said Fox as he shaked Link's hand. "Come on, we better get through security before the space shuttles lift off."

Meanwhile, all of the other teams had already gotten through security, and were still waiting. They now had to wait ten more minutes before they could get on the space ships and leave for Hyrule.

"Do you see them yet?" Jigglypuff asked Kirby.

"Nope, not yet," Kirby replied.

Many more minutes continued to pass as Link &amp; Zelda and Fox &amp; Krystal were still nowhere in sight.

"Hey, son, if those two teams don't make it, we may be able to stay in this race to see another leg," said Bowser, who was grinning evilly at the idea.

Apparently, Bowser had spoken too soon when Link &amp; Zelda and Fox &amp; Krystal had suddenly emerged from security. "Hello guys, you thought you wouldn't see us again?" said Krystal walking up to them.

This shocked Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

"Krystal! Fox! Link! Zelda! Y'ALL MADE IT!" Jigglypuff said happily as she ran up to them to embrace them.

"My gosh, we thought y'all were long gone," said Ness.

"Yeah. It's too bad we have to be leaving on the second flight though," said Fox.

"What are you talking about, didn't the ticket agent tell you guys about your flight?" said Peach.

"Wait a minute. Told them WHAT about their flight?" said Zelda, getting a bit suspicious.

"The second flight is going to be arriving thirty minutes before the first flight," said Kirby, "which means Fox &amp; Krystal are actually on a good flight."

"WHAT!?" Zelda was shocked.

"Oh my gosh, are you sure?" Fox asked.

"It's true," said Jigglypuff. "And you're gonna be riding with us! Isn't it awesome?!"

"Oh my goodness! I -I can't believe this!" Krystal then hugged Fox as she had never been so happy before in her whole life. The two vulpine were then making out with each other in celebration of this. Link &amp; Zelda on the other hand, just stood there as they were both shocked by what they just heard. Zelda was then officially pissed.

"I can't believe this. I knew there was something fishy about our flight arrangement, Link!" said Zelda. She was now extremely unhappy with Link.

"Oh no," said Lucario, "I can sense that Link &amp; Zelda are about to get into an argument."

"If that's so, I suggest we all stay out of this," said P.T., and everybody agreed.

Link &amp; Zelda were then continued arguing.

"Zelda, why are you getting angry at me for this? It could've happened to anybody," said Link.

"Link, the reason why I am mad is because my own boyfriend is the worst partner you could ever ask for!" said Zelda.

"What, excuse me!?"

"Link, you have been nothing but a screw up ever since we started this leg!"

"What!? How have I been a screw up since we started this leg!?"

"Because Link! At first, it was the taxi, and now this. You just got us on the wrong flight you idiot!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault! How was I supposed to know the first flight was going to arrive last? The clue never said anything about this either!"

"Link, you're the one that's supposed to be in charge here, and throughout these past three legs, you've been doing nothing but screwing up! Think about it Link, this is why we haven't been doing so well!"

"Zelda, you're over reacting! You're just letting the race get to you and destroy you!"

"You know what Link; I can't even look at you. I mean, I can't BELIEVE you, you are such an idiot!" Zelda then walked away from him.

"HEY! EXCUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!" Link then walked the other way.

"Oh deer," said Krystal, "this is not good."

"What do you think we should we do?" Jigglypuff asked Kirby.

"Let's just give them some time, they'll get over it," said Kirby.

"I hope you're right."

A minute later, it was time for the teams who were on the first flight to leave. Zelda was forced to stand uncomfortably next to Link, while they were waiting in line behind Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr, Mario &amp; Luigi, and Peach &amp; Daisy. Link tried to console Zelda and to say he was sorry, but Zelda was still upset with him.

"No Link, don't touch me!"

"Ok, sorry. Geez!" said Link as they were entering their ship.

Pretty soon, the first space ship started taking off and was soon flying out of the atmosphere, and into outer space.

Meanwhile, it was time for Ness &amp; Lucas, Samus &amp; Pikachu, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, P.T. &amp; Lucario, and Fox &amp; Krystal to board the second flight. As all five teams waited in line, Krystal was still a bit worried about Link &amp; Zelda.

"That was a pretty nasty argument Link &amp; Zelda had, Fox. What do you think we should do? I really like them."

"Let's just give them time. Time always helps couples after arguments," said Fox.

"I suppose you're right," she said as they entered the ship.

Not long after that, all five teams had all fastened their seatbelts as they were now ready to go into space. Pretty soon, the second ship was taking off and was on its way to Hyrule.

_Stay tuned for part 2 of this episode._

**Uh oh, looks like Link &amp; Zelda have just got themselves into an argument… a nasty argument, but that's ok. Fighting is something that loving couples have always been doing since the beginning of time, so this is only natural, am I not right? Hope you all have enjoyed the chapter. The next update will be here soon. Thank you.**


	7. Episode 3 Part 2

**Hey Guys. No, I'm not dead. School just got back in session, that's all. Here's the next chapter of this awesome fanfic (FINALLY), and I hope you enjoy it. Warning: This chapter contains a teeny, tiny bit of spoilers, so read at your own risk.**

Ep. 3 He's going to attract more ladies than he ever used to. Part II

…

"The nine remaining teams are now making their way by space ship to the land of Hyrule," said Toad. "Due to a longer layover, the first flight will be arriving thirty minutes behind the second flight, thus giving the back pack teams a chance to get ahead. Teams on the first flight to arrive consist of Ness &amp; Lucas, Samus &amp; Pikachu, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, and Fox &amp; Krystal. The teams arriving last consist of Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., Mario &amp; Luigi, Peach &amp; Daisy, and Link &amp; Zelda. Once the teams have landed, teams must then travel on foot through Hyrule Field and find a small town called Kakariko Village, which was once inhabited only by the Sheikah. Once teams find this village, they must then search for the Well of Three Features, which is where their next clue will await them. Will the four teams, who are now at the back of the pack, figure out how to leap ahead, and who will be the fourth team to be eliminated from the race?

…

2nd Flight: arriving at 10:45 am

The second space ship landed in the middle of Hyrule Field. The five teams that were on that flight immediately got out and went scattering around the field trying to figure out where to go. Ness &amp; Lucas, whom have already received a map of Hyrule from the flight attendant, decided to wait for the other teams to be out of their sights. When the coast was clear, they immediately scanned their map, and were then on their way to Kakariko Village.

"This is perfect!" said Lucas. "We're back in the lead. So far, no one is following us."

"We just have to make sure we maintain our lead as much as we can," said Ness.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the right way Master?" said Lucario.

"I think so," said P.T.

"You think or you know?"

"…I think."

"Oh deer lets go back and get a map!"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Meanwhile…

"Fox, I don't think this is the right way," said Krystal, "maybe we should go back."

"Kirby, we're just getting ourselves lost doing it like this!" said Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, would you just relax?" said Kirby. "Panicking isn't exactly gonna help us!"

Meanwhile…

"Pikachu, I don't think this is the right way," said Samus, "I say we should go back to the space ship to get a map."

"Yeah, good idea, pika," said Pikachu.

As the four other teams were going back to the spaceship, Ness &amp; Lucas came across a sign that led them confused.

"Lucas, I don't think this is the way to Kakariko village," said Ness.

"How so?" said Lucas.

"Look, see?" Ness was pointing towards the sign. "The sign says it's to the right, and we're just going left."

"But how is that possible? According to this map, we ARE going right," Lucas was puzzled.

"Let me see that map." When Ness looked at the map, he was in complete shock. "Master, you were holding it upside down! Now we have to walk all the way back across the field to get to Kakariko village!"

"…Oops," Lucas felt extremely dumb.

"Come on, we got to hurry!" Ness said as they started running in the direction they were supposed to go.

Meanwhile, after the teams got their maps off of the flight, they then started to know where to go. Fox &amp; Krystal got their map first, so they were in the lead. As they ran through the fields admiring the scenery, they noticed a lot of boulders all over the field.

"I wonder why there are so many rocks all over here?" said Krystal.

"I don't know, I hear Hyrule Field doesn't usually look like this," said Fox.

"How do you know?

"I learned from Link talking about his adventures with me."

While they were running, they saw a man driving a horse wagon, delivering wood to the market.

"Hey Fox, let's go ask that man the quickest way to the village," said Krystal.

"I think that's a good idea."

While Fox &amp; Krystal went over to the man in the wagon, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had already figured out how to get the village. They went to the right where the bridge over the stream was, went across the bridge, and came across a sign pointing towards a long path of stairs.

"This way leads to Kakariko Village, alright, let's go," said Lucario.

P.T. and Lucario then went all the way up the stairs. Once they got to the top, they then went to the entrance to the village. When they entered, they were amazed by what they saw as they walked through it.

**CONFESSIONAL**:

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"When we got to Kakariko Village, we were just astounded by how beautiful and laid back the whole village was," said Lucario.

"Looking around, we saw chickens wandering about like no one else's business, and carpenters having fun just running around," said P.T."

"The village was just my place, I could live there," said Lucario.

**END:**

"Look, there's the clue-box!" said P.T. as he spotted the Well of Three Features, which was in front of the large windmill that drew the well's water. The two then ran up the next set of stairs, went to the clue-box that was behind the well, and got their clue. Pokémon Trainer was the one to rip it open, and when he did, he found an extra slip of paper that pinpointed to a Fast-Forward. "A Fast-Forward?" said P.T., "what's that?"

…

"This is the first of only two Fast-Forwards hidden on the entire race," said Toad. "The first team that finds it can skip all tasks and go directly to the pit-stop. Each team can use only one Fast-Forward during the entire race, so they need to decide when it's most advantageous to go for it. However, if a team fails to complete the Fast-Forward, they may find themselves having fallen substantially behind. In this Fast-Forward, teams are told to walk many miles by foot to Zora's Domain, find the diving training area, and play a fun diving game played by the Zora's. In this task, teams must dive down the waterfall, and collect the rupees that the game instructor will throw into the water. The time limit for collecting these rupees is 50 seconds, so teams are gonna have to collect the rupees as fast as they can. If they do so, they can then go back up to the top of the waterfall, where the game instructor will give them their next clue.

…

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 1st Place

"What do you think; should we take the Fast-Forward?" said Pokémon Trainer.

"Well, since we're in the lead, I suppose taking the Fast-Forward is a pretty good option," said Lucario.

"Then it's settled, we're taking the Fast-Forward," said P.T. as they then started making their way back.

"We just got to figure out where it is," said Lucario carrying the map.

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas made their way back across Hyrule Field, and passed P.T. &amp; Lucario, who were just leaving the village. Fox &amp; Krystal were behind Ness &amp; Lucas as well.

"Hey guys, is this the way to Kakariko village?" said Lucas.

"Yes, the village is this way," said Lucario pointing towards the stairs.

"Thanks so much you guys," said Fox.

Fox &amp; Krystal and Ness &amp; Lucas then made their way up the stairs and went to the entrance of the village. They soon came across the Well of Three features, obtained their clues from the clue-box.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 2nd Place

"Fast-Forward," said Krystal as she opened the clue, "should we do that Fox?"

"I don't think so," said Fox, "Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario are probably already doing that right now."

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 3rd Place

"Detour," said Ness reading the clue, "Count the Cuccoos or Rupture the Rupees?"

…

"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," said Toad. "In this Detour, teams must take part in either a chore or daily activity that the residents of Kakariko Village are often seen doing. Their choice, Count the Cuccoos or Rupture the Rupees. In **Count the Cuccoos**, teams must go over to the cuccoo lady's usual spot, pick one of her cuccoo pens, and count all of the cuccoos inside. The correct total for every team is 57 cuccoos. Since the cuccos are going to be moving around a lot, counting them will be quite a challenge. Once teams have given the cucco lady the right amount, they'll receive their next clue. If teems give her the wrong amount, they must restart counting all over again. In **Rupture the Rupees**, teams must make their way to the shooting gallery next door and play a shooting game. Here, teams must shoot 2 green rupees, 4 blue rupees, and 4 red rupees with a bow and fifteen arrows. Some of the rupees are going to be moving, so shooting them will be pretty difficult. Once teams shoot all the rupees in one game, they will receive their next clue. If teams miss one rupee, they can try again immediately, but in the worst case scenario, if they shoot up to only 8 rupees or run out of arrows, they'll have to go to the back of the line before they can try again.

…

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL:

"I say we should shoot the rupees since we have a lot of experience with weapons," said Fox.

"Yes, I absolutely agree with that," said Krystal.

NESS &amp; LUCAS:

"Do you think we should do the shooting challenge?" said Lucas.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"I just figured that the shooting challenge would be too hard," said Ness, "so I decided that we should count the cuccoos."

**END:**

"Ok then, we're going to count the cuccoos," said Lucas as they started looking for the cucco lady.

Pretty soon, Samus &amp; Pikachu and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff arrived at the village. Kirby and Samus then spotted the well, got their clues, and all agreed not to do the Fast-Forward.

"Detour," said Kirby, "Count the Cuccoos…"

"…Or Rupture the Rupees?" said Samus."

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 4th Place

"I think we should count the cuccoos," said Jigglypuff, "I don't think we're even tall enough to reach the counter of the shooting game."

"You're probably right, I guess we'll count the cuccoos then," said Kirby.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 5th Place

"I say we should shoot the rupees," said Samus.

"I don't know, Samus," said Pikachu. "I don't think I'll be tall enough to do that, pika."

"You don't have to, you can just sit on my shoulder while doing it," said Samus. "Just as long as you don't accidentally stab my ear while doing it."

Pikachu winced at the thought of doing such thing. "Yeah… of course, Samus, pika."

When Ness &amp; Lucas and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff got to the cuccoo pens, they could not believe their eyes. There were a lot of cuccoos in every pen, and they were just all over the place.

"Oh my gosh Kirby!" said Jigglypuff. "I don't think I can count all of these! There are just too many chickens, and they keep gobbling all over the place."

"Yeah, this is going to take too long," said Kirby. "I say we should go and try the other task."

At that, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff made their way to the shooting gallery. Ness &amp; Lucas on the other hand continued thinking.

"What do you think?" said Lucas. "You think we can do it?"

"Hmm…yeah, I think so," said Ness. "We just gotta count very carefully."

"Ok then." Lucas then got into the cuccoo pen with Ness and started counting. "1, 2, 3…"

Meanwhile at the shooting gallery, Samus &amp; Pikachu were in the front of the line, so they got to go first. After listening to the bearded man's instructions on how to play the shooting game, they grabbed their bows and arrows. When the man said go, that's when the first green rupee came up out of the pedestal. Samus &amp; Pikachu immediately started shooting at it. They missed it, and it went back inside the pedestal.

"Ugh!" said Samus, feeling a little humiliated.

"Man, almost had it, pika!" said Pikachu.

After that, another green rupee came out of the pedestal. This time, it jump out into the air and quickly started falling back in, that neither Samus or Pikachu had time to aim before they took their shots. They missed. Samus growled in frustration, while Pikachu felt bad for his terrible aim.

"Oh wow, that looks hard," said Krystal as she was watching them play while waiting in line.

"You're telling me," Fox was still determined however, "but I still think we can do this."

It was at that moment that Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff arrived and started waiting their turn in the back of the line.

"Hey guys," said Fox.

"Did y'all decide the other task was too hard?" said Krystal.

"Are you kidding me? That other task looks WAY too hard," said Jigglypuff.

Back at the cuckoo pens, the cuckoo lady looked on as Ness &amp; Lucas were still busy trying to count the cuckoos.

"21, 22, 23…" said Ness counting his shear of the cuckoos.

"38, 39, 50, 51, 52…" said Lucas counting his shear. The cuckoo lady let out a little giggle at Lucas.

Meanwhile…

1st Flight: arriving at 11: 15 pm

All four of the teams that were on that flight immediately ran out of the space ship…well, every team except Link &amp; Zelda, but for a very good reason.

"Come on Zelda, hurry up!" said Link calling to her on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm changing as fast as I can Link, and from now on, don't call me Zelda. Not while we're racing in Hyrule."

**CONFESSIONAL: **

"Before Link and I could get off the flight, I had to change into my alter ego."

**END:**

When she was ready, out came a sheikah ninja.

"All right, good," said Link. "Let's go."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Newly Dating

"Because of the fact that I'm the royal princess of Hyrule," she was speaking in a manlier voice, "I knew completely that if anyone spotted me outside of my royal post, there would be trouble," said Sheik. "That's why I had to go as Sheik for this leg of the race. This way, no one would suspect a thing."

**END:**

Once they got off the flight, Link &amp; Sheik were running as fast as they could through Hyrule Field.

"So we have to go to Kakariko Village to get our next clue?" said Sheik.

"Yes, that's exactly what we have to do," said Link.

"This is perfect, we know exactly where that is!"

"Yeah, let's hope this'll be enough to get us further ahead of the group."

Meanwhile, the other three teams were immediately having trouble as they had no idea where to go next. This took its toll on them, including on a frustrated Bowser.

"GRRRR! WHERE THE HECK IS THIS STUPID VILLAGE?!" Bowser yelled.

"This is just great! I know we should have bought a map while we were on the flight!" said Bowser Jr.

"You blaming ME for all this?! Why you little-"Suddenly, he saw something out in the field that caught his eyes. It was Link and his partner Zelda… who was in some weird ninja costume. She turned into Sheik. They were running across the field at high speeds, like they knew where they were going. Bowser saw them too; suddenly, it hit him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" B. Jr. said all mischievously.

"I was thinking if first, but yes." Bowser said all mischievously as well; apparently, he and Jr. suddenly remembered that Link &amp; Sheik were from Hyrule.

"What do you say we go follow those guys?" said Bowser Jr.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on!" Bowser then took Jr. by the arm and they were dashing behind Link &amp; Sheik in a jiffy.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi and Peach &amp; Daisy decided to work together to try and find the village.

"Are you sure Kakariko Village is further up North?" said Luigi.

"Of course," said Peach.

"But how?" said Daisy.

"Zelda always loves to tell me all about her home," said Peach. "She talks about it a lot back at the Smash Mansion."

"Wow, you didn't tell me you were street smart-a," said Luigi.

"That's-a Peach for ya," said Mario, "Peach always pays attention to everyone-a."

Peach's cheeks turned red at that comment. Suddenly, she saw a sign up ahead. She ran ahead and started reading it.

**Lake Hylia: 500 steps to the left**

**Kakariko Village: 300 steps to the right**

"Look guys," said Peach, "the sign says the village is just three hundred steps to the right from here!"

"Well, come on, let's hurry!" said Luigi and Daisy in unison.

At that, Peach &amp; Daisy and Mario &amp; Luigi ran as fast as they could to get to the village.

Meanwhile, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were standing on the bridge that was near Kakariko Village, trying to figure out how to get to Zora's Domain.

"Alright, according to the guidebook, there are three ways to get to Zora's domain," said Lucario. "Two of them are portals, and one of them is a path up the river. Once you get to the end of that path, you must play a song called, "Zelda's Lullaby," which has been passed down by the royal family for ages, in order to open the door through the waterfall."

"…But, we don't know how to play Zelda's Lullaby," said P.T. "We don't even have any instruments."

"Hmm, well then it looks like we'll have to take one of these two portals," said Lucario. "One of these portals is at Lake Hylia."

"But isn't Lake Hylia suppost to be on the other side of Hyrule Field?" said P.T. "If we take that path, it'll take a long time just to get there."

"You're right, let's look at the other one then." Lucario continued looking scanning the page until he found it. "Ah, here it is. Ok, it says that the other portal is in a pool in the middle of the Lost Woods. That's where Kokiri Forest is located."

"I hear Kokiri Forest isn't too far from here, but it is a much shorter distance. I say we should take that route."

"Yes, but there's something else; if we get lost in the Lost Woods, we could be turned into either skull kids or stalfoes, and I here stalfoes have rabies, and skull kids become cursed for the rest of their lives."

P.T. turned white in horror.

"And also, even if we do find the portal, it'll lead us to the waterfall where we have to play Zelda's Lullaby."

That's when P.T. just forgot about it. "Now that I think about it, the route that's at Lake Hylia sounds much better."

"That may be our best option, but we're going to have to hurry!"

At that, P.T. &amp; Lucario immediately headed their way to Lake Hylia.

Back at Kakariko Village, the first four teams that arrived at the detour were still very busy.

As Ness &amp; Lucas continued counting, they were starting to get a bit suspicious at the numbers they were counting the cuckoos up to. "104, 105, 106 –hang on a minute, that doesn't sound right," said Ness. He climbed on top of the fence, and looked at all the cuckoos inside, so did Lucas.

"That does not look like 105 chickens –err, I mean cuckoos," said Lucas, as the cuccoo lady gave him an offended look. "What? They look like chickens to me."

"I think I know what we're doing wrong here," said Ness, "I think we keep counting each other's cuckoos. They just keep moving around too much."

"You know what? I think maybe one of us should sort the cuckoos while the other one counts," said Lucas.

"Ok then. Here, you sort while I count."

"Ok." Lucas then got back into the cuccoo pen, and tried sorting the cuckoos while Ness continued to try to count them.

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

Back at the shooting gallery, Samus &amp; Pikachu had failed to shoot all the rupees. They ended up having to go to the back of the line.

"This sucks!" said Samus throwing her bow to the ground. "How can anyone shoot rupees that move that fast?!"

Fox &amp; Krystal then went for their turn, grabbed their bows and arrows, and started aiming at the moving rupees. Their strategy was to have one of them shoot some of the rupees, while the other would shoot the rest of the rupees. Two blue rupees came out first. Fox aimed for the rupee that was on the left, while Krystal aimed for the one that was on the right. They then let go of their arrows, and they both hit them, shattering the blue rupees into pieces.

"WOOHOO!" Fox wailed.

"YES! I got it!" said Krystal.

The two vulpine continued on as Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff watched them.

"Those two are making it look easy, though I still don't know if I'll be able to do it," said Jigglypuff.

Fox then shattered two red moving rupees, sending red shards flying all over the place.

"Let's just try it out when it's our turn. If we can't do it, then we'll do the other one," said Kirby.

Back in Hyrule Field, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were still traveling on foot through the fields trying to get to Lake Hylia.

"OUCH!" said P.T. as he tripped over a rock in the grass.

"Master, are you all right?!" said Lucario.

"Yeah, I'm fine." P.T. then got back up, and they continued their way to the lake.

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik were the next team to arrive at Kakariko Village with Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. in hot pursuit. Sheik then went over to the clue-box that was near the well, got their clue, and ripped it open. Bowser then did the same for his team.

"Look Link, this green thing says there's a Fast-Forward on this leg. Should we do it?"

"You know what, I think we should," said Link. "I mean, we already know where Zora's Domain is. If we just get their quickly, and get it done as fast as we can, we may be able to get in the front of the pack."

"Ok, alright. Let's do the Fast-Forward then." Link &amp; Sheik then departed the village to head to the Fast-Forward, not knowing that Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were going for it as well.

"Dad, they're going to take the Fast-Forward. Do you think we should try to do it too?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Bah! Screw the Fast-Forward. It's probably too late for them to that anyway." Bowser then threw the green slip away and took out a yellow slip. "Detour: Count the Cuccoos or Rupture the Rupees."

"I say we should do Count the Cuccoos, I have terrible aim with bows and arrows," said Bowser Jr.

"Fine, we'll do that then."

As Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. went on over to the cuccoo pens, Ness &amp; Lucas thought they were finished counting. They gave what they thought was the right total to the cuccoo lady.

"Is it 83 cuccoos?" said Ness.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," she said.

"Ok, let's try that again, "said Lucas. "This time, I count them while you sort them."

As Ness &amp; Lucas continued sorting, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were starting to get to work as well.

"Ok, I say we should count them in twos instead of ones, that way we'll get it done faster," said Bowser.

"Well, I think we should count them in fives, that's much faster-er," said Bowser Jr.

"Faster-er isn't even a word you idiot!" said Bowser.

"Still, I say we should count them in fives."

"We can't count them in fives you maroon, that'll be too hard."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't!"

"YES IT WILL!" Bowser yelled letting fire come out of his mouth.

"You know what? Why don't you count them in twos while I count them in fives!" said Bowser Jr.

"Fine, but if we mess up because of this, then we're doing it my way!" Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then started counting.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy and Mario &amp; Luigi were the next two teams to arrive at the village. Mario and Peach then raced each other to the clue-box by the well to get their clues. Mario beat Peach to it, and got his clue before she did. Both teams then ripped their clues open.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 8th Place

"We're not-a going to do the Fast-Forward," said Mario, "we'll-a do that some other time."

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in Last Place

"Detour," said Peach, "Count the Cuccoos or Rupture the Rupees"

"I say we should Rupture the Rupees, I'm-a terrible at math," said Luigi.

"Luigi, counting cuccoo's doesn't have anything to do with-a algebra," said Mario.

"But I'm-a still much better at shooting," Luigi insisted.

"Well, since you-a put it that way, we'll-a do the other one then."

"Which Detour task do you think we should do?" Daisy asked Peach.

"I think we can most certainly count the cuckoos," said Peach, "counting is one of my specialties after all."

"Ok then, we're going to go counting," Daisy chimed.

"Y'all are-a going to do the other one?" Mario asked the princesses.

"Yes, good look you two," Peach yelled after the two plumbers, blowing Mario a kiss. Daisy did the same for Luigi.

While all this was happening, back at the shooting gallery, Fox &amp; Krystal continued to do pretty well shooting down the rupees. They just had two more to shoot, and then, they were out of there.

"I think they're going to get it," said Samus as she and Pikachu continued watching them.

"We're almost there Krystal," said Fox, "we can do it."

At that moment, the last two red rupees came out of the left of the wall, and continued moving to the right along a golden wire. Before it was too late, Fox &amp; Krystal immediately took aim and shot their arrows at the rupees. Just like that, they shattered the rupees with ease. As mercenaries, their practice with different kinds of weapons has definitely paid off.

"Yes! We got it, we beat the game!" Krystal cheered in excitement.

"Good job Krystal," Fox then hugged her with joy.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said the bearded man.

"Thank you so much," said Krystal grabbing the clue. She then ripped it open and started reading it.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 1st Place

"You must now trek the hills of Death Mountain…"

…

"Teams who have completed the detour must then make their way to Goron City by hiking a few miles up the trails of Death Mountain," said Toad. "Once teams make it to Goron City, they must then find the Goron shop, where they must pay 100 rupees for a megaton mallet, which is strong enough to crush huge amounts of rocks. Once they've paid for it, the shop owner will give one to them, along with their next clue. The shop owner will not accept any other types of money, so before teams make the journey up the mountain, they're going to have to find a bank somewhere in Kakariko Village, where they can exchange their money for Hyrulean money."

…

"Warning, the shop will only accept rupees, so you may have to find a bank to exchange money," Krystal read aloud.

"Alright, let's go," said Fox.

"Good job guys," Samus &amp; Pikachu yelled out after them, giving them a thumbs up as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Thanks," they both said.

Mario &amp; Luigi then entered the shooting gallery as the two vulpine were leaving. When they came inside, they saw Samus &amp; Pikachu taking their turn shooting rupees, and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff waiting in line.

"Is-a there a line to do this?" Luigi asked the two puffballs.

"Yeah, you have to wait until it's your turn," said Kirby.

"Mama-Mia!" said Mario. "This could take forever!"

Back at the cuccoo pens, Peach &amp; Daisy arrived while Ness &amp; Lucas and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were still counting.

"Oh great!" said Daisy, "Bowser and his psycho son are here!"

"Alright Daisy," said Peach, "I'll sort the cuckoos while you count them."

"Ok," said Daisy as Peach went inside the cuccoo pen. The cuckoos liked her already, so they gladly let her sort them while Daisy counted.

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. on the hand, were not doing a very good job counting the cuccoos.

"25… um 30, uh…35?" said Bowser Jr. as he was having trouble counting the cuccoos in fives while the cuccoos were moving around.

"36, 38, uh… 40, 42," said Bowser as he was trying to count the cuccoos in twos. The cuccoo lady was giggling a bit at how stupidly the two mutant turtles were counting the cuccoos. After just a little more counting, Bowser and Bowser Jr. combined their totals (127 cuccoos), and gave it to the cuccoo lady.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," said the cuccoo lady.

"Crap!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "We got to count these all over again!"

"Now I know we're doing it my way from now on!" Bowser insisted.

"No way; you're ideas never work," said Bowser Jr.

"NO, THEY WORK QUITE WELL ACTUALLY! Bowser yelled, even though he was never able to beat Mario.

Ness &amp; Lucas then gave their next guess to the cuccoo lady. "Is it 59 cuccoos?" Ness asked.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong," said the cuccoo lady once more.

"Why is this so difficult?!" Lucas complained.

While all this was going on, Link &amp; Sheik were still trekking their way up the river to Zora's Domain. They were heading to the spot where they had to play Zelda's Lullaby to open the door in the waterfall.

"This river is looking as gorgeous as ever today," said Link as they were walking beside it.

"I know, it's just so pretty," said Sheik, "It just makes me wish I wasn't a princess. That way, I could explore this place whenever I wanted to."

"Sounds like being a princess isn't as great as it seems," said Link.

"It can be a bit of a demand, but I know I'm doing a good thing for my people, so that makes me feel good."

"I'm sure it does."

Meanwhile, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had found Lake Hylia, and went inside the Lake Observatory to ask for directions to the portal to Zora's Domain.

"Excuse me sir, "P.T. asked this strange looking old man wearing a blue lab coat as they entered inside, "do you happen to know where the portal to Zora's Domain is by any chance?"

"Certainly, I know where it is," said the lab man. "Did you see some old looking ruins at the left of the lake when you got here?"

"Are talking about these stone pillars that were sticking out of the water over there, sir?" said Lucario.

"Yes, that's it! That's where you'll find the portal. But be careful." The man warned.

"Will do sir," said Lucario.

"Thank you," said P.T.

P.T. &amp; Lucario then ran towards the ruined pillars that were sticking out of the water. When they got there, they saw some more stone platforms that were deep inside the water.

"We're probably going to have to swim to go down there," said Lucario.

"You're probably right," said P.T. "We'll have to change into our swimsuits and leave our bags here so they don't get wet."

"Right, except I don't wear swimsuits," said Lucario as he had fur.

P.T. then got changed and he and Lucario then jumped inside the water. When they dived down, they saw a little hole that lead into darkness. They then rose back up to the surface for air.

"Do you think that's the portal?" P.T. asked.

"Yes it is, "said a zora that came out from under the water, scaring them both.

"…What are you, I mean who are you?" P.T. asked the zora.

"I'm a fellow zora; I'm a protector of the Zora Royal family. Do you have a reason for entering our domain?"

"Yes, your greatness," said Lucario. "You see, we're in a race, and these instructions say that Zora's Domain is where our next clue is."

The zora then looked at the instructions, and immediately understood. "Ah, so you two are supposed to be one of the teams to perform a task in there. Very well, you may enter then, you have my blessing."

"We're very grateful," said Lucario.

"Yeah, thank you," P.T. added.

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario then went back underwater, and went inside the tunnel that led to the portal to Zora's Domain. In a flash, they then came out of the other side of the tunnel, and quickly swam up to the surface for air. When they did, they could not believe their eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"When we swam up to the surface, our minds were just blown by how beautiful and sparkly the whole place looked," said P.T.

"There was big waterfall in front of us, the water was as blue as sapphire, and the sparkles of the refreshing water reflected of the surface and into the walls," said Lucario.

"It was almost like a blue laser light show," P.T. added.

**END: **

The two then swam up to a little island where a group of zoras were standing around, talking.

"Excuse me," said P.T., "where's the diving training area?"

"Its right up there," one zora said pointing to the top of the waterfall.

"If you just follow that trail up there, and pass the throne room, you'll find it," another zora said.

"Thank you," said Lucario.

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario then swam up to dry land, and followed the trail and then up the stairs to the throne room. When they got there, they bowed to the Zora King as a sign of respect, even though they didn't have to. They then went over to the tunnel that was to the left, and found another zora there that was waiting.

"Hello, we're here to perform the Fast-Forward," said Lucario.

"Alright then," said the game instructor, "you must dive down this waterfall and collect the rupees in the pool in under fifty seconds to receive your next clue."

"Ok then," said P.T. "I guess that shouldn't be too hard."

The game instructor then threw fourteen rupees down into the pool, and started the time. Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario then immediately dived down the waterfall together to retrieve them.

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik made it to end of the river. Both Link &amp; Sheik knew the song, because they were taught it by Impa, another sheikah of the royal family. Link took out his ocarina while Sheik took out her harp, and they both played Zelda's Lullaby together to open the door in the waterfall. When the door opened, they both put their instruments away, and went inside. When they got inside Zora's Domain, they immediately ran all the way up to the diving trainer area, not noticing Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario already performing the task.

"Excuse me," said Link, "we're here to do the Fast-Forward."

"I'm sorry, there's another team here doing it," said the game instructor.

"What!?" said Link.

"Are you serious?!" Sheik added.

Link &amp; Sheik then went over to the edge of the waterfall to see who was down there.

"That's Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario," said Sheik.

"How did they get here before us?" said Link.

"They were on the faster flight, remember?" said Sheik. "They landed before we did."

"You may have to wait when their turn is over," said the game instructor. "If they fail, then I'll let you guys go next."

"This is just great!" said Link as he and Sheik waited for the other team to finish.

Meanwhile, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario continued diving underwater and gathering up the rupees as fast as they could. They already had ten rupees and had only fifteen seconds left.

"Quick, grab those two blue ones down there!" said P.T.

"Rodger," said Lucario, who then dove down to get them. P.T. then frantically scanned the underwater area for the last two rupees. He then saw two more rupees in the corner: One red and one green. He then dove and quickly tried to retrieve them. Eventually he was able to grab them in time, and rose back up to the surface with Lucario.

"All right you two," the game instructor yelled, "you're times up!"

"Did you grab those two rupees?" P.T. asked Lucario.

Back at the top of the waterfall, Link &amp; Sheik continued waiting.

"Do you think they got them all?" Link asked Sheik.

"I don't know, I hope not," said Sheik.

A few minutes later, they saw Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario come back over to the game instructor. They gave her all of the rupees they collected, and she count each and every one of them. "…12, 13, 14. That's it, you got them all," she said.

The two then cheered and hugged each other victoriously, while Link &amp; Sheik groaned in disappointment.

"Here's your next clue, and congratulations," said the game instructor.

"Thank you," said Lucario as he received it.

"Congratulations guys," said Sheik shaking their hands.

"Yeah, good job," said Link shaking their hands as well.

Lucario then ripped open the clue and read it. "Congratulations, you won the Fast-Forward. You may now make your way to the pit-stop: Kokiri Forest."

…

"Having won the fast-Forward," said Toad, "Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario can now skip all tasks and go directly to the pit-stop, which is Kokiri Forest. This forest is home to the Kokiri and their guardian, the Great Deku Tree. Kokiri Forest is also the place where Link once lived. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."

…

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Alright, let's get out of here. Good luck you guys," P.T. said to Link &amp; Sheik.

"Thanks," said Link as he and Sheik were walking away.

"This sucks, now we have to go all the way back!" Sheik complained.

"We're just going to have to get back to Kakariko village as fast as we can, so we better run."

Link &amp; Sheik then immediately started going back the way they came.

Meanwhile, back in Kakariko Village, Fox &amp; Krystal were still trying to find the bank. Fox then went over to a running carpenter to ask where it was.

"Excuse me, sir," Fox asked, "Do you know if there's a bank around here?"

"Yes, the bank is just up there next to the entrance to Death Mountain Trail. Nice Keaton masks by the way."

Fox sweat dropped as he was taken aback by this"…Um, we're not-"Suddenly Krystal grabbed his arm.

"Come on Fox, we don't have time for this! Let's just get to the bank already!"

"Ok, alright!" The two vulpine then ran up the next set of stairs and went over the bank that was on their left, and went inside.

"Excuse me sir, we'd like to exchange our money for rupees," said Fox talking to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes sir, one moment."

Meanwhile, back at the Detour, Samus &amp; Pikachu had managed to hit all the rupees with their bows and arrows.

"Yes, we won, pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Good job, Pikachu," Samus said scratching him behind his ears.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said the bearded man.

"Thanks," said Samus as she received it and ripped it open to read.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 3rd Place

"You must now climb Death Mountain Trail. Blah, blah, blah. Warning: You can only pay the shop owner in rupees."

"Ok then, lets hurry, pika," said Pikachu as he jumped off Samus's shoulder.

As Samus &amp; Pikachu were looking for the bank, Fox &amp; Krystal's money was ready.

"Alright you two, here's a wallet containing two-hundred rupees," said the lady behind the counter as she gave them a brown wool bag full of rupees. "Great masks by the way, did you get them from the Happy Mask Shop over at Hyrule Castle Town?"

"…Seriously?! What is wrong with these peop-"Fox was cut off once again by Krystal as she grabbed his arm.

"Fox, just ignore them! We're in a race, remember?"

The two vulpine then left the bank as the lady behind the counter just sat there in confusion.

Back at the shooting gallery, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had to climb on top of the counter to perform the task. When the rupees came out, Kirby kept missing the rupees, while Jigglypuff just kept shooting her arrows all over the place. As a result of their performance, they failed miserably.

"I'm sorry you two, you're going to have to go to the back of the line," said the bearded man.

"That sucked," said Kirby.

"We suck at this, so we're doing the other one," said Jigglypuff.

"Good luck," said Mario &amp; Luigi, who were getting ready for their turn.

Back at the cuccoo pens, the three teams that were there continued to give the cuccoo lady wrong answers.

"Is it 58 cuccoos?" said Peach.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," said the cuccoo lady.

"Is it 75 cuccoos?" said Bowser.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct."

"Is it 64 cuccoos?" said Lucas.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong."

Lucas was starting to get more frustrated. "I can't count these cuccoos again, I just can't!"

"Jr, why are we not getting the right total!?" Bowser continued nagging. "You're obviously doing it wrong!"

"Quit calling me Jr. already!" Bowser Jr. screamed. "And how exactly is this my fault? The chickens keep moving all over the place."

"Son, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses, just do it right already!"

Bowser Jr. secretly threw a raspberry at Bowser while he went back to counting.

When Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff arrived at their pen, they inspected all the cuccoos that were inside.

"I think we should try estimating," said Jigglypuff. "That could work."

'Like that's going to work,' Kirby thought to himself. Regardless, Kirby went along with the idea anyway.

"Ok, we need to zone everything out, and count very carefully!" said Daisy. She then continued counting the cuccoos, while Peach continued to sort them carefully.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"As soon as we got the hang of it, we were able to count the cuccoos as carefully and thoroughly as we could, while trying not to count the same cuccoos over and over," said Daisy.

**END:**

When Daisy thought she got it right, she then ran over to the cuccoo lady to give her their total. "Is it 57 cuccoos?" she asked.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked.

"Yes."

"…That is correct, here's your next clue," said the cuccoo lady.

"Oh, thank goodness, YES!" Daisy sighed with relief as they finally got the right answer.

Ness &amp; Lucas, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff looked on in frustration when they heard they got the right answer.

"This is bogus!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"We got it?!" Peach asked.

"We got it!" said Daisy as she received their clue.

"Alright, YES! Peach jumped for joy in celebration while Daisy ripped open the clue to read it.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th Place

"You must now climb Death Mountain Trail. Warning: you'll have to exchange your money for rupees."

"Alright, let's go!" Peach said and continued woohooing in celebration as they departed.

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff then finished estimating, and gave the cuccoo lady their guess.

"Is it 60 cuccoos?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct."

"Alright, this time, we're going to actually count," said Kirby.

"This task is making my brain fry," Lucas complained as he sat on the fence in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik continued walking back down the river, and they were fighting again.

"Link, I can't believe you got us into this mess! Now we're probably going to get eliminated! Once again, you're an idiot!"

"Would you quit calling me that?! How was I supposed to know that Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had gotten there before we did?!"

"They were on the flight that got here before ours did! How could you have forgotten that?!"

"What about you Sheik? You went along with this too, so what's your excuse?"

"Ugh! Whatever, you're still an idiot!"

"Zelda, shut up!"

Back at the shooting gallery, Mario &amp; Luigi were able to successfully shoot down all the rupees in one game. They cheered for joy as a result.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue."

"Thank you, kind sir," said Mario as he ripped open the clue to read it.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 5th Place

"You must now climb Death-a Mountain Trail. Warning: you'll-a have to exchange your money for rupees."

"Alright-a, let's get out of here," said Luigi.

When they got out of the shooting gallery, they saw Samus &amp; Pikachu heading on over to the Kakariko Village Bank, so they decided to follow them. Meanwhile, Samus &amp; Pikachu went inside, and Samus asked the lady behind the counter if they could exchange their money for rupees.

"No problem miss, just give me a moment."

While they were waiting, Mario &amp; Luigi entered the bank, and greeted them.

"Hey-a guys, what's up?" said Mario.

"Doing pretty good," said Samus.

"Yeah, thanks, pika," said Pikachu.

"Here you go, one wallet containing two-hundred rupees."

"Thanks a lot," said Samus. She then left the bank with Pikachu on her shoulders.

"You and your pet mouse have a nice day, and what may I do you two for?" she asked Mario &amp; Luigi.

"We'd-a like the same thing as them please," said Mario.

"Absolutely, just give me a moment."

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal continued up the trail towards Goron City. They were slowly getting tired as they went.

Fox stopped as he gasped for air. "Krystal, are you alright?"

Krystal was also gasping for air. "I'm alright; just a little tired, that's all." Krystal then looked on over the horizon of the cliff side. "Wow, just look at how beautiful that view is Fox!"

"Yeah, it is beautiful. I'll tell you, this reminds me of old times back when I was doing a mission on Sauria."

"Wasn't that back when you saved me out of that crystal at Krazoa Palace, you know, when we first met?" Krystal added.

Fox blushed a little bit. "Yeah, I remember."

Krystal gave a slight giggle at his reaction. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Uh, right." Fox said as he continued on.

Back at the bank…

"Here you go, one wallet containing two-hundred rupees. You two boys have a nice day." The lady behind the counter gave them the bag of rupees.

"Thank you misses," said Luigi receiving their new bag of cash.

The two plumbers then left the bank, while Peach &amp; Daisy entered to get their bag of rupees.

Back at the cuccoo pens, the three teams that were still there continued struggling.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," said the cuccoo lady once more.

"OH, COME ON!" Bowser yelled in frustration

Ness then gave her another guess.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct."

"Seriously!?" Ness complained.

While the Ness &amp; Lucas and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. struggled counting, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were counting the cuccoos in groups.

"12, 13, 14, 15 cuccoos in this last group," said Kirby.

Jigglypuff then added up their total and gave it the cuccoo lady.

"Is it 57 cuccoos?" she asked.

"Is that your final answer?" the cuccoo lady asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations, here is your next clue."

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSSSS!" Jigglypuff screamed in excitement. This annoyed Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr, while it made Ness &amp; Lucas worried.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 6th Place

"Alright, let's get out of here," Kirby said after Jigglypuff read the clue.

After counting the cuccoos all over again, Bowser Jr. went to try again.

"Is it 55 cuccoos?" he asked.

"That's not correct, I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Bowser Jr. complained.

Ness then gave her their next guess.

"Is it 61 cuccoos?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong."

Ness just gave a disappointed look. He was just getting exhausted.

"Ness, is it wrong?"Lucas asked.

"It's wrong, Lucas," Ness said.

"So we count them again….right?"

Ness just sat down in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

…

"So we count them again…right?" Lucas asked.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"My energy was just… drained," said Ness. "I was just losing my mind with fatigue. I just continued looking at the cuccoos moving all over inside that pen, and I just continued thinking 'I can't do this, I just can't.'"

**END:**

"Come on Ness, let's just give it one more go," Lucas insisted. "If it's wrong, then we'll do something else."

Meanwhile, Bowser just snapped in frustration. "Ok, new strategy! I say we should throw the cuccoos out of the cuccoo pen, and count them as we do so!"

"What!" Bowser Jr. gasped. "We can't do that!"

"Why shouldn't we!"

"Because, if we do, we'll get penalized!"

"No we won't!"

"Yes we will, and even if we do that, we'll have to put all the cuccoos back in the cuccoo pen after we finish counting. I say we should keep doing what we're doing, and get it done fast!"

"I say we count the chickens while throwing them out of their pens you idiot!" Bowser yelled.

"And I say that's stupid! We'll have to find them and put them all back in their pen if we do that!" Bowser Jr. started yelling too.

"You're the one that's being stupid, JUNIOR!"

"Quit, calling, me, JUNIOR! Bowser Jr. screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't yell please," said Lucas.

"Shut up you loser!" both Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. yelled in unison.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy had received their bag of rupees at the bank.

"You two girls have a nice day. And I love your dresses by the way," said the lady behind the counter.

"Thanks, don't we look pretty?" said Peach.

"Come on Peach, we got to go!" said Daisy as she exited the bank. When she wasn't looking, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff ran right passed her, and entered Death Mountain Trail, without going to the bank to exchange their money.

"Come on Kirby, we got to get there before anyone else!" Jigglypuff wailed as she ran up the trail with Kirby running behind her.

"I'm coming," said Kirby wailing after her, "just don't run to fast in high altitudes. It's not safe for your lungs."

Behind them, Peach &amp; Daisy got out of the bank and started running up the hill as well.

"So what do we have to buy in Goron City again?" said Peach.

"The clue said something about buying a hammer of some sort," said Daisy.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal had finally made it to Goron City, and when they got there, they were very taken aback by its wild atmosphere.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSYAL: Dating

"When we got to Goron City, we were just blown away by how alive the whole place looked," said Krystal.

"We saw gorons munching on rocks, playing with fire, and rolling all over the place like bowling balls, it was just crazy," said Fox.

**END:**

"We're going to have to be careful and not accidentally run into anybody, Krystal," said Fox.

"I agree!" Krystal confirmed when a goron rolled right passed her.

Pretty soon, Samus &amp; Pikachu arrived as well. They then saw Fox &amp; Krystal looking around.

"Hey guys!" Samus called out after them. The two vulpine then went on over to them. "Did y'all find the goron shop yet?"

"Nope, we're still looking," said Fox.

"Why don't we look together, pika?" Pikachu suggested.

"Yeah, I agree, Fox. Let's work with them and find it," said Krystal. Fox then agreed, and both teams then started looking around together.

Back at the cuccoo pens, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had finally stopped fighting, and went back to work. Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas decided to give it one last shot with the cuccoo lady when they finished counting… again.

"Is it 56 cuccoos?" said Ness.

"Is that your final answer?" she said.

"Yes, please be it!" said Ness.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong," she once again confirmed.

Ness then looked down at the ground in pure disappointment. "Lucas?"

"Yeah, Ness?" he said.

"This is getting us nowhere. What do you say we go and try to shoot the rupees?"

"Ok then; I think that's a good idea," Lucas gladly agreed.

"Alright then, we're switching," Ness confirmed

"Let's give it one more go son," said Bowser, "if it doesn't work, then we're switching."

"Alright, fine," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continued counting the cuccoos in twos as best as they could. When they were done, they gave the cuccoo lady their guess once more.

"Is is 62 cuccoos?" said Bowser Jr.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked.

"Yes lady! Now is it correct?"

"I'm sorry, that's not correct."

"Ok, that's it! We're switching!" Bowser confirmed. The two mutant turtles then went to the other side of the detour.

While all the other teams continued dealing with the hardships of the leg, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, who had completed the Fast-Forward, had found Kokiri Forest. They started asking children wearing green clothes if they'd seen a red mat around the area.

"I did see this small, funny looking guy standing with the Great Deku Tree Sprout on red thing," said a red headed little girl wearing a green dress. "That's where the Great Deku Tree used to be, before he died that is."

"Could you tell us where that is?" said P.T.

"Sure, just go straight ahead passed the pond, and you'll see this pathway," the little girl pointed in the north direction. "If you go through there, you'll find that funny looking guy."

"Thank you my friend," said Lucario. He and P.T. then started going toward that direction, went passed the pond, and into the pathway. When they got out of the pathway, they saw Toad at the mat standing in front of the dead Great Deku Tree. They immediately headed toward him, and then stepped on the mat confidently, knowing they were not in last place.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest," said the Great Deku Tree Sprout.

"Thanks a lot, man," said P.T.

"Yes, we're very grateful to be here," said Lucario.

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, once again, you're team number one!" said Toad.

"YESSSS!" both P.T. &amp; Lucario said, and they jumped and hugged each other in celebration.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 1st Place

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, I have great news for you two," said Toad. "As the winners of this leg of the race, y'all have won a trip for two from Adventurocity, and you'll be going to Cheap Cheap Beach."

"Cheap?" said P.T. sounding disappointed.

"Now don't be fooled by the name, it's actually a very wonderful place. At Cheap Cheap Beach, you'll be staying four nights at a luxurious resort. And you'll be riding the waves with a surfing instructor, and eating all-you-can-eat, in the sun, with the ladies. Now, doesn't that sound good?" said Toad.

"That sounds very wonderful, thank you Mr. Toad," said Lucario.

"Yeah, especially the eating-with-the-ladies part," said P.T. with hearts in his eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I'm very happy with the decisions we made in this leg, especially with it has given us," said P.T. "I'm so glad that we took the Fast-Forward."

"We used what we learned from the mistakes we made in the last leg, and that helped us tremendously," said Lucario. "If we just stay in the front of the pack from now on, I think we can definitely make it."

**END: **

...

_Stay tuned for part 3 of this episode._


	8. Episode 3 Part 3

**Hey guys, Tarfan97 is back! Sorry y'all had to wait for over a month just to see what happens next. School can really take its toll on you, especially when you're trying to get ready for PSAT's. Wish me luck by the ways. Anyhow, here's the final chapter for episode 3 of TARVGE. Pretty soon, we'll be moving on to episode 4. Have fun, and enjoy reading, because I have a feeling you're going to love seeing what happens next. Also, since it's been a pretty long time, I would reread the whole episode. Once again, I do not own the Amazing Race, or Nintendo. **

Ep. 3 He's going to attract more ladies than he ever used to. Part III

Picking up where we left off in Kakariko Village, after struggling for a long time trying to count the cuccoos, Ness &amp; Lucas and Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had decided to quit and go to the other side of the Detour. Ness &amp; Lucas arrived at the shooting gallery first, so to their displeasure, this meant that Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had to wait in line until Ness &amp; Lucas's turn was up. As Ness &amp; Lucas were trying to shoot the rupees with their bows and arrows, the two koopa's growled and stomped their feet impatiently while waiting for their turn. Meanwhile, Lucas had accidentally missed a moving red rupee, and so did Ness. Those were the last two rupees they had to hit.

"Shoot!" said Lucas.

"Awe man, I almost had it!" said Ness.

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. smiled satisfyingly in response to this. Luckily for Ness &amp; Lucas though, those two rupees were the only ones they missed.

"Argh, so close," said the big bearded man at the counter, "but since y'all almost had them all, y'all get to go again."

"Yes!" Lucas cheered.

"Ugh!" both Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. both yelled in extreme frustration.

Meanwhile, picking up where we left off in Goron City, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu were still looking for the Goron Shop. There, they had to buy a megaton hammer for one-hundred rupees like the clue said for them to.

"Excuse me sir," said Pikachu as he walked up to a goron who was munching on rock sirloin, Dodongo Cavern's finest quality of rocks, "do you know where the Goron Shop is around here, pika?"

"Chomp, chomp, chomp… it's down there," the goron said, pointing down to… well, nowhere.

"Where, down there?" Krystal asked as she tried looking at where he was pointing at.

"Chomp, chomp… down there," the goron said once more.

"Where down there?!" said an annoyed Samus, who did not have the patience for this, "Just tell us!"

"Chomp...chomp…chomp…" the goron continued chewing while he kept thinking, "…down there."

Both teams then fainted to the ground in shock and annoyance.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU ARE SO COMPLETELY USELESS!" Samus lashed out at the poor goron in pure rage.

"Chill Samus, it's not that big of a deal, pika," said Pikachu rubbing against her legs.

"Pikachu's right, let's just go and ask someone else," said Fox. "In the meantime, let's just keep going down."

"Of course," Krystal agreed.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi were continuing hiking up Death Mountain Trail. Both plumbers were panting in exhaustion as they went.

"Are you alright-a… back there, Luigi?" said Mario.

"Yeah, I think-a… so…ugh," said Luigi.

Meanwhile, about a half a mile back down the trail, Jigglypuff was skipping up the trail in excitement. Kirby was exhaustingly following her, while Peach &amp; Daisy were walking behind them.

"Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly, jiggly!" Jigglypuff chimed as she skipped up the trail.

"Jiggy-wiggs, could you please slow down!" said a panting Kirby. "I can't keep up with you skipping up the trail like that!"

"No way, you're too slow!" she said. "I shall continue skipping as I please. Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly, jiggly!"

"Poyo!" Kirby whined.

"Wow! That Jigglypuff sure has a lot of energy," said Daisy as she and Peach continued following the two puffballs up the trail.

"Yeah," said Peach, "I sure wish I was like her."

"Peach, you already 'are' like Jigglypuff. I'm always seeing you skipping around the castle singing your 'la, la, la song.'"

"I know," she said. "I'm just not good at skipping up hills and mountains. It's too tiring."

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik were now currently in last place. They were still traveling back down the river, trying to make their way back to Kakariko Village after they had failed to complete the Fast-Forward. Sheik was still mad about it, and she was now becoming extremely worried about what was going to happen to her and Link in the very end.

"Why did we ever try to do that Fast-Forward?!" she said.

"Sheik…,"said Link.

"We're going to be eliminated for sure! We may as well just give up now!"

"Don't say that, it's not over until Toad says it's over. If we just finish this leg as fast as we can, we may be able to still stay in this race."

"That's easy for you to say," she wined

"I mean it, Sheik; never giving up is the only way we can stay in this race. And don't forget, we come from this place, so we should be alright for sure."

Back at the shooting gallery, Ness &amp; Lucas had finally shot down all of the rupees in one game.

"Yes," cried Lucas, "we got them all!"

"Good job, Lucas," said Ness, giving Lucas a high five.

"FINALLY!" said Bowser.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said the bearded man handing over the clue.

"Thanks," said Ness. He then ripped it open to read it.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 7th Place

"Congratulations, you completed the Detour. You must now make your way to Goron City. Warning: you must exchange your money for rupees before you attempt the journey up the trail," Ness read aloud.

As much as Bowser was glad that he and his son could finally have a turn, he was immediately aware that they were now in the back of the pack, especially since him and Bowser Jr. came in first on the last leg. This made him angry.

"Grrrrr! I can't believe this!" he yelled. "How can we be the last team here?!"

"We're not last Dad," said Bowser Jr., "Link &amp; Zelda and P.T. &amp; Lucario went for the Fast-Forward, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that means one of them is bound to still be behind us. If we're lucky, none of those teams could have completed the Fast-Forward."

"Still, I can't believe we fell so far behind! This is just so frustrating!"

"Well, we're going to continue falling behind if you don't stop complaining. Grab this so we can do the challenge," Bowser Jr. said as he held up the bow and arrow for Bowser.

"Oh yeah… uh, give me that!" Bowser said as he swiped the bow out of his hands. Both of them then started to do the challenge.

Back on Death Mountain Trail, Mario &amp; Luigi had made it to the entrance of Goron City and went inside. When they did, Luigi saw Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu.

"Mario, look," he said pointing down to two teams. "There's-a Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal!"

"Alright-a," Mario jumped, "lets-a follow them!"

Mario &amp; Luigi then ran down to where the two teams were going. Meanwhile, down on the bottom floor where a giant vase resembling a goron was moving around in circles, Krystal had found the entrance to Goron Shop.

"Hey look, there it is!" she cried.

"Alright, let's go!" said Samus as she and Pikachu ran right passed her, and went in the shop.

"Good job Krystal," Fox rubbed her head as both vulpine followed them inside.

When the two teams entered, they found themselves in a fairly small shop that had only two shelves of items behind the counter. There was also a fellow goron as the shopkeeper, who looked bored as he was sitting in the middle of the counter. Samus was the first to walk up to him.

"Hi, we'd like a megaton hammer please?" she said.

"Of course, coming right up," said the goron as he bent down to grab one underneath the counter. He then placed it on the counter in front of Samus. "That'll be one-hundred rupees please."

"You got it," Samus said as she forked over the large wallet bag containing one-hundred rupees.

"Thanks a lot, in exchange, here's your very own megaton hammer…" he said handing it over to Samus, "as well as your next clue," he said handing the clue over to Pikachu.

"Aw yes, thank you so much sir, pika!" Pikachu then ripped open the clue with his little teeth, and decided to be the one to read it this time.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 2nd Place

"Now that you have your megaton hammer, you must now make your way back to Hyrule Field."

…

"After obtaining their hammers, teams must now make their way back to Hyrule field," said Toad. "To get there, teams are required to continue hiking up to the very top of Death Mountain. Once there, teams will find tons of giant owls waiting for them. The owls will be able to grab onto the team members, bring them up into the air, and will quickly escort the teams to the drawbridge back in Hyrule Field. The drawbridge leads to the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. It is at the drawbridge where teams will find their next clue."

…

"Caution: Yield ahead, pika."

"Sir, do you know the fastest way up to the top of Death Mountain?" Samus asked the shopkeeper as Fox &amp; Krystal were giving their rupees to him.

"There are two ways to get their actually," he said, "you can get their by continuing to walk up Death Mountain Trail, except, as you continue going further up, tons of burning rocks will be falling down from the sky. Death Mountain 'is' a volcano after all, so you might get hurt if you don't have the proper shield to protect you." he said as he was busy trying to find another hammer for Fox &amp; Krystal.

Both teams gulped at the thought of burning rocks falling on top of them.

"What about the other way, pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Well if go to the room where our boss, Darunia used to live in, there's a statue in the back of it," he said as he gave the hammer to Fox. "If you move the statue, you'll find the entrance to Death Mountain Crater; that's the interior of the mountain. Here's your next clue by the way," he said to Krystal giving her the clue.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 3rd Place

"Is that the fastest way to the top?" Krystal asked.

"Well, yes… if you're courageous enough. You see, Death Mountain Crater has tons of Lava Pits at the very bottom. It's also extraordinarily hot in there, so you could get killed if you're not careful," he warned.

"Well, I'm not afraid to go for it," said Fox, "I've traversed volcanoes before, so this should be no sweat for me."

"Same here," said Krystal.

"We're not scared of some stupid volcano either, right Pikachu?" Samus said to Pikachu.

"Right, pika!"

"Then you're going to need these," the shopkeeper bought out four red tunics. "These tunics are said to be heat resistant, they should protect you from the heat for large amounts of time."

"That's wonderful, we'll take them!" said Krystal.

"It's going to cost y'all extra though."

Both teams groaned as they reluctantly took out more rupees from their pockets and handed them over to the shopkeeper.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi made their way down to the entrance of the shop. They saw Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu leaving with their hammers while wearing red tunics.

"Hey-a guys," said Mario.

"What's-a going on?" said Luigi.

"Oh, you'll find out, boys," said Krystal.

Mario &amp; Luigi then went inside the shop while Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu were making their way to Darunia's room. It was just right next door to the shop. It is said that only members of the royal family were able to get in this room by playing Zelda's Lullaby. Luckily for them, however, the door to his room was open. This meant they didn't have to play Zelda's Lullaby to get in. When the two teams got inside, Fox and Samus then went over the statue and pulled it back from the wall together. When they did, Krystal and Pikachu then took a look at what was ahead. They saw an unwelcoming, red hot light coming from the other side.

"Alright, let's go in," said Fox.

"Come on Pikachu," said Samus as Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. Both teams then went inside Death Mountain Crater. When they did, they could not believe their eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"When we got inside, we were just blown away by what we saw," said Fox, "there were three pillars that had smoke coming out of it, and there was lava at the bottom of the gorge."

"Yes," said Krystal, "it was absolutely terrifying."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"Everywhere you looked, the walls and floor were red, and the temperatures were just extraordinarily hot, "said Samus, "it was just so overwhelming."

"Yeah, I was glad we bought the red tunics after that, pika," said Pikachu.

**END:**

"Do you see anything Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Well, according to the map in the guidebook, it says the exit to the top of Death Mountain is up there, to our right," he said pointing up to where he was talking about.

"Well come on then, let's go," Samus said as she started running in the direction he was pointing towards.

"Hold it Samus!" Pikachu said giving her a little shock of electricity to make her stop. "Like the shopkeeper said, it's going to be dangerous, so we're going to have to be extremely careful as we go, pika."

"He's right, we don't want anyone getting killed in here, so we're all going to have to stick together," said Fox.

"Oh, alright!" Samus reluctantly said.

Both teams then continued on while being extremely cautious of their surroundings. Meanwhile, back at the Goron Shop, Mario &amp; Luigi had obtained their mallet and their next clue.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 4th Place

"So going through Death-a Mountain Crater is the fastest way to get to the top?" Luigi asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, except it's going to be extremely dangerous as you go, so you're both going to have to wear red tunics if you want to go through there, except that's going to cost ya."

"It's ok, we don't-a mind," said Mario as he took out more rupees from his pocket and handed them over to the shopkeeper.

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff and Peach &amp; Daisy had finally made it to Goron City. They then started looking around for the Goron Shop.

"Excuse me," Peach said to a goron who was dancing around a fire torch, "do you know where the Goron Shop is?"

"Yes, of course," said the goron, "just go the bottom floor where the giant goron vase is moving around, and to your left, you'll find an entrance with two bomb flowers surrounding it for decoration. That's where the shop is."

"Thanks," said Kirby.

"Well come on then, let's go! Jigglypuff jubilantly wailed off as both teams made their way down to the shop.

Back at the shooting gallery in Kakariko Village, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had managed to shoot down all twenty rupees in one game.

"ALL RIGHT!" Bowser Jr. yelled out as he victoriously threw his bow to the ground, nearly breaking it.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said the bearded man.

Bowser then greedily snatched the clue from the man's grasp, ripped it open, and read it.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 8th Place

"Come on son, let's get out of this place before Link &amp; Zelda get here!" said Bowser after reading the clue.

"I'm coming, Dad!" said Bowser Jr., picking up his back pack.

When they got out of the shooting gallery, they then looked all around the village trying to find the bank like the clue said for them to. They then saw Ness &amp; Lucas leaving the bank and heading towards Death Mountain Trail. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then immediately went over to it. When they got there, they were able to exchange their money for rupees with the lady behind the counter, who didn't exactly like them very much. When they left the bank, they saw Link &amp; Sheik entering the village. Both Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then hurriedly went to the entrance of Death Mountain Trail.

"Link, I just saw Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.," said Sheik, "Those two must be done with the Detour."

"Quick, give me the clue we got from earlier," Link said. Sheik then gave him the clue. "Alright, Count the Cuccos or Rupture the Rupees?"

"I say we should rupture the rupees," said Sheik, "we're both very good at archery, so that should give us the edge here."

"Right, plus, I hate cuccos with a passion!" said Link, remembering the awful things the cuccos did to him back when he was trying to save Hyrule.

At that, Link &amp; Sheik then went over to the shooting gallery.

Back at Death Mountain Crater, after somehow managing to make it to the other side of a crevice by Samus using her jetpack, Samus &amp; Pikachu were on the other side while waiting for Fox &amp; Krystal. Fox grabbed a rope from his back pack, and lassoed it to a stalactite from the ceiling. He then tightened it to make it safe for swinging.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked Krystal.

"Ready when you are, Foxy," said Krystal.

"Alright then, hang on tight."

Krystal then grabbed onto Fox tightly as he grabbed the rope, and then, they both swung over the lava like Indiana Jones. They then let go of the rope and made it the other side safely.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Fox then worriedly looked at Krystal. "Are you alright, Krystal?"

"Never better," said Krystal looking at Fox all dreamy like.

"Alright, come on you two lovebirds," said Samus as she was climbing up a ladder that led them further up, "let's keep going."

As both teams were climbing up that ladder, Mario &amp; Luigi were the next team to enter Death Mountain Crater. When they saw Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu up ahead of them, they immediately ran after them. Mario &amp; Luigi then came up to the crevice, and grabbed hold of the rope swing that Fox had made. It was starting to burn off from the heat of the stalactite.

"Quick-a Luigi, we gotta hurry!" Mario then swung on the rope over the lava, and made it to the other side. "Quick-a Luigi, grab it!" he said handing the rope over to Luigi.

Luigi then grabbed the rope swing. He then heard a burning noise. He looked up and saw the rope swing was starting to burn off. This was making him feel scared. "Oh noooooo!"

"You can do it-a Luigi, I know you can!" Mario called out.

Swallowing real hard and trying not to look down, Luigi then hung on tight to the rope real hard, and hurriedly ran to the edge of the crevice. He then threw himself over and then found himself swing over the lava. Then all of a sudden, the rope burned off the stalactite, and broke.

…

"You can do it-a Luigi, I know you can!" Mario called out.

**CONFESSINAL: **

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Plumbers/Brothers

"I was-a so scared, more scared than I'd ever been in my life. I was aware there was lava at the bottom the gorge, but I also knew I couldn't-a leave Mario hanging, so I got my courage, and just went-a swinging."

**END:**

Luigi swung over the lava, and was making his way to the other side. He then suddenly heard the rope burn off the stalactite.

"AAAAAAAHHH," Luigi screamed as he suddenly found himself falling. Luckily for him, he had already made it the other side just in time, so he was seen falling on his back side in front of Mario.

"Luigi, are you alright-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I'm-a fine," said Luigi as he got up.

"Goody then, let's-a go!" said Mario as he started climbing up the same ladder.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu had found the exit, and made their way outside. They were extremely glad to finally be out of Death Mountain Crater.

"Boy am I glad that's finally over, "said Fox as he was sweating extremely hard.

"Yeah, pika," said Pikachu as he was busy trying to take off his sweaty tunic.

"Boys, look!" said Krystal, pointing at the big owls that were perched on top of the rocks.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"And then we just saw these huge owls waiting for us at the top," said Samus.

"Not to mention, they also looked kind of scary, pika," said Pikachu.

Who could blame him? After all, owls are predators to mice.

**END:**

Everyone took off their tunics while introducing themselves to the owls.

"Hello there," said the biggest owl of them all, "my name is Kaepora Gabora. These owls here will give you all a lift back to Hyrule Field. They'd be happy to."

"Alright, that sounds awesome!" said Fox. "Come on, Krystal."

Fox then went underneath the shadow of one of the owls. The owl then flapped its wings, swooped up into the air and grabbed hold of Fox's shoulders with his talons. The owl then brought the vulpine up into the air. Fox then suddenly found himself flying high above the mountains. "Woo hoo!" he yelled in excitement. "This is awesome! YEAHHHH!"

"Oh wow, that looks like fun!" Krystal chimed. She then did what Fox did and went into the shadow of another one of the owls. Samus &amp; Pikachu both did the same. Pretty soon, all four of them were grabbed hold of by owls, and they were all suddenly flying high in the sky. They found themselves swooping over the rocks, and above Death Mountain Trail.

"Woo Hoo, Yeah, Yeahhhhhh!" they were all saying.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"That owl ride above the mountains was so much fun, I wasn't even scared anymore," said Pikachu. "I had such a good time, pika."

"Yeah, me too," Samus added.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I've always dreamed of what it would be like flying through the air without the use of an arwing," said Fox. "It just felt so good feeling the wind on my face while soaring through the air like I was an owl myself. I truly was a flying fox then."

Krystal laughed.

"Yes, absolutely. That owl ride was the best part of the whole leg. I was so glad we got to do it."

**END:**

"Woo Hoo," Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu continued chiming as they were heading their way to Hyrule Field.

Meanwhile, back in Goron City, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff and Peach &amp; Daisy had finally found the entrance to the Goron Shop, and then went inside. When they did, Jigglypuff was the first to go up to counter.

"Hi there," she said excitedly, "we'd like to have one of your megaton hammers please!"

"Ok then, that'll be one-hundred rupees please," the shopkeeper said.

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff then just stood there, blank. They didn't have any rupees.

"Um, all we have are gold coins," said Kirby. "Will you take them instead?"

"Yeah, you will take them…will you?" Jigglypuff asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, we only accept rupees. We can't take anything else."

"So this means we can't have a megaton hammer?" said Kirby.

"I'm afraid so," said the shopkeeper.

"OH NO!" cried Jigglypuff hysterically.

"Uh oh," said Daisy, "did you two not exchange your money back at the bank in Kakariko Village?"

"Exchange our money?" said Kirby, confused.

"Yes, the clue said you had to exchange your money before hiking Death Mountain Trail," said Peach holding up her clue for them to see.

"Oh snap, does this mean we have to hike all the way back down the trail?" said Kirby.

"And then all the way back up?" Jigglypuff added.

"It looks like it, so you two better hurry!" said Daisy.

"OH MY GOSH, come on Jigglypuff, we gotta hurry!" said Kirby.

"Right behind you," she said.

The two puffballs then left the store, and started heading back outside.

"What about you two ladies, do y'all have your one-hundred rupees?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes, absolutely," said Daisy as she forked over the wallet full of rupees.

"Alrighty then, wait one second," the shopkeeper then bent down and grabbed another one of the megaton hammers. He then got back up and gave one to her. "Here's your megaton hammer as well as your next clue."

"Oh, goody! Thank you!" Peach said as she received the clue. Peach then ripped open the clue and read everything it said.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 5th Place

"Alrighty then, let's go!" said Peach.

"Hang on a minute now, ladies," said the shopkeeper, "continuing to traverse Death Mountain Trail is going to be extremely dangerous, but if you take the other way through Death Mountain Crater… it'll still be dangerous, but it should be faster. But it's going to be extraordinarily hot, so you'll have to wear these."

When the shopkeeper brought out the red tunics, Peach &amp; Daisy both cringed at the sight of them. "But I don't want to walk around wearing 'those clothes,'" said Daisy.

"Yeah, they look so tacky," Peach added.

"Ok then, but I'm warning you, continuing up the trail outside is going to be extremely dangerous. There'll be hot rocks falling everywhere up there. If you want to stay protected, you'll have to buy a shield down at Kakariko Village I'm afraid."

"Oh, there's no need," Peach said as she took off her pink back pack. To the other two's surprise, she took out two big metal shields; one for Peach and one for Daisy.

"How did you… why do you…?" a surprised Daisy couldn't put anything into words very easily.

"Before going on long trips, I always come prepared incase this sort of thing is likely to happen," she said as she handed over one of the shields to Daisy.

This made Daisy wonder what other stuff she had in her back pack, not to mention how 'much' stuff. "Alrighty then, well, we're off… then."

"Stay safe, you two," said the shopkeeper.

"We will, thank you," they both said as they exited the store.

Back the shooting gallery; Link &amp; Sheik were no doubt making excellent progress shooting down the rupees. They both have done a lot of archery in their spare time after all. Sheik then shot two moving red rupees.

"Alright, we're kicking it in this task!" she cheered.

A moment later, Link shot down the last blue rupee before it could get out of his reach. They ended up hitting all the rupees as a result and on their first try as well!

"YES, YES, we did it, Link! We did it!" Sheik cheered victoriously.

"Yeah, good job Sheik!" said Link.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said the big bearded man.

"Thanks so much," said Link. Link then ripped it open and read what it said.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in Last Place

"Alright, let's hurry and catch up with the other teams," said Sheik as they immediately departed for the bank.

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were hysterically running all the way back down the trail trying to make up for their mistake. They then saw Ness &amp; Lucas come up.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"We forgot to exchange our money," Kirby replied.

"Oh man, that sucks," said Ness.

"Good luck y'all," Lucas called out as the two puffballs passed them.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were not doing so swell as they were going up the trail.

"Dad, you're so slow!" Bowser Jr. complained. "Hurry up!"

"SHUT UP! I've only got two legs you know!" he yelled.

"So do I, Dad, and I'm doing better than you." He said holding up his legs at him.

"Don't get arrogant with me you twit!"

Suddenly, they saw Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff coming down the mountain trail. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. decided to take the opportunity to mess with them about it.

"Ha, ha, ha! See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," Bowser Jr. said to them as they passed them.

"Get bent you little monster!" Kirby retorted in response.

Then, as Jigglypuff was about to pass Bowser, Bowser held up his leg, and made her trip to the ground.

"Ow, hey!" she whined.

"Oops, ha, ha, ha," said Bowser.

"You jerk, I hate you!"

"Hey, jump off a mountain you freaks!" Kirby said as he went over to Jigglypuff. "Jiggs, are you alright?"

"I'm ok."

"Come on; let's get away from these guys." Kirby then got Jigglypuff back up to her feet, and continued their way back to Kakariko Village.

"See ya later, losers, ha, ha, ha," said Bowser Jr. as he and Bowser continued up the trail.

While all of this was going on, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu had made it back to Hyrule Field. The owls landed the four safely to the ground in front of the drawbridge.

"Thanks guys," said Fox.

"Any time, good fellows," the owls said as they flew away.

Fox &amp; Krystal then ran on over to the Yield sign that was right next to the drawbridge. Samus &amp; Pikachu followed.

"So this is the Yield," said Fox.

…

"This is the first of only three yields on the entire race," said Toad. "At this location, one team can force any other team to slow down for a pre-determined amount of time. Teams can only exercise the yield once during the race, so they need to decide when it's most advantageous to use it. Any team that's been forced to yield must turn the hourglass upside down and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue racing.

…

"We choose not to yield anyone," said Fox as he pulled off a yellow slip that said # 1. Both Samus &amp; Pikachu were relieved.

Samus &amp; Pikachu then went up to the Yield sign as well.

"We also choose not to yield as well, pika" said Pikachu.

"And we haven't been yielded," Samus added as she pulled out yellow slip # 2.

Fox then walked over to the clue-box that was next to the other side of the drawbridge, got the clue, and ripped it open to read it.

"Roadblock: Who's ready to rock their world?"

…

"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person can complete more than six Roadblocks on the entire race. In this Roadblock, one team member must use the megaton hammer that they got in Goron City, look all around Hyrule Field, and search among hundreds of boulders for a clue hidden inside. There are 264 boulders in the field, but only twenty of them have a clue. Teams are going to have to crush as many boulders as it takes to find their next clue."

…

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 2nd Place

"You're ready to rock your world, Fox. You're the strongest man here!" said Krystal encouragingly.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 3rd Place

"You want me to do this one, Pikachu?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, pika."

"Alright, here's your hammer, Fox," Krystal said as she handed over the megaton hammer to him, "and be careful."

"Wish me luck, Pikachu," said Samus as she got her hammer.

At that, Fox and Samus then grabbed their hammers and went into the field.

"Alright, where should I start?" Fox whispered to himself as he was looking at all the boulders around him.

"Hey Samus, just pick one randomly as you go, pika," Pikachu yelled out from the sidelines.

"Yeah, do what Pikachu said, Fox," Krystal yelled out as well, "that might be the fastest way to go."

Fox and Samus then got started on boulders that were nearest to them, and started crushing away with their hammers.

"So they have to continue crushing the rocks until they find a clue?" Krystal asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, pika."

"Oh dear," Krystal was shocked; "this could take a while!"

"Pikachu, keep an eye out for the clue while I'm crushing the rocks!" Samus yelled out to him.

"Crush 'em, Fox, crush those rocks to pieces!" Krystal cheered.

Over the next few minutes, all that was left for Samus was just a pile of rocks, and no clue.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to try a different one," she said to herself.

As for Fox, he didn't find anything either.

"Hey Fox, do you have to look in another one?" Krystal asked.

"It looks like it… that really sucks!" he said, moving the pieces of rock with his foot.

"It's ok, you got this."

Fox and Samus then continued doing their work.

"I have a feeling this challenge is going to be based purely on luck, pika," Pikachu said to Krystal.

"Mm Hm," Krystal replied.

Back in Kakariko Village, Link &amp; Sheik were waiting in line behind Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff as they were getting their money exchanged.

"Alright you two, here's your wallet full of rupees," said the lady behind the counter, "It's such a shame that you two cutie pies have to hike all the way back up that mountain all because of a stupid money rule!"

"Thanks, that makes us feel better," said Kirby.

"Yes, thank you Miss," said Jigglypuff, "come on Kirby, let's get back up that mountain, pronto!"

"I'm coming Jiggs," Kirby said, running after her once more.

The lady behind the counter laughed in response to this, and then she saw Link. "Ooh, Link, it's you! It's so good to have you back here in Kakariko Village! It's been such a long time! Who's your friend here?"

"Hi Ms. Ruby," said Link, "this is Sheik, we're traveling together."

"Yes," said Sheik, "and we also need to exchange our money for a wallet of rupees. We're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, that's quite alright, I understand," she said, taking the money. "I'd be happy to help you; I'll be right with you in just a moment."

"She seems nice," Sheik said to Link.

"Yeah, she is."

"Here we are," said Ms. Ruby, "one wallet containing two-hundred rupees. Y'all two be safe while climbing up that mountain, and do please come back soon."

"Sure thing," said Link.

"Come on, we better hurry!" said Sheik.

Back at the top of Death Mountain, Mario &amp; Luigi were the next ones to be given a lift by the owls. Like the two teams before them, they were having a good time soaring high above the mountains.

"Yahooooo!" Mario said while Luigi was twitching his leg around nervously. Still, he was enjoying it as much as Mario was.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy both had their shields on as they exited Goron City, and were continuing to go up the trail towards the top of the mountain. As they continued on, fog all of a suddenly started coming in very quickly, and they heard rumbling noises on their feet and in the air.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"As we were getting closer and closer to the top, we started hearing these rumbling noises like there was an explosion of some sort," said Daisy.

**END:**

Suddenly, Peach &amp; Daisy's shadows were getting bigger, and they saw something hot coming down from the sky.

"Quick, get down!" Peach yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

"And then that's when we saw the rocks coming down on us," said Peach. "Without thinking, we just got down on the ground and let our shields protect us."

"Yeah, it was very scary," Daisy added."

**END:**

The hot lava rocks continued falling down on the two princesses' shields. They were screaming while this was happening. When the cost was clear, Peach &amp; Daisy nervously got back up.

"I think we're safe," said Daisy, or so she thought.

As they continued up the trail, more fog rolled in, and down came more rocks. Peach &amp; Daisy got down on the ground again. When the cost was clear again, the two princesses tried to hurry continuing up the trail.

"Looks like this is going to take quite a while," Peach complained.

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas had made it to Goron City. After doing some snooping around, they eventually became the next team to enter the Goron Shop.

"Hi, we'd like a megaton hammer please," said Lucas, who was getting extremely tired from all the events that happened in this leg.

"Do y'all have rupees?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Ness said holding up the bag in front of the goron.

"Splendid! I'll be right with you."

While the shopkeeper was busy looking for another megaton hammer, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had entered the shop. Ness &amp; Lucas were obviously not happy to see them, as they did not like them. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. weren't all that crazy about being with Ness &amp; Lucas either, so both teams just unpleasantly stood there in silence.

"Here we are," the shopkeeper said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence, "one megaton hammer for Ness &amp; Lucas, as well as your next clue."

"Aw sweet, thank you," said Ness. Ness then ripped it open and read what was inside it.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 6th Place

Ness &amp; Lucas decided to go through Death Mountain Crater, so they were then departing with red tunics on, which made Bowser and his son laugh hysterically. They then got a hold of themselves, and went up to the counter.

"Hey you," said Bowser, "we need one of those. Give us the best one you got!" Bowser then put the wallet bag of rupees on the counter in front of the shopkeeper.

"Of course," the shopkeeper said. He was not very pleased with Bowser's terrible manners. After looking around, the shopkeeper finally found another megaton hammer, and put it on the counter in front of the two koopas. "Here's your hammer, and your next clue."

"Thanks!" said Bowser Jr. snatching it out of his hands. He then ripped it open and read what it said.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7th Place

"Alright, let's get out of this dump!" said Bowser as they departed.

"Hey, I heard that!" the shopkeeper yelled out.

Back in Hyrule Field, Samus and Fox were still crushing the boulders. Samus was starting to get a bit tired.

"Don't give up Samus, you can do this!" Pikachu yelled out her.

Fox, on the other hand, continued crushing the rocks like a real man.

"Wow, Fox, you're incredible! Nice job," said Krystal.

After he was done using his hammer, Fox then bent down, and looked in the pile of rocks for any clues. He then found a small container, so he took the lid off, and out came the clue.

"Oh my gosh!" Krystal shrieked. "Yes, Fox, yes, you found it!" Krystal then went out into the field and hugged him.

"Thanks, Krystal," said Fox, "I needed that."

"I'm so proud of you, Fox."

Krystal then ripped open the clue that Fox found, and read it aloud.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 2nd Place

"Make your way on foot to the next pit-stop, which is at the great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest."

"Alright, let's go," said Fox. The two vulpine then departed and started making their way to Kokiri Forest.

Meanwhile, Samus continued looking through another pile of rocks she made with her hammer, and was eventually able to find the clue as well.

"Oh yes, finally!" she said.

"ALL RIGHT, YEAH, PIKA!" Pikachu cheered. He then ran up to her to congratulate her.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 3rd Place

"Good job, Samus, pika," said Pikachu. He then ripped open the clue with his teeth and started reading it."Make your way to the next pit-stop, pika."

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Samus. The two best friends then departed for the forest as well.

While this was happening, Ness &amp; Lucas were the next team to enter Death Mountain Crater. Like the other teams, they were hit with temperature shock.

"Oh man, it's hot in here!" Lucas complained.

"Yeah I know," said Ness, "we better hurry!" The two then started looking for the exit.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were continuing hiking up the trail like Peach &amp; Daisy did.

"Come on Dad, hurry up!" Bowser Jr. continued saying to Bowser.

"I said I'm coming you little b… wait a minute, what's that sound?" he said as he felt the ground rumble.

Like Peach &amp; Daisy, they both witnessed hot lava rocks fall from the sky. Lucky for them however, they didn't need shields to protect them.

"Quick, get down!" Bowser yelled out, and both he and Bowser Jr. got inside their shells as the lava rocks started falling on them. Apparently, their hard spiny shells were great substitutes for shields.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy had eventually gotten out of the same situation those two mutant turtles were in, and made it to the end of the trail.

"Whew, glad that's over," said Peach.

"Hey, what's this?" said Daisy. She was looking at a rock wall, which they had to climb in order to get to the top of Death Mountain. "We have to CLIMB to get up there?! But I'll get my dress ruined!"

"Well, it doesn't look like we have any other choice," said Peach, handing over a bag full of crushed chalk to Daisy.

"What's this for?" Daisy asked.

"It's to keep your hands from slipping while climbing; I've already put mine on."

"Wow, you certainly 'have' come prepared," said Daisy as she was applying the pink chalk to her hands.

After that, the two princesses then started climbing the rock wall.

Meanwhile, Mario &amp; Luigi were the next team to be dropped off in Hyrule Field by the owls.

"Thanks a lot," said Luigi.

"Any time my good friends!" one of the owls yelled out as they flew away.

After that, Mario &amp; Luigi then went over to the yield sign by the drawbridge.

"We choose-a not to yield," said Mario.

"And we have not-a been yielded," said Luigi.

After that, they then went over to the clue-box to grab the clue. Mario was the one to get it and rip it open.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Currently in 4th Place

"Who's-a ready to rock their world?" said Mario.

"I think-a maybe I should do it," said Luigi.

"Are you sure, because you already did the last-a roadblock," said Mario.

"It's ok, Luigi don't-a mind." Luigi then grabbed the megaton hammer, went into the field, and started looking around.

"Hey-a Luigi, try crushing the smaller boulders first, that might-a be faster!" Mario called out.

"Oki-doki," Luigi then started crushing one small boulder like Mario said. On his first one, he found nothing but rocks.

"Try-a looking in another one, you may have to crush a ton of those boulders!" Mario yelled out.

Back at the top of Death Mountain, Ness &amp; Lucas have eventually managed to get there, and took off their tunics when they got out of the crater. They then went over to the owls.

"So these owls will be able to escort us back to Hyrule Field?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, that's what the clue said," said Ness.

"Sweet!"

"Hello there, need a lift?" said Kaepora Gabora.

"Yes, Mr. Owl," said Ness.

"Alright then," said another one of the owls, "just come under my shadow, and we'll get you two to Hyrule field."

Ness &amp; Lucas then got into the shadows of their respective owls, and they were then grabbed by the two owl's talons. They were then brought up into the air. Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy had finally been able to manage to climb to the top of the mountain.

"Good job, Daisy," said Peach, gasping for air. "We made it!"

"Yeah, thank goodness all that is finally over," said Daisy.

"Hello there, ladies," said Kaepora the owl once more, "you two need a lift to Hyrule Field?"

"Yes, please!" said Peach, exhausted.

At that, the two princesses did what Ness &amp; Lucas did a second ago, and they were the next two that were being brought up into the air. Both Ness &amp; Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy were enjoying the ride completely. When they finally got to Hyrule field, they all thanked the owls for the awesome ride. Peach &amp; Daisy then went over to the yield sign by the drawbridge.

"We haven't been yielded, and we choose not to yield anyone," said Daisy.

"Yeah, we want to win fair and square," Peach added. This surprised Ness &amp; Lucas, considering what Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. did to them in leg 2.

"Ok," said Lucas, "well, we choose not to yield anyone either."

"Yeah," Ness agreed, "This is only leg 3."

Daisy and Ness then both got clues from the clue-box for their teams.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 5th Place

"Roadblock: who's ready to rock their world?" Daisy read aloud.

"I'll do this one since you got to do the last one," said Peach.

"Ok"

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 6th Place

"I'm ready to rock my world," said Ness.

At that, Peach and Ness both grabbed their megaton hammers, and joined Luigi in the search for clues hidden in the rocks. Luigi was getting pretty exhausted doing this.

"Ho boy," Luigi said, wiping sweat off his face while searching through the rocks for any clues.

"Don't-a give up Luigi, just keep crushing them until you find it!" Mario yelled out to him.

"Come on Peach, crush those rocks!" Daisy cheered.

"You've got this, Ness. I know you can do it!" Lucas yelled out as well.

After he was done crushing his first boulder, Ness bent down, and looked around in the pile of rocks he made. Suddenly, he saw the container that revealed his next clue.

"LUCAS! I found it!" he yelled victoriously.

"No way, SERIOUSLY!?" Lucas cried.

Luigi looked at him unbelievably. "He found it on his first one?"

"Holy cow!" said Daisy. "They're so lucky!"

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 4th Place

"Make your way to the next pit-stop," Lucas said reading the clue aloud.

"Alright, let's go," said Ness.

As Luigi and Peach saw the two boys go, they became even more determined to find the clue. Over the next half hour, they continued crushing boulders and looking through the rock piles, and they haven't had any progress.

"Come on Peach, you can do this!" Daisy called out once more to a tired looking Peach.

"This is a tough one," Daisy said to the camera.

Meanwhile, after half an hour of traveling and searching, Fox &amp; Krystal had made it Kokiri Forest, and so did Samus &amp; Pikachu. Like Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario before them, they asked the children around where the great Deku Tree used to reside. After being given directions, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu eventually found what they were looking for, and raced against each other to the mat.

"There they are," said Toad talking the great Deku Tree Sprout. The two teams were coming in fast. Fox &amp; Krystal got on the mat first, and Samus &amp; Pikachu got on the mat second.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest," said the great Deku Tree Sprout.

"Thank you so much," said Krystal.

"Yes, thank you, pika," said Pikachu.

"Fox &amp; Krystal, Samus &amp; Pikachu," said Toad, "…you're team numbers 2 &amp; 3!"

"YES!" all four of them cheered victoriously. Fox &amp; Krystal kissed each other passionately as they were extremely happy that they got second place. As for Samus &amp; Pikachu, they were just happy to be back in the front of the pack.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: 2nd Place SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 3rd Place

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I think Fox &amp; I are definitely understanding how to play this game a lot more now," said Krystal. "We went from 9th to 2nd place, and that just makes me feel super pumped!"

"This leg just made Krystal &amp; I feel more confident that we may just have what it takes to win this race," said Fox.

**END:**

"Nice job, guys," said Samus giving both Fox &amp; Krystal a high five, "this leg sucked!"

Fox laughed. "Thanks, y'all did a good job too."

"Yes, y'all two were excellent!" said Krystal.

Back on Death Mountain Trail, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had made it passed the falling lava rocks, and started climbing up the same rock wall that Peach &amp; Daisy had climbed earlier.

"Alright, come on son, let's get to work," Bowser said as he started climbing up the wall.

"Sure, whatever," he said and started climbing up after him.

Meanwhile, further back, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were still hiking up the trail. Except this time, it was taking a lot longer. They were just getting so tired.

"Jigglypuff, maybe you should slow down," said Kirby, "you're starting to breath too heavily."

"No… way!" she insisted, albeit in an exhausted sort of way. I'm going to… continue… going!"

"I'm serious Jiggy-Wigs! We need to stop and rest!" Kirby was getting worried about her.

"No, I refuse…to do so! I'm…not…losing…this…race!" Jigglypuff then started running up the trail a little faster.

"Jiggs no, Jigglypuff, wait up!" Kirby tried running after her to stop her, but it was too late. Jigglypuff had fallen, and passed out due to exhaustion.

"Oh no, JIGGLYPUFF!"

…

"Jiggs no, Jigglypuff, wait up!" When Jigglypuff had passed out and fallen to the ground, Kirby immediately ran to her side. She looked less pink than usual. She needed medical help.

"Help, somebody help us! My girlfriend needs a doctor or something! We need help!" Kirby yelled at the top of his lungs hoping for anyone to hear them.

Link &amp; Sheik, who were not too far behind, heard Kirby's cry for help.

"Link, is that Kirby?" said Sheik.

"I think so; we better hurry, and see what's up!" Link &amp; Sheik then ran as fast as they could up the trail to where Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were. When they did, they saw Jigglypuff lying on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Kirby, what happened to her!?" Sheik gasped.

"She got exhausted and passed out! I need your help!"

"You better give her this," Link said, giving Kirby a glass bottle containing a pink fairy inside. "This fairy will replenish her energy. You just have to set it free, and it'll do its magic."

"Thanks," said Kirby. Kirby then opened the bottle, released the fairy over Jigglypuff's head, and the fairy started pouring pink pixy dust on Jigglypuff, giving her energy back. Soon, life was returning to Jigglypuff, and she started waking up.

"Ugh, Kirby… Kirby, my head hurts," she whined.

"It's alright, you're ok," said Kirby.

"Let me carry her," said Link, "she's going to have to conserve whatever energy she has left in her."

"…Thank you," said Kirby.

Sheik was visibly impressed by this.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Newly Dating

"Part of the reason why I fell in love with Link in the first place is because he has a big heart," said Zelda as Sheik. "He cares about others, and he's always willing to help out anyone. He's especially proved that today with Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, and I'm so proud of him for that. Now if only I could just make him a little smarter."

**END:**

"Alright, let's get going," said Sheik.

Further back up the trail, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had made it, and managed to climb up to the top of Death Mountain.

"Whew, glad that's finally over!" said Bowser Jr.

"Hello there, need a lift to Hyrule Field?" said Kaepora Gabora.

"Yeah sure, and get us there fast!" said Bowser.

When it was these guys's turn to be escorted by the owls however, they were much harder for the owls to carry up into the air, especially Bowser.

"Ooh… you're so… heavy!" one of the owls screeched as he was carrying Bowser up in the air.

"Woo hoo! But this is so much fun. GO HIGHER!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser Jr. on the other hand was screaming his head off in excitement. He was jubilantly shaking all over the place, which made it harder for his owl escort to carry him. "WOOOOOO HOOOOOO! I'm King of the whole entire universe!"

Both of the owls sighed. They could not wait for this escort to be over.

Meanwhile, Ness &amp; Lucas were the next team to arrive in Kokiri Forest, and became the next team to step on the mat where Toad and the great Deku Tree Sprout were waiting.

"Ness &amp; Lucas," said Toad, "…you're team number 4!"

"All right, yeah!" Lucas cheered.

"Thank you so much Toad," Ness said shaking Toad's hand.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 4th Place

Back at Hyrule Field, Luigi and Peach were still crushing boulders looking for a clue hidden inside.

"I feel very bad for Peach, it's taking such a long time" said Daisy, speaking to the camera, "but there's no point in getting frustrated right now, so all I got to do is just hope for the best."

Luigi continued looking at what looked like his twentieth pile of rocks that he made, he still couldn't find anything. "Oh man, my-a arms are getting tired," he complained before picking up the hammer again.

"It-a sucks having to watch Luigi suffer like this," said Mario, "BUT HEY! If he keeps this up, he'll develop arm muscles. That ought to help him attract more ladies than he ever used to."

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah," said Daisy, "I know he's attracting 'me' more than he ever used to, that's for sure."

A few moments later, after crushing yet another boulder, Peach bent down to look through another pile of rocks. She then found the container that contained their next clue.

"Oh, you got it?!" said Daisy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Good job, Peach!"

Peach then ripped open the clue and read it.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 5th Place

"Make your way to pit-stop, warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Alright, let's go!" said Daisy excitedly.

Luigi was starting to feel more worried that they were now falling further behind.

"It's-a ok Luigi, just keep with it," said Mario.

A moment later, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were dropped off at Hyrule Field by the owls. They then immediately headed on over to the Yield sign by the drawbridge.

"Alright, we choose not to yield," said Bowser Jr., "and no one's yielded us yet."

"That little idiot," Bowser mumbled to himself. He felt that Bowser Jr. should have yielded either Link &amp; Sheik or Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff since both teams were behind them. That way, they'd have a much better chance of staying in this race. He decided he was going to punish him for it, because once he got their next clue, this is what happened. After ripping open the clue, Bowser was the one to read it.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7th Place

"Who's going to crush the rocks? Bowser Jr.," he quickly said.

"Wait what?" Bowser Jr. tried to object, but Bowser had already made the decision final by opening the envelope in front of his son.

"Forget it, just go out there and get it done," he said as he handed him the megaton hammer, which was so heavy for him that it almost made him lose his balance and trip.

"I hate you," said Bowser Jr. as he regained his balance, scowling.

"SHUT UP, just go out there and find the clue, NOW!" He yelled.

At that, Bowser Jr. reluctantly went into the field and started searching.

"Ugh, Bowser disgusts me!" said Mario as she watched them, "Why didn't we yield him!?"

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Zelda had finally bought Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff back to Goron City.

"I assume y'all know how to get to the Goron Shop?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah, just follow me," said Kirby. Link &amp; Sheik then followed the little puffball through Goron City with Jigglypuff still resting on Link's shoulders. Pretty soon, they made it back to the Goron Shop.

"Oh my goodness!" said the shopkeeper. "What's happened to her?!"

"It's alright, she just passed out while hiking back up the trail," said Sheik.

"And she'll be fine as well," said Link as he set her down.

"Oh, well that's very good news," the shopkeeper was relieved.

"Yeah, well, we go the rupees now," said Kirby as he handed over the wallet full of rupees.

"I'll be right with you with your megaton hammer right away, oh, and you two as well," he asked Link &amp; Sheik.

"Yes," said Link and he handed over their share of rupees.

"Alrighty then, just wait one moment." He then looked in the back of the store to see if there were any more megaton hammers.

"You all are lucky, because these are actually the last two hammers we have in stock today," he continued. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Link and Kirby.

"Oh and here are your next clues," the shopkeeper then handed the two teams their next clues.

"Thanks!" said Sheik and so did Jigglypuff, who was starting to feel a lot better.

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Currently in 8th Place KIRBY &amp; JUGGLYPUFF: Currently in Last Place

Back in Hyrule Field, Bowser Jr. and Luigi were still crushing and searching the boulders for clues. Nearly one quarter of the field was now covered in crushed rocks. Luigi and Bowser Jr. still weren't making any progress finding any clues.

"Jr., hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" Bowser yelled from the sidelines.

"Dad, you got us in this mess, so just back off!" said Bowser Jr. "And for the umpteenth time, quite calling me Junior!"

Bowser just shook his head.

"My son is just so worthless," he said to the camera, "he just won't learn to suck it up when things get even a little hard!"

Luigi on the other hand was getting more and more tired as he went. As of that moment, he had been out there working longer than anyone else.

"Look at him," said Mario, "I've-a never seen anyone work out there as long as Luigi has, and he hasn't even taken any breaks-a. I'm impressed!"

A few boulders later, Bowser Jr. became the next one to find the clue.

"Dad, I found it, I found it!" he yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Bowser yelled. "Quick hurry, bring the clue to me!"

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 6th Place

Mario &amp; Luigi both exchanged disappointed looks at each other in response to this.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mario mumbled to himself.

Bowser ripped open the clue and read it, "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

Mario watched as Bowser and his son departed, he then looked at Luigi as he continued crushing the boulders, hoping that he would find the clue. Watching Luigi struggle really made him want to take over.

"Don't-a give up Luigi!" Mario called out to him, "We're not out yet!"

Back at Kokiri Forest, Peach &amp; Daisy became the next team to arrive at the mat.

"Peach &amp; Daisy," said Toad, "you're team number 5!"

"Oh yes!" Daisy cheered.

"That's amazing, Toad!" said Peach.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: 5th Place

Ten minutes later, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were the next team to arrive.

"Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr., you're team number 6," said Toad.

"Ok, we'll take that," said Bowser Jr., who was a bit disappointed.

"Whatever, but we still should've gotten first!" Bowser complained.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 6th Place

While all this was going on, Link &amp; Zelda and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had managed to get to the top of Death Mountain. After being given a lift by the owls all the way back to Hyrule Field, they became the last two teams to arrive at the drawbridge. Link &amp; Zelda decided to let Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff arrive at the yield sign first.

"Link &amp; Zelda and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff are here!" Mario called out to Luigi. Luigi saw them.

"Link &amp; Zelda helped us out, so we choose not to yield," said Kirby.

"And we haven't been yielded," said Jigglypuff.

Link &amp; Zelda then went up to the yield sign.

"We're the last team to arrive, so there's no point in yielding," said Sheik.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 8th Place

"So what's the task we got to do?" said Jigglypuff after Kirby read the clue.

"It's a roadblock," Kirby confirmed, "and you need your energy, so I'm taking it."

Kirby then grabbed his hammer, and went to work.

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Currently in Last Place

"I say you should do it," said Sheik.

"Why?" said Link. "You haven't done any roadblocks at all!"

"Because, you're the strongest one to do it! I've never used a hammer before!"

"Fine."

Link then went out into the field and started crushing the boulders.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers/Plumbers

"At that-a point, that's when I realized that this was it," said Mario. "All Luigi and I could do was just hope for the best-a."

**END: **

"Do you want to take a break-a, or do you want to keep-a going?" Mario asked Luigi.

"I want to keep going," said Luigi both reluctant, but also determined.

Mario was shocked when he heard Luigi say this.

"I can't believe there's still another team here!" said Sheik, who was a bit surprised.

A few boulders later, Kirby became the next one to find a clue. This brought even more energy back to Jigglypuff.

"Yes, YES! You found it, yes!" she cheered happily. Luigi was becoming more and more anxious.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 7th Place

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated," Kirby read. The two puffballs then departed.

"This can't-a be happening, this has gotta be a joke," Mario mumbled to himself.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the field was now covered in nearly one half full of crushed rocks. Luigi and Link just continued crushing the boulders. Luigi had never felt so exhausted before in his life.

"Come on-a, why can't I find the clue!" Luigi complained while looking through another pile of rocks.

"Don't-a give up Luigi, you can do this!" said Mario.

"So far, this has been a pretty lousy day for Sheik and I," said Link while crushing another boulder, "But hopefully, we'll come up lucky."

"Link, see if there's a clue in that boulder over there!" Sheik pointed towards another boulder in the distance. Link then went over to it.

"Just keep it up, Luigi. You're so strong!" Mario cheered.

Luigi then started moved his tired arms around in the air to help soothe the soreness.

"It's not-a over yet Luigi!"

Link and Luigi continued working their butts off for the next few minutes. Pretty soon, after continuing looking through the rocks, one of them became the next one to find a clue.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Sheik.

Link then ran up to her with the clue, while both Mario &amp; Luigi sadly looked on in defeat.

"Oh my gosh, you did it!" Sheik yelled once more. "You saved us!"

LINK &amp; ZELDA: Currently in 8th Place

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated," Link read the clue aloud.

"Good job, Link, I'm so proud of you!" said Sheik.

As Link &amp; Zelda departed, Luigi was beginning to cry. "I can't-a believe this, this-a sucks," Luigi cried.

"It's alright, just keep-a going!" Mario said once more.

Back in Kokiri Forest, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff became the next team to arrive on the mat.

"Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff," said Toad, "you're team number 7."

"Woo hoo!" Jigglypuff cheered. Her energy was finally restored.

"Jigglypuff, I'm glad to see you're doing alright," said Toad.

"Yep, everything's A-OK," said Kirby.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 7th Place

Pretty soon after that, Link &amp; Zelda became the next team to arrive on the mat.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest, Sheik" said the great Deku Tree Sprout.

"Thank you so much," said Sheik.

"And Link," he continued, "welcome back."

"Thanks a lot little man," said Link.

"Link &amp; Zelda," said Toad, "you're team number 8!"

"YES!" They both cheered happily.

"You lost the Fast-Forward, but you're still in the race," Toad added.

"Thanks," said Link.

LINK &amp; ZELDA: 8th Place

The sun continued going down as Luigi still struggled trying to find the clue in the rocks. Luigi continued trying to hold back the tears. Feeling sorry for him, Mario decided to go out into the field and hug him.

"Hey, Luigi, it's-a ok," he said, "here, just give me a hug little brother."

The two Mario Bros then hugged and embrace each other. This made Luigi's tears finally set free; this went on for a full minute. Luigi then started to feel a lot better.

"Do you want to quit-a Luigi, because you don't have to continue doing this," Mario suggested.

"No, I don't want to give up," he decided. "I want to finish what I started."

"But Luigi, I don't-a want you to have to sit here doing this for another five hours!" said Mario.

"I don't-a care, I don't want to be labeled as a quitter. I want to keep-a going!" Luigi insisted.

At that, Mario decided to let him continue working. He had never felt so impressed

Another two hours went by, and Luigi still couldn't found anything. It had then become night time, and the stalchildren were starting to come out and play. Mario &amp; Luigi both had to wear flashlights on their heads, and wear stone masks so that the stalchildren wouldn't bother them. After looking through what looked his one millionth pile of rocks, Luigi then got up to look somewhere else.

"I'm going to check one more boulder back there," said Luigi.

Mario decided to follow him so he wouldn't feel lonely in the dark. At that moment, Toad walked out of nowhere, and walked up to the two Mario Bros.

"Mario &amp; Luigi," said Toad. The two plumbers then tiredly went over to him. "…the last team checked in almost two hours ago."

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Last Place

Luigi then put down the hammer, knowing they had lost the leg.

"Luigi, I understand you've been out here for …7 hours. Plus, we estimate you crushed nearly one hundred boulders in the process. Unfortunately…"

Mario &amp; Luigi were ready to hear it.

"…this now puts you two at a major disadvantage in the next leg of the race, because this is a non-elimination leg!"

Mario &amp; Luigi then looked at each other in surprise.

"WHAT-A!?" said Mario.

"Are you serious!?" Luigi added.

At that, the two brothers then embraced, and hugged each other in celebration. They had never felt so happy.

"I can't-a believe this, I thought we were done for!" said Luigi.

"I'm-a so proud of Luigi for not giving up," said Mario. "This is-a why he and I are partners. Luigi is just such a wonderful person."

"But I've got some bad news for you," Toad continued, "because y'all were unable to retrieve the clue; that unfortunately means that y'all were deemed unable to complete the Roadblock. This means at the beginning of the next leg of the race, you will have to wait out a four hour penalty before y'all can depart.

"You know what, Toad," said Mario, "as unfair as that may sound, we're just happy to still be here."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "I couldn't have asked for anything better. I'm so happy."

"Take," Toad gave Luigi a water bottle, "after a long day, you're going to need it."

"Thanks," said Luigi. Luigi then opened the bottle, and satisfyingly drank the water until the bottle was entirely empty.

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode._

…

_Next time on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition…_

_The nine remaining teams travel to the Land of Termina. Along the way, Zelda gets into a sticky situation._

"I can't ride this stupid horse!"

_Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. make a bad gamble._

"You idiot, now we no longer have any more rupees!" Bowser yelled at Bowser Jr.

_And watch what happens while Mario &amp; Luigi struggle to catch up to the other teams._

"Getting back into this race is hanging in the balance now," said Mario.

**Whew! Man, this chapter took forever to finish. Now that you've read the whole episode, I hope y'all were able to notice the season six reference. I made this parody, because I felt sorry for that one team that took a terrible fall that season. How I wish they could go back on the show. Hope you all liked this episode, and I'll do my very best to get the next episode ready for you guys to read. Thanks, and don't be afraid to comment.**


	9. Episode 4 Part 1

**Hello Everybody. Yeah, I know, I've been a few months absent from updating recently. Apparently, I've been having trouble trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. I don't know if it has been writers block, or if there was too much to do recently or what. Anyhow, I've now learned one thing for sure, and that is that pre-race chapters are probably going to be the hardest ones to make. I like writing chapters where there's actually some action going on in it, those ones are my favorite. I guess this means I really am going to be writing 3 part episodes from now on, at least for the most part. But, anyways, I've finally finished this chapter, and I've worked really hard on it too, so I hope you enjoy it completely.**

Ep. 4, Horses Are a Pokémon's Worst Enemy – Samus

_Previously on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition, __nine teams set out from Luigi's Mansion, and raced thousands of miles to the Kingdom of Hyrule. At the start of the leg, chaos immediately erupted when Link &amp; Zelda chose to walk to the space station instead of taking a taxi…_

"Link, we haven't seen any teams walking out here," said Zelda. "They all probably took a car to the space station."

…_and later, they unwittingly got themselves on the slower flight with three other teams, instead of taking the faster one. As a result, the confusion led to a fight between the two, adding more tension to their relationship._

"I knew there was something fishy about our flight arrangement, Link!" said Zelda, "you're such an idiot!"

"HEY! EXCUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!" said Link.

_Later on after that, after all the teams had arrived in Hyrule, Link &amp; "Sheik" then decided to take a risky but strategic gamble and go for the Fast-Forward. Unbeknownst to them, however, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had gotten there first…_

"I'm sorry, there's another team here doing it," the game instructor said the Link &amp; Sheik.

"Are you serious!?" said Sheik.

…_As a result, Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were able to successfully complete the Fast-Forward and head directly to the pit-stop…_

"Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario," said Toad, "once again, you're team number one."

"YESSSSS!" they both said, jumping up and down and hugging each other in celebration.

…_but as for Link &amp; Sheik, this caused them to fall even further behind._

"This sucks, now we have to go all the way back!" Sheik complained.

_A detour based on counting cuccos left Ness &amp; Lucas puzzled…_

"38, 39, 50, 51, 52…" said Lucas counting his shear.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," said the cucco lady.

…_and led Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. to their absolute worst._

"You're the one that's being stupid, JUNIOR!" said Bowser.

"Quit, calling, me, JUNIOR!" Bowser Jr. screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff made a nearly fatal error when they forgot to exchange their money at the Kakariko village bank. As a result, they had to go all the way back down the mountain trail…_

"OH MY GOSH, come on Jigglypuff, we gotta hurry!" said Kirby.

"Right behind you," said Jigglypuff.

…_and when they had to climb all the way back up, Jigglypuff passed out due to altitude exhaustion._

"Help, somebody help us!" Kirby wailed. "My girlfriend needs a doctor or something! We need help!"

_But thanks to Link &amp; Sheik, who were coming back in last place, they were able to nurse her back to health._

"Ugh, Kirby…my head hurts." Jigglypuff whined after Link's pink fairy did its magic.

"It's alright, you're ok," said Kirby.

_At the Roadblock, several teams were able to find the clue in the boulders with ease…_

"Oh my gosh!" Krystal shrieked when Fox found his clue. "Yes, Fox, yes, you found it!"

"LUCAS! I found it!" Ness yelled victoriously when he found the clue on his first boulder.

…_however, it was Luigi who struggled the most. _

"It-a sucks having to watch Luigi suffer like this," said Mario.

_Luigi continued working extremely hard into the night, but even with Luigi's never ending determination…_

"I don't-a want to be labeled as a quitter. I want to keep-a going!" Luigi insisted.

…_the hidden clue remained hopelessly out of reach…_

"Mario &amp; Luigi," said Toad when he came out to greet them, "the last team checked in almost two hours ago."

…_but luckily for them, they were not eliminated._

"This is a non-elimination leg!" said Toad.

"WHAT-A!?" said Mario, shocked.

"But I've got some bad news for you," Toad continued, "because y'all were unable to retrieve the clue, this means at the beginning of the next leg of the race, you will have to wait out a four hour penalty before y'all can depart."

_Will Mario &amp; Luigi remain competitive even with a penalty on their backs, and who will be eliminated next?_

…

The scene showed the entirety of Hyrule.

"This is the Kingdom of Hyrule," said Toad, "a beautiful and peaceful country that was once under the tyranny of Ganondorf, the King of Evil, for seven years. But at the end of those seven years, the Hero of Time had awoken and went on to defeat Ganondorf, and thus, peace was restored to Hyrule. Located in the South of Hyrule Field is Kokiri Forest, a sheltered and serene area in the middle of the Lost Woods, which is where the Kokiri Children live. This forest is also the place where Link used to live in before he took off on his journey to save Hyrule. Kokiri Forest was also the third pit-stop in a race around the video game universe."

The teams were then shown inside Link's old tree house where he used to live in, sitting around the table eating breakfast together.

"At the pit-stop, teams were given the opportunity to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Also, during their 12-hour break period, teams were given the opportunity to play with the Kokiri children as well."

The scene then showed all of the teams playing with the Kokiri children. Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario and Peach &amp; Daisy were sitting up in a tree talking with some of the kids.

"So you're saying you never grow older than the age of seven?!" Peach asked a little red headed girl wearing a green dress.

"Nope, we stay kids forever," she confirmed.

"Lucky," said an envious Pokémon Trainer.

Soon, all the teams were seen watching a play that the Kokiri children were putting on for them, which was about a princess being saved by her prince charming form a ferocious monster. Every one of the teams fully enjoyed it.

**CONFESSIONALS:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I really enjoyed being around with those kids," said Fox, "I think children are just one of the most beautiful things to ever embrace the universe."

"Those children were just the best thing that ever happened to use on this race, thus far," said Krystal, "I've enjoyed Hyrule immensely; it's a very beautiful place, and I really want to come back here someday!"

LINK &amp; Sheik (Zelda): Newly Dating

"It feels really wonderful being back, here in Kokiri Forest," said Link, who was feeling a bit emotional. "For me to be able to come back and relive the wonderful and happy childhood that I once had here in Kokiri Forest; it was just so joyful and rejuvenating; it was almost like I never left. I'm so happy."

**END: **

Mario &amp; Luigi were then seen lying in hammocks up in the trees, sound asleep. (Luigi was snoring terribly.)

…

"In the last leg, Mario &amp; Luigi were not eliminated, because this was the first of four predetermined non-elimination legs," said Toad. "However, as according to the rules, they were forced to give up all of their money, and will not be receiving any more of it for the coming leg. Also, due to being unable to complete the roadblock in the last leg, they will have to wait out a four hour penalty before they can depart, thus, putting them six hours behind all the other teams. Can Mario &amp; Luigi ever be able to overcome this major obstacle, especially without a penny to their name? And, will Link &amp; Zelda's inconsistency in making decisions and their lack of communication continue to be an obstacle that they cannot overcome? Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario, who were the first team to arrive at 3: 27 pm, will depart first at 3: 27 am.

…

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were then seen standing on the mat beside the Great Deku Tree Sprout.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: 1st to depart at 3: 27 am

Lucario ripped open the clue, and let Pokémon Trainer be the one to read it.

"Make your way through the Lost Woods, and find the portal that leads to the land of Termina."

…

"Teams must now make their way through the Lost Woods, which is where they must find the portal that leads them to the land of Termina. Before doing so however, teams must obtain a fairy from one of the Kokiri children, which will help guide them through the woods, as well as a horse that they must ride on. Teams can obtain a horse by traveling to Lon Lon Ranch, which sits right in the middle of Hyrule Field. Once teams have made it to Termina, they must go and look inside the clock tower, which sits in the middle of Clock Town, and it is there where teams will find their next clue."

…

"Alright, let's get moving," said Lucario, and they were off.

"So we have to go through the Lost Woods?" said Pokémon Trainer. "How are we supposed to do that? I mean, you remember what we found out in the last leg; it's supposed to be cursed! We could end up turning into stalfos' or something, Lucario!"

"I am aware of that, Master," said Lucario, "but we have no other choice. We're going to have to proceed through those woods with extreme caution."

P.T. sighed. "Ok fine, but there aren't even any children running around with their fairies right now. They're all sound asleep."

"We're going to have to wait until morning before we can do that," said Lucario, "but in the meantime, let's just go and obtain our horse."

"Uh-yeah, let's do that."

P.T. &amp; Lucario then went straight to the exit of Kokiri Forest. Pretty soon, they were walking through Hyrule Field late into the night, and were seen trying to avoid the stalchildren, who are said to wander around Hyrule field at nighttime, trying to frighten anyone who is seen out in the field. The field was also still covered in crushed rocks from the Roadblock in the last leg.

"Man, it sure is spooky out here," said P.T.

"Indeed it is, Master," said Lucario.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"I'm really glad that we went and took the Fast-Forward," said P.T., "it put us back in first place where we belong."

"Now that we're back in the lead," said Lucario, "we're going to be making sure that we don't make any more mistakes from now on, and that we stay in this position for the rest of the race."

**END: **

As the two went deeper into the field, P.T. spotted up ahead what he believed was Lon Lon Ranch.

"Lucario, I think that's it up there."

"Alright, let's go up there and see," said Lucario as they both started running.

When they got over to the entrance that stood in the middle of the big wall that surrounded what they believed was the ranch, they started reading the sign.

**ENTRANCE TO LON LON RANCH**

"Hmm, yep, this is it," said Lucario.

"All right! Let's go in and get our horse!" said P.T. enthusiastically.

When they both entered however, the big ranch looked a bit deserted. As they wandered around, there was neither a horse nor even a cow in sight.

"Hey, what gives? Where are all the horses?" said P.T.

"Hmm… they all must be asleep in there stables," said Lucario.

"Ok, so… what does that mean?"

"…It means this place is closed," Lucario confirmed.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" said P.T.

"It looks like we're going to have to sleep here and wait until morning, that's when I believe we'll get our horse," said Lucario.

"Man, I was afraid you were going to say that; so much for our now humungous lead!"

P.T. &amp; Lucario then unrolled and got into their sleeping bags, and slept next to the walls of the farm house for the rest of the night. When the sun came up, Malon, one of the owners of the ranch, was seen coming out of the house. She then went into the stables, and let the horses out into the ranch. It was at that moment that P.T. &amp; Lucario had gotten up, rolled up their sleeping bags, and started looking around again. They went up to Malon, who was then standing outside the gate to the field of the ranch, looking after the horses.

"Excuse me," said Lucario, "my friend and I, we're going to be traveling through the Lost Woods, and we'd like to borrow one of your horses."

"Oh, you're one of the teams that are racing," said Malon. "No problem, I've got a horse ready for you. Just follow me." She then brought them into the field and led them to a big golden brown one, which was seen eating grass. "This one should be big enough to carry the both of you."

"Oh my," said Lucario, amazed.

"Man, this going to be sweet!" said P.T.

Malon then gave them instructions on how to ride the horse, and how to guide them properly while riding them. When they had confirmed that they had gotten the hang of it, they were then seen heading off riding it together.

"You two have a safe trip through the Lost Woods," Malon called out them, "and be careful; I hear it can be pretty scary in there."

"Will do," said Lucario. P.T. nodded his head in agreement.

The sun was then seen shining over the trees of Kokiri Forest as Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu were standing on the mat getting ready to start the next leg of the race.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL and SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: 2nd and 3rd teams to depart at 5: 53 am

Both teams ripped open their clues and started reading them.

"Make your way through the Lost Woods…" Fox began.

"… and find the portal that leads to the land of Termina, pika," Pikachu finished.

"Ok then, let's go," said Samus.

"Yep, we're off," said Krystal as she and the other three started walking.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I feel extremely excited that Krystal and I were able to get out of last place and come in second all in one leg," said Fox, "We're feeling extremely pumped now that we finally understand how to run this race."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Close Friends

"Samus and I are trying not to get too over confident with ourselves," said Pikachu, "right now, we're just taking it one step at a time, and doing whatever we have to do to win, pika."

"That's right," Samus agreed, "and as long as we just continue to stay focused, we just might be able to make it to the very end, and win this thing."

**END: **

As both teams were walking around Kokiri forest, there were still no children wandering about.

"Where are all the kids?" asked Samus.

"They all must still be asleep," said Fox.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go and get our horses first, and then we'll get our fairies," Krystal suggested.

The rest of them agreed, and they were then seen leaving the forest and went straight into Hyrule Field looking for Lon Lon Ranch. As they were walking through the field, all of the stalchildren were no longer seen wandering around the field as the sun had already started rising. They instead saw tons of gorons, who were seen having quite a feast as they were eating all the rocks that the teams had crushed during the Roadblock in the last leg. They were also seen picking up any remaining boulders that were left and were taking them back to their home in Death Mountain. They also saw P.T. &amp; Lucario coming back the other way, riding a horse as they were passing through. The two teams then decided to run up to them.

"Hey guys, where did y'all find the ranch?" Fox asked.

"The ranch is just straight ahead," Lucario confirmed, "you can't miss it."

"Oh, thank you both so much, boys," said Krystal.

Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu then started running up ahead to the ranch. Meanwhile, as P.T. &amp; Lucario continued riding back to the forest, P.T. then started realizing something. "Wait a minute, I just remembered something! Didn't we agree that we weren't going to continue helping out other teams!"

Lucario then sweat dropped and face palmed himself when he suddenly remembered this. "Oh darn! I can't believe I completely forgot!"

NESS &amp; LUCAS: 4th team to depart at 6: 07 am

Lucas ripped open the clue and started reading it.

"Before you can go through the Lost Woods, you must obtain a fairy from one of the Kokiri children and a horse from Lon Lon Ranch. Both will help guide your way through the woods."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"I'm actually really proud of the way Lucas and I have been running this race so far," said Ness, "we've been working very hard together and we've hardly ever fought, so it's been pretty good for us so far."

"I'm hoping that as Ness and I go further into the game, we don't end up faltering," said Lucas, "because, like everybody else, we really want to win that million dollars."

**END:**

Ness &amp; Lucas were then seen wandering around Kokiri Forest, some of the Kokiri children were seen coming out of their houses, as they were starting to get up to greet the morning. Ness &amp; Lucas went over to one of the little red headed girls, who was seen by the river sitting on one of the big stepping stones, washing her face. Her purple fairy companion was hovering above her.

"Excuse me," said Ness, "my friend Lucas and I are going to be traveling in the Lost Woods."

"Yeah," said Lucas, "and we were wondering if you would let us borrow you're fairy for a little while?"

The little girl and her fairy then looked at each other. "You're saying you're going to go through the Lost Woods?" she asked. "I don't know, I hear that place is supposed to be haunted, and my fairy doesn't usually leave me by my side.

"Please let us borrow you're fairy," Lucas begged once more. "We promise we'll give it back."

After a bit more pondering, the little girl and her fairy finally nodded in agreement. "Ok, we trust you, but you're going to have to cover yourself in a forest scent first. That's the only way Hapi will know where you are. Oh yeah, Hapi is the name of my fairy."

"Ok," said Ness.

Ness &amp; Lucas then went and rolled around in the ground, and washed their faces with muddy river water to get the scent on them good. This seemed to work, as Hapi was then seen flying around in circles above them, signifying that she now fully trusted them.

"Now you keep those two safe while they're traveling in the woods, okay Hapi," said the little girl.

Hapi nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll be sure to give her back," said Ness, "but we gotta go now. We have to go get a horse from the ranch."

"Ok, y'all stay safe," she said, "and take care of Hapi for me."

"We will," they both said as they headed straight for the exit from Kokiri Forest.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: 5th team to depart at 6: 55 am

Daisy ripped open the clue and started reading it.

"You have a hundred and seven rupees for this leg of the race."

"Alrighty then," Peach gleefully said.

The two princesses then headed off.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princesses/Best Friends

"As Peach and I go further and further ahead in this race, we just end up feeling more and more proud and happy with ourselves," said Daisy. "We just can't believe that we were able to make it this far. Not to mention, we even thought we were going to be eliminated on the first leg!"

"I am so proud of the way Daisy and I have been running this race; we have been working extremely hard," said Peach. "I think we've definitely been proving ourselves a lot lately, and we're just hoping that we'll be able to show it even more."

**END: **

"Excuse me, little girl," Peach called out to a blond little girl, who was sitting up on Kokiri Forest's Rope Bridge Playground.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes please, you see, we were wondering if you would let us borrow your fairy for a little while," said Daisy.

"It's an emergency," Peach added.

"Oh, you mean Tipsy?" she said looking at her pink guardian fairy flying above her head. "Sure, you can borrow her! Go right ahead! Tipsy already trusts you both completely!" she said gleefully as Tipsy flew down to the two princesses.

"Oh thank you so much, we promise we'll give her back," said Peach.

"My pleasure," said the little girl once more.

As Peach &amp; Daisy became the next team on their way to Lon Lon Ranch, P.T. &amp; Lucario were making their way back into the forest on their horse. They now had to figure out how to get a fairy of their own. After a few minutes of searching, they saw a red headed little boy practicing back flips in the middle of a ring of rocks, which was next to some one's house. They decided to ask him for help.

"Excuse me," said P.T., "were trying to obtain a fairy of our own. Do you know how we can obtain one?"

"Well," the boy would perform back flips as he spoke, "In order to… to get a fairy… of your own… ya'll have to… to be Kokiri yourselves."

"But we're not Kokiri," said Lucario, "we're from the Johto region in the Pokémon world.

"And we're not exactly what you call forest folks either," P.T. added, "we're usually traveling across many lands together."

"I'm sorry, but… but the laws… of the forest… say that… that only Kokiri children… may have a… a guardian fairy."

Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario then just sat on their horse in disappointment. How were they going to be able to get their own guardian fairy now?

"However…" the boy continued, "there is a… a loophole… to those laws… You can obtain… a guardian fairy by…" the boy then performed one last humongous flip while the two waited intensely to hear what he was going to say, "…by asking for permission."

P.T. &amp; Lucario nearly fell off their horse in response to his answer. "Seriously dude!? Why didn't you just say so in the first place!" said P.T., feeling annoyed.

"Master, please calm down," said Lucario. He then turned to the little red headed boy. "Well then, since you say so little boy, we were wondering if you could let us borrow your fairy for a little bit- if you don't mind that is. It's very important"

"Yeah, we have to go through those Lost Woods over there, and pronto." P.T. then got out there clue and showed it to the boy. "Look, see? These instructions here say so that a guardian fairy can help guide us through those woods."

"Why are you… going through the… the Lost Woods anyway?" the little boy said as he started performing back flips again.

"Were trying to get to Termina," said Lucario. "You see, we're in a race, and we're trying to be the ones to win."

The boy then stopped back flipping to think it over. "Hmm… ok, you can borrow Glim," he said, referring to his green fairy, which was hovering over him. After being asked its permission by the boy, Glim then flew up to P.T. &amp; Lucario.

"Gee, thanks a lot little man," said P.T.

"Yes," Lucario added, "we're very grateful."

"Yep, just be sure to release Glim for me once you're done with him," the boy continued. "You can just release him once you're in Termina. He'll fly all the way back to me."

"Okay, we'll be sure to remember that," said P.T.

They then started heading off to the Lost Woods.

"Good luck on your racing journey," the little boy cried out, "and please take good care of Glim for me!"

Both of them assured him that they would.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu had made it to Lon Lon Ranch and went into the field of the ranch to search for their horses.

"Y'all can have this horse," said Malon pointing to a brown horse with tiny white spots for Fox &amp; Krystal.

"Wonderful!" said Krystal.

Malon then turned to Samus &amp; Pikachu.

"And y'all two can have that horse right over there," she said, pointing at a big black horse that was running around the field.

"Alright!" Samus yelled enthusiastically. "Come on Pikachu, let's catch it!"

"Right behind you, pika!"

As Samus and Pikachu went after their horse, Fox was letting Krystal get on their horse first; then he got himself onto the horse. Once they were given horse riding tips by Malon, they were ready to go.

"Alright, Hyaa!" cried Fox as he pulled the ropes attached to the horse, and they were off.

Samus &amp; Pikachu, meanwhile, were still running after their horse.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Samus as she grabbed onto the runaway horse and eventually hoisted herself on top of it. After a little galloping and jumping, Samus was eventually able to tame it, and make it do exactly as she said, making the horse stop.

"Wow, cool, pika!" said Pikachu.

"Well color me impressed!" said Malon as she finally caught up to them, "have you ridden horses before?"

"Actually yes, many times quite frankly," said Samus. "Come on Pikachu."

"Coming, pika!" Pikachu then jumped off the ground and landed on the saddle of the horse. Pretty soon, both teams left the ranch and were heading back to Kokiri Forest.

Meanwhile, now that P.T. &amp; Lucario had gathered their horse and their guardian fairy, they were then seen riding their horse, entering the Lost Woods.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 1st place

When they had entered, they had found themselves in the middle of a mysterious meadow. Their fairy, Glim then flew herself in front of their horse and faced them.

"With me by your side, I'll be able to lead you to the portal that leads to Termina," said Glim. "Just follow me."

Glim then flew to the right and went into a foggy tree area. Seeing Glim's green light, P.T. &amp; Lucario followed it and caught up to Glim. Glim would from then on lead P.T. &amp; Lucario ahead, and they would continue following Glim for many miles.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: 6th team to depart at 7:04 am

Bowser ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Make your way to the Lost Woods, blah, blah, blah…"

"Alright, let's g-"

"HEY! I'm the one that gets to say, 'Hey, let's go!' Bowser interrupted.

"But you said it last time!" Bowser Jr. complained.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I think the more we put into our performance on every leg, the more keen the disappointment is when we don't come out on top," said Bowser Jr., "because from our perspective, winning is actually everything."

**END:**

"Hurry up Junior, you're walking too slow!" Bowser yelled as they were walking.

"No I'm not; you're the one that's walking too fast. I mean, give me a break already!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I also feel that this race is showing me just how much Dad and I's relationship is just so messed up, it's like there's just no hope for us. It's really sad quite frankly."

**END:**

As Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were walking around Kokiri Forest, the children were trying to avoid them as they didn't want to be anywhere near them. This was also the case when all the teams were playing with them during their 12-hour break period; Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were just so scary and ferocious looking that the children didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"Well this is just brilliant!" Bowser Jr. complained. "How are we supposed to get a stupid fairy when all these little twerps won't even come near us?"

"Shut up!" said Bowser. "Can't you see I'm trying to work on that?!"

"We're supposed to be working together you know."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He roared. This immediately made all the children run away all frantic and scared.

Bowser Jr. then covered his forehead with his hands, feeling annoyed in response to this.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal had re-entered the forest on their horse with Samus &amp; Pikachu trailing behind them on theirs. When they came up to Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. as they were walking around… well, there was obviously no friendly exchange. But they ignored the two teams and continued walking around. As for the other two teams, they continued searching around for any one that would let them borrow a fairy.

"Hey, Fox," said Krystal, "maybe we should go over to those twin girls over there and see if one of them will let us borrow their fairy." She said, pointing in the direction of a unique looking house that was built inside a pretty big tree. The house sat right outside the forest's pond and was called 'the House of Twins' as well.

"That might be a good idea," said Fox, "we should also let Samus &amp; Pikachu ask the other girl for her fairy as well."

At that, the two vulpine beckoned Samus &amp; Pikachu to follow them, and both teams then went over to the two twin girls that were sitting right outside their house.

"Excuse me, girls," said Krystal, "we're hoping you don't mind, but if it's alright with you, we'd like to borrow your fairies. You see, we're going to be going through the Lost Woods. I promise it'll only be for a short while."

"Yeah," said Samus, "and we'd really appreciate it if you'd let us borrow them."

Suddenly, one of the twin girls just jumped up and randomly pointed at Pikachu. "Hey look! Doesn't that little mousy thing look so cute!? I mean, IT'S JUST SO ADORABLE!"

Pikachu, who was a bit surprised by this, just sat their blushing.

"Oh yeah, look at him!" the other twin girl said, pointing up at Fox. "He's even cuter, no, he's more than cute, HE'S SUCH A CUTIE!"

Fox was a bit taken aback by this, meanwhile, Samus and Krystal were then looking at each other, and then started laughing uncontrollably. This made Fox feel extremely embarrassed as he just sat there red in the face.

"Hey now, don't be rude!" said one of the twin's guardian fairies as it flew up in front of them.

"That's right you two, it's not nice to just call out how cute a person is." said the other fairy.

"And it's also not nice to point!" the other one continued.

"Oh, we're sorry," said both twin girls.

"T-That's alright," said Fox, "I-I guess I can understand if y'all couldn't help yourselves."

"You know what? We like you guys a lot!" said twin girl number one.

"Yeah, and you know what?" said twin girl number two. "You can go ahead and borrow our fairies, it'd be a pleasure. Err- Oh yeah! Hey Lent, would it be alright if we let you two go with these guys so that they won't get lost in the Lost Woods?" she said asking her guardian fairy.

"Yes, can they please," twin girl number two added by asking her guardian fairy.

After just a little consideration, the two fairies happily nodded with agreement.

"YAY!" both twin girls cheered while the two teams sat on their horses feeling extremely relieved.

Twin girl number one then walked over to Samus &amp; Pikachu with her pink fairy, "Here you go, her name is Jubi."

"Thanks a lot," said Samus.

Twin girl number two then walked up to Fox &amp; Krystal with her purple fairy, "And here you guys go, his name is Lent."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," said Krystal.

"…Absolutely," said Fox, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

The two twin girls giggled in response. Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu then waved good bye to the two girls as they set off for the Lost Woods.

"Hey! You guys have a safe trip!" said twin girl number one.

"And take good care of Jubi &amp; Lent for us!" said twin girl number two.

"Will do!" said Samus.

"You can count on that, pika!" said Pikachu.

The two twin girls nearly lost their balance when they heard what Pikachu said. "Whoa!" said Twin girl number two, "It can talk!"

Later, Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal were seen entering the same mysterious meadow in the Lost Woods.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL AND SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 2nd and 3rd place

Jubi &amp; Lent then flew up in front of the two teams.

"We're really sorry about what happened back there," said Lent.

"Yes, those two twin girls seriously need to work on their manners," said Jubi.

"Oh, it's alright," said Samus.

"Mm, hmm, yes," said Krystal, "In fact, I actually thought that was pretty adorable."

"Aw man," Fox whined as the two girls continued giggling, "must we continue embarrassing me like this?"

"I say we continue up ahead, pika," said Pikachu.

"As you wish, just follow us," said Jubi and Lent simultaneously as they went to the right into the same tree area with foggy mist. The two teams would continue following them through the woods for many miles.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: 7th team to depart at 7:47 am

Kirby was the one that opened the clue and read it.

"Warning: As you're going through the Lost Woods, remain cautious at all times."

"Oh my, that doesn't sound very good, Kirby," said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah I know, but we have to go through with it if we want to win this race. Come on, let's go."

And off they went.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"Yeah, it has been a bit stressful running this race with Jigglypuff lately," said Kirby, "you know, with her giving us a thirty minute penalty for singing her team mates to sleep in leg 2, and then passing out on Death mountain in leg 3 because she wouldn't slow down while running up the trail."

"Well-I…Oh, shut up!" said Jigglypuff, albeit in a bit of a playful way.

Kirby laughed a bit. "Well, regardless, I am having quite a bit of a fun time running this race with her as well. In fact, it's because of how Jigglypuff is that there has never been a dull moment for me during this race. Not one single moment.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" said Jigglypuff.

**END:**

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were then show inside the Kokiri Forest's little shop, trying to see if they could get a map. Meanwhile…

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): 8th team to depart at 7:59 am

Sheik was the one to rip the clue open and read it.

"You have a hundred and seven rupees for this leg of the race."

"Alright, good," said Link, "Let's head on out."

Link &amp; Sheik were then seen walking through Kokiri Forest, which was looking more alive and busy than when P.T. &amp; Lucario were starting the leg.

"Did you enjoy being here and staying the night here in Kokiri Forest, Sheik?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I did, it was wonderful," said Sheik. "You have an awesome home, Link."

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly Dating

"I actually am having a wonderful time running this race," said Sheik, "however, that doesn't change the fact that Link and I seriously need to work on our communication. Link is mostly the problem, because he has terrible judgment, he jumps to conclusions a lot, and sometimes he just doesn't have a clue. "

"Finishing the third leg second to last here in Hyrule, AKA where we come from," said Link, "that just proved one-hundred percent, just how much we're totally sucking at this race. I mean, that was just embarrassing."

**END:**

Sheik then saw Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff come out of the Kokiri Forest shop.

"Link, look," said Sheik, "there's Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff."

"Come on then, let's go over to them and talk to them," said Link.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly Dating

"I've also been feeling a bit bad about how I've been running this race as well, because, I don't feel like I've been contributing enough to this race when it comes to volunteering for roadblocks."

"Sheik and I actually had a discussion last night that I would let her perform the next roadblock, because I've already done three," said Link. "I mean, she was all like, 'Link, I'm going to do the next roadblock. I don't care what it is. I'm going to do it!', and I was all like, 'you go girl!'

**END:**

"Hey Kirby, hey Jigglypuff," said Sheik as they were walking towards them.

"Hey guys," said Jigglypuff.

"What's up, you need any help?" said Link.

But before the two puffballs could say that they didn't need any help, they were taken by surprise when Sheik just slapped Link on the back of the head with their clue.

"Link, are you stupid or something?!" said Sheik, "we can't offer them our help; we're in second-to-last place!"

"Sheik, it's not that big of a deal," said Link. "Don't you remember? Mario &amp; Luigi are going to be like hours behind everyone."

"I don't care, Link. Helping out other teams at this point is still going to put us further behind, and we can't afford that. I want to come in first on this leg, remember?!"

Link sighed. "Sheik, babe, come one."

"Don't you 'babe' me, Link!"

"Well excuuuuse me princess!"

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, meanwhile, were just sweat dropping as they watched the two argue.

While all this was going on, Peach &amp; Daisy, along with their fairy, Tipsy had made it to Lon Lon Ranch. When they did, they walked over to Malon, to see if she could help them.

"Pardon me, ma'am," said Peach, "you see your horses out there in the field? Well, we were wondering if you would let us borrow one of them."

"Yes," said Daisy, "we'd really appreciate it."

"Absolutely," said Malon, "you're horse is right over there in the middle of the field. She's the reddish-brown one with big white spots."

"Thank you so much," both princesses said. After that, they went on over to it with Tipsy following them.

After that, Ness &amp; Lucas, along with their fairy, Hapi were the next team to arrive at the ranch. (The reason why they had arrived after the two princesses rather than before is because they had gotten a bit lost while searching for the ranch.)

"Hey, Lady," Ness called out to Malon, and she heard them, "we hope you don't mind, but we need to borrow one of your horses."

"Can we please?" asked Lucas, "we just need one of your horses so that we can go through the Lost Woods."

"Yeah," Ness continued, "it's what we're supposed to do."

"Sure," said Malon, "you can go right ahead. Your horse is right over there in that corner. He's the big golden brown one with a long black stripe going right down the middle of his muzzle."

"Aw sweet!" said Ness, who then went on over to the horse with Hapi following him.

"Thanks a lot," said Lucas shaking Malon's hand.

While Lucas was catching up to Ness and Hapi, Malon went back over to Peach &amp; Daisy, who had both gotten on their horse with Tipsy hovering above them. After giving them a few tips on how to ride their horse, Peach &amp; Daisy were ready to go, and they started heading off with Tipsy following after them.

"Good-bye, wish us luck," said Peach.

"You take care of yourself, and keep taking good care of your beautiful horses as well," Daisy added.

Malon felt delighted. "Thanks! You two stay safe while you're in the Lost Woods!"

Suddenly, Malon heard wailing.

"Whoa, Whoaaaaa!" cried Ness.

"Oh no," cried Malon.

The horse that Ness was riding on had gotten wild once Ness had gotten on it. It was running and jumping all over the place. "Hey, help meeeeee! Get me off of this thiiiiiing!"

Lucas and Hapi tried to help, but the horse was just too fast and too dangerous for them.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" Ness continued as the horse started jumping over the fence.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?!" cried Lucas.

Then out of nowhere, Malon suddenly went riding on Epona after the horse that Ness was riding on; lassoing a rope in her hands.

"Don't worry kid, I got you!" cried Malon.

Unfortunately, she had spoken too soon, as Ness was then sent flying into the air by the big golden-brown horse. He had landed straight flat on his face, into the dirt.

"Oh, or not," said Malon.

"Ness!" cried Lucas as he ran to him, with Hapi following him. "Ness, buddy, are you alright!?

"Ugh… yeah… yeah, I'm alright," he said as he got back up.

Malon then rode up to the boys carrying the big golden-brown horse with the lasso in her hands. "Maybe you two should ride a pony instead, I'm afraid this horse is just too big for you."

Lucas was a bit disappointed by this, but he didn't want to his best buddy to get hurt either. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

Ness didn't really like the idea of riding a pony instead of a horse, but he knew he had no choice. "Ok, alright," he said. Hapi also agreed.

All four of them then went back into the field of the ranch to look around for any ponies for Ness &amp; Lucas to ride.

"Let's see," Malon pondered as she looked around the field, "…ah, there's a pony for you two to ride."

The pony was actually pretty big, though not as big as the horse that Ness had fallen off of. It was red-brown, and had a white muzzle. It was perfect for Ness &amp; Lucas.

"We'll take it," said Lucas.

"Yeah, absolutely," said Ness.

And pretty soon after that, after learning the tips on how to ride their horse, Ness &amp; Lucas had departed the ranch, and were heading back to Kokiri Forest to retrieve their fairy.

Meanwhile, back at Kokiri Forest, Mario &amp; Luigi were shown waking up from their hammocks as they were now fully rested, and were then shown getting everything ready and eating some breakfast. The time that Mario &amp; Luigi had finished the last leg was at 10:15 pm, and it was now 8:55 am, which meant their departure time wasn't at least until more than an hour later. Even by then, they still had a four-hour penalty to wait out. Wanting to pass time, they decided to spend some of it up in the Kokiri Forest's rope bridge playground, and watch all the Kokiri children go about their day, as well as looking out for any other teams. In fact, as they were up there, they were watching Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. arguing with each other as the two koopas were seen near the stream.

"I say we sneak up behind one of the children and take their fairy while they're not looking!" Bowser yelled at Bowser Jr. "It's obviously the perfect plan, Jr."

"For the forty-fifth thousandth time, don't call me Jr.!" Bowser Jr. yelled back. "And besides, how exactly is your idea any better than my idea of catching a stray fairy with a glass jar in the Woods!? We're never going to be able to get a fairy from any of these Kokiri twerps. They're all watching us like hawks!"

"I don't care what those little twerps think about us. Your ideas, on the other hand, are just stupid. They always have been, and they always will!" Bowser retorted.

"You're ideas have never been much of a success either you know, you don't even know how to defeat Mario!"

It was when Bowser Jr. had said that that the Father and son duo were now butting their heads together (literally), and growling at each other in anger and disgust.

"Yeesh," said Luigi as they were watching them, "their arguments are-a getting harsher and harsher as we-a go."

"Yep," said Mario, "I say we keep it that-a way."

"Yeah, good idea," said Luigi, "I just-a hope we'll be able to overcome this penalty and-a catch up to the other teams."

"We-a will, Luigi," said Mario, "we-a will catch up."

"But what are we-a going to do about our money-a situation? Toad-a said we were going to be starting the next leg without any money."

"Hmm," said Mario sounding a bit worried, "well… I don't-a hopefully know."

Mario &amp; Luigi would then spending a long time up in the Kokiri Forest's rope bridge playground watching the forest, wondering about what was going to happen to them in the coming leg.

…

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were still fighting over how to obtain a fairy. They were currently unaware that they were now falling behind.

"My ideas are always better than yours and you know it!" yelled Bowser, who was getting really irritated with Bowser Jr. at the moment. "Why can't you just agree with them, son, huh? Is that too much for a father to ask?"

"That's the problem, Dad. You expect too much out of me," said Bowser Jr. "You know, instead of you, it wouldn't hurt to just listen to me for once!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"It was getting very frustrating at the time, because at that point, we were already close to last place, and next thing you know, we're suddenly wasting more time by arguing," said Bowser Jr.

"Well, we wouldn't have wasted more time if you'd have just followed my ideas?" said Bowser.

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Dad, we're not going to start that again."

**END:**

As the two koopas continued arguing, they suddenly heard a little _"bst"_ coming out of nowhere.

"What the- who's there?" said Bowser Jr.

"_Bst. Hey, over a here!"_ the same little voice screeched from behind one of the Kokiri children's little wooden houses.

"Who are you?" asked Bowser, talking to whoever was hiding behind the house, "Show yourself!"

At that moment, a little Kokiri boy, who was wearing green clothing and had a mean look on his face, came from behind the little wooden house.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked again.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Bowser Jr. added.

The little boy they suddenly stood up straight as if he thought of himself as a proud leader and addressed himself. "I am the great Mido, self proclaimed boss of the Kokiri Forest, and I've been watching you freaks." That remark instantly made Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. feel insulted. "What? You two weirdoes thought you could just come and take a fairy from one of us? Well, you can just forget about it. All of the Kokiri children don't trust any ugly looking ferocious monsters like you guys."

Bowser then became very angry at Mido. He had never felt so offended. "You want to say that again to my face?! I'll show you!" But before Bowser could blow any flames at him, the boy held out his hand.

"Save your breath, turtle freak, I'm not afraid of you one bit! Listen, the reason why I've beckoned you guys over here is because I've decided I'm going to help you."

This made Bowser Jr. confused. "What do you mean you'll help us?"

"Yeah, you little brat," Bowser said, who was now getting a bit suspicious about this Mido. "Do you even know what we're up to here?"

"What? Do you two ferocious monsters think I'm a recluse or something? I am perfectly aware of what you two are up to. All of us Kokiri Kids are aware that you guys, along with all those other strangers, are in some sort of racing competition. Plus, I can tell just by watching y'alls interactions with them that a lot of them are your rivals, especially those weird looking guys over there with the big mustaches," he said, pointing towards Mario &amp; Luigi, who were still sitting over at the rope bridge playground.

"Harrumph, you got that right, kid," said Bowser, growling at the mention of those meddling plumbers (at least that's what Bowser refers to them as).

"Yeah, we've been trying to beat those guys since we met 'em," Bowser Jr. added. "They're our sworn enemies, and right now, we're trying to beat 'em at this race."

"And when we do, we're going to rub it in their faces, and defeat them once and for all!" said Bowser.

Mido then stood there and thought about this for a bit. "Hmm, so you want to beat your fellow adversaries, huh? Well I'll tell ya, I know how it feels, wanting to beat your rival at everything just to prove that you're better than him. Oh, I swear! Someday, when that former no-fairy loser comes back to this forest, I'm going to make sure of it that he'll regret ever being the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree! I will officially become the best of this forest! Mark my words!"

Both Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. just sweat dropped in response to this.

"Look! Are you gonna help us out or not!?" said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, you little brat!" Bowser added. "Give us you're stupid fairy so we can get out of here!"

Mido then wagged his finger in their faces. "Nah, ah, ah. Don't think you'll be getting my guardian fairy that easily. First, you have to do something for me in return."

"Do something for you in return?" Bowser questioned him, "What are you talking about?"

Mido then pointing towards a bunch of big rocks lying on the ground. "You see those rocks lined up in a circle outside my house? I want you both to pick them all up for me and throw them into river. The river is just to your right, way over there," he said, pointing towards the river. "You see, my so called friends were supposed to be the ones to get rid of the rocks for me instead, but as usual, they acted like total wuses and were too lazy to do it. Now you guys have to do it."

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled. "You can't be serious! I'm not doing any of your chores for you! Just give me your stupid fairy right now!"

Mido wagged his finger in his face again. "If you don't pick up any rocks, you don't receive any fairies. You're call, Turtle Freak," said Mido, who then went, and sat lazily back on the wall of his house. This left Bowser feeling extremely annoyed.

"Come on, Dad, let's just do it," Bowser Jr. beckoned him, "That little brat may be our only hope of getting out of this stupid forest."

Bowser continued to growl in annoyance. "Fine, I'll pick up those stupid rocks."

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then got to work picking up rocks and throwing them into the river, much to Mido's satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik (Zelda) and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were walking in the middle of Hyrule Field heading for Lon Lon Ranch as they had decided to get their horses before they got their fairies. While they were doing so, they saw Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas riding on horses coming in the opposite direction. They were now on their way back from Lon Lon Ranch, but because Link &amp; Sheik already knew how to get there, they didn't really need to ask them where it was, so they just decided to exchange helloes and wish them luck.

"Good luck, you guys," said Link.

"Will do, Link," said Peach.

"Be careful, y'all," said Ness, talking to Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, "those horses are wild."

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind," said Jigglypuff. "Thanks for the warning."

"Yeah, thank you," said Kirby.

Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas then continued their way back to Kokiri Forest.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get there, everyone," said Sheik.

Soon after, Link &amp; Sheik and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had reached Lon Lon Ranch. Once they had all gotten there, Link brought them over to where Malon and her father Talon keep the horses. Once there, Malon spotted them from afar, and immediately ran on over to them.

"Link, Link, you're here!" cried Malon, running towards him.

"Hello, Malon, what going o-" But before he could finish speaking his sentence, Malon had jumped on him and started hugging him.

"Link, I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" cried Malon as she hugged Link tightly, thus, preventing him from breathing.

"…Yeah…it's good to… see you too… Malon."

Watching the two of them hug each other almost made them look like a loving couple. This caused Sheik to cast an annoyed look on her face.

Suddenly, Malon realized that she had forgotten about the other three people who had arrived with Link. "Oops, sorry, I just got so carried away about seeing Link again after so long that I forgot to introduce myself to you three."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, actually," said Sheik, with just a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Malon, meet Sheik, my partner," said Link, "and those two are Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, our fellow teammates."

"Hi," said Jigglypuff.

"Nice to meet ya," said Kirby. Both of them shook Malon's hand.

"Thank you," said Malon, who couldn't help but adore how cute they both looked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Malon," said Sheik, who also shook her hand.

"Where's Talon?" Link asked.

"Oh, you mean my father? He's still sleeping in as usual," said Malon, feeling annoyed at Talon at the moment.

"Still hasn't gotten over his lazy habits?"

"No, he has actually, except, to him, waking up early in the morning is still quite a challenge."

Link sweat dropped in response. "Oh, well, I hope he gets better at it, then."

"I sure hope so."

At that point, Sheik had had enough of waiting for Link and Malon to stop talking.

"Ok, you two, enough chit-chat," said Sheik. "We have to get our horses, and start heading to the Lost Woods as fast as possible."

"No problem," said Malon. "Link, I saved Epona for you and Sheik to have on your journey. You know what to do."

"You got it," said Link.

"Thank you so much, Malon," said Sheik, who was then extremely thankful towards her for letting them ride Epona, so she decided to show her thanks by giving her a hug.

Malon hugged her back and then whispered something in her ear, "_You're welcome, your highness._"

Sheik's eyes then suddenly widened. How did Malon figure out that she was really Princess Zelda?

After the two finished hugging each other, Malon then turned to Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff. "As for you two, I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you both ride a pony due to what happened to another team of small people who tried to ride a horse."

"Yay!" cried Jigglypuff, "we get to ride a pony! This race just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter every minute!"

Kirby on the other hand was not feeling as optimistic as Jigglypuff was about the idea of riding a pony. "Oh…geez, that's… great," he said sarcastically. Of course, Jigglypuff wasn't really paying attention as she was already running towards the little brown pony that Malon had directed them towards, and as usual, Kirby struggled to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Link had gotten out his ocarina, and started playing "Epona's Song" in order to summon Epona. After he finished playing the eleven notes that it took to play the song, Epona, who was a red brown mare, suddenly came running towards them. Once she stopped at where they were, Sheik climbed onto her while Link petted her and gave her a carrot to show her how much he missed her. Link then climbed after Sheik, and then hoisted the ropes to get Epona to start moving. They then saw Malon waving her hand at them while they left.

"Goodbye, Link. Goodbye, Sheik, good luck!"

"Thanks a lot, Malon, goodbye!" cried Link.

"Goodbye, thank you!" cried Sheik, who then turned towards Link. "Link, how does she know my secret?"

"What secret?"

"How does Malon know that I'm actually Princess Zelda? She referred to me as 'your highness' while I was hugging her back there."

Link then just sat there, feeling a bit awkward. "…Um…"

"No you didn't."

"…Well…"

"You did not tell her my secret!"

"…I kind've…did."

"Oh, Link!" she cried, punching him in the shoulder in response to that. "How could you do that to me?!"

"I'm sorry, Sheik."

"How could tell her my secret?! How could you tell another girl a girlfriend's secret?! I can't believe you would just do that to me, Link."

"Hey, excuuuuse me princess. I can't help it if I need to talk to Malon a lot while you're away at the castle doing your royal duties."

"You know what, Link; I'm starting to get the feeling that you're the type of guy that could use two girls in your life."

Link was surprised to hear her say that. "Say what now?"

"Yeah, I said it. You seem like you could be the two timing kind."

Link then got a brilliant idea inside his head, a playful idea. "Oh, you are going to be so sorry you said that, Sheik, because you better hold on tight."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on tight, Sheik," Link said once more.

"Okay, fine, I don't see what the point is in doing this," Sheik said while she started grabbing onto him.

When she did, Link then hoisted the ropes in a sort of position to get Epona to suddenly jump up and stand on her hind legs. This frightened Sheik a lot.

"What the? Link, what are you doing!" Sheik cried.

"We're going for a ride," said Link, who tried his best not to laugh.

"What? No! You're not going to-"But before she could finish her sentence, they were already taking off like the wind. Link had decided to make Epona run around the whole entire perimeter of Lon Lon Ranch at very fast speeds, which ended up frightening Sheik more and more.

"Link, stop, please!"she cried.

While Malon was helping Jigglypuff get on the pony, they heard what was going on. Malon was looking pretty amused while she was watching what Link was doing.

"Wow," said Malon, with a smirk. "When is Link ever going to learn to grow up?"

Pretty soon, Sheik's screams started sounding more and more like girl screams. This caused Malon, and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff to start laughing their heads off.

"Oh my gosh," Jigglypuff said while laughing. "Sheik is screaming like a girl. That's hilarious."

"Yeah, especially when Sheik is in male form," cried Kirby. "Go Link!"

"Ahhhh!" Sheik screamed. "Link, please, stop it! You're scaring me! Ahhhh!"

"Nope, the ride's not over yet," said Link, "there's one more thing we gotta do first."

"What do you mean!?"

While they were still going very fast, Link then made Epona turn in the opposite direction.

"Link, what the heck are you doing? Are you crazy!?"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, I think he's going to do it!" said Malon.

Jigglypuff then became worried. "Gasp! He's not going to jump over the walls of the ranch, is he?"

"Yep, it seems looks like it. He always does that while riding Epona at the ranch," Malon confined.

Kirby couldn't help but smile while watching this. "Oh, Link, you sly dog."

Meanwhile, Link made Epona run faster and faster towards the walls of the ranch.

"…Link!?"

"Hang on tight, Sheik," said Link, "we're heading out."

"No, no… no, no, no, no, no!

Then suddenly, Link hoisted to rope to make Epona jump, and Sheik was then screaming like the real Zelda would, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She would continue to scream extremely loud as they jumped over the walls of Lon Lon Ranch. After the extremely long jump, Epona had then landed safely into the grassy fields of Hyrule Field, and then continued running in order to prevent her legs from breaking from big jump. While Sheik was beginning to stop screaming, Link was laughing his head off, but Sheik was extremely pissed off.

"Link! You, you… crazy, idiot of a daredevil!" she yelled as she hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ha, ha, ha, ow," he said when Sheik hit him. "ha, ha, ha."

"How could you do that to me?!" she then hit him again.

"Ow, I'm sorry Zel," but he continued laughing.

"I hate you!" she then hit him again.

"Ow, but babe, I thought that was funny- ow," Sheik had hit him again, "but babe, wasn't that awesome, ow!"

"I hate you!" she would hit him every time she said this. "Hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you!"

"Ow, ow, ow, babe, ow…" Link then had enough, so he stopped her from continuing to hit him. "Ok, that's enough. We're out of here."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; Sheik: Newly Dating

"Link is awesome and he's a very cool guy to be around," said Sheik, "except, he's also very obnoxious and very reckless, and that's something that doesn't match very well with my personality. Unlike Link, I'm more careful and more reserved. I'm not all about messing around."

**END:**

"Gosh!" she yelled. "How could you do that to me?! To your girlfriend?! I could just kill you for doing that to me!"

"Its okay, Sheik, you're alive. But for real, wasn't that awesome?!"

"No, that was not awesome! I could've fallen off and broken my neck! You're insane!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

"Part of the reason why I bought Zelda on this race is to teach her how to hang loose and have fun," said Link, "and… so far, I'm not doing a very good job at it. Hopefully, however, I'm at least getting somewhere, because I want there to be more to our relationship then just fighting and making up, because- I mean, that's just boring.

**END:**

"Yeah, I'm just going to pretend you thought that was awesome," Link continued.

"It was not!"

Epona rolled her eyes at the two as she continued walking. Link &amp; Sheik would continue to argue over it while she rode them back towards Kokiri Forest.

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Currently in 6th place

Meanwhile, back inside the ranch, Malon and Kirby continued laughing and cheering for Link over the little stunt that he had just now performed.

"Woo hoo! Yeah, Link!" cried Malon.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" cried Kirby.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff just sat on the little brown pony feeling worried for Sheik's safety. "I hope they're alright," said Jigglypuff.

"I'm sure they will be, Jigglypuff," said Malon. "Link is an expert at riding horses. It's nothing he can't handle."

"I sure wish I could do that," said Kirby, which made Jigglypuff feel slightly annoyed.

"Alright, Kirby, you're next," said Malon, who then started helping Kirby get on top of the pony. "Aw, you two look so cute together on that pony."

Kirby blushed in embarrassment at the thought of him and his pink puffball girlfriend looking like a cute, lovey-dovey couple, sitting on a little pony. Jigglypuff, on the other hand, felt like the happiest girl in the universe.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Long Distance Dating

"I loved riding on that cute little pony while having my cute boyfriend sitting in front of me," said Jigglypuff, who was practically glowing at the moment. "It was just the best moment of my life!"

"I was happy for Jigglypuff and all," said Kirby, "yet, at the same time, I felt extremely embarrassed about having to ride a pony. I just felt like it made me look less like of a tough guy figure. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm round, and pink, and cute looking."

Jigglypuff just giggled in response.

"Poyo, it's not easy being cute," said Kirby.

**END:**

Once the two puffballs had gotten the hang of riding the pony, they were off.

"Ok, you two stay safe while riding," said Malon.

"Will do," said Kirby.

"Thank you so much!" cried Jigglypuff. "Ok, let's go, Kirby."

"Yep, lets head on back to the forest," said Kirby as he hoisted the ropes to make their pony run faster.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 7th place

Back in Kokiri Forest, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had finished picking up rocks and throwing them into the river.

"There," said Bowser Jr. as he threw the last rock into the river, "you happy now?"

Mido then went over to the spot at where the rocks used to be to do some inspection.

"Hmm, very satisfying," he said.

"So will you give us your fairy then?" said Bowser. "Give it to us now!"

Mido rolled his eyes at Bower's impatience. "Oh, alright, you've earned it." Mido then looked up at his green guardian fairy that was hovering above him. "Ditto, will you accompany these losers for a while, and help guide them through the lost woods so they can get to wherever they need to go to?"

"First of all, we are not losers!" said Bowser Jr., talking to Mido, "and, second of all, we're trying to get to Termina." He was telling this to Ditto.

After much deliberation, Ditto then flew over to Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. "Alright you two, I'll go with you. Just don't cause any trouble while I'm guiding y'all through the forest."

"Remember, Ditto," said Mido, "when you're finished with them, come straight back."

"Will do, "said Ditto, nodding her head.

"Alright, now that that's settled, we have to get our horse now," said Bowser Jr., "and I think the clue said that we can obtain a horse from this place called… what was it, Moo Moo Ranch?"

"Lon Lon Ranch you dope!" said Mido all condescendingly.

"Thanks," said Bowser, growling in annoyance. "Come on, let's get out of here."

After departing Mido's house, they started heading towards the exit of Kokiri Forest. When they had gotten to the big wooden rope bridge that separates Kokiri Forest from Hyrule Kingdom, they saw both Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas with horses and fairies coming in the opposite direction.

"What the crud!?" cried Bowser. "How did you losers finish so quickly!? This is outrageous!"

Peach &amp; Daisy then threw raspberries and them while Ness &amp; Lucas were laughing.

"See ya later alligators!" said Lucas. This made Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. feel agitated as both of those teams were heading back towards Kokiri Forest.

"Grrr, that's it! Come on Jr.," he said, grabbing his son so they could get out of their faster, "let's go and get that stupid horse!"

"Quit calling me Junior!" cried Bowser Jr. while Bowser dragged him out of the woods.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas were still celebrating over getting ahead of Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.

"Oh my gosh!" said Peach all triumphantly. "I can't believe we got so far ahead of those guys."

"I know, we never beat them," said Daisy.

"Alright, come on y'all," said Ness. "We gotta get to the Lost Woods, and fast,"

"Termina, here we come!" said Lucas.

All four of them would cheer after Lucas said that.

Mario &amp; Luigi were now walking around the forest talking with some of the Kokiri children, and they sighed when they saw both of the teams cheering and heading towards the Lost Woods.

"It's-a okay, bro," said Mario to Luigi, "we'll catch up."

"I'm sure y'all will," said one of the Kokiri kids who were walking with them.

"Yeah, I hope-a so, "said Luigi.

Meanwhile, when Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas had entered the Lost Woods, they were in the same meadow that P.T. &amp; Lucario, Fox &amp; Krystal, and Samus &amp; Pikachu before them had entered into. Then, Tipsy and Hapi, both teams' guardian fairies, flew up in front of the two teams.

"Alright, now you guys just stay close behind us, and you'll be fine," said Hapi.

"With us by your side, we'll be able to lead you guys to Termina safely," Tipsy added

"Alright, we promise we'll stay out of trouble," said Peach.

"Lead the way, you guys," said Ness.

Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas then followed close behind Tipsy and Hapi on their horses, and began their journey through the Lost Woods.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th place NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 5th place

Back in Hyrule Field, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were then passing Link &amp; Zelda who were both riding on Epona… and were both still arguing. Way behind them, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were trailing behind them on their little pony.

"Sheik, I'm telling you, it was just a joke," said Link.

"Well I don't think it was fu- wait a minute, Link," Sheik stopped mid sentence, "isn't that Bowser&amp; Bowser Jr.?"

"No way, for real!?" said Link, who was surprised that they had actually gotten ahead of Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. Meanwhile…

"Isn't that Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.?!" cried Jigglypuff while driving the pony.

"No way!" cried Kirby. "For real!?"

"Come on, let's go faster!" cried Jigglypuff as she hoisted the ropes to make their pony run faster. "That way, those turtle freaks will never catch up to us!" Their pony then went extremely fast. Meanwhile, Link &amp; Sheik looked back and saw what Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were doing. They were then riding passed them.

"Hoh, those guys have the right idea," said Link. "Come on, Epona, let's go faster!"

Epona jighhed as Link hoisted the ropes and started running after Kirby &amp; Kirby's pony.

"Not too fast, please!" cried Sheik.

Epona rolled her eyes as she started slowing down but still ran fast enough to race with Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff's pony.

Watching the two teams race, who were previously behind them, racing against each other all the way back to Kokiri Forest, Bowser was very, very agitated now.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SECOND LAST, SON!" he yelled. "How could this happen! This is all your entire fault!

"Dad, stop blaming me for everything!" Bowser Jr. yelled back. "We fell behind, because we were arguing. Plus, that Mido kid kept on talking advantage of us! Don't you remember any of that!?"

"Grrr, I don't want any more of your lame excuses, kid, I just want results! We're supposed to be crushing this race, not sucking at it! Now let's go and get our stupid horse!" he said, as he started dragging him again.

"Quit. Dragging. Me!" he cried.

Meanwhile, when Link &amp; Sheik and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff had gotten to the big wooden rope that leads to Kokiri Forest, they decided to stop racing and let their horses catch their breaths.

"Alright then," said Kirby, "so now that we have our horses, how are we going to obtain our fairies?"

"Yeah, Link," said Jigglypuff, "how do we get our own guardian fairies. They're just so shiny and pretty looking!" she said, with stars in her eyes.

"It's not easy, you guys," said Sheik. "I've learned all about guardian fairies and the ways of the Kokiri. You have to be born a Kokiri child to obtain one. Isn't that right, Link?"

"Gee, I'm afraid so."

"But you're a Hylian," said Kirby, "and you obtain a guardian fairy twice in your life!"

"Yeah," Jigglypuff added, "surely, there has to be more than one way to receive a fairy."

"Yeah, Link," Sheik agreed. "Tell them how you received Navi."

"Okay, okay," said Link. "Well, the reason why I obtained Navi is because the Great Deku Tree instructed her to accompany me on my journey to save Hyrule. One I saved Hyrule, she had no other reason left to stay by my side, and so once we placed the master sword back in the pedestal in the Temple of Time, we both parted ways."

"Oh, that's a bummer," said Kirby.

"And so sad," Jigglypuff added.

"You already told me how you received Tatl, Link," said Sheik.

"Yeah, Navi was pretty much part of the reason why I received Tatl," Link continued as their horses started walking across the bridge. He would then tell them about how while he was searching for Navi, he had accidentally teamed up with Tatl. He told them all about how they ended working together and saved Termina. "…and, after that, we departed ways too."

"Wow, what a wonderful story, Link," said Jigglypuff as they were heading back into Kokiri Forest.

When they had arrived back in Kokiri Forest, an unknown yet pleasant surprise was waiting for them.

"HEY!" cried an unknown voice.

"Huh, who was that?" said Sheik. Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff just shrugged.

"Hey! Listen!" cried that same voice. It turned out to be none other than Navi herself, who, out of nowhere, suddenly came flying towards Link &amp; Sheik.

"Navi?!"cried Link.

"Hey now, don't forget about me!" cried another voice, who turned out to be Tatl chasing after Navi.

"Tatl?!" cried Link again, completely in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting any of this. Before he knew it, both of his former fairies were suddenly flying in circles above him and Sheik. Adding that to their sudden shock of seeing them again, this made them both feel dizzy and light headed. Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were both amazed by how pretty both Navi &amp; Tatl looked.

"Wow, Link, you look bigger than I last saw you!" cried Tatl.

"Navi, Tatl!" said Link, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here?'" said Tatl, "we're here to help you out, silly."

"You're here to help us out?" Sheik asked.

"Well, it turns out, the forest spirit of Saria herself told me all about this new journey you're going on, and she asked me to help you both… for the time being of course."

"Really? Saria asked you to help me out?" said Link, who couldn't believe anything that he was hearing at the moment.

"We heard about your journey too," said another unknown voice.

"Who's that?" said Jigglypuff. Suddenly, they saw a little scarecrow looking guy walking towards him. He had a purple fairy hovering above him.

"Skull Kid, Tael, is that you guys?" said Link.

"In the flesh," said Skull Kid.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

"At that moment, I was just completely mind blown," said Link. "I always dreamed that somehow I would be able to see Navi again, but I wasn't expecting to also being seeing Tatl and Tael, and the Skull Kid as well.

**END: **

"Nice to see you again, Link," said Tael.

Sheik was pretty amazed by the sight that was before her. "So this is the famous Skull Kid and his two fairies Tatl and Tael, how nice," said Sheik.

"Hi," Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff both said simultaneously. The Skull Kid waved back at them.

"Link, when we heard about this new journey that y'all were going on, we decided we wanted to help you guys out," said Skull Kid, "you know, as a thank you for saving me back in Termina a long time ago… if that's okay with you, that is."

"But, Link," said Tael, "who are you going to pick to help you and your partner out?"

"Pick me, Link!" said Tatl, "I want it to be just like old times back in Termina."

"No, pick me!" cried Navi, "I was the first fairy that ever accompanied you. You have to pick me!"

"No way, you nit, he's going to pick me!" said Tatl, who was getting annoyed at Navi at the moment.

"Forget it, you twit, he's going to pick me!" Navi spat back at her. The two then started butting heads (literally) and started growling at each other in frustration.

"Hey, wait a minute. Guys, lets discuss this!" cried Link.

Tael got annoyed at their ridiculous fighting. "Alright, you two, break it up!" said Tael as he flew right in between them and stopped their scuffling. "We should let it be Link's decision. Isn't that right, Link?"

"Uh… right," Link sweat dropped.

"Well, Link, which one are you going to pick?"said Sheik, who really wanted to get out of there and head to the Lost Woods.

"Well, looking for Navi was the reason why I left Hyrule a long time ago, so I'll pick her."

"YES!" cried Navi as she quickly flew over to Link all happily.

"What!?" cried Tatl, "Are you kidding me!? Well then, fine, be that way! I don't need you're sorry butt by my side anymore anyways!"

"But they need you," said Link, pointing towards Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, who suddenly looked excited at the idea of Tatl going with them.

"Huh? These guys?" said Tatl, looking at the two pink puffballs.

"Oh, please come with us!" cried Jigglypuff. "You just look so pretty and everything that we would just LOVE to have you with us!"

"Absolutely," said Kirby, "it would really mean a lot to us."

"Well, Sis," said Tael, "are you going to go with them or not?"

"PLEEEEASE!" both Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff begged.

"Hmm," Tatl thought it over, "…Oh, alright, I'll go with you," Tatl confirmed.

"YAY!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Thanks a lot!" said Kirby.

Tatl gave Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff her welcome as she flew on over to them.

"…I'd like to go with you guys too if that's okay with you," said Tael.

"No, Tael, you can't come with us!" said Tatl. "Don't forget, you still have to look after the Skull Kid while we're gone!"

"I've got an idea," said the Skull Kid, "why don't Tael and I go with you guys too. This way, it'll work out for everybody, because we were actually planning on going back to Termina ourselves."

Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff agreed to this, but Sheik on the other hand wasn't so sure about this. "I don't know about this Link," said Sheik, "do you think Toad will allow this?"

"Well, I guess there's no rule against it," said Link. After much deliberation, Link finally agreed to it. "Okay, then, y'all can come with us."

"Sweetness!" cried Tael, who then flew onto Epona's head in front of Link, this annoyed Tatl. The Skull Kid followed him and sat behind Sheik.

"Link, I hope you know what you're doing," said Sheik, who was getting very anxious about the idea at the moment.

"I'm sure it'll all work out okay," said Kirby, "let's go head to the Lost Woods now."

"Yeah, let's go!" Jigglypuff said all ecstatically as she suddenly made their pony head towards the Lost Woods.

"Right behind you," said Link.

Pretty soon, both teams, including the Skull Kid and Tael, had made it to the Lost Woods, and they were all then on their way towards Termina as Navi, and Tatl &amp; Tael led the way.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 6th place LINK &amp; SHEIK: Currently in 7th place

…

_Stay tuned for part 2 of this episode. _

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. By the way, for those of you who are unfamiliar with what the land of Termina, here is what it is. I'm sure many hardcore fans of the Zelda series would know that Termina is a land pretty far away from the land of Hyrule, as it is shown in the game, "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask." The timing of releasing this episode is also a bit perfect considering they're going to be releasing the 3ds remake sometime this spring in 2015. It's a very awesome game, and it's also been argued to be the darkest and saddest Zelda game in the series. For those of you who are reading this fanfic, you should try and check it out. Once again, I do not own the Amazing Race, Zelda, and the rest of what belongs to Nintendo here. **

**Second Author's Note: I just set up a pole for you guys on my profile. It'll ask who you're favorite teams are, and you get to tell who. **

**P.S. The results of the pole will not change the results of this race; it's going to end as it was originally decided. Thank you.**


	10. Episode 4 Part 2

**What's up guys? The six month hiatus is finally over! Here's part 2 of Episode 4 of the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition. Also, just a little reminder to some of you whom have already read my last update many months ago, I've added a lot more to Part 1 of this episode, so just to prevent confusion, I suggest that y'all go back and read the other added half of part 1 before reading this part. Just letting you guys know. I do care about my readers, after all. Anyhow, enjoy the updates.**

Ep. 4, Horses are a Pokémon's Worst Enemy Part 2

Picking up where we left off, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were almost at Lon Lon Ranch… and they were still fighting.

"Jr, hurry up!" yelled Bowser, who way ahead of him.

"Don't tell me to hurry up, you need to slow down!" cried Bowser Jr., who then started catching up to him "and once again, QUIT CALLING ME JUNIOR!"

When Bowser and his son arrived, they went and found Malon at her usual spot taking care of the horses out in the field.

"Hey, lady!" yelled Bowser.

Malon felt irked at being referred to as 'lady.' "Yes, can I help you?"

"Listen, we're in a race," Bowser continued, "we need the strongest horse that you've got."

"And it needs to be fast too," Bowser Jr. added.

"Son, shut up and let me handle this!"

"Dad, I'm only trying to help us out here!"

"No you're not. You're only making things worse!"

"No, Dad, that's what you do!"

"I do not! You take that back right now, son!"

"I'm not taking it back, Dad. You really are the one that makes things worse!"

"I said take that ba-"

"Is this the horse that you're looking for," said Malon as she suddenly came over to them with a big horse looking annoyed at them. It was the same horse that flung Ness into the air.

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. then stopped fighting and went over to try out the horse. Bowser Jr. attempted to climb onto the horse first.

"No son! I'm controlling the horse!" said Bowser, pulling Bowser Jr. off of the horse.

"What the- hey! Dad, you could've gotten me injured!" cried Bowser Jr.

"Oh, shut up!"

Malon just shook her head at the two's terrible behavior. Suddenly, she looked at how the horse was struggling with having Bowser sit on him.

"Wait, you might be too heavy for it!" cried Malon.

Suddenly, when Bowser had climbed on, the horse shook its legs all violently, and fell to the ground with Bowser on top of it. This caused Bowser to fall face down into the mud.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Bowser Jr. "Dad, are you alright!?"

"No, I'm not alright you idiot!" Bowser Jr. tried to help him up. "Don't, son, I can do it myself!"

Malon, meanwhile, became so worried for the horse that she went over to it to see if it was alright.

Bowser Jr. on the other hand had gotten so fed up with his dad. "You know what, Dad, you deserved it! You've been nothing but a jerk to me this entire race! You deserve to be covered in mud!"

That comment made Bowser growl with fury. "GRR…YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SON!" yelled Bowser, who then grabbed him and threw him into the mud just so he could see what it felt like. That was the last straw.

Bowser Jr. was extremely upset as he was now covered in mud like his father. "Ugh, I hate you!"

"Like I really care!"

…

Bowser Jr. continued lying in the mud feeling extremely upset. "I hate you!"

Malon had finally had enough of them. "Look what you did to my poor horse!" she cried, getting Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr.'s attention. "Look at him! Its legs are broken and now they have to be put in casts! You should've known better than to just climb onto the horse when you knew you were too heavy for it!" She was talking especially to Bowser.

Bowser was getting very agitated than ever. "Grr, why does everyone keep blaming me for everything!"

"Because you ARE to blame for everything," Bowser Jr. retorted. "You were the one that climbed onto the horse in the first place!"

"Shut up, Jr!"

"No, you need to own it!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Bowser as he did not like to own up to anything.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" yelled Malon, she then looked at Bowser. "Look, this was the strongest horse that we had. Now, no other horse around here can carry you. You're just going to have to hold the rope to one of the other horses while your son rides it."

Bowser Jr. was delighted when he heard her say this. "Sweet! Finally, I get to have something all to myself."

Bowser once growled in annoyance to this. "Grr, fine, but you're not allowed to enjoy it, son."

"Screw you, Dad. You just threw me into the mud for no reason. I have every right to enjoy it."

"I'm your father, son, so do as I say and don't enjoy it!"

"I hate you now, remember?! You're not my father anymore!"

Before Bowser could respond, Malon suddenly came over to them with another horse. It was big, and brown, and had white spots on it. "Here, just take this horse and get out of here. And don't hurt him!"

Bowser took the ropes while Bowser Jr. climbed onto the horse. They then left the ranch, and started riding through Hyrule Field, trying to head back to the forest as quick as they could.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I love my father, actually, but most of the time, I hate him," said Bowser Jr. "We almost never get along and all we ever do is fight. It's just seriously getting old."

"Bowser Jr. is actually the greatest thing that ever happened to me, he's the best son I've ever had," said Bowser, "except, I can't get him to understand that I want to win, and I just feel that if we do things my way, we'll become successful. My son, however, is just way too stubborn to see that, and it's just getting to the point where I hardly even know what to do."

**END:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 8th place

A little while later, Back in Kokiri Forest, It was now time for Mario &amp; Luigi to wait out their 4-hour penalty due to what happened to them in the last leg. They were now waiting at the mat next to the Great Deku Tree Sprout.

"Alright-a, now all we have to do is just wait here for a while," said Mario.

"I just-a still hope we'll be able to catch up to the other teams," said Luigi.

"We-a will, Luigi," Mario said once again. "We just-a need a little hope, that all."

"Okay, Mario. Lets hang on to our hope then," said Luigi. "After all, the race isn't over until it's over, right?"

"Right."

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: 3 Hours 55 minutes more to go

Later…

"Giddy up, horsy," said Bowser Jr. as they were now crossing the big wooden rope bridge that led to Kokiri Forest. "This is fun."

Bowser just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued walking next to the horse carrying the rope.

Meanwhile…

"So, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. haven't-a gotten to the Lost Woods yet?" Luigi asked.

"Nope," said Mario.

"That's good."

Mario &amp; Luigi: 3 Hours 43 minutes to go

Unbeknownst to them, however, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had already returned to Kokiri Forest. But while they were heading towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, Bowser decided to try to speed things up

"Dad, what are you doing!" cried Bowser Jr.

"I'm trying to get our horse to go faster!" said Bowser. Apparently, Bowser had gotten extremely impatient with the pace that they were going, so he decided to start pulling the horse with all his strength and all his might so they could get to Termina much faster.

"What? But you can't do that, Dad. It's not helping us get any faster," said Bowser Jr. as he saw the horse was starting to slow down. Apparently, the horse did not like being pulled by ropes with such hard force. Eventually, when Bowser started pulling on the ropes even harder, the horse just stopped. It was now starting to let out panicked noises.

"Dad, stop doing that! It's making our horse panic!"

"Shut up, Jr., you're an idiot! I know what I'm doing!"But Bowser knew he didn't really know what he was doing; he was just so mad, he could think straight.

As Bowser kept pulling harder and harder, the horse kept making more and more panicked noises. He really wanted Bowser to stop.

"Dad, quit it!"

"Can it, son! Come on, horsy. Move already!"

The horse only continued to make panicked noises as Bowser continued to try to pull him.

"Dad, you're making the horse scared!"

"No I'm not, son!"

"Yes you are!"

The horse was screaming louder than ever now.

All of the commotion made the Kokiri children stop what they were doing and went over to see what was going on.

"STOP PULLING ON THE HORSE, DAD!" Bowser Jr. yelled at the top of his lungs. The horse continued to bellow and his panicking noises kept getting louder and louder.

"I won't stop pulling until this stupid horse starts moving!"

"No! You've got to stop pulling him right now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I won't stop pulling him, Junior! I know what's best for us and I'm always right!" Bowser retorted, "I'm not giving up until I get my way, now get moving you stupid horse!"

The Kokiri children gathered around and looked at what Bowser was doing, and they all looking disgusted. Meanwhile, the horse's cries for help got worse and worse, so Bowser Jr. had finally had enough, and got off the horse.

"MOVE YOU STUPID HORSE!"Bowser continued to yell. Suddenly, before he knew it, the ropes were yanked out of his hand, and he felt himself being pushed to the ground. It was at the moment where Bowser that the horse had suddenly stopped crying and shook it's mane to try to get rid of some of the pain that Bowser caused from pulling him. Meanwhile, Bowser, feeling shocked, suddenly looked up from where he was on the ground to see who pushed him. It was Bowser Jr., and he looked so furious that it almost made Bowser flinch.

"I HATE YOU, DAD!" he yelled. "I FREAKEN HATE YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY! AND NOW, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled, pointing at the horse still standing there. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT WE'RE ALWAYS DOING EVERYTHING YOUR WAY THAT OUR HORSE JUST SUDDENLY STOPPED AND STARTED PANICKING, BUT DID YOU CARE THE SLIGHTEST BIT?! NO!"

Bowser just sat there completely shocked. He couldn't believe that his own son just pushed him to the ground and that he was now shouting and yelling at him. This was something that Bowser Jr. had never done in his life, not ever.

"NOW LISTEN! YOU'RE GOING TO HOLD THE ROPE AND NOT PULL HIM WHILE I CONTROL HIM ON OUR WAY TO TERMINA!" he yelled, handing Bowser the rope. Bowser Jr. then climbed back onto the horse. "NOW GET MOVING!"

Suddenly, all of the Kokiri kids were cheering for Bowser Jr. They were proud of him for standing up to him. Meanwhile, as they started moving again, Bowser was just speechless at what his own son just did to him. Heck, he didn't want to admit it, but he almost sort've respected him for that.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER Jr.: Father/Son

"I was getting extremely ticked off with how Dad was always trying to get me to do everything his way and only his way," said Bowser Jr. "He never listens to me, and I couldn't get him to see that that was what was causing us to fall behind. Luckily for me, though, the horse made it clear that that was actually the case.

**END:**

Bowser Jr. was now feeling l lot better now that the horse was moving in the direction to the Lost Woods, "Alright, now we're getting somewhere."

Bowser, meanwhile, felt humiliated with himself. He couldn't believe that he was actually proven wrong for once.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Father/Son

"I just couldn't believe that once we started doing everything my son's way, we were actually getting the horse to move," said Bowser. "It definitely made me stop and reflect a bit, and I realized… I guess I… probably should start… listening to (gulp) my son more often."

**END:**

Once Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had gotten into the Lost Woods, they were then seen in the same meadow that all of the other seven teams in front of them have found. Ditto then flew in front of them.

"Alright you two psychotic turtle freaks, just stay close behind me and don't cause any trouble." Ditto then flew in the direction of where they needed to go.

"Whatever. Come on, horsy, giddy up," said Bowser Jr. hoisting the ropes. Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were officially and finally on their way to the Land of Termina.

...

"As Mario &amp; Luigi continue to wait out their 4-hour penalty," said Toad, "the first eight teams to leave are now travelling by horse through the Lost Woods and are now on their way to the portal that leads to Termina. Will Mario &amp; Luigi be able to overcome their penalty and catch up to the other teams, and thus, prevent themselves from being the 9th place team to be eliminated?"

…

Many hours later, the first few teams that had gotten to the portal first had finally made it to Termina. Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario were the first team to arrive and ride safely out of the woods. They were now finding themselves in the Southern part of Termina Field, a field which was much more circular yet much smaller than Hyrule Field.

"We have now arrived in Termina, I have now served my purpose for you guys," said Glim the fairy. "Travel safe." Glim then suddenly disappeared and went back to Kokiri Forest.

"Thank you," said Lucario as it disappeared.

"That must be Clock Town right over there," said P.T. pointing towards a town that sat right smack in the middle of Termina Field.

"Let's go over there then," said Lucario.

They rode on over to the walls of the town. Once there, they got off their horse and attached its ropes to a horse post.

"Alright, let's go," said Lucario as they went and entered the Southern entrance of the town.

Once they had gotten to the other side of the entrance, they were amazed by the atmosphere of the town. There was a lot of noise going on, and people were running around carrying decorations, and putting up party flags on some sort of tower structure that the carpenters were building, and such and such. They also saw carpenters working on some sort of celebration tower. The whole entire town looked like they were getting ready for a huge party.

"Oh, wow, look at this," said P.T., "this place is insane."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"When we got there, it was just crazy," said P.T. "It looked like all of the townsfolk were just busy getting ready for some sort of celebration and everything. For some reason, it just got me all excited."

**END:**

"Sir," said Lucario, talking to one of the carpenters who were busy, "Is this place Clock Town?"

The carpenter laughed in response to that question. "Well, of course it is. What else could it be?"

"Oh good," said P.T. "Can you tell us where the clock tower is then? It's very important that we find it."

The carpenter laughed again, because he thought they were asking him stupid yet funny questions. "It's right over there in front of you, silly," he said, pointing right at it. The clock tower was sitting right in the northern part of Southern Clock Town.

"That's the clock tower over there?" asked P.T. The clock tower looked very different from your usual clock tower. This one only had two giant colorful wheels spinning around very slowly high up and its face was that of a giant mallet like object sitting on top of it while spinning around very slowly. It was rather unusual looking, but still a very beautiful looking clock tower.

"Yep, that's it right there," the carpenter confirmed.

"…Um, ok, thank you, sir," said Lucario.

P.T. &amp; Lucario then went and ran to the entrance of the clock tower. They then went inside it and they then found themselves inside a spooky looking room with the clocks gears creaking and spinning high above them on the ceiling.

"Look, there's the clue-box," said P.T.

Lucario went over to it and got their clue. He let P.T. be the one to rip it open and read it.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARO: Currently in 1st place

"Welcome to Clock Town. You're next priority is to find the post office."

…

"Teams must now make their way to the post-office which is where they must retrieve a postman's hat," said Toad. "The hats will be able to grant the teams permission to open the red mailboxes. Once that is done, teams must search among five red mailboxes that are scattered all over Clock Town for a clue hidden inside. Each mailbox will contain only two clues. Once teams find a mailbox with a clue hidden inside, they can continue racing."

…

"We have to search among five red mailboxes in order to receive our next clue. Okay, come on Lucario, let's go," said P.T. as they started heading outside.

"Let's not forget, we both have to receive a postman's hat before we can start searching," said Lucario.

"Yeah, I know."

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal became the next team to arrive in Termina.

"We have now arrived in Termina," said Lent the fairy, "stay safe while traveling."

"We will," said Fox.

After exchanging thank you's, Lent then suddenly disappeared back to Kokiri Forest.

"Fox, that must be Clock Town way over there," said Krystal, pointing at it.

"Alright," said Fox, "let's go over there than."

Meanwhile, after their fairy, Jubi disappeared; Samus &amp; Pikachu had just then gotten out of the woods when they saw what Fox &amp; Krystal were doing.

"They seem to know where it is, Samus," said Pikachu, " I say we follow them, pika."

"Yeah, good idea," said Samus.

Meanwhile…

"Sir," said Lucario, talking to another one of the carpenters, "do you know where the post-office is?"

"The post-office is in West Clock Town," he confirmed.

"Yeah, but where's that?" asked P.T.

The carpenter laughed, "In the west of Clock Town obviously, ha, ha, ha."

P.T. rolled his eyes. "Yeah, obviously."

"Ok, but which way is west? Is it this way?" said Lucario, pointing in that exact direction.

The carpenter nodded his head confirming it.

"Alright then, let's go over there and see what we can find."

"Okay, then," said P.T.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu had arrived in Clock Town and were looking for the clock tower.

"Wow, this place is awesome," said Fox.

"I know, it's so alive, and full of colors and decorations and everything," said Krystal.

"Pikachu, I think these people are getting ready for some sort of holiday," said Samus.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, pika," said Pikachu.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Clock Town looked pretty unusual," said Fox.

"But by unusual, we mean unusual in a fun sort of way," said Krystal.

"Yeah," Fox agreed.

"Yeah, there were so many colorful people over there and the place looked so alive, I actually wouldn't mind going on vacation there for New Years Eve someday," said Krystal.

**END: **

"Are you good, Pikachu?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, I'm good, pika," said Pikachu as he was looking at the people coming and going while sitting on Samus' shoulders

**CONFESSIONAL: **

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"As I was looking around, I saw a few people carrying instruments and tons of food and drinks," said Pikachu, "but then I also saw people walking around wearing hand carved masks , and that got me thinking, 'wow, this must be one heck of a celebration that these people are getting ready for, pika.'"

**END:**

Pretty soon, they were able to find the clock tower.

"Look, that must be the Clock Tower," said Krystal.

"Alright, let's go, "said Fox.

"Come on, Pikachu," said Samus.

Once the two teams had gotten inside, Krystal and Samus went over to the clue-box and had gotten their clues. Krystal and Samus then ripped them open and started reading them.

"You have to find a clue hidden inside one of the five red mailboxes that are hidden somewhere all over Clock Town," Krystal read.

"But before you can do so, you have to find the post-office to receive a postman's hat," Samus read.

"Okay then, to the post-office we go, pika" said Pikachu.

"Yep, let's do this," said Krystal.

Meanwhile, P.T. &amp; Lucario were still wandering around South Clock Town.

"Lucario, which way do we go?" asked P.T.

"Hmm," Lucario thought, "if my instincts are correct, West Clock Town is that way." Lucario was pointing in that exact direction.

"Ok, let's try it," said P.T.

When they ran to the entrances, they then suddenly found themselves at a fork in the road. There were two different entrances at the southern most region of South Clock Town that went in the western direction. One of those entrances sat on top of a small flight of stairs.

"Well, which entrance do we pick?" P.T. asked once more. Suddenly, he saw red tent like object hanging on top of a small red poll which was sitting next to the small flight of stairs. It had red straw covering the top of it. It looked like a box of some sort. "Hey, isn't that one of the red mailboxes that we have to look inside of?"

"It may appear so," said Lucario. He then started examining it. "Yes, it's a mailbox, Master."

"Ah, Sweet! At least now we know which red mailbox to look in first." P.T. then looked at the flight of stairs leading up to one of the two entrances.

"Lucario, I've got a good feeling that that might be the entrance to West Clock Town, let's try it."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem very logical for that to be an entrance to the western portion of this town."

"Come on, Lucario, let's just try it," said P.T. who then grabbed Lucario by the arm and took him up the stairs to the entrance he picked out. Lucario was surprised by this.

Suddenly, once they both got to the other ride, P.T. &amp; Lucario had found themselves in a very peculiar area.

"What the heck is this?" said P.T. looking at some sort of water way that ran through it. "Where are we?"

"Excuse me," said Lucario talking to a peculiar looking man who was sitting on a wooden log bench playing a rather unusual looking phonograph. "Isn't this place Western Clock Town?"

"This isn't West Clock Town," the man confirmed. "This is the Laundromat."

"The Laundromat!?" cried P.T. "Come on, Lucario, lets get out of here."

"I suppose we're trying the other entrance, I presume, Master?" asked Lucario.

Meanwhile, Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu were still busy searching for the post-office as well.

"Excuse me, sir," said Samus talking to another one of the carpenters, "we're looking for the post-office. Can you tell us where that is?"

"It's really important that we find it," said Krystal.

"Of course I can tell you where it is. You can find the post office in West Clock Town over there," he said, pointing in the west to where they had to go. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you," said Fox. "Alright, guys, let's head on over there."

The two teams then went to where the carpenter pointed them towards, and started heading west of Clock Town. Meanwhile, P.T. &amp; Lucario went into that same western entrance that Lucario was talking about. They soon found themselves at the southern most area of a winding path that was going up and winding to the right, and as P.T. &amp; Lucario ran up that path, they saw tons of stores and trading posts. The whole place practically looked like a business area, but there was still no post office to be seen. As soon as P.T. &amp; Lucario got to the other end of the winding path, they ran into Fox &amp; Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu, who were just now entering West Clock Town.

"Hey, y'all," said P.T.

"Hi, guys, pika," said Pikachu.

"Have you guys found the post office yet?" asked Samus.

"No, not from where we came from," said Lucario.

"Then that must mean that the post office is somewhere around here," said Krystal as she started looking around the big square area that all three teams were standing right in the middle of. As the teams looked, they saw the western exit out of Clock Town, a lottery shop, a bomb shop, a swordsman school, and…

"The post office!" cried Fox. "It's right here!"

Immediately, all three teams entered the post-office. Once they all got inside, they found the post man who was napping on his bed at the moment.

"Excuse me, Sir," said Fox.

"Dah!" cried the post-man as he suddenly woke up. "You scared me."

"We're very sorry to disturb you, sir," said Lucario. "We were wondering if you could give us all post man hats. It's important that we receive them."

"Yes," said Krystal, "we're all racing together, and we all need post man hats in order to look inside the red mailboxes all over Clock Town."

"Oh, you guys are the racers, eh?" said the postman. "Oki Doki, I'll help you guys out no problem. I'll be right back with all of yawl's postman hats in a sec." He then got out of bed, and went into some sort of closet that had curtains for a door. A few seconds later, he came out of there carrying postman hats for all six people. "Here we are."

"Alright, nice," said P.T.

"Thank you, Mr. Postman, pika," said Pikachu.

"Alright, we got our postman hats," said Fox.

"Now all we got to do is find one of the five red mailboxes," Krystal added.

All six of them put on the hats.

"Lucario, did y'all see any red mailboxes on your way over here?" asked Samus.

When she looked back, however, Lucario wasn't there, and neither was P.T. They were both gone. While the two teams just stood there with question marks over their heads, Samus, who was suspecting that they knew something they didn't know, went over to the front entrance. When she did, she saw P.T. &amp; Lucario running back to where they came from. Apparently, P.T. &amp; Lucario still remembered the promise that they both made about not helping out other teams.

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play the game around here?!" said Samus. "We'll just see about that. Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Come on, let's follow them!" said Fox. Krystal agreed as both vulpine suddenly ran after the two teams.

All three teams were all then suddenly in a footrace against each other for whatever P.T. &amp; Lucario were running towards. They were all running down the winding path that led to the Southern exit of West Clock Town.

"Hurry, Lucario!" said P.T. "We can't have them get to it before we do!" Both Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal were gaining on them.

When all three teams re-entered South Clock Town, P.T. &amp; Lucario suddenly slid as they attempted to turn right in order to go to the same mailbox that they found earlier. Fox &amp;Krystal and Samus &amp; Pikachu then suddenly slid too as they also tried to slow down. P.T. &amp; Lucario, however, got carried away as they couldn't control their sliding. They ended up falling to the ground, thus, allowing Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal to run on over to the red mailbox. Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario had lost.

"Yes!" cried Samus, "we got here before you!"

As Samus and Fox went and opened up the mailbox to get their clues, P.T. &amp; Lucario just sat there in defeat. Samus and Fox had ripped open their clues and started reading them.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 1st place

"You must now take your horse and make your way to the Southern Swamp," Samus read.

…

"Teams must now get back on their horses and make their way towards the Southern Swamp," said Toad. "The Southern Swamp was once under tyranny as it its waters were once poisonous due to the troubles that Majora's Mask had created, especially since the swamp had lost its guardian deity. Once teams get there, teams must head towards the swamp tourist center. It is there where teams will find their next clue."

…

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 2nd place

"It is at the swamp tourist center where you will find your next clue," Fox read.

"Alright, got it," said Krystal as she started following Samus &amp; Pikachu.

"Let's go, Pikachu," said Samus.

"Coming, pika," said Pikachu, who then suddenly jumped onto her shoulder.

Meanwhile, after Lucario helped P.T. off the ground, P.T. went over the red mailbox hoping for any possibility of a third clue. When he looked inside, he had gotten disappointing results.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Lucario. "We'll have to find another mailbox."

P.T. sighed. "Alrighty then, let's go this way." P.T. &amp; Lucario then ran across South Clock town heading towards another small flight of stairs that led them to East Clock Town.

Meanwhile, Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal had all gotten onto their horses.

"Hey, Fox," said Krystal, "maybe the Southern Swamp has to be somewhere South of Termina. We did just now get out of the Southern entrance of Clock Town, of course."

"Yeah, you might be right," said Fox, "let's try it then."

"I can't believe what Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario tried to do to us back there," said Samus. "Lucky for us, though, we were able to beat them at it, so screw on them."

"Yeah, but I do feel a bit bad about what happened to them back there," said Pikachu. "I mean, somebody had to be unable to get one of those two clues, right, pika?"

"Right," said Samus, "I mean, I can understand if P.T. &amp; Lucario are only trying to play the game, but, to us, what they tried to do back there was pretty uncalled for. I mean, after working together for a little bit trying to find the post-office, they just try to stab us in the back by trying to get to the mailbox before we could, so that's what they get for it."

Fox was listening to what Samus &amp; Pikachu were talking about as they were riding their horses through Termina Field.

"Man, that was pretty wild what happened back there, huh Krystal" said Fox.

"Yes it was," said Krystal.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy were the next team to arrive in Termina Field. Pretty soon after that, then came Ness &amp; Lucas. Once both teams arrived, their fairies, Tipsy and Hapi, disappeared to Kokiri Forest after telling them to travel safe. Both teams thanked them of course.

"Daisy, I think Clock Town might be that huge building right over there," said Peach, pointing it out into the distance. "I can see a big clock tower sticking right out of it."

"Alright, lets head on over to it then" said Daisy.

"Here, let's follow them," said Ness. "They might know where they're going."

"Alright-eo," said Lucas.

Meanwhile, P.T. &amp; Lucario were now asking people around in East Clock Town. East Clock Town was basically an entertainment district. It had a shooting gallery, a treasure chest shop, and a place called Honey &amp; Darling's shop. There were even places to settle down and relax, such as a milk bar and a small hotel.

"Sir," said Lucario, talking to a grumpy looking man with a big mustache who just happened to be walking by, "do you happen to know where any red mailboxes might be lying around here?"

"How the heck should I know?" he replied quite rudely, "I don't even live here."

"…Okay then."

"Hey, you, over there," said P.T., talking to a tiny looking kid wearing a blue cap and a shirt with the number 3 on the back of it. "Do you know if there are any red mailboxes around here?"

The little boy giggled. "You're both standing not too far away from one. Its right over there," he said, pointing over to a red mailbox that was sitting near the entrance to Honey &amp; Darling's Shop.

"Thank you," said Lucario, who then started following P.T. as they walked over to it.

P.T. went and opened the mailbox, got out one of the two clues that were inside it, ripped it open, and started reading it.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 3rd place

"You must find the clue-box sitting in front of the Swamp Tourist Center," he read.

"Okay then," said Lucario, "well let's head on over to the Southern Swamp."

P.T. &amp; Lucario then started running back over to the southern exit of the town. Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas had entered South Clock Town. When they did, they saw P.T. &amp; Lucario running towards them.

"Hey guys, can y'all tell us where the clock tower is?" asked Daisy.

"Forget it, we're not helping anybody," P.T. said quickly while running towards the exit.

"But…"

"We're really sorry, you're majesty," said Lucario, following P.T.

"Well that was mean," said Peach, feeling very disappointed in the two of them.

"Never mind those guys, the clock tower might be that big tall building right over there," said Lucas, pointing at the clock tower itself.

Both teams then ran on over to it.

**COMFESSIONAL:**

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Best Friends

"I thought that was very rude what Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario did to us and the Princesses," said Ness. "Daisy was only asking them where the clock tower was, and they just blatantly told us that they weren't going to help."

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked when they did that," said Lucas.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Princess/Best Friends

"We understand completely that this is a race and everything, but because Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario are choosing not to help out other teams, I think that's definitely starting to tick everybody off," said Daisy.

"Including us," Peach added

"…Yeah," Daisy slightly agreed.

**END:**

Ness &amp; Lucas were the first team to enter the clock tower, and then Peach &amp; Daisy.

"There it is!" cried Lucas, spotting the clue-box.

He and Peach went over to it and got their clues. Lucas ripped theirs open first.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 4th place

"You must search among five red mailboxes that each has two clues hidden inside," Lucas read.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 5th place

"Before you can do so, however, you must find the post-office where you must each receive a post-man's hat," Peach read.

"Hey, what do you say we all find it together?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah!" Peach, Daisy, and Ness agreed all together.

Both teams then exited the Clock Tower.

Meanwhile, Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp;Krystal were still busy riding their horses looking for the Southern Swamp. They had been searching for a pretty long time, but pretty soon, they eventually found the Southern Swamp. It was your typical swamp, but it came with a twist. Everywhere you looked, a few deku scrubs were jumping along lily pads and popping out of Deku flowers, dangerous looking Deku Babas were growing from the ground, and big strange plants were growing everywhere. On the positive side, the water looked extraordinarily clear instead of poisonous like it used to be when Link visited the place during his Termina adventure. All in all, the swamp looked absolutely nice.

"Wow," said Pikachu, "this place is just so full of life, pika."

"Yes, I agree," said Krystal, "this place just feels absolutely gorgeous."

While Krystal and Pikachu were admiring the scenery, Fox and Samus had gotten off their horses and were running towards the clue-box that was standing in front of the swamp tourist center. Once they got their clues, they went back to their teammates, and ripped them open.

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Currently in 1st place

"Roadblock:" Samus started reading the clue.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 2nd place

"…the person that performs this task should be a master of disguise and have good tastes," Fox read.

…

"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person can perform more than six Roadblocks on the entire race," said Toad. "In this Roadblock, one team member must disguise themselves as Deku scrubs, receive a camera from the photo contest boss, and make their way by tour boat to the Deku Palace. Once there, they first have to fool a couple of Deku scrub soldiers guarding the palace and convince them that they're deku scrubs so they can let them through. Once inside, teams must then make their way to the Royal Chamber, and take a picture of the Deku King. The camera has only one flash, so team members will have take the picture carefully. If the photo contest boss is satisfied, he'll give you your next clue. If team members get caught by the royal staff in the kingdom and get kicked out, or if team members are unable to satisfy the photo contest boss, they will have to wait in line again and go back around the whole entire swamp before receiving their next clue."

…

"You want me to do this one since you did the last Roadblock, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, I think you can do it," said Fox, "I don't think I'm that much of a master of disguise anyways."

"Ok then, I'm going for it."

"I think you should do it," said Pikachu, "you're definitely a master of disguise just by wearing that big masculine looking Mecca suit, pika."

"Yeah, but I don't have good tastes like you do," said Samus, "and I think it's good tastes that is the more important part of the task."

"…Well, okay then, I guess I'll just do it, pika."

Krystal and Pikachu then opened up the envelope and read what they had to do.

"It says we have to disguise ourselves as deku scrubs and try to take a picture of the Deku King up close, pika."

"Oh wow, that sounds hard," said Samus.

"Ok then," said Krystal after she finished reading the clue, "I think I can do this."

"But how are you going to make yourself look like a deku scrub?" said Fox. "Aren't deku scrubs supposed to be small and stuff?"

Suddenly, Krystal saw a big mud puddle lying near the water.

"Hmm, maybe I don't have to be small," said Krystal, who was now getting a good idea in her head.

Meanwhile, Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas had finally found the post office.

"Hi," said Peach, talking to the post man, "we all need post man hats. All of us please."

"Oki doki, coming right up," he said. He then went into the closet to get their post man hats.

"I wonder if the teams in front of us have already gotten their clues from the mailboxes," said Lucas.

"It seems more than likely," said Ness.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree," said Daisy.

"Here we are," said the post man, "four post man hats for each of you guys." He then handed them out to the two teams.

"Thanks," said Daisy.

"Alright, let's go look for those red mailboxes," said Ness.

"Yeah," Peach, Daisy, and Lucas agreed all together.

Back at the Southern Swamp, Krystal was shown jumping into the big mud puddle that she spotted earlier and started rolling around in it. Fox was thoroughly enjoying watching her.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah, Krystal! Woowee!" cried Fox.

"Pikachu, look," said Samus, pointing at Krystal.

"What, pika?"

"See what she's doing? Try doing that too. It might help make you look more like a deku scrub."

"You want me to roll around in mud, pika?" he asked, to which Samus confirmed. "Ah yeah! I always wanted to get down good and dirty in mud!" Pikachu then ran toward the mud puddle and jumped in with Krystal.

After that, both Samus and Fox were laughing.

"Woo hoo!" cried Samus, "Yeah Pikachu, get down there and get muddy!"

"Go Krystal!" cried Fox.

"Oh gosh, this is crazy," said Krystal as she continued covering herself in mud.

"This is fun, pika," said Pikachu while rolling around in it like a puppy dog.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"I was really getting a kick out of watching Krystal rolling around and covering herself with mud. I mean, she was putting it everywhere. She was putting it all over her hair, and all over her chest, and everything. I mean, she was really looking sexy while doing it, and I enjoyed every minute of it."

Krystal rolled her eyes while smiling, "Oh, Fox."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"I was having so much fun rolling around in the mud," said Pikachu, "it definitely made me feel like I was a wild Pokémon running loose in the wild again. It really felt like old times, and I almost couldn't get of it."

Samus laughed.

**END: **

"Oh, yeah, piikaa," he said as he dove deeper into the warm mud.

"Okay, Pikachu, I think that's good enough," said Samus.

"I'm getting out," said Krystal. Pikachu followed.

"Oh, wow, would you look at that," said Fox, looking at the two of them. They were both just so covered in mud that they both looked like mud people.

"Alright, now I just got to find some twigs, and leaves, and some flowers to attach to myself, and then I'm good to go," said Krystal.

"Here, I'll help, pika," said Pikachu.

"Hey, Krystal, don't forget to look at that big deku scrub up there for reference," said Fox, pointing at the deku scrub who was selling magic beans at his orange deku flower on the deck of the Swamp Tourist Center.

Back in Clock Town, Ness &amp; Lucas and Peach &amp; Daisy were having trouble trying to look for red mailboxes. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find anything that looked like a mailbox, or at least the kinds that they were used to. They were now standing in the middle of South Clock Town.

"I don't see any red mailboxes anywhere," said Lucas, "this is impossible."

"Well, we can't give up now," said Peach. "The mailboxes have to be somewhere around here."

"But where?" said Ness.

"Excuse me, sir," said Daisy, talking to one of the carpenters that was carrying around this big slab of wood, "do you happen to know where we might find any red mailboxes around here?"

"Um…" he said, looking around. "…There's one over there if that's what you're looking for."He was pointing at the same mailbox that was already used up by Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal.

"That's one of the red mailboxes over there?" said Peach, who was rather surprised by its appearance.

"That's the one," he confirmed. "Great masks by the way. They really make y'all look like the post man."

"Gee, thanks," said Lucas.

"Thank you for helping us sir," said Peach. "Come on, guys."

Both teams then ran towards the red mailbox. Ness got to be the one to open it, however, when he looked inside of it, he found it to be empty.

"There's nothing in there," he said. "Other teams must have gotten to it before we did."

"Well, at least now we know what the mailboxes look like," said Daisy. "Come on, let's keep looking."

Both teams then started heading toward East Clock Town.

Meanwhile, Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff and Link &amp; Sheik became the next two teams to arrive in Termina. They were still riding through the woods on their horses.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Link," said the Skull Kid. "Now we can go and get ready for the Carnival of Time."

Both Kirby and Jigglypuff just sat there blankly. Navi also looked confused. "What's the Carnival of Time?" both Navi and Jigglypuff asked.

"It's a special celebration that takes place in Clock Town, isn't that right Skull Kid?" said Link.

The Skull nodded. "You bet. It's where people come from all over Termina to go and celebrate the coming year, hoping for good harvests."

"That sounds a lot like New Years," said Jigglypuff.

"It's a very fun celebration," said Tatl. "You get to dance and sing, eat lots of great food, watch firework shows, and wear very cool looking masks. I hear the best ones to wear are those that resemble the four giants that guard Termina."

"Wow, that sounds really cool," said Kirby, who now felt very interested in the carnival.

"When does it start?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I think it starts at the stroke of midnight from what Link told me about it once, am I right?" said Sheik.

"Absolutely," said Tael, "that's when the Clock Tower 'falls over' and has its clock face looking upward, thus allowing carnival goers to go to the top and sing to the gods. Plus, that's also when the first fireworks display starts."

"Sounds exciting doesn't it," said Link. "Who knows, we might be able to attend the carnival once we finish this leg of the race."

"Yes!" cried and enthusiastic Jigglypuff. "Let's do it! It sounds so much fun we just HAVE to go!"

"I'm sure we will, Jigglypuff," said Sheik.

Once they had arrived at Termina Field, the Skull Kid had gotten off of Epona. Tatl and Tael followed.

"Thanks again for the ride, Link," said the Skull Kid. "We're going to go run errands for a bit. We have to go make our masks. See ya later."

"Bye," said Link &amp; Sheik simultaneously.

"See ya," said Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff simultaneously.

"Hey, Link," said Navi, "is it okay with you if I join you and Sheik for the rest of the day. I don't really have anything else to do."

"Sure you can, it'll be just like old times back in Hyrule," said Link.

"Sweetness-ugh, I mean- thank you," she said.

"So, Link," said Kirby, "where exactly is this Clock Town that the clue says we have to go to?"

"Just follow me," he said. Link then hoisted the ropes and had Epona escort them to Clock Town. Jigglypuff hoisted the ropes to her and Kirby's pony to have it follow them.

Back in Clock Town, Peach &amp; Daisy and Ness &amp; Lucas had spotted the same red mailbox that P.T. &amp; Lucario had found earlier by Honey &amp; Darling's Shop in East Clock Town.

"Look, there's another one!" said Lucas.

"I'll look and see if there are any clues," said Peach.

When she went over to the mailbox and opened it, she had found a clue. "Oh my gosh, yes, I found one!

"You did?!" said Daisy. "Oh wow, that's awesome! That's very awesome."

While Peach ripped it open, Lucas went to open the mailbox to see if there were any more clues.

"Is there another clue in there, Lucas?" asked Ness.

Sadly, Lucas found nothing. "No, I don't see any more."

Peach &amp; Daisy then both suddenly looked at them. "Wait a minute," said Daisy, "there isn't another clue in there?"

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "There nothing in there. It's empty."

Peach suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! What do we do now?"

"Here, you guys just go on ahead," said Ness, "we'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Lucas added.

"Well, Okay," said Daisy while she finished opening the clue and started reading it.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th place

"It says we have to make our way to the Southern Swamp."

"Alright, let's go then," said Peach.

As Peach &amp; Daisy were making their way to the southern of Exit of Clock Town, Link &amp; Sheik, along with Navi, were now arriving with Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff following.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Link towards the two princesses.

"We had to find our next clue in a mailbox, just to give you a heads up," said Peach, who stopped for a moment to give them some information. The two princesses were then sprinting out of there.

"Thanks, girls!" Sheik called out to them.

"Yeah, thank you!" Jigglypuff did the same.

"Mailboxes, eh?" said Link. "Well that shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Alright, follow me, guys. I know where the clock tower is."

When the teams got to the clock tower and went inside of it, Sheik was the first one to spot the clue-box. She and Jigglypuff both went towards it get their clues.

"My goodness, this place is creepy," said Navi, flying up towards the shrieking clock gears to get a better look at them.

"Yeah, but it does bring back memories," said Link. He was now thinking about this was the very place where he had his first run-in with the Happy Mask Salesman (although he knew he had already met him before), and how played a big part into how he started his adventure in Termina.

"Here, Link, I got the clue," said Sheik, snapping Link out of his memories.

"I got the clue, Kirby," said Jigglypuff.

"Alright, good," said Kirby.

LINK &amp; SHEIK: Currently in 6th place

"It says we have to find our next clue in a red mailbox somewhere in Clock Town," said Link. "Guess this means Peach &amp; Daisy were right."

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 7th place

"But it also says we each have to get a post man hat at the post office first," said Kirby. "I assume you know where that is too, Link?"

"Yeah, just follow me."

"Thanks, Link," said Jigglypuff.

Sheik, on the other hand, was not looking very enthusiastic about this.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly Dating

"At that moment, I was getting very concerned about our standing in the race, because when Link continued suggesting for Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff to continue following us, I just started thinking, 'Wait a minute, why are we helping one of the other teams? I thought we were supposed to come in first today.' So, at that point, I started feeling very uneasy."

**END:**

As the two teams were making their way towards the post office, Sheik started whispering in Link's ear.

"_Are you sure we should be helping them, Link?"_ Sheik whispered, "I thought we agreed we were going to try and come in first today."

"_Don't worry about a thing, Sheik," _Link whispered back, _"I've got everything under control."_

"_You better, or else I'll kill you."_

"_Well excuuuuse me, Princess."_

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Navi.

"Ugh- nothing," said Link, "it's not important."

Back at the Southern Swamp, while P.T. &amp; Lucario became the next team to arrive at the Swamp Tourist Center, Krystal and Pikachu had finished making their disguises.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Fox, "I present to you, the most beautiful deku scrub in all of Termina, Krystal."

"Oh, stop it, Fox," said Krystal, waving her hand in a playful manner, "you're making me blush."

Because Krystal was raised in a Cerinian Tribe, she was an expert at making herself look all tribal. Using the mud that she had put all over herself, she stuck tons of leaves and twigs all over her body, thus making a dress that covered her from her knees to her chest, though she was still able to show off her legs. She also put tons of flowers on top of her head for extra decoration.

"Wow, look at you, Pikachu," said Samus.

"Pika," said Pikachu, who was now sporting a hat-like wig made out of green colored leaves that was stuck to his head by the mud he had put all over himself. Both he and Krystal now looked like real deku scrubs… sort of.

"Alright, now all you got to do is get your camera, and then get on the tour boat to the Deku Palace," said Fox.

"Alright then, well let's go, Pikachu," said Krystal.

"Right behind you, pika."

While P.T. &amp; Lucario were ripping open the clue that they obtained from the clue-box, Krystal and Pikachu ran right passed them and started climbing up the ladder towards the entrance to the Swamp Tourist Center.

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 3rd place

"It looks like they're trying to disguise themselves for something important, master," said Lucario.

"Yeah, well the clue says this is a Roadblock, and that the person that performs this task should be a master of disguise and have good tastes," said P.T., "I think that's definitely you, Lucario. I mean, you're practically a ninja, and you like chocolate."

"Okay then, fair enough."

P.T. then removed the envelope and read it. "Alright, it says you have to disguise yourself as a deku scrub and take a picture of the Deku King at the Deku Palace."

"Alright then, that shouldn't be a problem." Before P.T. knew it, Lucario suddenly sped off and disappeared. Seconds later, he had come back covered in mud, and leaves, and wood. He looked exactly like a deku scrub.

"Whoa," cried P.T., "how did you do that?"

"Like you said, master, I'm practically a ninja and I like chocolate… by the way, can I have some?" he said, suddenly giving him 'the look.'

"Oh, alright, but after you finish the Roadblock. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, nodding his head. He then went and started climbing up the ladder towards the Swamp Tourist Center.

Meanwhile, after entering, Krystal and Pikachu went over to talk to the big bearded man behind the counter.

"Hello there," said Krystal, "are you the photo contest boss?"

"Absolutely, ma'am," he said. "Say. Y'all two wouldn't happen to be one of the racers that are here to borrow my camera's, would you?"he said while marveling at all of the leaves and the mud that the two were wearing.

"That would be us, pika," said Pikachu.

"Alrighty then," he then bent down to reach below the counter, "here are your cameras, or as we folks like to call them, pictograph boxes. Be careful now, the pictograph had only one flash, so use it wisely."

"Thanks, pika," said Pikachu as he jumped onto the counter to get his pictograph box.

"Yes, thank you," said Krystal as she grabbed hers.

"Oh, and if you're want'n a boat cruise to the Deku Palace, just ask Koume behind the counter in the back. She's the manager of the Swamp Boat Cruise."

"Thanks, we appreciate it. Let's go, Pikachu," said Krystal while Lucario walked in.

"Hello, sir," said Lucario, "are you the photo contest boss?"

"You got it."

Meanwhile, Krystal went over to the counter that the photo contest boss was talking about (Although, the counter looked more like a hole in the wall.)

"Excuse me," said Krystal.

"Oh," said a voice inside the darkness of the hole, "are you a racer, Madame?"

"Um, yes," Krystal replied. "Are you Koume, the manager of the Boat Cruise?"

"Why of course," said Koume, coming into the light of the hole, exposing herself to be in the form of a witch. This frightened Krystal.

"Yikes!" cried Krystal, nearly falling to the floor. "…You're, you're…"

"Ha, ha, ha, yes, yes, I know, I'm VERY old, but I still feel quite young. That of course is why I'm still running the Swamp Boat Cruise after all, ha, ha, ha. Anyhow, because you two claim to be the 'racers' that you two claim to be, you get to take the boat cruise for free, and not pay ten rupees like my customers usually have to. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

"Um… yes, thank you," Krystal stammered.

"Yeah, thank you, pika," said Pikachu.

"Alright then, the boat is leaving, so hurry up and get down there."

"Alright, let's go, Krystal, pika."

"Coming, Pikachu."

As Pikachu and Krystal headed towards the exit, Lucario had received his pictograph box.

"Thank you, sir," said Lucario, who then started to head over to the counter with Koume behind it.

"You're welcome," said the photo contest boss.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Lucario, talking to Koume, "are you the manager of the boat cruise?"

"You bet'cha," she confirmed. "Are you one of those racers that came for a free boat cruise, sony?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alrighty then, except, there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Best Friends

"The manager told me that the boat cruise only had room for two people each," said Lucario, "so that meant I had to wait my turn until Krystal and Pikachu were finished."

**END:**

"This is just great," said P.T., who was now sitting next to Lucario, Fox, and Samus on the dock outside of the Swamp Tourist Center, "I can't believe this task has to involve waiting in line."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, master," said Lucario. "Don't forget, we're still in the front of the pack."

Meanwhile, Krystal and Pikachu were now on one of the little tour boats getting ready to disembark for the Deku Palace.

"Welcome to the boat cruise," said Koume, who was now riding on her flying broom above their tour boat. "Please enjoy the swamp scenery to your heart's content."

Suddenly, the boat started moving.

"Here we go, pika," said Pikachu.

"Yep, here we go," said Krystal.

"Good luck, Krystal!"Fox called out to her from the dock.

"Yeah, you too, Pikachu!" said Samus.

"Thanks," Krystal and Pikachu both said.

Pretty soon, Pikachu and Krystal were shown admiring the swamp scenery as the boat moved through the swamp.

**CONFESSONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"As we kept moving deeper and deeper through the swamp, the whole place just kept looking more and more amazing," said Pikachu.

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"As we went deeper and deeper through the swamp, we saw all kinds of things," said Krystal. "The water looked extraordinarily clear, and we saw frogs leaping off of lily pads, and we saw beehives, and we even saw a path that went to some sort of potion shop."

**END:**

"Wow, pika," said Pikachu as his and Krystal's boat was now moving next to a waterfall.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. were the next team to arrive in Termina.

"Alright now, I've served my purpose for you guys," said Ditto the fairy. "Be careful now, and don't go looking for trouble." He then disappeared out of sight and went back to Kokiri Forest just like he promised Mido.

"Harrumph, whatever," said Bowser, who was still carrying the rope to their horse.

"Now all we have to do is head towards Clock Town and find the clock tower," said Bowser Jr.

"Whatever, son, let's just find this stupid place, my feet are killing me."

And so they were off.

Back in Clock Town, Link &amp; Zelda and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff were exiting the post office with their post man hats on.

"Thanks again for the post man hats, sir," said Kirby.

"Yes, thank you," said Jigglypuff, who was really admiring her hat.

"Now all we have to do is search for clues in little red mailboxes," said Sheik. "How many mailboxes did the clue say Clock Town has again, Link?"

"There are five mailboxes total," Link confirmed. "In fact, if I remember correctly, the closest mailbox from here has to be in North Clock Town, so just follow me."

"Right behind ya," said Kirby.

Sheik just shook her head as Link still kept insisting on helping out Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff, but she said nothing about it as she followed him.

Ness &amp; Lucas on the other hand, were still having a bit of trouble searching for mailboxes. They were still wandering around East Clock Town, and were standing in front of the mayor's residence.

"I don't see any more red mailboxes around her," said Lucas.

"Here, why don't we ask this guy over here?" said Ness, motioning towards another one of those little kids that had a number on the back of their shirt. This time, he was sporting a yellow hat.

"Hey there," said Lucas, talking to the little kid guarding the entrance to some sort of secret passageway, "you wouldn't happen to know where any red mailboxes might be around here, would ya?"

The little boy giggled. "You're standing just ten feet away from one, its right there," he said, pointing towards it. It was sitting in front of the back walls of the East Clock Town's Milk Bar, near the small flight of stairs that Ness &amp; Lucas had just now came from.

"Oh, thanks," said Ness, who then started heading towards it.

"No problem."

Ness then opened the mailbox, and got out one of the two clues that were still inside of it.

"Yes!" cried Lucas. "We got a clue!"

Ness ripped it open and started reading it.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 5th place

"Alright then, to the Southern Swamp we go," said Lucas as he and Ness were now running for the Southern Exit of Clock Town.

At that moment, Link brought Sheik and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff to North Clock Town. As Sheik looked around, she was amazed by how different North Clock Town looked from the rest of the town. It was practically a park area. There was a playground, a tree, and little kids playing everywhere.

"Ah, there it is," said Link, pointing towards another one of the red mailboxes. Link and Kirby went over to it, opened it up, and took out the two clues that were inside of it. Kirby got to open theirs first.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 6th place

"It says our next route marker is at the Southern Swamp," Kirby read.

LINK &amp; Zelda: Currently in 7th place

"Alright then, let's go," said Link after he finished reading their clue.

The two teams were then on their way towards the Southern Exit of Clock Town.

Meanwhile, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had arrived in Clock town and had found the clock tower. When they got inside, Bowser Jr. was the first to spot the clue-box, get their clue, and read it.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 8th place

"Alright, the clue says we have to go to the post office, get two post man hats, and search for our next clue in a red mailbox somewhere in Clock Town," Bowser Jr. read. "Alright, Dad, let's go."

As Bowser Jr. attempted to leave, however, he noticed Bowser was not following him.

"Hey, are you coming or not, Dad?"

"Hang on son." Bowser had now become extremely tired from all the walking he had to endure from the carrying the rope of their horse through the Lost Woods. He was now sitting down panting. "I'm taking a rest. I just need a few minutes."

"Oh, come on!" Bowser Jr. complained.

Back at the Southern Swamp, Krystal and Pikachu's tour boat had reached the dock that sat in front of the entrance way that led to the Deku Palace.

"We have now arrived at Deku Palace," said Koume. "Watch your step and don't fall into the water. I'll be waiting for you until you're done."

"Thank you," said Krystal.

"Alright now, let's go, pika," said Pikachu as he now started walking towards the entrance way towards the palace. Krystal followed.

When they got to the other side of the entrance way, they saw a humungous wooden palace standing on the water in front of them. There was a long wooden log bridge that stretched across the water, and they saw lilly pads everywhere.

"So this is the Deku Palace," said Krystal, clutching her pictograph box she was holding while she looked around.

"Hey," said Pikachu, looking at two deku scrubs guarding the entrance to the palace, "those must be the two deku guards that we're supposed to fool into letting us in, pika."

"Well then, here goes nothing," said Krystal as she started walking across the bridge. She decided to let Pikachu go first. As Pikachu went ahead, he put on his best deku scrub face.

When Pikachu approached, the two deku guards then suddenly popped out of their deku flowers and looked at Pikachu. "This is the Palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter here."

"Um, I-I'm here to see the Deku King, pika."

The two guards examined Pikachu closely, looking very suspicious.

"Oh really, you came to see the Deku King? You actually think you can just walk in here and expect the Deku King to… whoa! Who's that?!"

Krystal suddenly approached the two guards showing off the best of her magnificently beautiful features. "Please, Mr. guards, we'd really like to enter the palace," she said this while giving them her best pose, making herself look like the most sexiest deku scrub you could ever imagine.

"Y-Yes, w-we'll let you both in," said the first deku guard, who just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Y-Yes, c-come in please," said the other one. Both deku guards' eyes were practically turning into hearts.

"Thanks boys," said Krystal, blowing them both a kiss.

"Ahh," one of the guards sighed. "She deserves to be here."

"Yeah," said the other, "she totally does."

Pikachu and Krystal were now inside the palace.

Krystal couldn't help but giggle. "That was too easy."

"Now we can head to the Royal Chamber and take a picture of the Deku King, but don't forget, we can't get caught while we're at it either, pika."

"Right. Now, let's see," Krystal was looking at the signs. "This way leads to the eastern guardian of the palace, and this way leads to the western guardian, so that means…"

"The Royal Chamber must be this way, pika," said Pikachu, pointing at the entrance that goes straight ahead. "Well what are we waiting for, pika?"

Pikachu and Krystal then went into the Royal Chamber. Once they entered it, they were very astounded by what they saw.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"When Pikachu and I got into the Royal Chamber, the whole chamber just looked so alive," said Krystal. It looked like there was some sort of ceremony going on. Deku scrubs were dancing all around a big bonfire, smoke was rising up into the ceiling, strange music was being played, and in the very back sitting on his big chair as you would expect him to be doing was the Deku King himself."

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Best Friends

"The Deku King looked very serious," said Pikachu. "Almost too serious actually that it nearly freaked me out, pika."

**END:**

Once they saw the Deku King, both Krystal and Pikachu were breathing hard as they took out their pictograph boxes and got them ready.

"Well, let's do this," said Krystal.

"Alright, but I suggest we dance along with the other deku scrubs so that we don't cause suspicion, pika."

"Okay, that might be a good idea."

Both of them then started dancing along with the other deku scrubs. While they did so, the Deku King just sat their blankly, thinking that something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

As Krystal continued twirling around the bonfire, she kept trying to think of different ways of being able to take a picture of the Deku King without getting caught. Meanwhile, Pikachu looked scared while he looked around at all of the Deku scrubs that were in attendance in the Throne Room, and he hoped they weren't watching him too closely as he danced.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"Pikachu and I didn't really know what to do, so we just kept dancing around that bonfire hoping for any chance of having just a few seconds to take a picture without having any of the deku scrubs spotting us. Unfortunately, I didn't know how we were going to do that, so for or a long time, I just couldn't think of anything while I kept dancing."

**END:**

While Pikachu kept dancing, he spotted a big flower pot that was standing in a corner not too far away from the circle of dancers, so once Pikachu got close enough to it, he took his chance and quickly sprung towards and hid behind it. Meanwhile, as Krystal continued to twirl around, she suddenly thought that if she could just get to a little corner next to the kings royal chair, she could take a picture. But when she was about to stop twirling, she suddenly saw the Royal Butler staring at her all suspiciously. Panicking, she immediately went back to her twirling.

'Jeez, I guess this is going to be harder than I thought,' Krystal thought to herself.

Back in Kokiri Forest in the land of Hyrule, Mario &amp; Luigi's four-hour penalty time was almost up.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: 15 seconds left to go

"Alrighty then, I'm-a ready for another leg," said Mario. Are-a you ready, Luigi?"

"Yep-a," said Luigi, "I'm-a ready as I'll ever be."

Mario then looked at his watch. "Alrighty then, our-a fourth leg starts in-a five, four, three, two, ONE!

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Last team to depart at 2:15 pm

Luigi ripped open the clue and started reading it.

"It-a says we have to make our-a way by horse to the Land of Termina, and we-a need a fairy too."

"Okay then, Luigi, lets-a go," said Mario.

An eager Luigi agreed. "Yep, here-a we go."

And they set off to get their horse and their fairy, hoping this leg wouldn't be their last.


	11. Episode 4 part 3 (incomplete)

**Hey guys, whats up? Guess what, I FINALLY graduated high school. Now I can finally go on the Appalachian Trail. I'm so excited for it and I can't wait for it. Also, I know it's been almost a year since my last update, and I was going to finish this last chapter before I had to leave, but I ran out of time to get it finished, so I've decided to let you guys read part of the last chapter of episode 4. It's only like 2/3 of it, but it should be good. Hope you all enjoy it. **

Ep. 4, Horses Are A Pokémon's Worst Enemy Part III

…

Picking up where we left off in Kokiri Forest, Mario &amp; Luigi had just now finished completing their 4-hour penalty, and were now ready to depart for Termina.

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Last Team to depart at 2:15 pm

As the two plumbers left the mat, Mario started reading the clue.

"The First eight teams to depart leave with one-hundred and seven rupees for this leg of the race while the last place team leaves with zero money… and that-a would have to be us," said Mario.

"Ay-ay-ay," Luigi lamented.

"Come on," Mario started running. "We-a better hurry if we want to catch up-a!"

"Oki-doki," Luigi hurried after Mario.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers/Plumbers

"Before we-a started running this leg, Luigi and I were very concerned about our-a money situation," said Mario. "We-a didn't want to beg for money from other people in order to get ahead, because we didn't think that would be a very honorable thing to do."

"Lucky for us, however," said Mario, "During our 12-hour break period, Link decided to help us out by giving us some-a useful information. I don't know why he helped, really, but that's what he did."

"He-a told us the easiest way to obtain money was by searching the bushes in the great outdoors," said Luigi.

**END:**

As the two Mario bros continued their way through Kokiri Forest, they immediately got to work and started searching the bushes to look for rupees.

"Hey-a, Mario, I found one," said Luigi, holding up a green rupee. (Green equals 1 rupee)

"Me too," said Mario, holding up a blue rupee. (Blue equals 5 rupees) This gave them a total amount of six rupees.

"Sweet! Let's-a keep looking."

As they continued searching the bushes, however, they only managed to find three green rupees and two blue rupees. This only added thirteen more rupees to their total. They couldn't find any more rupees after that.

"I can't-a find any more rupees, Luigi. Do you see any?"

Luigi just shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. "Nope."

"Mama Mia," cried Mario, "this is already a disaster!"

Meanwhile, picking up where we left off with the other eight competing teams; they were all still racing throughout the land of Termina. At the Deku Palace in the Southern Swamp, Pikachu and Krystal, were both currently in the lead, yet, they were still struggling to get a picture of the Deku King in the Royal Chamber. The task certainly wasn't as easy as it seemed as it proved to be difficult trying to find the right moment to take a picture of the King while trying not to get caught. Pikachu was still hiding behind a flower vase while Krystal kept dancing around the bonfire along with all the other dancing Deku scrubs so as to try and make herself look less noticeable. By that point, they had been in there for over half an hour.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Close Friends

"By that point, the task was taking too long to complete and I was growing very tired of wasting time, pika," said Pikachu. "I didn't care if I was going to get caught or not so I decided to just wing it, pika."

"You just wanted to get it over with right?" Samus bemused.

"Yeah, I decided to just jump out of nowhere and take the picture already, pika."

**END:**

At that moment, Pikachu got his pictograph box set up, which had only one flash in it just like everyone else's pictograph boxes, and for about the umpteenth time, Pikachu looked around from behind the vase to make sure he was completely one hundred percent invisible. After that, he then jumped out from behind the flower vase, and took the Deku King's picture as quickly and quietly as he could. He then quickly ran back behind the vase out of fear of getting caught. Once he felt absolutely sure no one had spotted him, he looked around for Krystal and spotted her still dancing to the tribal music around the fire.

"_Psst," _Pikachu whispered from behind the vase, _"hey, Krystal, pika!"_

However, the tribal music that was being played was making it too loud for Krystal to hear him.

"_Hey! Yoo-Hoo! Over here, pika!" _But it was still no use. After deciding to give up on getting her attention, Pikachu instead tried to sneak out of the royal chamber as quietly as possible. That is until…

"HALT!" One of the Deku scrub guards suddenly cried out. "INTRUDER, INTRUDER!"

The tribal music had suddenly stopped, and all of the dancing Deku Scrubs stopped dancing. This made Krystal stop dead in her tracks; luckily for her, however, it wasn't 'her' they had spotted.

Several Deku scrubs were walking over to where Pikachu was, for it was 'he' who had gotten caught. At that moment, all eyes laid only on him.

"Uh oh, pika," Pikachu lamented as the Deku soldiers were cornering all around the poor little electric mouse Pokémon.

'Oh, no,' thought Krystal. 'Come on, Krystal, think. Think of something!'

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said one of the Deku guards.

Pikachu just stood there without saying a word.

"You thought you could fool us with that stupid little disguise of yours? Well guess what? It didn't work." he said, pointing at Pikachu's lightning bolt shaped tail. Several leaves were shown to have fallen off of it, which is what exposed him. Looking at what he was talking about, this caused Pikachu to face palm himself.

Krystal, on the other hand, decided to use this as the opportunity and took the picture of the Deku King with her pictograph box while no one was looking. As she took the picture, a surge of came out of it, meaning, she had forgotten to turn off the flash. Luckily, nobody noticed this, because as the Deku Guards continued to cage in Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon had suddenly used thundershock to defend himself. This electrified all of the poor Deku scrubs and it left them paralyzed. Suddenly, Pikachu found himself all cleaned up as the thundershock had caused all of the mud and leaves to come right off of him right when he used his electric attack. He was completely exposed now.

"It's some sort of strange mouse creature!" cried one of the Deku guards.

"Get him!" yelled the Deku King, who was now very angry.

Suddenly, without thought, Krystal ran amongst the other Deku scrubs to go and save him.

"What the..!" said one of the Deku soldiers.

"Come on, Pikachu!" said Krystal, who then quickly picked up the little mouse Pokémon and ran.

"After them!" cried the angry Deku King.

"We've got to get out of here, pika!" cried Pikachu as Krystal carried him while running out of the Royal Chamber in hot pursuit.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Dating

"At that moment, we were being chased by tons of angry Deku scrubs, and that was just very terrifying," said Krystal. "If only I had my staff in hand, the situation probably wouldn't have been that difficult to deal with."

**END:**

Eventually, Krystal and Pikachu had managed to make it out of the palace unharmed. As Pikachu and Krystal stood on the water bridge trying to catch their breaths, all of the other Deku scrubs that were left at the entrance were shown cursing at them and threatening them to never come back.

"Aw man…" said Pikachu, who still panting a bit, "… that was close, pika."

Eventually, Krystal was finally got a hold of herself. "Come on," she beckoned. "Let's head back to the boat."

"Right behind you, Pika!"

Back in Kokiri Forest, Mario &amp; Luigi continued to struggle as they still couldn't find a single rupee. The situation was beginning to look hopeless for them as they've searched every bush in the forest village, but no matter how hard they looked, they were left with no results. At this point, they had only found twenty-six rupees, which wasn't nearly enough. Before the two Mario Bros could lament in defeat, however, a little red headed kokiri girl suddenly walked up to them.

"You two look like you're lost. Can I help you with anything?" she asked politely.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

MARIO &amp; LUIGI: Brothers/Plumbers

"Suddenly, this nice little Kokiri girl came up to us and told us she was willing to help us out," said Luigi.

"She was-a very sweet," said Mario, "she told us exactly what-a Luigi and I needed to do."

**END:**

"So you're-a telling us we can get more rupees by-a throwing and crushing big chunks of rocks you say?!" said Mario, completely surprised.

"Yep," she chimed, "and you know what else? You can also obtain some money if you jump onto those three big stepping stones over at the river over there." She then pointed towards the river where its waters were flowing near the Kokiri shop.

"Ah Gee," said Luigi, feeling happier. "Thanks a lot," said Luigi.

"You're welcome."

After that, Mario &amp; Luigi went to search for some big chunks of rocks to crush. They occasionally found rocks lying in circles outside of the Kokiri children's houses. Whenever they spotted any, they would pick them up, throw them, crush them, and out came pretty little rupees that would appear out of the rock shards. After doing this for several minutes, they then had fifteen more rupees added to their amount. When they couldn't find any more rocks to crush, they then went over to the three big stepping stones that the little Kokiri girl was talking about. The river looked beautiful. Its waters looked clean and blue, and it even had a small waterfall splashing down into it. When Mario &amp; Luigi came up to the stepping stones, they looked big and square shaped. They were just the right size to safely jump onto.

"Here-a goes nothing," said Mario. He carefully jumped onto the first big stepping stone, then the second one, then the third one-KACHING! Mario had suddenly obtained a blue rupee out of nowhere. Luigi looked thoroughly amazed.

"Holy cow!" cried Luigi. "I-a want to try!" Luigi then carefully stepped onto the three stepping stones just as Mario did. After doing so, he too had obtained a blue rupee.

"Yay!" cried Luigi, "I-a got a blue rupee!"

"I can't-a believe it!" said Mario. "These-a stones must be made of magic! Let's-a do that again!"

Sadly, however, when he jumped onto the three stepping stones again…

"Mama-Mia!" he cried. "Nothing happened!"

"I guess it-a only works once," said a disappointed Luigi.

Despite this, Mario &amp; Luigi now had twenty-five more rupees added to their amount, giving them fifty-one rupees in total. However, Mario &amp; Luigi still didn't think that that was enough rupees to last them the whole leg, so they just stood there to try and think of some other ideas.

"Hey!" a little Kokiri boy cried out to Mario &amp; Luigi for he too wanted to help them out. "I know another way to find more rupees!" He proceeded to tell them that they could gain more rupees by cutting and shredding large pieces of grassy weeds that would usually stick up out of the ground.

"Alrighty then," said Luigi, "so where can we find some-a grass to cut?" he asked the little kokiri child.

"Tons of grass is usually growing around Saria's old house, it's just right over there," he said, pointing towards it. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you," said Mario. "Let's-a go, Luigi."

The two Mario bros then went over to Saria's house and started pulling bits and bits of grassy weeds out of the ground. They were now starting to get dirty what with all of the various different ways they were now trying to find more money outdoors.

Back in Termina, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had gotten their post-man hats from the post-office and were still wandering around Clock town looking for red mailboxes. They often got lost because Bowser didn't like asking for directions as he felt it made him look weak. It also didn't help that Bowser wouldn't allow Bowser Jr. to buy a map from one of the stands, and the reason why is because he hadn't had anything to eat for days. He was starving to death and he wanted to save up as much money as possible so they could get a good big meal to eat at one of Clock Town's restaurants once they were finished with the leg. This only made Bowser Jr. become more and more annoyed with his father.

"Come on, Dad," cried Bowser Jr. "Can't we just buy one small map? I'm sick of wandering around not knowing where to go!"

"I told you we're not buying any maps you idiot!" yelled Bowser, who was getting grumpier and grumpier.

"But this is stupid! I mean, look at this place! It's getting more and more crowded what with all of the festivities getting started, and that's only making it more difficult to navigate these streets."

"Oh, quit complaining you little whiner! You're just going to have to suck it up."

"Excuse me? ME the whiner? You're the one that's being all like, 'slow down my feet are killing me,' or 'I'm tired, and I'm starving, and it's sweating hot out here that I'm practically dying'.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Bowser yelled. "First of all, I do not sound like that, nor do I ever complain, and most of all, I'm not bothered by how hot it is out here the least bit." However, he was waving his hands at his face to give himself some cool air while saying this.

By that point, both of the mutant turtles were sweating hard as the sun's rays let down hot temperatures in Termina. As this wore on, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. would continue to look around miserably for any red mailboxes until finally…

"Dad, look, I see a red mailbox!" Bowser Jr. pointed, who then ran over to it.

"You see any clues in there, son?" asked Bowser.

Bowser Jr. only looked inside to find an empty mailbox. It was the same mailbox that Samus &amp; Pikachu and Fox &amp; Krystal got their clues from.

"Ugh," Bowser Jr. complained, "there's nothing in there."

This made Bowser growl with fury and impatience.

The task was only proving to be much tougher for them as most of the mailboxes in Clock Town were empty. It seemed like whenever they found a red mailbox, other teams had already found it and used it up. By this point, Bowser was getting more and more tired, and as a result, he was getting angrier and angrier.

"Why the heck is this happening to us?!" said Bowser. "WHY CAN'T WE FIND A SINGLE CLUE!?"

"Dad, can't we PLEASE get a map?"

"NO!" Bowser angrily yelled.

Back in Kokiri Forrest, Mario &amp; Luigi were still cutting grass trying to find rupees. Despite not having a sword on them to cut the grass, they were able to improvise by crumbling it up all over the place with their bare hands. This definitely helped as they were receiving more and more rupees. By the time they had finished shredding up all of the grass, they then had three more blue rupees in their hands, adding their complete total to sixty-six rupees.

"Still not nearly enough," said Luigi.

"Hey, you!" cried out a tough little voice coming from somewhere. "Over here, plumber men!"

"Who said that?" said Mario.

"I did, Mr. Mustache Guy!" It was Mido, the same bratty little kokiri kid who helped out Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. from earlier. He was shown walking over to them. "I know an even better, and smarter, and way more superior way of obtaining money."

"Who are you?" asked Luigi.

"Forget about that," said Mido, "just listen to my great idea. It'll really help you guys earn more rupees."

"Ok then," said Mario, "What-a have you got for us."

Mido then spoke quietly to them. "_Ok, now here's what'll help you guys out. You got to enter into people's houses, break open all of their jars, and take all of their rupees." _He was then done whispering._ "_There. You see? Simple as one plus one."

For a second there, Mario &amp; Luigi just stared at him blankly.

"…..WHAAAAT!" they both simultaneously yelled.

"Are you-a crazy!?" cried Mario towards Mido.

"You're-a crazy!" said Luigi. "We can't-a break into other people's houses and take their money. That's-a steeling!"

"No it isn't," said Mido. "Whenever you break stuff and take things around these here parts, nobody even notices. Totally not a crime."

"IT IS A CRIME!" Mario &amp; Luigi once again simultaneously yelled.

Mido was now becoming very annoyed with them. "Look, do you want to win your stupid race or not?"

The two plumbers only continued to stare at him.

"Look, stealing is not that big of a deal around here," Mido said once more. "Besides, other people around here won't even care. No matter how much money is taken away from them, they always have plenty more rupees to spare. Now just go inside their houses and take their rupees already."

Mario only turned to Luigi. "I'm-a still not sure this is such a good idea."

"Yeah," said Luigi, "I don't-a believe this kid is sounding very legit here."

"Well, it's your choice," said Mido, crossing his arms while looking away from them. "It's either a win by thievery and deception, or a loss by your morality. Take it or leave it."

Mario &amp; Luigi only continued looking at one another. Should they do it?

…

"It's your choice, said Mido. "Take it or leave it."

Mario &amp; Luigi didn't know what to think about this, but time was ticking by fast, and they were already so many hours behind the other teams. They had been wandering around Kokiri Forrest for what felt like hours, and they've barely even started this leg. This was only making Mario feel more and more aggravated, but still, he and Luigi both knew they were going to have to make a decision, and it had to be right there and right now.

Back in Termina, Peach &amp; Daisy became the next team to arrive at the Southern Swamp. When they had gotten there, they saw Fox, Samus, and Pokémon Trainer &amp; Lucario sitting on the upper deck of the Swamp Tourist Center. They were all waiting for the tour boat to arrive back.

"Hey, girls!" said Samus, calling out to them.

"Hey, would you look at that," said Fox, who was now smiling. "Peach &amp; Daisy are here now."

As Fox and Samus continued to greet the princesses, P.T. &amp; Lucario, just sat there silently. (In the last chapter, they rudely rebuffed the two princesses in Clock Town by refusing to tell where the next clue was.)

Meanwhile, Peach had spot the clue-box and was now running towards it to open it up and get their clue.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 4th Place

Peach &amp; Daisy were now standing on the deck over the water while ripping open their clue. Peach got to be the one to read it.

"Roadblock: The person that performs this task should be a master of disguise and have good tastes."

The two princesses then looked over at Lucario, who was covered in mud, twigs, and leaves. The sight of him looking like that only made both girls grimace in disgust.

"Egh," said Peach, "I don't know if I'd want to be covered in mud and leaves. Not on my pretty dress."

"I don't think we have to wear our dresses. I guess we can just wear our swimming suits," said Daisy. "But what do you think? Do you think you have good tastes?"

Peach stood there and though about it. "Hmm, I don't know. I'm not really sure what that's supposed to mean anyways. You think you can do it? You never know, it might be fun."

Daisy thought it over a bit. "Well, you did do the last Roadblock, so… okay, why not?"

"Yay!" Peach clapped and cheered. "Here, open the envelope and see what it says."

After doing so, Daisy started reading it. "It says I have to disguise myself as a... De-ku scrub?"

"What in the world?" said Peach, feeling a bit surprised.

Daisy went back to reading. "You then must take a picture of the Deku King at the Deku Palace. To get there, you must travel by tour boat. Once you've taken your picture you must head on back to the Swamp Tourist Center and present the photo to the photo contest boss for his satisfaction to receive your next clue!"

"Oh my gosh, you have to do all that?!" cried Peach. "That sounds like it could take a long time. How are you even going to be able to get inside the palace?"

"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself," she said as she started climbing up the ladder towards the upper deck of the Swamp Tourist Center. Peach followed close behind her.

"So which one of you is doing it?" asked Samus once Daisy got up onto the deck.

"Me, I'm doing it," Daisy confirmed.

"Alright, Daisy!" cheered Fox, who then whistled for her with his fingers.

"Yeah, go Daisy!" cheered Samus, clapping for her.

P.T. &amp; Lucario only smiled a little while clapping their hands silently, trying their best to be polite in a bit of an awkward sort of way.

Daisy gleefully smiled in response to all of their cheering and support as she went inside. Meanwhile, Peach went to go sit next to Samus.

Pretty soon, Ness &amp; Lucas became the next team to arrive at the swamp.

"Hey look, there's Ness &amp; Lucas!" said Fox, pointing at them as they were coming.

"Yeah, Ness &amp; Lucas!" cried both Samus and Peach, who were now screaming in excitement for them.

"Hey guys, what's up!" said Lucas, waving at them.

As Lucas greeted the other teams, Ness went and got their clue from the clue-box.

NESS &amp; LUCAS: Currently in 5th Place

After ripping open their clue, Ness quickly read through it. "Alright, who's going to do the Roadblock?"

"Let me do it!" beckoned Lucas. "I feel like I could make a pretty good master of disguise."

"Alright then," said Ness, who then let Lucas open the red envelope. Lucas then started reading it.

"It says I have to disguise myself as a Deku scrub and head towards the Deku Palace via tour boat where I must take a picture of the Deku King."

"What else does it say you have to do?" asked Ness.

"Once I've taken my picture, I must present it to the photo contest boss for his approval in order to receive my next clue."

"Dang, that sounds tough," said Ness. "You think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll just have to do my best." said Lucas, who then went to climb up the ladder.

"Looks like Lucas is doing it," said Samus, who had been watching them.

"Yeah, go Lucas!" cried Fox.

"Lucas, Lucas, he's the man! If he can't do it, no one can!" said Peach, cheering him on. This made Lucas blush while he head inside the Swamp Tourist Center.

Meanwhile, Krystal and Pikachu were almost back at the Swamp Tourist Center as they continued riding back through the swamp on the tour boat.

"Hey, Fox!" Krystal yelled out to him to get his attention.

"Hey, wasn't that Krystal's voice I heard?" said Ness.

"What?" said Fox, who then went to look and see for himself. "Krystal, is that you!? Are you done!?"

"I got my picture now, Fox. I've got it! I'm coming back," she called out, waving her pictograph box in the air as the boat got closer to the dock.

"I'm finished too, Samus!" Pikachu called out to her. "I'm coming for ya!"

"Yeah Krystal, that's my girl!" said Fox, feeling proud of her.

"Good job, Pikachu! Way to go!" cried Samus.

Once they were docked, Krystal and Pikachu got out of the boat and climbed the ladder back up to the Swamp Tourist Center. Meanwhile, Lucario got himself onto the boat, and now had to wait until another Roadblock volunteer could get themselves on as well.

Meanwhile, Lucas was receiving his pictograph box from the big bearded man behind the desk, the photo contest boss. He was telling him to be careful as the camera had only one flash. Daisy, on the other hand, had just received her pictograph box, and was now at Koume's desk scheduling herself for a turn on the tour boat.

"Alright, the boat cruise will be leaving soon , so hurry up and get down there," Koume the boat cruise manager said once more.

"Thank you," she said.

As Daisy starting heading for the exit, Krystal and Pikachu suddenly came in, nearly hitting her as they opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, pika," said Pikachu.

"Oh, it's alright, no need to worry," said Daisy, who then went outside.

At that moment, Lucas went over to Koume's desk to let Krystal and Pikachu presented their pictograph boxes containing their pictures of the Deku King to the photo contest boss. After printing the photos, the big bearded man examined them, starting with Krystal's.

"Hmm, this looks good, ma'am, so… congratulations, here's your next clue!" he chimmed, presenting the clue to her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" she said as she received it, with Pikachu congratulating her.

Pikachu then let her leave while the big man examined his photo.

"Hmm…" the man was shaking his head slightly while looking at it, leaving Pikachu a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I'm afraid this photo doesn't pass the test," he said, showing the photo to him. "See here? There some blurs along the image of the king."

This caused Pikachu's ears to drop. "You mean I didn't pass, pika?" he said sadly.

"I'm afraid so." He then threw the photo away. "You're going to have to stay here longer and wait in line to go around the swamp again."

"Oh, darn it, pika,"

Meanwhile, Krystal was shown coming out of the Swamp Tourist Center yelling in excitement.

"Did you get it Krystal, did you pass!?" asked Fox.

"I got the clue, Fox. I passed!" she cheered, handing him the clue. "We're in first now, Fox."

"Alright! Nice job, Krys, excellent work!" He then ripped open the clue to read it.

-FOX &amp; KRYSTAL: Currently in 1st Place

"You now must continue riding your horses and take them to Romani Ranch."

**TOAD'S NARRATION"**

"After completing the Roadblock, teams must now take their horses and make their way to Romani Ranch," said Toad. "Once there, teams will be instructed to drop them off at the ranch's stables so that the ranch owners, Cremia and Romani, can take care of them and deliver them back to Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule. Once that is done, teams will receive their next clue."

**END:**

"Ok, let's go," said Krystal.

"Krys, are you sure you don't want to wash yourself off first?" asked Fox.

"No, it's perfectly fine," said Krystal. "I don't mind being dirty, I just want to win this leg!" She then ran back to their horse enthusiastically.

"Oh, well… ok," said Fox, who then ran after her.

Meanwhile, Daisy was getting ready to put her disguise on now that she had her pictograph box.

"Ok, now you have to do what the others did," said Peach. "You have to get in your bathing suit, and roll around in the mud over there." She then pointed at the mud puddle near the river.

"Oh gosh," said Daisy, "this is just crazy."

Once Daisy had gotten into her bathing suit, she then went over to the mud puddle to cover herself in mud.

"Yeah, Daisy!" cried Peach. "Get all that mud on you good! Ha, ha." Peach couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight of her best friend getting herself dirty.

"Yeah, Go Daisy!" Ness cheered her on.

"You go girl!" said Samus.

P.T. still said nothing while watching her. As for Lucario, without saying a word, he just sat there in the boat waiting for her to be done so they could get going.

Meanwhile, as Pikachu he went back over to Koume's desk, Lucas was shown to be disappointed when she told him he had to wait his turn behind Lucario and Daisy.

"Aw man, why do I have to wait in line?" Lucas lamented.

"Sorry," said Koume, "boat cruise rules."

"Does that apply to me too?" asked Pikachu. "Do I really have to wait longer, pika?"

"Yep, that's basically it."

"Oh, double darn it, pika!" he couldn't have picked a better time to mess up.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS &amp; PIKACHU: Close Friends

"Because my picture didn't pass the test, I had to go all the way to the back of the line to wait out my turn before I could go back around the swamp to get my next clue," said Pikachu. "That meant Samus and I had to be pushed back behind other teams who were still doing the Roadblock, and that just made me feel very upset, pika."

**END:**

After that, Lucas and Pikachu came out of the Swamp Tourist Center feeling glum.

"Hey, Pikachu, did you get it?!" Samus asked, hoping they could leave next.

"I didn't pass," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "He said my picture was too blurry, pika."

"No way, are you serious!?" she said, feeling disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Samus, pika."

"It's okay, Pikachu, you did your best," said Samus.

"Pikachu didn't pass?" said Peach. This made the others look at them feeling a bit surprised. "Doesn't that mean they have to go all the way to the back of the line?"

"Ah man, that's huge, Samus," Ness added.

"So does this really mean Pikachu has to go all the way back around the swamp?" said P.T.

Ignoring this, Pikachu went and sat on the upper deck next to Samus to wait his turn in line with Lucas. At the moment, Link &amp; Sheik and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff became the next two teams to arrive at the Southern Swamp.

"Hey guys! Guess who it is!" Jigglypuff gleefully called out to the teams waiting on the upper deck.

"Hey everybody!" said Link.

"Hey look!" said Lucas. "Link &amp; Sheik and Kirby &amp; Jigglypuff are here!"

"Hey you guys, how's it hanging!?" said Samus, feeling happy to see them.

"We're doing great!" said Kirby, who then got off of his and Jigglypuff's pony to go and get their clue at the clue-box. Link &amp; Sheik went to do the same after getting off of their horse, Epona.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" said Daisy, who was just about ready to get out of the mud puddle.

"Hey, Daisy, what's going on?" said Link, feeling a bit amused by what he was seeing.

"Link, why is Daisy covering herself in mud?" said Sheik, feeling a bit concerned about it.

Ignoring her, Link went over to the clue-box to get their clue while Kirby was ripping open his and Jigglypuff's clue to read it.

KIRBY &amp; JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 6th Place

"It's a Roadblock, Jigglypuff," said Kirby.

Meanwhile, Link was ripping open his and Zelda's clue to read it.

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Currently in 7th Place

"Roadblock: The person that performs this task should be a master of disguise and have good tastes."

"That's definitely me," said Kirby.

"Yeah, I agree," said Jigglypuff, albeit reluctantly. Even though she wanted to be the one to do the Roadblock this time, she knew it was more strategic for Kirby to do it. She knew he could easily disguise himself as any character he wanted just by swallowing them up and absorbing their looks and their powers temporarily. As for the 'good tastes' part… well, everyone knows how much Kirby likes to eat.

"Alright, I'm doing it," said Kirby, who then opened up the red envelope to read what he had to do.

Link &amp; Sheik on the other hand…

"Well, Sheik, you said you were going to do the Roadblock this time around like you said you would, so hop to it," said Link.

Sheik, however, wasn't listening to him as she was continuing to watch Daisy. At that moment, Daisy was getting out of the mud puddle completely covered in mud.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly dating

"As I watched Daisy cover herself in mud, I was just feeling very nervous by the thought of having to cover myself in mud as well," said Sheik.

**END:**

"…well, Sheik? Aren't you going to do it? Remember, you promised you would," said Link, who was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

Sheik was only continuing to look more and more uninterested. She just couldn't fathom herself being covered in all of that dirty mud.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly dating

"I starting having second thoughts about doing the Roadblock and convinced myself more and more that I didn't want to do it," said Sheik.

**END:**

Finally, Sheik just shook her head. "I don't want to do it, Link."

Link stood there with a blank face.

"What!" This left Link in shock. "...Are you kidd- you can't- you can't be serious!"

Sheik sighed. "Look, I just don't want to do it, okay? I think it's better if you do it."

…

"I just don't want to do it, okay?"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly dating

"I don't really like getting dirty, you know, that's just not my thing," said Sheik, "whereas, Link on the other hand, he enjoys getting himself dirty all the time, so I just felt it would be better if he did it."

**END:**

Meanwhile, after climbing up the ladder, Kirby went over to the Deku Scrub who selling magic beans. When the Deku scrub popped out of his Deku flower to talk to him, Kirby suddenly sucked him up into his mouth and turned himself into a real life Deku scrub. He didn't need to cover himself in mud. After pardoning himself with the confused Deku scrub he sucked up, Deku Kirby then went inside the Swamp Tourist Center to get his pictograph box.

Link &amp; Sheik, however, were now starting to get into another argument.

"Come on, Sheik, you can't do this to me!" said Link, who was getting upset. "You promised me you would do the Roadblock this time. After all, a promise is a promise!"

"No Link! I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are, Zelda!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Link, leave me alone! Please! I don't want to do it!"

"Aurgh! Why can't you!?"

"Link, I just had a hot bath this morning! I'm not going into that mud puddle to just cover myself in all that dirty mud, I mean that's just disgusting! No, not me, I'm not doing that at all!"

Link was now feeling very irritated with her, because by that moment, Kirby had already gotten his pictograph box, while Daisy was just about finished with her Deku scrub disguise. They were already behind, and Link didn't know what to do about it. He continued in vain to try and get her to do it.

"Sheik…"

"NO!" she interrupted him. "I'm not doing it Link! You do it! I'm not going to get myself dirty!"

"Come on, Zelda, please!" he begged, but she was still not budging.

Link kept on trying to persuade her to do the Roadblock, but Sheik would only keep putting her foot down. This went on for quite a while.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

-LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly Dating

"I was getting very frustrated with Zelda," said Link. "At the beginning of this leg, she promised me she would do it, yet, when the time came, she wasn't willing to fulfill that promise, and that just made me feel so mad."

**END:**

In the meantime, Daisy had finished her disguise. Link watched her as she went onto the Tour boat with Lucario. They were now heading their way to the Deku Palace.

Link then went back to dealing with Sheik. "COME ON SHEIK!" Link was now more upset with her than ever as he felt she was being unreasonable. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO IT!? WHY!?"

"Link, don't you remember that one time you said you used to sleep in mud puddles on one of your past adventures?"

"You know what, screw you!" he then angrily snatched the clue out of her hands. He finally decided to do it because he didn't want to waste any more time fighting with her.

As Link climbed up the ladder, the other teams that bore witness to their argument looked at Zelda completely surprised at her.

"Ugh…What just happened?" asked Kirby, who then watched Link slam the door as he went inside.

"Dang, Zelda, what was that about?" said Ness in complete shock.

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "What's wrong with rolling around in mud? It's fun, pika."

Zelda only ignored them.

Back in Hyrule, Mario &amp; Luigi had finished collecting rupees, and were now walking through Hyrule Field on their way to Lon Lon Ranch to get their horse. As they did this, they were feeling very guilty and upset with themselves.

"I can't-a believe we did that," Luigi was crying his face off feeling so ashamed of himself. "I can't-a believe we went into those poor kid's houses and took-their rupees, and after all they did for us. We're such-a terrible people!"

Mario just sighed to himself feeling glum. "We-a knew we had no other choice, Luigi. We had to do it." Still, he wished they didn't have to do it at all.

"What are we ever going to do to make up for it? We're such-a thieves!" Luigi continue to lament.

Despite feeling guilty, the two Mario-Bros continued forth to get everything they needed to leave for Termina. Once they got to Lon Lon Ranch, they obtained a nice black stallion from Malon. After that, they then rode their horse back to Kokiri Forrest and managed to obtain a fairy named Pappy from one of the Kokiri children. With all of that being done, they then left Kokiri Forrest, rode their horse into the Lost Woods, and let Pappy lead the way to the portal that led to the land of Termina. Their long journey through the woods was now finally beginning.

Meanwhile, back in Clock town, Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. had found another red mailbox, which sat on the right of the town's clock tower and was found near one of the entrances to East Clock Town.

"Come on, PLEASE let this be the one!" said Bowser Jr.

"If there isn't a single clue in there, I'm going to scream!" said Bowser as both he and Bowser Jr. couldn't take anymore searching and wandering.

As Bowser Jr. looked inside, he became shocked upon discovering there were two clues waiting inside. "Dad, I found one!" he cried.

"What! You did?!" said Bowser.

"Yeah, see?" he then showed the clue to his father.

"Give me that!" he snatched the clue out of his hands and quickly ripped it open.

-BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 8th Place

"What does it say Dad?"

"It says we have to go the Southern Swamp. Come on, let's get out of here." He said, pulling his hand.

The two evil mutant turtles then headed straight to the Southern Exit of Clock Town so they could head to the Southern Swamp.

Back at the Southern Swamp, Daisy and Lucario were still riding in the tour boat heading their way to the Deku Palace. The whole experience was a bit uncomfortable to endure as there was some awkward silence between the two of them while they rode the tour boat through the swamp. Apparently, Daisy was still upset with him and P.T. for how rudely they've been treating some of the other teams lately, including her and Peach. Whenever Lucario attempted small talk with her, Daisy just gave him a look that told him she didn't want any conversation at the moment. Once they got to the Deku Palace, the two exited the tour boat and walked through the water bridge over to where the guards were. Lucario allowed Daisy to go first.

"Well, here I go," said Daisy, who then started walking towards the Deku guards.

"Good luck," said Lucario. Daisy, however, didn't respond, as she kept on walking ahead.

As Lucario watched her talking to the guards, a light bulb suddenly went off in his head. Instead of having to deal with the guards, he decided he could use his ninja skills to get into the palace. After all, all he had to do was take a picture of the Deku King and that was it.

While no one was looking, Lucario then started lightly jumping onto multiple lily-pads in the water, until he then jumped up into the trees. After jumping from branch to branch, he then flew off and soared over to the top off the palace's wall barriers. While on top of the palace walls, he then jumped into one of the courtyards. Now that he was inside the palace, he then started finding his way to the Royal Chamber and tried not to get caught by any of the other Deku guards that were patrolling the court yards for any signs of intruders. That of course, wouldn't be a problem for a Lucario. He was a ninja after all.

Meanwhile, Daisy had managed to fool the Deku Guards into letting her into the palace almost in the same manner as Krystal did before her. She was now scouting the area for the entrance to the Royal Chamber.

"Hmm," said Daisy, while looking at the signs next to the entrances of the two courtyards that were on opposite sides going West and East. She then looked straight ahead of her.

"That looks like it could be the Royal Chamber," she said, spotting at its entrance.

As she entered it, Lucario was then shown coming out of the court yard that was on the right. After looking around, he then went over to the same entrance that Daisy went into.

Meanwhile, Bowser continued pulling on the rope of his and Bowser Jr.'s horse as they were heading their way to the Southern Swamp through Termina Field. As Bowser Jr. sat there riding the horse, he then spotted Fox &amp; Krystal riding around the field on their horse carrying a map.

"Hey, Dad, look!" he said, pointing at the two vulpine who were off into the distance. "Fox &amp; Krystal are over there."

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Foxy and Loxy look pretty lost," said Bowser.

"You think we should help those two furry freaks out, Dad?"

The two stood silent for a few seconds.

"…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" They both laughed.

"Ha, ha- Yeah right," said Bowser Jr. in hysterics, "like we'd help out any losers that are still in this."

"Ha, ha- come on, let's keep moving," said Bowser.

Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. continued laughing as they went their way to the Southern Swamp. Meanwhile, as Fox &amp; Krystal were still busy with their map, Fox heard the two mutant turtles laughing.

"Huh? Do you hear that?" said Fox.

"Yeah, I hear laughing," said Krystal. "Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Fox shrugged. Ignoring it, he looked back at the map. "Anyways, we just left the Southern Swamp, which is down here." He then circled the spot on the map with a red marker.

"Right," said Krystal, "and the entrance to Romani Ranch has to be somewhere right about…here. That's were Milk Road is, right there." She then pointed at that spot on the map.

"That's got to be where it leads from, and according to this map, it's actually pretty close from here." He said, marking the path they had to go with their marker. It led to the South Western most part of Termina Field, which stood nearly next door to the entrance of the Southern Swamp.

"That's where we're going," said Krystal.

"Alright, giddy up, horsy," said Fox, hoisting the ropes on the horse, which made him go. They were now on their way to Milk Road.

Meanwhile, after Bowser &amp; Bowser Jr. arrived at the Southern Swamp, the other teams started groaning as they were not delighted to see them. While everyone was busy booing at them, Bowser Jr. hopped off of the horse to go and get their clue from the clue-box while Bowser sat down on the ground completely exhausted after a long day of walking and pulling the horse.

BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.: Currently in 8th Place

"Alright, the clue says one of us has to be a master of disguise and have good tastes," said Bowser Jr. reading the clue.

"You do it, son," said Bowser, rubbing his shoulders as they felt pretty soar. "I'm too tired to do any Roadblocks right now,"

"But, Dad, I did the last Roadblock!"

"Son, I've just spent like eight hours pulling the ropes on the horse while you rode on it the whole entire freaking time! I'm too tired to do anything right now, so you're doing it!"

"UGH! Fine!" He then read the clue's instructions and then started searching for some supplies for his Deku Scrub disguise. Bowser, meanwhile, lied down on the ground to take a nap and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Deku Palace, Daisy and Lucario had both somehow managed to take their pictures of the Deku King. For Lucario, it was easy, because he was a ninja, so this way he was able to take his picture in just fifteen seconds without getting caught. For Daisy, it was a tad bit different, and here's how she did it. After doing some dancing to the tribal music with the other dancing Deku scrubs, she gracefully danced while walking over to where the Deku King was sitting whiles he watched the other Deku dancers. After bowing respectfully to him, she kindly asked him in a polite manner if he would like to take a picture with her. Enamored by her kindness and good manners, he delightfully agreed, so Daisy got the Deku Butler to take the pictograph box, and had her picture taken with the Deku King.

Once they were finished, Daisy and Lucario went and exited the Deku Palace with their photos and were now back on the tour boat on their way back to the Swamp Tourist Center.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Lucario.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, actually," said Daisy, who was now finally starting to talk to Lucario.

Meanwhile, still searching for Romani Ranch, Fox &amp; Krystal were riding their horse through Milk Road. Pretty soon, they came across a carpenter working on the side of the road.

"Excuse me, sir," asked Fox, talking to a carpenter while he was working, "is this the way to Romani Ranch?"

"Yes sir," he replied, "Romani Ranch is just straight ahead. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," the two vulpine both said.

Before they knew it, Fox &amp; Krystal had arrived at Romani Ranch. It was absolutely amazing. The ranch consisted of a big wide open field with tons of bushes, grasses and trees. It also came with tons of cows walking around eating its grass to their heart's content. The whole place looked absolutely peaceful.

"Wow, look at this place," said Fox, feeling enamored by the tranquility of the ranch. He never could have thought that living such a simple life could be so fruitful and rewarding.

As the young fox couple continued riding their horse along the path through the fields of the ranch, they spotted a young woman with red hair tending to one of the cows in the field, gathering milk. They decided to ride toward her to ask for directions. Meanwhile, hearing them coming toward her, the young women stood up from her seat and faced the two vulpine with a greeting.

"Howdy there, welcome to Romani Ranch. How may I help you?"

"Hi there, my name's Fox and this is Krystal. We're looking for Romani Ranch. Is this the place?"

"We're trying to find a place to drop off our horse," said Krystal, "we're in a race."

"Oh, it's you guys," said Cremia. "We were just expecting y'all. Follow me."

With that, she led them along the dirt path over to the barn house. Once they had gotten there, they couldn't help but notice a little red headed girl who shown running around with the family's farm dog with a bow and arrow in her hand.

"Who's that?" asked Krystal. "…and what is she doing?" Apparently, the little girl was practicing with her bow and arrow by aiming at a big strange looking orange balloon that was in the shape of a Poe.

"That's my little sister, Romani," said Cremia. "She's practicing for the coming of the 'ghosts' that she's always talking about. She's always telling me about how the ghosts come out here every year to take our cows, but of course, I don't believe in any of her crazy stories. Every year, she's always practicing with her bow and arrow like that around the time before the carnival starts, but you know what, I'm just glad that it gives her something to do when she's not doing farm work, so I have nothing to complain about really."

"Romani, huh," said Fox. "Isn't that also the name of this ranch?"

"You got it," said Cremia. "We named her after it when she was born."

Once Cremia brought them over to the stables, Fox &amp; Krystal got off of their horse so that Cremia could put it up in there.

"Well, it looks like you're horse is now all tuckered in. Romani, can you come over here, please?!" she called out to her.

The little red head then ran over towards them. "Welcome to Romani Ranch. Here's your next clue." She then took it out and handed it to them.

"Aw, thank you," said Krystal.

"No problem," both sisters said. They then went back to their chores.

Krystal then ripped open their clue and started reading it.

FOX &amp; KRYSYTAL: Currently in 1st Place

"It's another Detour, Fox," she said as she brought out a yellow slip of paper, "it says we either have to choose between 'Horse Racing or Dog Racing.'"

**TOAD'S NARRATION:**

"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," said Toad. "In this Detour, teams must take a break from the Amazing Race and take part in either one of two different kinds of races that are often seen in this region of Termina. They'll have to choose between, Horse Racingor Dog Racing. In **Horse Racing**, teams must make their way to Ugly Country and take part in a race against the Gorman brothers by riding horses. Both team members must acquire a horse of their own and try to beat both of the Gorman brothers as they race one lap around the Gorman Racetrack. If either team member fails, that team member will have to start over. Once both team members are able to beat both of the Gorman brothers, they'll receive their next clue. In **Dog Racing**, teams must make their way to the Doggy Racetrack, which sits as a sector of Romani Ranch. Here, teams must make a bet with Mamamu Yan, the owner of the race track, by using a bag of fifty rupees that have been provided for them. Once teams have made their bet, they then must go inside the dog pen and pick whichever dog they think will do well and present it to Mamamu Yan to start the race. Dogs placing 5th through 3rd place gives back all of the original amount of rupees that they bided, 2nd place gives back twice as much as they bided, and 1st place gives back three times as much as they bided. If teams are able to make more than 150 rupees, they'll receive their next clue; they can even get to keep the money that they won as well. If teams lose a bet, they lose all of the money they bided. If teams keep on losing bets and end up running out of rupees, they'll have no other choice but to perform the other side of the Detour, meaning they'll have wasted valuable time."

**END:**

"What do you think, Fox?" said Krystal. "Which one of these do you think sounds better?"

Fox thought about it for a few seconds. "I say we do the 'Dog Racing' task, it sounds easier. Besides, my butt hurts from riding on that horse all day anyways," he said, while rubbing it to ease some of the soreness.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Alright then, we'll do that one."

The two vulpine then went to go and look for the Doggy Racetrack. Meanwhile, back at the Southern Swamp, Daisy and Lucario had made it back to the Swamp Tourist Center and were now having their photos inspected by the photo contest boss.

"Hmm…yes, these look fine," he then looked at the two with a big smile on his face. "Congratulation you two, these pictures pass the test. Here's y'all two's next clues."

"Aw, gee, thanks," Daisy gleefully said as she received her clue.

"Thank you, sir," said Lucario as he received his.

After that, the two went outside with their clues in hand while Bowser Jr. went over to the desk to get his pictograph box.

"Hey fat guy, give me the best pictograph box you've got!" said Bowser Jr.

The photo contest boss just stood there giving him an annoyed and insulted glare in the face.

Meanwhile…

"Peach, I got it! I got the clue!" cried Daisy, handing it to her.

"You got it!? Alright, good job, girl!" Peach cheered while receiving it.

"You have the clue, Lucario?" asked P.T.

"Affirmative, master," said Lucario, holding the clue in front of his master's very eyes.

"SWEETNESS!" cried P.T. while grabbing the clue greedily, "Let's go!"

Peach ripped open the clue for her team.

PEACH &amp; DAISY: Currently in 2nd Place

"You must now ride your horses to Romani Ranch."

POKEMON TRAINER &amp; LUCARIO: Currently in 3rd Place

"Once there, you must drop off the horses at the stables to receive your next clue," P.T. read.

"Alright, well we're done here," said Daisy.

"We're off to Romani Ranch," said Peach, heading towards their horse.

"I suppose we're on our way then?" asked Lucario.

"You bet, let's go!" said P.T. who then started to take off towards their horse.

After the two princesses and P.T. &amp; Lucario departed the Southern Swamp on their horses, Link came out of the Swamp tourist center with a reservation for the boat cruise that comes after Ness and Pikachu's turn. (He would be riding with Deku Kirby.) He then took out a magical Deku mask that he received as a kid a long time ago and put it on. The magic of the mask turned him into a fully fleshed in blood Deku scrub. The unsightly and slightly disturbing transformation was like nothing the other racers had ever seen before.

"Whoa!" cried Lucas in response. "How did you do that!?"

"Link… that mask," said Pikachu, "you're a Deku scrub, Link. A REAL DEKU SCRUB, PIKA!"

"What the-" said Sheik, completely taken by surprise. "Link, what in the world is this? You never told me you had a mask that can turn you into a Deku scrub!"

"I was going to so I could get you to do the task, but you wouldn't hear it," said Link. "You kept on being all like, 'I don't want to do it, I don't want to do it, wahh, wahhhh!'"

"OH SHUT UP, LINK!" said an annoyed Sheik, who then nudged him on the shoulder with her fist while everyone laughed at Link's impression of Sheik.

Back inside the Swamp Tourist Center, Bowser Jr. had just gotten his pictograph box (which was actually the worst pictograph box they had in store which the photo contest boss gave to him on purpose in response to Bowser Jr.'s disrespectful attitude). He then went over to Koume's desk to get a reservation for the boat cruise to the Deku Palace.

"Listen, you old hag, I need a turn on the boat cruise and stat!" he rudely said to her.

"UGH!" Koume was quite taken aback by this callous remark and became quite angry. "HOW DARE YOU!" she then waved her magic wand and cast a rather painful spell at him.

The explosion of flames caused a ton of smoke to explode out of the Tourist Center. This caused the other racers who were still waiting for their turns to be taken by surprise.

"What was that?!" cried Jigglypuff.

Back inside, Bowser Jr. was now burnt to a crisp with smoke and black ash all over. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders!? You're an impudent little creature!"

_As we continue on…_

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK &amp; SHEIK (ZELDA): Newly Dating

"I just felt very upset with her," said Link. "By that point, I had to do my fourth Roadblock this entire race, while Zelda hadn't done a single one. I mean, we're supposed to be working together as a team here, but instead, I feel like I'm doing all of the work."

**END:**

_Find out what happens next time… _


End file.
